Su virgen cautiva
by Loli in Wonderland
Summary: Sasuke, Sai e Itachi están desesperados por tener a Sakura Haruno en la cama, y entre ellos. A Itachi y a Sai no les molesta compartir, pero Sasuke tiene una vieja herida en su alma, y su mente. Sakura está dejándose llevar por la pasión de los tres, y está decidida a reparar la fractura que tiene Sasuke y unir más su familia. ¿Podrá hacerlo, o los chicos la perderán para siempre?
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola a todos!**

**ADVERTENCIA:**

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, ni nunca lo serán. La historia es de la increible Shayla Black. Yo solo la adapto para compartirla con todos ustedes. Lamento los errores, trataré de corregirlos. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

**Argumento:**

Los hermanos Sasuke, Sai e Itachi, se enamoraron por completo de la nueva administrativa de Sasuke, la hermosa Sakura Haruno. Los ejecutivos petroleros sabían que tenían que darle tiempo para que los llegara a conocer antes de que ella pudiera elegir uno… quien seduciría a la virgen y la conservaría para él. Pero cuando un peligroso acosador comienza a acechar a la pueblerina beldad, ellos trabajan juntos para protegerla, secuestrando a Sakura y haciéndola desaparecer en un escondite aislado. Una vez a solas con la mujer, ninguno de ellos puede contener su ardiente deseo. A pesar de que a Sai y a Itachi no les importa compartir, el pasado trágico de Sasuke ha puesto distancia entre él y sus hermanos. Ahora, ellos esperan que Sakura no solo los vuelva a amar… sino tal vez reparar su fracturada familia.

Después de superar los temores iniciales de la mujer, los hombres le enseñan un placer salvaje que Sakura nunca habría imaginado. Ella se acerca más y más a cada uno de ellos, la devoción masculina disolviendo las inhibiciones femeninas. Sakura se encuentra aceptando el amor de los tres hombres… y deseando poder curar el alma herida de Sasuke. Pero su felicidad recién descubierta se convierte en terror cuando su acosador la encuentra.

¿Perderán Sasuke, Sai y Itachi a su mujer por una amenaza que pone en peligro todo lo que aman o finalmente los unirá para volver a Sakura suya para siempre?

**Capítulo 1**

Sasuke Uchiha dejó su café y miró la línea del horizonte de Dallas. Desde el último pisodel edificio Black Oak Oil, él podía ver prácticamente hasta Fort Worth. Conocía al dedillola vista. Los mismos árboles y edificios, el mismo smog suspendido sobre el mismoembotellamiento a esta hora de la mañana. Incluso el café era el mismo de todas lasmañanas. Se había levantado mucho antes del sol, las pesadillas nocturnas ahuyentandocualquier atisbo de sueño tranquilo. Siempre se daba por vencido y después de unacarrera agotadora, entraba en la oficina. Sus empleados pensaban que era abnegado, perola verdad era que no tenía nada mejor para mismo, su única razón para sonreír era la única persona de la que deberíapermanecer lejos, muy lejos. Sakura Haruno.

_Genial, hiciste un gran trabajo permaneciendo muy lejos de ella, idiota. La contrataste como tuadministrativa. La manera de mantener a la chica a salvo. Ella está a unos siete metros de distanciade ti, ocho horas al día. Bien hecho, Uchiha. _

El timbre del teléfono sobre su escritorio interrumpió su desagradable monólogointerior.

—Oye, hermano, iré un poco más , el hermano de Sasuke bostezaba mientras hablaba.

—Qué sorpresa. ¿Otra noche tardía en el club?

Tal vez Sakura no era lo único que hacía sonreír a Sasuke. No pudo evitar el modo enque sus labios se curvaron al pensar en cómo su hermano pasaba sus noches. Zurrar a las mujeres estaba volviéndose, rápidamente, un trabajo extra para Sai… y era bueno eneso. A menudo, Sasuke se preguntaba por qué no salía con sus hermanos. Tal vez no al club BDSM que frecuentaban, pero a cenar sería bonito. Se había vuelto tan solitario en losúltimos años desde que…No. Se negaba a pensar en eso. Sasuke se obligó a un tono alegre en la voz.

—¿Itachi te mantuvo afuera toda la noche?

—No le mantuve fuera —dijo Itachi mientras entraba dando zancadas en la oficina, loque demostraba una vez más, que siempre llegaba a tiempo. Por supuesto, también era elhijo ilegítimo que sentía necesidad de probar que tenía un lugar—. Sai lo logró por sucuenta. Encontró una bonita peli roja. Sorpresa. Sorpresa. Cuando dejé el club, estabanponiéndose muy íntimos.

La breve incursión de Sasuke en un pasable humor cayó en picado. Sai habría elegido una peli roja bonita por un motivo, un único motivo… fingir que era Sakura. A pesar de que ella no llevara exactamente el cabello rojo. De todas las muchas razones de Sasuke para mantenerse lo más lejos posible de su administrativa, el hecho de que sus dos hermanos estuvieran locos por ella encabezaba la lista

¿A quién estás engañando? No es por eso que te mantienes alejado. Si no lo haces, sabes lo queva a suceder. Sabes lo que tú le harías a esa chica. Ya has perdido a una. ¿En verdad crees que temereces una segunda oportunidad?

Sasuke respiró hondo y esbozó una sonrisa forzada. Itachi ya creía que él era diferente. Noquería empujar a su hermano aún más el botón del teléfono, Sasuke puso a Sai en altavoz.

—Dime que vas a participar en la reunión de la Junta Directiva.

Itachi resopló y arrojó su gran cuerpo en una de las sillas frente al escritorio de ó una pierna sobre la otra, sus botas de vaquero asomando de su traje a medida. Ese era Itachi. Sasuke podía meterlo a la fuerza en un traje de diseñador, pero él nunca iba aperder al vaquero.

—Por supuesto que voy a participar en la reunión —dijo Sai con un largo suspiro desufrimiento—. No voy retrasado porque me fui de fiesta a lo grande. Solo conversé con la rubia. En su mayor parte. ¿Candy? ¿Sandy? Ella estaba muy bien pero no era…

_Sakura_. Sasuke vio el gesto de rechazo en la boca de Itachi. Era obvio que estabapensando lo mismo.

Sai continuó.

—No importa. Escucha, recibí una llamada desde el emplazamiento de Alaska. Hemostenido un pequeño problema allí. Algo ha salido mal con la infraestructura. Voy a tenerque ir allí durante unos pocos días. Me he pasado la mañana llamando para asegurarmede que la casa esté lista después de que la junta se disperse.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja a Itachi, quien le hizo un gesto de adiós con la mano.

—Es un problema de ingeniería, no de seguridad. Ya hablé con Mike en River Run. Medijo que realmente ha estado tranquilo por allí. Lo peor que ha tenido es a algunos niños decidiendo que la sede de la oficina necesitaba nuevos grafitis en el lateral. También tienenproblemas con los ordenadores, pero los tíos del área de tecnología de la informaciónestán en ello. La situación de la que Sai está hablando sólo necesita un poco deseguimiento y supervisión.

Bueno, al menos la seguridad era una cosa por la que no se tenía que preocupar. Desde que Itachi había asumido el control de Black Oak Oil, esa parte había estado funcionando sin problemas.

Sasuke agarró la pila de cartas que se había llevado del escritorio de Sakura, esperaba su llegada en treinta y cuatro minutos. Dios, era un idiota. Sabía la hora exacta en que ella entraría por la puerta, y la esperaba como un perro a la espera de un bocadillo prometido.

Con ansiedad, buscó de manera desordenada entre la correspondencia. Era demasiado temprano para esperar que alguien más aguardara para la reunión y no tenía nada más que hacer. Ella era demasiado eficiente. Él la había contratado recién bajada del autobús de un pueblo sin nombre del oeste de Texas, sin imaginar lo rápido que se convertiría en imprescindible. A veces, incluso Sasuke se encontraba girando sus pulgares porque Sakura hacía el trabajo de él de manera eficiente.

Hubo una ligera pausa en el extremo de la línea de Sai y luego su hermano sonó casi renuente.

—Sasuke, Itachi, quiero hablar de algo con vosotros. ¿Creéis que podemos programar un almuerzo después de la junta?

El correo era toda mierda. La mayor parte podría arrojarse a la basura. Entonces llegó a un sobre grande que parecía más interesante. Tal vez contenía algo más que una oferta para reducir a la mitad su presupuesto de grandes cantidades de papel. Sasuke lo abrió pulcramente con un abrecartas mientras la suspicacia sobre ese almuerzo se deslizaba por su mente.

—¿Sobre qué? ¿Negocios?

Itachi se removió en la silla.

—No exactamente.

Joder. No quería hacer esto con ellos.

—¿Se trata de Sakura?

¿Por qué había incluso preguntado? Lo sabía. Sus hermanos habían estado husmeando alrededor de ella desde el día en que Sasuke la había contratado a regañadientes hacía casi un año. De alguna manera, ellos habían captado el hecho de que él también la quería.

—Lo que queremos no va a cambiar, Sasuke —dijo Itachi, su boca una línea obstinada y plana—. Sin importar lo mucho que lo desees.

—Ella es una adulta. —La voz de Sai era zalamera donde Itachi iba directo a la confrontación—. Es inteligente y capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones. Va a estar bien.

—¿Ella tiene qué? Veintidós o algo así. —Prácticamente una niña. Al menos él continuaba diciéndose eso.

Itachi se inclinó hacia adelante como si estuviese listo para pelear si fuera necesario.

—Sasuke, tú estabas dirigiendo esta compañía a los veintidós años, no te olvides. Además, Sakura tiene veinticinco.

Un escalofrío corrió por la piel de Sasuke y de repente la habitación parecía demasiado pequeña. Sakura tenía veinticinco años. No hacía ni un mes que acaban de festejar su cumpleaños. Él había traído un pastel y Itachi y Sai le habían montado una fiesta. Sasuke recordaba los celos que había sentido cuando sus hermanos la habían llevado fuera de la oficina. También hubiera querido estar allí junto a ella, celebrando con Sakura.

Abrazándola.

—Si eres completamente honesto contigo, Sasuke, deseas lo mismo que nosotros. Sakura no es Karin y tú no eres la misma persona que entonces.

—Tienes que olvidar lo sucedido y volver a vivir —dijo Sai—. Estaré allí en diez minutos. Seguiremos hablando entonces.

—Independientemente de su verdadera edad, ella es inocente. No está lista para encargarse de varios hombres o jugar sus jueguecitos.

Sasuke estuvo encantado con la firmeza con que sonó su voz cuando todo lo que podía ver en su imaginación era el cuerpo de Karin tendida sobre la tabla impersonal en la morgue.

Últimamente en sus sueños, el cuerpo de Karin se convertía en el de Sakura. La imagen quemaba en su cabeza. A duras penas se las arregló para respirar. Tenía que concentrarse o se perdería. Y necesitaba encontrar otro trabajo para Sakura. Si la mantenía tan cerca… no, no podría.

—Maldita seas, Sasuke —gruñó Sai—. Cuando se trata de Sakura, no son jueguecitos y no estamos jugando.

El corazón de Sasuke latió de manera irregular.

—Dale tiempo a la chica para crecer.

Él puso al revés el sobre grande en su mano y dejó que el contenido se desparramara por el escritorio con la esperanza de que Itachi no se diera cuenta de que le temblaban las manos.

—No actúes como si todo acabara en Sai y yo. No engañas a nadie —dijo Itachi. Por una vez el vaquero grande casi parecía reacio a hablar—. Veo como la miras. La deseas. Te importa. Eso no es nada de qué avergonzarse. Joder, si hay una cosa que tanto Sai como yo entendemos, es como un hombre puede estar loco por Sakura.

La voz de Sai llegó a través del altavoz.

—Itachi y yo lo hemos pensado bastante. Creemos que es hora y todos tenemos que participar.

—Exactamente. —Itachi se inclinó hacia adelante—. Tenemos un plan.

—¿Qué mierda?

Todo lo demás que estaba a punto de decir se perdió cuando Sasuke vio lo que se había desparramado del sobre. Fotografías de Sakura. Frunció el ceño. Diez fotografías, todas de su cuerpo bellísimo usando creaciones preciosas, llenas de encajes en colores suaves que mostraban sus pechos turgentes y su culo hermoso. En una, una toma de su trasero, no llevaba puesto absolutamente nada. Sasuke dejó escapar el aliento y su polla se puso dura con la imagen.

Itachi se levantó, mirando con atención las fotografías sobre el escritorio.

—¿Qué es eso?

Sasuke tuvo un repentino deseo de ocultar las provocativas tomas. En lugar de eso, miraba echando chispas por los ojos. A veces, Itachi era conocido por tener modos originales de resolver un problema. Itachi le había dicho que tenía un plan. ¿Esas fotos formaban parte de ello? ¿O era la forma inmadura de Itachi de involucrarlo en su retorcido arreglito?

—¿Quieres explicar esto? —Empujó la imagen menos seductora de Sakura sobre el rostro de Itachi.

—Esto es Sakura. ¿Qué diablos? —Itachi agarró la foto.

—¿Qué está pasando?—preguntó Sai, su voz se alzaba alarmada en el teléfono—. ¿Qué quieres decir con "Esto es Sakura"?

Itachi se quedó con la mirada clavada en Sasuke, su rostro tomando esa misma expresión en blanco que había tenido durante los primeros dos años después de que Sasuke y Sai lo hubieran encontrado en una casa de acogida. Había sido el hijo no planeado de su padre o no deseado. Incluso había sido pura casualidad que Sasuke y Sai descubrieran su existencia.

—¿Crees que yo haría esto?

La cabeza de Sasuke registró el tono de indignación de su medio hermano, pero la furia lo dominaba.

—¿Sabes lo que Sakura te podría hacer si se enterara de esto? Podría llamar a la policía

y yo la dejaría. Y tu táctica enfermiza no va a funcionar. Podrás poder meter a Sai en tus

perversiones, pero no pienses que podrás hacer lo mismo conmigo.

—Maldita seas, Sasuke. ¿Por qué dirías eso? —Sai cerró de un golpe una puerta y

Sasuke supo que su hermano estaba en camino.

Itachi prácticamente irradiaba furia. Era un enorme toro humano, y Sasuke sospechaba que estaban a punto de tener la pelea que siempre había sospechado se avecinaba. Itachi se cernió sobre Sasuke, los puños apretados y listos, pero se detuvo. Los hombros de Itachi se relajaron y su cara se convirtió en una máscara de insípida cortesía.

-Escucha, Sasuke. La única razón por la que no estoy saliendo por la puerta en este instante es porque quiero a Sakura a salvo. Después de que averigüe quién la está acosando y que me asegure que no lo pueda volver a hacer, me iré. No tendrás que ocuparte de este bastardo perverso nunca más. Pero la próxima vez que tu conciencia de niño rico te controle, no te atrevas a venir a buscarme.

Sasuke miró las fotos de nuevo y se dio cuenta que había cometidos varios errores terribles. Había estado tan preocupado por ellas que no había tenido tiempo de mirar realmente el sobre. No había sido dirigido a él, sino a la propia Sakura. No había sellos delante. Algún hijo de puta había entrado en su oficina, se había parado en su escritorio y se había asegurado de que recibiera su "regalo".

Itachi dio la vuelta a una de las fotografías y la golpeó contra el escritorio de Sasuke con un ruido contundente.

Eres mía.

Las palabras amenazantes habían sido escritas con un marcador rojo como la sangre, el color un marcado contraste con el blanco del papel fotográfico.

—Esto no es una broma que urdí para engañarte a que te unas a nosotros. ¿En verdad me estás acusando de ser un acosador y tratar de aterrorizar a la mujer que amo? Y sí, amo a Sakura. No lo dije porque eres un verdadero coñazo para manejar la situación. Voy a averiguar lo que está pasando y cuando me vaya tengo la intención de llevármela conmigo. Y tú, hermano mayor, puedes irte a la mierda por lo que a mí respecta.

Itachi giró sobre sus botas y se dirigió dando zancadas hacia la puerta.

Él trataba de detener la sensación nauseabunda en su estómago mientras todo lo que

Itachi había dicho lo abatía.

—¿Qué coño hiciste, Sasuke? —preguntó Sai con voz apenas audible sobre el ruido del tráfico.

Sasuke refrenó el deseo de agarrarse la cabeza con las manos. Había manejado todo mal.

Pero esa era la historia de toda su puta vida.

—Trae tu culo aquí ahora, Sai.

Colgó el teléfono y no pudo evitar clavar la mirada en las fotos delante de él. Sakura estaba en su dormitorio y las fotos obviamente, habían sido tomadas desde lejos. Tenían una calidad granulada. En la mayoría, Sakura estaba leyendo o mirando la televisión en su diminuto dormitorio. En dos de ellas, llevaba un camisón, pero la mayor parte la mostraban con un sujetador de encaje y unas bragas apenas existentes. Tan jodidamente hermosa. Ella escondía ese cuerpo debajo de ropas casi informes y siempre mantenía su pelo en una coleta. En las fotos, su abundante cabello color miel caía debajo de sus hombros en rizos sueltos.

Amaba la que estaba recostada en la cama con el teléfono en la mano y una sonrisa en el rostro, como si estuviera riendo. Sus ojos brillaban y esa sonrisa podría iluminar el mundo entero. El reloj junto a su cama indicaba las diez de la noche. Sasuke recordaba haber llamado a Sakura alrededor de esa hora unas pocas noches atrás. Él había perdido un número de teléfono importante. Ella se había burlado de él por sus habilidades organizativas.

¿Así era como se veía cuando hablaba con él? ¿A medio vestir, los labios carnosos dándole la bienvenida? Joder, explotaría la próxima vez que tuviera que llamar a su casa.

Sasuke dio vuelta la foto.

No permitas que esos hermanos pervertidos te toquen. Eres mía.

Empujó a un lado la foto y se levantó. Sakura estaba en peligro y él estaba poniéndose duro mirando la evidencia. ¿Qué clase de hombre era?

Ya lo sabes, le dijo esa voz. Sabes exactamente qué clase de hombre eres, cabrón.

Era un hombre que acababa de apartar a su medio hermano a un lado en una de las formas más crueles posibles. Apartaba a empellones a todo el mundo. Y ahora iba a perderlo todo si no lo aclaraba.

No esta vez. Maldita sea, iba a hacer las cosas bien.

Sasuke iba y venía mientras esperaba a Sai con un plan ya elaborado.

...

Sakura Haruno se detuvo y observó como Itachi Townsend salía caminando de la oficina de Sasuke y entraba en el área de la gran recepción que a ella le gustaba considerar como su territorio. ¿Caminando? Itachi nunca caminaba. Andaba a zancadas. Se pavoneaba. Y ahora salía precipitadamente de la oficina como un toro enfurecido.

Ella volvió a avanzar despacio por el corredor para observarle. Había notado que todos sus hombres tendían a ponerse una careta cuando se daban cuenta que ella estaba en la habitación.

Sus hombres. Era todo lo que podía hacer para no reírse de sí misma, pero esa era la manera en que pensaba de la Pandilla Uchiha… Sasuke, Sai y Itachi. En sus fantasías, ellos eran sus hombres, a pesar de que nunca, jamás se lo diría. No obstante se había enamorado locamente de ellos, y los tres estaban muy lejos de su liga.

Ahora uno de sus hombres caminaba directamente hasta la pared enfrente de su escritorio y se restregaba una mano enojada por la cabeza. Volvió la mirada hacia la puerta de la oficina de Sasuke como si quisiera regresar adentro y decirle a su hermano mayor cuatro cosas. Algo había puesto furioso a Itachi. Su rostro hermoso era de un rojo moteado y sin embargo… juraba que le había visto un ligero brillo de lágrimas en los ojos. Con un pequeño arranque de furia, tiró el puño hacia atrás y atravesó la pared. Los paneles de yeso cedieron sin un ruido, solo crujieron y levantaron una nube de polvo. Itachi tiró bruscamente de su mano para liberarla.

Era hora de calmar a ese hombre de lo que lo había puesto tan loco o empezaría con los muebles.

—Nunca me gustó esa pared —dijo Sakura con voz dulce.

Itachi se volvió, la conmoción obvia en su cara. Su rubor rojo furioso mutó a rosado avergonzado.

—Sakura. No sabía que estabas aquí.

Ella le sonrió y entró como si absolutamente nada estuviera mal. La vida era como una persona la hacía, su abuelita siempre lo había dicho. Era hora de hacer la vida de Itachi un poco más tranquila.

—Lo digo en serio. Me alegra que por fin alguien ponga a esa arrogante pared en su lugar. Yo la he abofeteado un par de veces, pero siempre acaba parada allí.

Él resopló una risita.

—Estás loca, chica. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

La tensión en Itachi bajó varios niveles.

—No tengo idea de lo que quieres decir. Y tú no eres el más indicado para hablar. Yo no soy la que se saca las frustraciones con una pared.

Dejó su bolso y miró alrededor buscando la correspondencia. Nada. Sasuke probablemente la tenía. Iba a tener que discutir con el hombre acerca de sus prioridades.

Un Gerente General mirando la correspondencia. Sakura suspiró. Si ella lo dejaba, también haría el café. Sasuke Uchiha estaba hasta en las cosas más pequeñas. Ella abrió su agenda para prepararse para el día por delante.

—Sakura, lo siento.

Cuando levantó la vista, Itachi estaba delante de su escritorio, un metro ochenta y siete del vaquero más caliente que alguna vez hubiera visto embutido en un traje de ejecutivo.

Itachi tenía el pecho y los hombros muy anchos, pero lo que más la impresionaba era con cuanta frecuencia él hacía gala de su gran corazón. Trataba de ocultarlo, pero ella sabía que había ayudado a más de un empleado con problemas de dinero o cuentas médicas.

Si le contaba lo que le estaba sucediendo, removería cielo y tierra para solucionar su problema. Más de una vez, la información había estado justo allí, en la punta de su lengua, pero se contuvo. Itachi tenía sus propios problemas y ella podía manejar los suyos. Era una mujer fuerte e independiente que no iba a entrar en pánico porque un idiota le mandara unas pocas cartas. Y llamara un par de veces. Y en teoría hubiera matado a su gato.

Ella se obligó a sonreír.

—No me pegaste a mí, machote, así que sin disculpas. ¿Quieres decirme que está pasando con Sasuke que hace que te sientas tan violento?

Ella no quería involucrarlo en su problema, pero no podía mantenerse al margen del suyo. Itachi y Sasuke tenían una relación difícil, por no decir más. Sai era el puente entre los dos, pero no estaba aquí, así que eso dependía de ella.

Itachi respiró hondo y entonces esa sonrisa sin artificios regresó a su hermoso rostro.

—No es nada, cariño. Sólo una pequeña diferencia de opinión. Quítatelo de la cabeza.

Ella miró el agujero en la pared.

Él se ruborizó de nuevo.

—Tendré que repararlo.

Las puertas exteriores se abrieron estrellándose contra la pared y Sai entró rápidamente. Era un pedazo desaliñado de macho caliente. Su camisa de vestir colgaba de un pequeño botón en las caderas. El resto caía abierta, exponiendo sus duros pectorales y dándole un imponente vistazo de sus abdominales trabajados. Maldición, casi se traga la lengua. Su pelo negro estaba ligeramente revuelto. Y parecía aturdido.

Sakura logró sonreír sin jadear.

—Vas a tener un exitazo en la reunión de la Junta Directiva.

Él bajó la mirada a sus ropas como si fuera la primera vez que les había dedicado un pensamiento.

—Tenía prisa. Sakura, ¿te encuentras bien?

—Excelente.

Ella levantó el teléfono, sabiendo con exactitud lo que él necesitaba. No era su primer rodeo, como a los viejos de Two Trees les gustaba decir.

—Wendy, tengo un código azul.

Wendy, la administrativa de Sai, suspiró.

—¿Qué parte necesito sustituir? ¿Corbata? ¿Calcetines? Ese hombre constantemente usa calcetines de deporte con sus zapatos de vestir.

Sakura miró a Sai de arriba abajo. Él conocía el ejercicio, giró para su inspección.

—No, Wendy. Se trata de una sustitución de los pies a la cabeza.

Colgaba el teléfono mientras Sai echaba una mirada a la pared. Él clavó los ojos en ella un momento antes de mirar furioso a Itachi.

—¿En serio? Por favor dime que no era la cabeza de Sasuke. ¿Dónde está su cuerpo? ¿Necesito llamar al 911? —peguntó Sai en tono sarcástico pero Sakura oyó la preocupación en su voz.

Itachi simplemente negó con la cabeza.

—Ningún problema en absoluto. Llamaré a mantenimiento y conseguiré que suban hasta aquí para solucionar este inconveniente. Luego tengo un par de cosas que hacer. Creo que me saltaré la reunión.

—No puedes saltarte la reunión de la Junta Directiva.

Itachi se encogió de hombros mientras se movía hacia la puerta.

—Mírame. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer. Y Sakura, tienes un almuerzo hoy con Sai y conmigo.

Ella echó un vistazo a su agenda.

—No puedo. Acordé almorzar con Scott.

—¿Quién diablos es Scott? —exigió Sai.

—Él trabaja con los equipos de tecnología. Dijo que era importante —explicó Sakura—.

Estoy segura que tiene algo que ver con las instalaciones que he estado ayudando a coordinar.

Ambos hombres se quedaron muy quietos.

—Ya no vas a reunirte más con Scott. Almorzarás con nosotros y vamos a tener una larga conversación, los tres.

Los ojos oscuros de Itachi sostuvieron su mirada un momento. Él estaba tan serio que su corazón empezó a latir acelerado. Cuando su voz se volvió profunda y oscura, hizo que su sangre martillara.

—Absolutamente. —Sai se cruzó de brazos.

—De acuerdo —dijo ella. Su voz había sonado entrecortada, ¿no?

Itachi salió, las puertas golpeando detrás de él. Sai sacudió la cabeza. Incluso desaliñado, él era un espectáculo magnífico. Con el cabello grueso y oscuro y un rostro que parecía esculpido por Miguel Ángel, siempre la hacía suspirar.

Sasuke abrió la puerta y salió. Siempre irradiaba poder. A diferencia de Sai y Itachi, no había nada menos que perfecto en su apariencia. Ningún traje se atrevería a arrugarse jamás mientras Sasuke Uchiha lo llevara puesto.

Él asintió torvamente con la cabeza hacia ella.

—Buenos días, Sakura. Tengo que hablar con Sai, pero me gustaría que te quedaras cerca de tu escritorio esta mañana.

—Por supuesto. —Era una petición extraña, pero una que ella podría manejar.

Sai desapareció en la oficina de su hermano. Sasuke cerró la puerta, observándola atentamente hasta que se cerró entre ellos con un ruido agorero.

Y luego Sakura estaba sola.

Metió la mano en su bolso y sacó el número del investigador privado que había contratado dos días antes. Él había cobrado su cheque, pero no le había devuelto las llamadas. Tal vez era hora de admitir que contratar a alguien llamado Vinny, que trabajaba en la parte trasera de una tienda de lectura del tarot no había sido la mejor idea.

Cuando no le respondió, dejó otro mensaje mientras enviaba un correo electrónico a Scott para cancelar el almuerzo. Después de eso, llamó al refugio de animales para comprobar si habían encontrado a Mr. Snuggles. Su gato se había ausentado durante días y Sakura estaba comenzado a temer que se hubiera ido para siempre.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Iba a tener que tomar medidas y pronto. Se sentía sola ahora que sus tres hombres se habían ido. Era mucho tiempo hasta el almuerzo con Itachi y Sai. La oficina parecía grande y vacía. Ella quería tanto volverlos a llamar y contarles su problema.

¿Pero por qué decirles a los ocupados hombres que amaba y que probablemente no podrían amarla, que alguien estaba tratando de matarla?


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola a todos!**

**ADVERTENCIA:**

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, ni nunca lo serán. La historia es de la increible Shayla Black. Yo solo la adapto para compartirla con todos ustedes. Lamento los errores, trataré de corregirlos. **

**Si eres sensible al BDSM, por favor no continúes leyendo esta historias. A los demás, lean bajo su propio riesgo. **

**Espero que els guste n.n**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

La presión sanguínea de Sai subió mientras miraba las fotografías frente a él.

Después de escuchar a Itachi y a Sasuke por el teléfono, se había imaginado que alguien estaba acosando a Sakura, pero ver la enfermiza evidencia delante de él lo dejaba perplejo.

Sasuke rodeó el escritorio y se hundió en el enorme sillón de orejas en el que su padre se había sentado durante cuarenta años. Sai habría quemado el gran recordatorio del hijo de puta, pero Sasuke lo había mantenido, incluso después de haber redecorado por completo la oficina.

―Fueron dirigidas directamente a Sakura ―dijo Sasuke, con voz entrecortada―. Sin la dirección del remitente. Sin franqueo.

―¿Entonces ese gilipollas metió el sobre en el edificio? Debe ser un empleado. Nadie puede pasar de recepción sin una tarjeta de acceso.

Sasuke se puso pálido. Después rojo de furia.

― Maldita sea.

―¿Has mirado las cintas de seguridad? ―Sai cogió una foto de Sakura acostada boca abajo a través de la cama con un libro en la mano. Él no podía ver la cubierta, pero apostaba que era romántico. Ella a menudo tenía uno en su bolso. Y cada copia estaba maltratada y manoseada como si hubiera pasado por más de una mano antes de las suyas.

Para su cumpleaños, Itachi y él le compraron un libro electrónico nuevo y lo llenaron de crédito. La mirada de placer en sus ojos había hecho cosas extrañas en su corazón.

Ahora, alguien estaba observándola. Acosándola. Y por los mensajes en el reverso de varias fotos, el asqueroso sabía lo que Itachi y él sentían por ella. Y Sasuke sospechaba que también Sai. Esta amenaza parecía surrealista, pero la prueba saltaba a la vista. Alguien quería herir a Sakura.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

―No tengo cámaras fuera de las puertas de mi oficina. Tal vez debería haber escuchado a Itachi sobre eso. Estoy seguro que está en la sala de correo, interrogando al personal ―suspiró―. Creo que debo llamar a una empresa externa.

―¿Qué pasa entre vosotros dos? Él atravesó una pared de un puñetazo ―el estómago de Sai se estaba revolviendo con la idea de algún imbécil acosando a Sakura, pero también tenía que tratar con los problemas de sus hermanos. Sasuke solo estaría hablando de llamar a una empresa externa de seguridad si las cosas habían ido muy mal entre ellos.

―Es complicado ―Sasuke miró hacia abajo, un indicio seguro de que estaba avergonzado por algo.

―¿Y si te lo simplifico? Has dado un vistazo a esas fotos y has culpado a Itachi. Debido a que la quiere mucho, has llegado a la estúpida conclusión de que él era lo suficientemente impulsivo y estaba desesperado como para volverse un voyeur. Y su única oportunidad era hacer esta gilipollez y largarse. ¿Es suficientemente sencillo?

Los ojos de color gris metálico de Sasuke destellaron corroborándolo, pero había un cansancio en ellos que hizo que Sai diera marcha atrás.

―Casi en la diana. Pensé que Itachi estaba utilizando las fotos para tentarme a unirme a vosotros dos en seducir a Sakura. Sé que tú lo quieres, Sai. No puedo hacerlo. No puedo. Itachi se sintió ofendido por mi error y ahora dice que renunciará tan pronto como ella esté fuera de peligro.

―¿Y que Itachi se vaya te parece bien? ―Sai no estaba seguro de querer escuchar la respuesta a esa pregunta, pero tenía que hacerla.

Sasuke apretó los puños.

―No, eso no. Maldita sea, Sai, él también es mi hermano. No tengo intención de dejarle ir debido a un malentendido.

―Yo estaba escuchando, Sasuke. Itachi no lo ha entendido mal. Le culpaste de manera evidente.

Sasuke se echó hacia atrás, pasando la mano por su grueso cabello marrón chocolate.

―Vale, no tengo intención de perder a mi hermano debido a que soy un gilipollas. Ni tengo la intención de permitir que nadie acose a mi administrativa.

Sai reprimió una sonrisa. A pesar de los horrores de la mañana, notaba un pequeño progreso. Sasuke había admitido que no quería perder a Itachi. Todavía llamaba a Sakura su administrativa, pero eso iba a cambiar, si Sai se salía con la suya.

―¿Ya has hablado con Sakura?

Sai no deseaba la conversación. Sakura iba a aterrorizarse cuando se enfrentara a esas fotos. Él las apiló, sacando la menos obscena. Tenían que mostrársela para que ella comprendiera lo serio que era esto, pero no quería avergonzarla.

―Todavía no. Quería hablar primero contigo. Cumpliremos nuestro deber y llamaremos a la policía para comunicar la amenaza, pero ellos no pueden hacer mucho a menos que este bastardo cometa un delito. Le dirán que cierre las puertas y se compre un perro.

Sai sacudió la cabeza.

―Ella es una persona de gatos. Estoy seguro que Mr. Snuggles será un infierno para los intrusos. Ella va a ronronear hasta matarlos.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

―¿Mr. Snuggles es una gata?

―Sakura tenía quince años cuando la consiguió ―Sai no pudo evitar sonreír―. Aparentemente, no pensó en buscar partes de chico o de chica. El nombre se le pegó.

Sasuke echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió. El rico y profundo sonido llenó la habitación e hizo que Sai se diera cuenta de cuánto había echado de menos la risa de su hermano mayor. Hacía demasiado tiempo desde que la había escuchado.

Sasuke tenía lágrimas de alegría en los ojos cuando se detuvo para respirar.

―Tiene un gato travestido.

―Ella dice que Mr. Snuggles es sólo de género confuso ―Sakura amaba a ese maldito gato. Sai sabía que iba a tener que aprender también a amar a la pequeña bola peluda.

―Dulce niña tonta ―dijo Sasuke desviando la mirada hacia las fotos.

Ahí estaba, esa sonrisa… con un saludable toque de lujuria… que le decía a Sai todo lo que necesitaba saber.

―Tenemos que protegerla ―señaló Sai.

―Tengo un plan y espero que me respaldes. Debería mantener a Sakura a salvo y traer a Itachi de vuelta al redil.

No había nada que Sai quisiera más que eso.

―Estoy escuchando.

Sasuke dudó.

―Sai, oíste que Itachi dijo que se llevaría a Sakura con él cuando se fuera. Sé lo que sientes por ella. Tal vez necesitas hablar con él. No quiero que Sakura se interponga entre vosotros dos.

Y de golpe, la polla de Sai se puso dura. Una imagen de Sakura entre él y Itachi asaltó su cerebro. Sería un sándwich tan pequeño entre sus enormes cuerpos. Tendrían que ser cuidadosos, pero estarían dentro de ella, tan profundamente que no sabría donde empezaba ella y acababan ellos.

―Oh, ella va a estar entre nosotros.

Sasuke se sonrojó ligeramente

―Esto no es justo para Sakura. Ella no es la conejita de algún club para que vosotros dos la folléis y olvidéis.

Sai no iba a permitir esta mierda de parte de su hermano. Él nunca jugaría con Sakura. Lo supo en el momento en que se dio cuenta que ella era diferente.

―Itachi y yo amamos a Sakura. No vamos a olvidarla, vamos a construir una vida con ella. Esto no es un ligue de una noche.

―¿Estáis locos? Nadie aceptará esa clase de relación.

―No voy a vivir mi vida bajo ningún dictado social. Y deberán aceptarnos. Tengo un fondo fiduciario de un billón de dólares. Déjales decir lo que quieran, pero el dinero abre puertas. Lo que sería inaceptable para una persona normal es sencillamente un capricho para un multimillonario. ―Esto era la dura realidad.

Sai y Itachi habían hablado de esto, discutido los planes durante meses para conseguir lo que ellos querían y al mismo tiempo proteger a Sakura de los chismes desagradables.

Ahora si Sasuke se espabilaba, sus vidas podrían empezar.

―Ese es un argumento para otro momento ―concedió Sasuke―. Ahora, debemos resolver qué hacer con Sakura. Sigo pensando que, tal vez, necesita unas pequeñas vacaciones.

Sai frunció el ceño.

―No hay ni una jodida manera de que yo la deje irse por su cuenta.

―Por supuesto que no. Pero tal vez Alaska sería un buen lugar para ella ahora. Dijiste que tenías que ir allí para atender algún problema. River Run está aislada y nos pertenece toda la maldita ciudad. Los tres podemos llevar a Sakura y esconderla mientras el equipo de seguridad resuelve esto.

A Sai le costó no levantar el puño en señal de victoria.

―Perfecto. ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

Sasuke se recostó contra su sillón.

―Hoy. Pero quiero ser claro. Solo voy a arreglar las cosas con Itachi. Si surge la necesidad, ayudaré con Sakura Pero eso es todo.

Sai no se dejó engañar. Su hermano mayor podía mentirse a sí mismo, pero él sabía la verdad. Sasuke podía controlar fácilmente la situación desde Dallas. Sai siempre había sido el intermediario entre Sasuke y Itachi, parecía obvio que Sasuke les acompañaba porque quería arreglar la relación con Itachi… y porque no podía dejar que sus dos hermanos menores tuvieran a Sakura toda para ellos.

Sai contuvo su entusiasmo… apenas.

―Entendido. Haré los arreglos. Luego hablaremos con Sakura.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza como si estuviera feliz con la decisión.

―Excelente. Sabes que tendremos que convencerla para ir.

Sai tendría que convencerla de algo más que solo un improvisado viaje a Alaska. Iba a tener que persuadirla a ella… y a todos los demás… que esta relación de ménage podría funcionar. Para hacer eso, tenía que restaurar la paz entre Itachi y Sasuke. Entonces hablaría con Sasuke de compartir a Sakura con ellos. Demonios, también tenía que convencer a Sakura que aceptar a tres hombres apasionados y dominantes sería una idea excelente.

―No hay problema, Sasuke. ―Sai sonaba más confiado de lo que se sentía.

Pero mientras salía de la oficina de Sasuke para empezar a planificar, se comprometió a hacer que esto funcionara.

...

Itachi aparcó su Harley a una manzana del apartamento de Sakura y empezó a caminar.

Su móvil vibró y lo sacó del bolsillo. Sai. Seguramente quería hablar sobre Sasuke. Itachi gruñó. Pensó en ignorarlo, pero hizo lo que siempre hacía cuando se trataba de Sai.

Cedió.

Pero eso no quería decir que Itachi tuviera que estar bien al respecto.

―¿Qué?

―Bueno, supongo que debería estar contento de que estés utilizando palabras y no solamente gruñendo.

Itachi no había contestado para eso. Gruñir era una manera perfectamente aceptable de comunicación en su libro. Eso hacía el trabajo. También lo hacía rugir, resoplar y simple y llanamente plantar su puño en la cara de otro tipo. Cuando encontrara a quien estaba acosando a Sakura, no tenía la intención de darle al hijo de puta una charla larga y agradable.

El suspiro de Sai llegó alto y claro.

―Maldita sea, Itachi. ¿Dónde estás? Tienes que dejar de lado esta mierda con Sasuke y traer tu culo de vuelta a la oficina. Sakura tiene problemas.

―Lo sé. ―Itachi prácticamente gritó por el teléfono―. Estoy yendo a su casa. Quiero ver si puedo averiguar donde se ha estado ocultando el cabrón cuando hacía su cosa de paparazzi acosador.

―Tal vez eso nos dará algunas pistas sobre su identidad. Es una buena idea.

―Sí, bueno, es lo que hago para vivir.

Itachi miró arriba y abajo las aceras agrietadas del vecindario de Sakura. Era antiguo, con una tonelada de árboles adultos, pero a él nunca le gustó que ella viviera aquí. Su apartamento estaba en un destartalado edificio de cuatro plantas. La pintura estaba salida y una de las mosquiteras estaba apoyada contra el lado del edificio. Apostaría que era la de la ventana de su habitación y ese hijo de puta la había quitado. ¿Sakura no se había dado cuenta? El árbol cercano sería un lugar fantástico para que esta escoria se ocultara y sacara fotos. Pero ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo Sakura acostada en su dormitorio con las cortinas abiertas de par en par?

―Mira, haz tu trabajo, pero regresa a la oﬁcina a la una. Vamos a llevar a Sakura a Alaska con nosotros.

Itachi se detuvo.

―¿Nosotros?¿Sakura quiere ir a Alaska?

―No exactamente ―admitió Sai―. Vamos a hablar con ella de eso. Le diremos que es un viaje de negocios. Pero la mantendremos segura hasta que la policía resuelva esta mierda y agarre a ese tipo. Yo tengo que ir allí. Soy el ingeniero jefe. La convenceré de que ha de tomar notas o algo.

Itachi sabía que él debería quedarse aquí. Debería ser el que gestionara la investigación.

Mierda, eso significaba que probablemente Sai dormiría con Sakura. No había manera de que su hermano tuviera ese acceso a Sakura y no la reclamara ahora que ellos habían decidido que era suya. Pero él confiaba en Sai.

―Cuida de nuestra chica. Explícale que yo también la amo, pero necesito encontrar al bastardo que la está acosando.

La seguridad de Sakura era más importante que su polla, aunque esta estuviera protestando con fuerza.

Itachi subió las escaleras hacia el apartamento de Sakura. Se tambalearon bajo él. Viejo sitio cutre. Le recordaba a su última casa de acogida. La casa se les caía encima, pero su padre adoptivo gastaba hasta el último centavo en cerveza, cigarrillos y lotería. Iba a sacar a Sakura de allí. Ella aun no lo sabía, pero no iba a volver a este antro. Iría a casa con él y con Sai. Itachi rechazaba aceptar cualquier otro resultado.

―Vas a venir a Alaska con nosotros ―dijo Sai―. Sasuke ha encargado a los hermanos Lenox el caso.

―¿Él me sacó?¿Sin siquiera consultarme? ―Itachi se detuvo frente a la puerta de Sakura con el corazón en un puño. Esperaba que Sasuke se disculpara. Al principio no lo aceptaría, por supuesto, pero finalmente él estaría de acuerdo en quedarse como jefe de seguridad de Black Oak. El hecho de que Sasuke le hubiera apartado era un golpe que él no había esperado… y era más doloroso de lo que se había imaginado. Hubiera sido mejor para todos si Sasuke y Sai no hubieran ido a buscarle a esa casa de acogida.

Itachi pensaba a menudo en ese día. Casi estaba a punto de tener la edad para salir del sistema de acogida. Un día no tenía sitio a donde ir, al siguiente, estaba mudándose a esa enorme mansión con unos hermanos que nunca había imaginado que tenía. Comenzar de nuevo iba a ser difícil, pero no iba a esperar para ser el chivo expiatorio de Sasuke.

Hubo un largo resoplido desde el otro lado del teléfono por parte de Sai.

―Tío, eres como él, ¿Lo sabes? ¿Por qué siempre piensas lo peor? Sasuke quiere que vengas con nosotros. Ha arreglado todo para incluirte. Vamos, esta es nuestra oportunidad con Sakura. Hablaremos con ella sobre las fotos cuando lleguemos a Alaska. Necesitamos descifrar esto con ella con delicadeza, luego le aseguraremos que está a salvo.

Itachi reflexionó sobre eso. Por lo menos si estaba cerca de ella, podría protegerla. Tal vez Sasuke y él podrían arreglar las cosas, también. Sin lugar a duda, Burke y Cole Lenox encontrarían a ese canalla que amenazaba a Sakura.

―De acuerdo. Iré. Y empacaré alguna ropa de Sakura para que no tenga que volver aquí.

―¿Cómo planeas hacerlo?¿Tienes una llave de su casa? ―Sai sonaba molesto.

Itachi eligió la puerta delantera. Estaba cerrada, pero solo apenas. Le dio un empujón y la puerta cedió.

―No creo que un mosquito necesite una llave para entrar en casa de Sakura. No tiene ninguna seguridad. Estoy dentro.

―Dejaré que Burke sepa que debe observar su casa y ver si podemos atrapar a este tipo. Haz lo que tengas que hacer y trae tu culo de vuelta aquí ―hubo una corta pausa―. Esto va a funcionar. Te lo prometo.

Y este era Sai, siempre optimista. Itachi no se sentía tan optimista. ¿Y si Sakura no le quería? Viviría con eso. Pero maldita sea, ella iba a tener su protección.

―Te veré entonces.

Colgó y dio un vistazo por el apartamento. Sakura nunca le había invitado y era terriblemente curioso. La casa estaba ordenada y era femenina con cortinas amarillas que colgaban en la pequeña cocina. Había una única taza de café secándose sobre un trapo cerca del fregadero y en el suelo un plato para la comida del gato y agua.

Sin ningún remordimiento, miró el correo que ella había apilado en la encimera, entonces presionó el botón de su contestador automático.

Señorita Haruno, soy Brenna del refugio de animales South Side. Lo siento, pero su gato no está aquí. La llamaré si sé algo.

¿Su gato estaba desaparecido? Sakura amaba a ese maldito felino.

_"Sakura, soy Preston. Mira, necesitamos hablar. ¿Para qué meter a Recursos Humanos en esto? Fue un beso. Ibas a venir a mí y ambos lo sabemos. Vamos a resolverlo, solo nosotros dos. ¿Qué dices, nena? ¿Tal vez durante la cena?"_

Itachi apretó los puños. Preston Ward III tenía unos cuarenta años, calvo, casado y el hijo de puta a cargo de la oficina de información de Black Oak. No había manera de que

Sakura hubiera besado voluntariamente a ese gilipollas. Él debía haberla forzado. Ahora Itachi sabía qué nombre poner en lo alto de su lista de sospechosos, justo antes de romperle la cara al bastardo. La máquina sonó de nuevo y cambió a una voz débil.

_"Hey, Sakura. Yo… Yo estoy, um, llamando para asegurarme de que sigue en pie lo de esta __noche. Tengo la pieza para reparar tu ordenador portátil. Solo llevará una hora. Llámame y hazme __saber cuándo puedo ir allí."_

Itachi no tenía ni idea quien era este gilipollas, pero una carpeta de archivos en su diminuto escritorio le llamó la atención. La abrió, esperando encontrar alguna parte de un trabajo que Sasuke le hubiera dado, pero sus ojos se volvieron tormentosos cuando se dio cuenta que estaba mirando un informe policial.

Mientras leía, su sangre empezó a hervir. Sakura no iba a sorprenderse por las fotografías que Sasuke había encontrado. Ella ya sabía que alguien estaba acosándola y no se había molestado en mencionar ese pequeño hecho a ninguno de ellos. Sólo había sonreído y fingido como si no hubiera recibido llamadas telefónicas y cartas amenazantes durante las últimas cuatro malditas semanas.

Había llamado a la policía, que no podía hacer ni una mierda. Pero no le había pedido ayuda a él. Sabía que alguien estaba detrás de ella y ni siquiera había instalado cerraduras nuevas en sus puertas. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?

El Dom en Itachi tomó el control. Había sido amable con Sakura. Sai y él habían intentado introducirla lentamente a la sumisión. ¿Pero cuando ella se permitía correr peligro? Ir despacio ya no era una opción. En este momento, Sakura necesitaba una mano firme e iba lograr una rápida lección de obediencia a sus Amos.

Entró con paso airado en su dormitorio y dio un tirón a una maleta mellada de su armario. Lanzó dos pares de tejanos y camisas, un albornoz, algunos calcetines y un par de zapatillas. Itachi abrió la puerta del cuarto de baño y metió sus artículos de tocador dentro del bolsillo frontal antes de salir.

Su lector electrónico estaba sobre la mesita de noche. Lo cogió, entonces abrió el cajón de arriba de su tocador. Había un montón de bonitas braguitas con volantes en cada color imaginable. Itachi rechazó rápidamente esa tentación, rechinando los dientes. La única cosa que Sakura no iba a necesitar en un futuro inmediato era ropa interior. De hecho, no iba a necesitarla otra vez si se salía con la suya.

Se giró para salir, pero se detuvo cuando escuchó un débil quejido. Un único sonido, como de un bebé suspirando. Fue hacia la ventana y la abrió. Estaba ese enorme árbol que había notado con anterioridad justo del lado de afuera de la ventana de su dormitorio. El poderoso roble proporcionaba fácil acceso a ésta, como él había sospechado.

Aquí es donde el acosador come-mierda de Sakura se sentaba. Las ramas eran gruesas y podían aguantar el peso de un hombre. El follaje era denso. Un acosador podía ocultarse allí y ella no lo sabría.

El pensamiento puso violento a Itachi.

_Mewwww._

Itachi soltó la maleta cuando alcanzó a ver un pelaje naranja. Mr. Snuggles. Mierda. El gato de Sakura estaba atrapado en el árbol. Abrió la ventana y se asomó, buscando el escondite del gato. La encontró aferrándose a una rama alta. Itachi suspiró cuando se dio cuenta de que su pelaje estaba cubierto de sangre.

Tal vez Mr. Snuggles se había metido en una pelea de gatos, lo cual era perfectamente normal. Pero con una inspección más de cerca, Itachi no lo creyó así. Alguien había intentado herir a la gata y ahora el animal estaba aferrándose a la vida. Y seguramente muy asustada.

Itachi suspiró. Deseaba no haberse quitado la chaqueta de su traje.

Alcanzó la rama más cercana y se aupó. El gato siseó, pero él se movió de todas formas.

Mierda, las cosas que hacía por amor.

* * *

**Gracias a:**

_**Natsumi no Chiharu**_

_**Rachel**_

_**Mardraco10**_

**por los reviews. Ahora mismo no tengo suficiente tiempo para cometar por mi condición, pero prometo hacerlo en el próximo capi. **

**También gracias a todos los que la han agregado a favoritos y los followers.**

**Saludos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola a todos!**

**ADVERTENCIA:**

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, ni nunca lo serán. La historia es de la increible Shayla Black. Yo solo la adapto para compartirla con todos ustedes. Lamento los errores, trataré de corregirlos. **

**Si eres sensible al BDSM, por favor no continúes leyendo esta historias. A los demás, lean bajo su propio riesgo. **

**Espero que els guste n.n**

* * *

Capítulo 3

Sasuke se sorprendió al ver lo nervioso que estaba cuando Sakura entró en la oficina con el bloc de notas en la mano. Ella no se vestía como una secretaria ejecutiva. La señora Rogers, su ex asistente, nunca había llevado su cabello negro con nada que no fuera un recogido profesional o moño. Sus trajes perfectamente profesionales, hechos a medida habían destacado su figura acicalada, la que probablemente hubiera pasado la mayor parte de su tiempo libre perfeccionando. Ella habría sentido como en casa en la portada de una revista. Él también podría haber mantenido el hielo congelado sobre su culo.

En contraste, Sakura llevaba puesta una falda demasiado grande que no podía disimular el bamboleo erótico de sus caderas y una blusa informe que escondía aún menos. Tenía unos pechos bellísimos. Usaba muy poco maquillaje y su cabello rosa pálido caía en unos bonitos rizos sueltos. Lucía vistosa, pero nunca llamativa.

¿Por qué le palpitaba el corazón cuando ella entraba en la habitación?

—Hola, Sai. Señor Uchiha. ¿Deseabais verme? —preguntó con su dulce acento del oeste de Texas.

Afortunadamente, Sai podía articular palabras cuando Sakura estaba por allí dado que, por el momento, Sasuke se sentía incapaz. Sai se levantó deprisa de su asiento para acompañarla al suyo. Como era de esperar, estaba justo al lado del de él, tan cerca que sus rodillas casi se tocaban, y Sasuke estaba atrapado detrás de su descomunal escritorio. Solo.

De todos modos estaba donde le correspondía.

—Toma asiento, amor —le dijo Sai con una sonrisa.

Ella pareció no prestar atención al término cariñoso.

—Gracias.

Sakura le sonrió a Sai. Sasuke se obligó a no moverse. Cada instinto le decía que saliera de detrás de ese maldito escritorio y se uniera a ellos. Joder, podía levantar a Sakura, sentarla en su regazo y llevar adelante esta pequeña reunión con su polla presionada contra su culo. Tal vez entonces lo empezaría a llamar Sasuke. Aunque tenerla llamándole señor Uchiha con esa manera sureña tan dulce mientras le metía la polla en el coño, también sería atractivo.

Mierda. Tenía mucho más en común con sus hermanos de lo que jamás admitiría. Se removió en su asiento porque su pene era un mástil pleno y se tranquilizó esperando que pareciera una preocupación paternal.

—Sakura, tenemos que hablar de algo.

Su columna vertebral se envaró y sostuvo su bolígrafo listo.

—Sí, señor.

Señor. Esa sería una buena manera de llamarlo cuando la obligara a bajar sobre su polla.

O no le podría llamar nada en absoluto, incapaz de hablar porque estaba demasiado aturdida por el placer. O ella podría guardar silencio porque se había suicidado después de que la descuidara. Sí, eso sonaba más realista.

—¿Está usted bien, señor Uchiha? —Sakura se inclinó hacia adelante, los ojos muy abiertos por la preocupación.

Sasuke apartó a la fuerza los pensamientos de su cabeza. No iba a actuar en consecuencia. Sakura se merecía algo mucho mejor que él. Brevemente consideró quedarse atrás. Sai y Itachi podrían ocuparse de ella en Alaska. Pero si dejaba a Itachi con Sai ahora, Sasuke sabía que la posibilidad de enmendar la relación con su hermano sería escasa. Maldita sea.

—Estoy bien, Sakura. Pero tengo un problema con el que tú me puedes ayudar.

Su sonrisa casi iluminaba toda la habitación.

—Por supuesto.

Sai se hizo cargo, los ojos le brillaban de afecto al mirar a Sakura.

—Necesitamos que vengas con nosotros en un pequeño viaje de negocios y actúes como nuestra mano derecha.

Ella bajó el bloc de notas y se volvió a Sai, el deleite claramente en su rostro. Sakura realmente tenía una conexión con Sai. A pesar de que no se tocaban, Sasuke no podía ignorar la atracción que los conectaba, como un hilo invisible.

—¿Vamos a Houston? Nunca he estado allí.

Ellos tenían una oficina en Houston, cerca de la refinería. Era una buena suposición que si se fueran de viaje, sería a allí. Pero eso no era lo bastante lejos de Dallas y del acosador de Sakura para la paz mental de Sasuke.

—No, vamos a nuestras instalaciones en River Run.

Ella se volvió hacia él.

—¿Alaska?

Sai estaba al borde del asiento.

—Sí. Es hermoso, Sakura. Tenemos una casa allí con un montón de habitaciones. La vista es increíble. Tengo algo de trabajo allí, pero creo que podremos encontrar el tiempo para mostrarte los alrededores.

Ella se mordisqueó el labio inferior.

—¿Cuánto tiempo nos iríamos?

Sai miró a Sasuke a los ojos. No habían hablado seriamente de eso. En las primeras horas, desde el hallazgo de las fotos habían hecho un montón de planes. Habían cancelado la reunión de la Junta Directiva. Habían llamado a los investigadores privados Burke y Cole Lenox. Los ex SEAL de la Marina ya estaban hablando con la seguridad de Black Oak sobre cómo conseguir los registros de tarjetas de acceso y cintas de seguridad de las últimas veinticuatro horas. Sai había hecho los arreglos para abrir la casa de River Run y abastecer de combustible el avión de la empresa. Ni siquiera una vez habían debatido durante cuánto tiempo se irían. Había habido un acuerdo tácito de que se irían para siempre si fuera necesario.

—Unos pocos días —dijo Sasuke con los tonos suaves de un hombre que sabía cómo manipular la verdad—. Deberías estar de regreso la noche del domingo a más tardar.

Una vez que ella estuviera en Alaska y Burke tuviera la información completa, podrían confesar a Sakura el motivo por el que la habían hecho desaparecer. Hasta entonces no querían que se preocupara.

Ella negó con la cabeza, su cabello rosa balanceándose.

—Lo siento mucho. No puedo estar ausente tanto tiempo. Tengo un montón de obligaciones. Se supone que tengo que ver a alguien esta noche. Mi ordenador portátil me está enloqueciendo.

—Haré que el área de tecnología te dé uno nuevo. —Sasuke podía resolver ese problema con facilidad.

—No quiero uno nuevo. Estoy acostumbrada a este. Lyle dijo que se podía arreglar, pero él solo tiene libre esta noche. Y se supone que voy a casa este fin de semana a ver a mi abuelita. Le diré a Wendy que se prepare. A ella le encantará ir.

A Sasuke no le gustó pensar en Sakura conduciendo todo el camino al oeste de Texas en su destartalado Chevrolet. Ese vehículo estaba en las últimas y la mayor parte del camino entre Dallas y Two Trees consistía en kilómetros y kilómetros de nada. Si su vehículo se averiaba, y por el modo en que sonaba era casi un hecho, estaría completamente sola. Y sería fácil para su acosador seguirla y posiblemente sacarla de la carretera.

La presión sanguínea de Sasuke se elevaba con cada peligro potencial que imaginaba.

—No necesitamos a Wendy —insistió Sai—. Te necesitamos a ti.**  
**

Ella negó con un gesto de su mano.

—Confía en mí, Wendy tiene diez años de antigüedad más que yo. Ella será genial. Y le encanta viajar. Voy a hacerle una llamada. ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene antes que el avión salga? Querrá empacar una maleta.

—Sakura. —Sasuke trataba de mantener su temperamento bajo control—. El avión sale en menos de una hora. Ya hemos puesto tu nombre en la lista de pasajeros de la FAA. Y no te preocupes por empacar una maleta. Nos hemos ocupado de todo.

Sai extendió la mano para cubrir la de ella.

—Vas a estar bien. Tu abuela entenderá. Puedes llamarla al llegar allí.

Sakura se echó hacia atrás.

—No puedo simplemente irme sin avisar.

Sasuke forzó una sonrisa plácida en su rostro.

—Va a estar todo bien. Dinos de tus otras responsabilidades y nos aseguraremos de que se hagan.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió con estrépito. Sasuke levantó la mirada, listo para gritarle al intruso.

—¿Itachi? —Sai se levantó, mirando con la boca abierta—. Tío, ¿qué mierda te ha pasado?

Itachi llevaba una maleta de color rosa destartalada, pero eso era la cosa más normal en él. Su camisa de vestir estaba destrozada y los brazos cubiertos de arañazos, como si se hubiese metido en una pelea con una trituradora y se hubiese llevado la peor parte.

Sakura se levantó y su bloc de notas cayó al piso.

—¡Oh, mi… Itachi, estás herido! Tenemos que limpiarle. ¿Necesitas ir a un hospital? — Ella frunció el ceño—. ¿Es esa mi maleta?

Itachi apoyó el equipaje y se volvió hacia Sakura, sus ojos oscuros como laser centrados en su objetivo.

—Tal vez a un hospital mental, amor. En cuanto a los daños, bien, vamos a decir que me metí en una pequeña pelea con tu gatita. Descubrí que tiene garras, más bien como su dueña. Pero no voy a cometer el mismo error dos veces.

—¿Encontraste a mi gata? —La voz de Sakura era un susurro esperanzado.

—Encontrada, peleada y salvada —confirmó Itachi—. Ella está en el veterinario siendo atendida. Ahora es el momento de la segunda ronda.

Itachi se dirigió hacia Sakura y no dudó. Se inclinó, metió el hombro en la mitad de su cuerpo y su brazo voluminoso le rodeó las rodillas por detrás. En un instante estaba sobre su hombro. Su cabeza rosa subió y miró a Sasuke.

—Esto no está en el protocolo de la compañía, señor Uchiha. —Lo dijo tan remilgadamente que Sasuke se hubiera echado a reír si no estuviese tan perplejo por la conducta de su hermano menor.

Itachi se dio la vuelta así que todo lo que Sasuke podía ver eran sus pantorrillas perfectamente torneadas y un trasero para morirse.

—Si vosotros dos habéis terminado con las evasivas, creo que tenemos que tomar un avión.

—¡Itachi Uchiha, necesito que me bajes en este mismo instante! No voy a Alaska.

Itachi extendió la mano libre y palmeó ese trasero perfecto. La breve palmada resonó a través del cuarto antes de que el aullido indignado de Sakura la ahogara por completo.

—No me gusta que me llamen Itachiter, amor. Y definitivamente vas a Alaska. ¿Está el vehículo aquí todavía?

Sasuke no estaba seguro si debería dar un puñetazo a su hermano menor o felicitarlo por hacer lo que él y Sai parecían incapaces de llevar a cabo.

—Itachi, mejor bájala. Vas a asustarla.

—¿Yo? ¿En serio? Porque no miras la carpeta en el bolsillo lateral de su maleta y me dices si ella parece lo bastante asustada. Estaremos fuera en el coche. Sakura si me das algún problema, te lo juro, te ataré y te dejaré atada hasta llegar a Alaska.

Sasuke se acercó a la maleta y sacó la carpeta de manila. Sakura levantó la cabeza y miró a Sai pidiendo ayuda.

—Tienes que detenerlo. No puedo ir y las formas de cavernícola de Itachi no van a cambiar eso. Ahora le dices a tu Neanderthal hermano que me baje en este instante o gritaré hasta que venga la policía.

Sai se limitó a mirar a Itachi.

—Deberíamos amordazarla también.

—¡Imbéciles! —Sakura intentó patear pero Itachi simplemente apretó su brazo en torno a sus piernas—. Me habéis defraudado.

Ella seguía gritando mientras Itachi salía por la puerta, con Sai siguiéndole detrás.

Sasuke pensó seriamente en salir corriendo detrás de ellos y obligarlo a que la dejara ir. No podían secuestrarla. Podría llamar a la policía.

Entonces abrió la carpeta y se dio cuenta que Sakura ya había llamado a la policía. En varias ocasiones. Sus manos se apretaron al leer los reportes de incidentes. Sakura sabía de su problema desde hacía más de un mes. Y nunca había dicho una palabra.

Cerró la carpeta. Levantó el teléfono y rápidamente notificó a sus investigadores privados. Ellos conseguirían todos los reportes y los seguirían hasta el final. Sasuke agarró la pequeña maleta de Sakura. Su propio equipaje ya había sido entregado en el aeropuerto.

Salió de su oficina con un nuevo propósito. Si Sakura no tenía el sentido común para protegerse, acababa de encontrar tres hombres que lo tenían. Sasuke controló sus aprensiones en la puerta de la oficina. Podía manejar esta situación. Él podría no ser bueno para Sakura, pero tal vez sus hermanos sí. Sería una relación extraña, pero él los amaba a los tres y quería que fueran felices.

No, espera. Él no amaba a Sakura. No podía. Ella iba a ser como una hermana. Eso era todo. Lograría sobreponerse a ese deseo rabioso de tenerla debajo de él. Podía oír sus gritos mientras caminaba hacia la recepción.

Sai tenía razón. Necesitaba una mordaza

...

Sakura respiró profundamente cuando el avión finalmente se estabilizó. Sai se soltó el cinturón de seguridad y se levantó.

—Voy a necesitar un trago.

Caminó por el pasillo y abrió una puertita revelando una sorprendente cantidad de licor. Sai sirvió un par de centímetros de valioso whisky en tres vasos de cristal.

No le ofrecieron nada a Sakura. Hijos de puta. Solo los maldeciría en su cabeza. Su abuela le había enseñado que eso no era propio de una dama. Pero en el fondo ella estaba usando todo tipo de palabrotas para describir a los tres hombres que la habían secuestrado. Imbéciles. No, imbéciles pervertidos. Había sabido eso desde el momento en que

Itachi la metió a la fuerza en la limusina y abrió su propia maleta para sacar una pequeña pelota de goma con lazos. Había amenazado amordazarla con eso y desde entonces ella había rehusado a hablar.

Además de una mordaza de pelota, ¿qué más había empacado el vaquero grandote?

Probablemente alguna cuerda. Miró a Sai y Itachi. Había oído rumores. A ellos les gustaba compartir la misma mujer y frecuentaban varios clubes exóticos como los de esos libros en su lector de libros electrónico.

Pero no estaban tomando en cuenta sus necesidades. Así que ella no iba a fantasear sobre los tres atándola y consiguiendo de ella lo que quisieran a su manera dura e implacable.

Dios, ¿qué estaba pensando? Se partirían el culo de risa si supieran cuántas veces pensaba en los tres. Se reirían aún más fuerte si se enteraran de que era virgen a los veinticinco años.

—¿Leíste el informe?—preguntó Itachi cuando Sai le pasó su bebida.

La cara de éste se endureció cuando miró en su dirección. Eso no era bueno. Sai era el hermano feliz, Sasuke la gallina clueca y Itachi el hombre fornido. Sai casi siempre tenía una sonrisa para ella. Ahora fruncía el ceño mientras la inmovilizaba con sus ojos tan profundos.

—Lo leí. ¿Estamos de acuerdo sobre cómo manejar esta situación?

—Creo que los guantes de seda están fuera de tono —dijo Itachi de manera enigmática.

—Creo que quemaste los guantes de seda cuando la sacaste del edificio gritando y pateando —dijo Sasuke graciosamente y bebió un largo trago de su whisky—. Ese pobre tío

del área de tecnología casi se desmayó cuando lo apartaste de un empujón.

Itachi rechinó los dientes.

—¿Era ese el hijo de puta que le ofreció arreglar su ordenador?

Se moría de ganas de hacerles el vacío, pero a las claras, ninguno de ellos lo aceptaría.

Algo había cambiado. Sus hombres tenían los nervios de punta y su instinto de auto conservación la pateaba. Ella juntó las manos en su regazo. Deseaba que Lyle no hubiera sido testigo de su secuestro. ¿Qué debería estar pensando?

—Sí. Lyle es el jefe del help desk1. Él amablemente había accedido a venir a mi casa esta noche a reparar mi ordenador portátil.

—Amablemente no es la palabra que yo usaría —dijo Sai en voz baja.

Su pequeño ordenador portátil estaba en la actualidad en su bolso, apoyado arriba de su maleta en el compartimiento superior. ¿Cómo había conseguido Itachi sus cosas? ¿Y cómo había sabido que Lyle iba a reparar su ordenador?

—Tú asaltaste mi casa. —Era la única explicación. Lyle le había dejado un mensaje en su contestador esta mañana. Ella no se había puesto en contacto con él y ahora parecía como que no lo haría.

Él encogió sus anchos hombros de manera negligente.

—Sí. No fue difícil. Ni siquiera tienes un maldito candado.

En verdad ella nunca había necesitado uno y no había pensado en ello hasta hacía aproximadamente un mes.

—Bien, ahora que sé que estás dispuesto a entrometerte, de seguro compraré dos o tres.

—No te preocupes por eso —dijo Itachi con una sonrisa perversa—. No volverás allí.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?

Sai se volvió hacia ella.

—Además, si Itachi no la hubiera forzado, no habría encontrado a tu gata.

Ella se ablandó. Su gata normalmente dulce ha debido haber pasado las de Caín porque obviamente había dado algunos zarpazos a su salvador.

—En verdad, lo valoro. Sin embargo me hubiera gustado haberla visto.

—El veterinario dijo que iba a estar bien —dijo Sasuke—. ¿Tienes alguna idea de quién querría hacerle daño a tu gata? Tenía una herida de cuchillo en la panza.

Ella se quedó boquiabierta por la conmoción. Luego le siguieron las lágrimas.

—No. No lo sé.

Los tres hombres gruñeron. Sakura se echó para atrás en su asiento. Sasuke levantó la carpeta que guardaba junto con su teléfono, en la que había estado almacenando todas sus evidencias. Ella respingó.

Itachi se inclinó hacia adelante.

—¿Quieres corregir esa declaración, cariño? Porque he terminado de jugar y la siguiente mentira que salga de tu boca va a ganarte algún castigo.

¿Castigo?

—No me gusta cómo suena eso, señor Uchiha. —Mentirosa. Le gustaba demasiado.

Estaba bastante segura que todos en el Boeing podían oír los latidos de su corazón—. Y no es de su incumbencia.

Ella tenía que poner fin a esto. No podía permitir que estos hombres la intimidaran.

Eran sus jefes… o lo habían sido. No podría volver a trabajar para ellos ahora, no después de que la hubieran secuestrado. ¿No es cierto? Las lecciones de etiqueta de su abuelita no habían cubierto esta situación.

Itachi se levantó, pero Sai tendió una mano.

—¿Por qué no obtenemos la historia completa antes de comenzar con ella?

Sasuke los miró a los dos, una mirada extrañamente indulgente en su rostro.

—En verdad has nacido demasiado tarde, Itachi. Genghis Khan te pudo haber sacado provecho.

Itachi se reclinó en el asiento. Si el comentario le molestó, no lo dijo. Solo gruñó y asintió con la cabeza hacia Sai, quien se volvió hacia ella y cruzó los brazos sobre su amplio pecho. Le recordaba a un fiscal a punto de hacer picadillo a un contrincante.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hace que sabías que alguien te estaba acosando, Sakura?

El deslizamiento sedoso de su voz no la engañaba. Estaba cabreado. Tal vez era el momento de confesar.

—Cerca de un mes.

Los tres hombres resoplaron de furia.

—Cuéntanos. —Sasuke no le preguntaba. Lo ordenaba.

¿Qué daño causaría ahora? Sabían su secreto y tal vez ellos podrían ayudar. Aunque no lo admitiese, se sentía como si un peso enorme acabara de ser levantado de sus hombros.

—Primero fueron llamadas telefónicas. Quería responder, pero nadie estaba allí, sólo muchos ruidos de respiración.

—¿Identificador de llamada entrante?—preguntó Itachi.

—Mostraba como no disponible. Llamaba al teléfono de mi casa, no a mi móvil. —

Sakura recordaba estar molesta al principio. Había dejado de contestar el teléfono—.

Entonces después de una semana o así, dejó un mensaje pero con una voz extraña.

Sai se volvió a sentar en su asiento, sus manos yendo a la carpeta, los dedos golpeteando contra ella.

—De acuerdo con el informe de la policía, utilizó una voz simulada por ordenador.

Burke debería ser capaz de conseguir una copia.

Sakura respiró profundo y se obligó a seguir adelante.

—Entonces cambié mi número telefónico y pedí que no figurara en guía. Él me llamó de nuevo dos días después.

—Hijo de puta—maldijo Itachi—. Debe trabajar para nosotros.

—Estoy de acuerdo —asintió con la cabeza bruscamente Sai.

¿En serio? Ella no podía imaginar que un compañero de trabajo se tomara tantas molestias para asustarla.

—Sakura envió una notificación a Recursos Humanos cuando cambió su número.

Además de nosotros tres, Recursos Humanos era el único con un archivo.

—Así que es muy probable que sea alguien con acceso a los archivos de Recursos

Humanos. Deberíamos haber sabido que algo estaba pasando cuando ella cambió su número. —Sai maldijo entre dientes.

Itachi asintió con la cabeza, luego se volvió hacia ella.

—¿Cuántos amigos tienen tu nuevo número?

Ella no tenía una multitud de amigos, pero si unos pocos buenos.

—Um, se lo dije a Wendy y a Heather. Ah, y a un par de personas del trabajo.

—Necesitamos que los anotes a todos —dijo Sasuke.

—Puedo hacerlo —contestó Sakura.

—¿Qué hay sobre Preston Ward, nuestro Gerente de Tecnología? ¿Le diste tu teléfono

después de que te besó? —Itachi enarcó una ceja hacia ella.

—¿Qué mierda? —Sai se levantó, clavándole la mirada con expresión atronadora—.

¿Él qué?

Sakura se ruborizó.

—Me he encargado de eso. Y no, no lo hice. Él debe de haberlo conseguido de Recursos Humanos.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que te tiraba los tejos? —exigió Sasuke, luciendo no muy

contento.

Ella miró a su jefe… su ex jefe… tratando de entender el motivo para este interrogatorio con coacción.

—Eres el Gerente General. No tienes tiempo para mis problemas.

—¡Ni de coña! —gruñó Sasuke.

La boca de Sai se apretó en una línea delgada que Sakura no pudo evitar pensar que no presagiaba nada bueno para ella.

Itachi la atravesaba con la mirada.

—¿Qué otra cosa no nos has dicho?

Ella confesó el resto. Fue como arrancarlo con una Band-Aid. Una vez que comenzó, solo quería acabar con ello. Explicó que este loco de alguna manera había conseguido su dirección de mensajería instantánea y había comenzado a enviarle largas notas a su ordenador portátil sobre lo hermosa que era y lo mucho que la quería. Una noche había llamado rabioso amenazando con lastimarla porque había vuelto tarde a casa. Le había preguntado si había salido con esos hermanos pervertidos.

—Creo que se refería a Sai y a ti —dijo ella mordisqueándose el labio de abajo. Dios mío, no quería ofenderlos—. Es obvio que no entiende que solo trabajamos juntos.

Sai frunció el ceño.

—Creo que entiende muy bien.

Sakura frunció el ceño. ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?

Ella continuó.

—Entonces Mr. Snuggles se perdió y llamé a la policía de nuevo, pero ellos me contestaron que no podían hacer nada puesto que los gatos se escapaban todo el tiempo.

Itachi la inmovilizó con su mirada acerada, haciéndola sentir como un insecto que estaba a punto de diseccionar.

—Sí, los policías pueden hacer muy poco en una situación como ésta, lo que plantea una pregunta. ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste?

—No era vuestro problema. Todos sois muy amables conmigo. Parecía una porquería devolver vuestra bondad metiéndoos en este enredo. —No mencionó que ella deseaba con desesperación que la viesen como una mujer capaz, no como una carga—. Además, no solo llamé a la policía, contraté un investigador privado.

Esperó que la alabaran. Se darían cuenta que se había encargado de esto y se relajarían.

Por el contrario, se limitaron a clavarle la mirada. Ella trató que no, pero se retorció en su asiento.

—Su nombre es Vinny. Vino con buenas referencias. —La psíquica en cuya tienda trabajaba, le había hecho una lectura del tarot gratis.

—Creo que me quedo con el mío —dijo arrastrando las palabras Sasuke—. Pero Sakura, un investigador privado no es protección. Podrías ser agredida mientras tu investigador privado investiga esto.

Sakura buscó su bolso, porque ella también tenía una respuesta para eso. Su mano encontró el frío metal y ella sacó su pistola.

—Es por eso que me he comprado esto. ¿Veis? Estoy preparada.

Sasuke se volvió de un tono blanco que ella estaba segura ningún ser vivo debería tener.

Sai se quedó con la boca abierta, pero Itachi se levantó de inmediato, alejando el arma de ella.

—Maldición, Sakura, la seguridad no se trata de eso. Podrías matarte con esta puta arma. ¿En qué estabas pensando? —La voz de Itachi retumbaba por avión.

—Bueno, me sorprendió que lograra pasar por seguridad.

Gracias a Dios que la seguridad en un aeródromo privado era muy diferente a la de un aeropuerto comercial. Ellos habían llegado en coche hasta el avión.

—No sabía sobre la seguridad. Tal vez debería haber leído el manual.

Ella notó que la ceja de Sai se crispaba ligeramente.

—¿Estás bien, Sai? Mira. Esto es por lo que no quería involucraros. Es muy estresante. Pero lo he manejado. No tienes que preocuparte.

Sai cerró los ojos.

—En este momento no estoy preocupado porque el acosador llegue a ti, dulzura. Estoy preocupado por lo que yo voy a hacer.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Él no respondió. En su lugar, cruzó el pasillo y la puso sobre sus rodillas. Ella se quedó boquiabierta cuando su estómago golpeó contra su regazo.

—Sai, ¿qué estás haciendo?

—Recuperando mi salud mental.

—No es el momento, hermano —dijo Itachi.

Ella se obligó a levantar la cabeza para mirar a Itachi y Sasuke. Ambos hombres la miraban pero ninguno movió ni un músculo para ayudar.

—¡Haz algo! —exigió a Sasuke. Ella sabía que Itachi no sería de ayuda.

—Oh, voy a hacerlo —le aseguró él inclinándose hacia adelante hasta apoyar sus codos sobre las rodillas—. Voy a observar.

Sakura respiró profundo. Nada volvería a ser igual.

* * *

**GenesisSakuritax: Holis! Bienvenida a otra de mis adaptaciones! Espero que te haya gustado este cap. Nos leemos!**

**1D: Hey! Thank you so much for the review. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Bye! and Take Care!**

**Sakkuharuu:Hola! Tal y como lo pediste aquí te dejo el siguiente capi. Nos leemos pronto! Sludos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola a todos!**

**ADVERTENCIA:**

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, ni nunca lo serán. La historia es de la increible Shayla Black. Yo solo la adapto para compartirla con todos ustedes. Lamento los errores, trataré de corregirlos. **

**Si eres sensible al BDSM, por favor no continúes leyendo esta historias. A los demás, lean bajo su propio riesgo. **

**Espero que les guste n.n**

* * *

Capítulo 4

La gran mano de Sai subía deslizándose por la pantorrilla de Sakura. La conmoción rebotaba por su cuerpo. Cosquilleos corrían por su piel. Ella luchaba para no temblar mientras su palma, subía, subía, subía por su pierna en un lento deslizamiento.

—Sai. —Su voz la conmocionó—. ¿Qué estás haciendo? Tenemos que hablar sobre esto.

—El tiempo para hablar ha pasado, cariño. —La voz de Sai sonaba ronca, completamente diferente al hombre jovial que ella conocía. Este hombre tenía un objetivo y no era hacerla reír.

Itachi estaba de rodillas delante de ella. Él metió con cuidado los dedos en su cabello y tiró, levantándole la cabeza hasta que lo miró a los ojos.

—Te privaste del derecho de hablar, cariño, cuando no nos dijiste que alguien estaba tratando de lastimarte. Así que ahora vamos a revisar las reglas. Regla número uno, nunca nos escondas nada.

¿Las reglas? Sakura podría haber pensado que se referían a las reglas de trabajo… pero con la mano de Sai abriéndose paso por su muslo, no creía que ese fuera el caso. ¿Qué estaba planeando hacer?

Ella estaba muy confundida. Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. En un momento eran sus amigos. En el siguiente, la empujaron sobre su regazo, la tocaban del modo más deliciosamente inapropiado y comenzaban a hablar sobre las reglas. Si se trataba de una broma, no se estaba riendo. Por cierto no quería ser el blanco de ésta.

—Sai, deja que me levante.

La voz de Sasuke irrumpió a través de su pánico.

—Sai, suéltala. Lo ha pedido.

—Esa no es la manera en que esto funciona. Tú no entiendes, Sasuke. A menos que estés dispuesto a repensar tu postura, mantente apartado de esto.

Ahora la mano de Sai estaba directamente debajo del cachete de su culo, acariciándola, calentándole la piel.

—No puedo dejarte ir, Sakura. Queríamos hacer esto poco a poco, pero eso ya no es una alternativa.

—¿Hacer qué? —Le temblaba la voz.

—Enseñarte a someterte. —La voz de Sai era ronca cuando se inclinó para susurrarle en el oído.

—A nosotros. Abre los ojos, cariño. —El acento profundo que conocía muy bien serpenteando a través de las palabras de Dex, pero había una nota subyacente de orden que nunca antes le había oído usar.

Temblando, Sakura lo hizo. No podía ignorar esa voz. Pero cuando miró a los ojos oscuros de Dex, la gravedad allí la aterrorizó.

—Por favor, no me hagas esto. No soy como las otras chicas. Tengo… sentimientos por vosotros. No podría manejar ser vuestro juguetito. —Respiraba entrecortado y trataba de controlar las lágrimas.

Se había enamorado estúpidamente de los tres, pero no era tan ingenua. Ellos nunca conservaban una amante por mucho tiempo. Si cediese a sus deseos, entonces tendría unos pocos días de dicha sexual antes de que la dejaran de lado por la siguiente mujer dispuesta. Eso le rompería el corazón en un millón de diminutos pedazos.

Entonces definitivamente tendría que dejar su trabajo… tal vez incluso abandonar la ciudad. Porque de ninguna manera podría estar junto a ellos todos los días sabiendo que habían encontrado otra amante y le estaban prodigando toda su atención.

Pero puede que si los rechazaba ahora, podría suceder que un día encontrara un tío agradable y tuviera una vida decente. Nunca haría saber a ese tío agradable que deseaba a estos tres hombres. Mierda, sinceramente nunca podría dejarles saber lo mucho que los amaba.

Itachiy Sai compartieron una mirada antes de que el medio hermano le acariciara el mulso.

—Gracias por esto, Sakura.

¿Por admitir que era una idiota enamorada?

—Por favor deja que me levante, Sai.

—No voy a hacer eso, cariño. —Su voz sonaba tan torturada como ella se sentía—. No puedo.

Itachise inclinó, su cara a centímetros de la de ella.

—Sakura, sabemos que no eres como las demás. Nos dimos cuenta en el momento en que te conocimos. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo difícil que ha sido esperar a que nos conozcas? Pero ahora eso ya pasó, sobre todo porque sabemos cómo te sientes.

Detrás de ella, Sai le levantó la falda hasta la cintura. Ella sintió el aire fresco en su trasero y gritó.

—Solo porque me importéis no significa que seré vuestro juguete.

La mandíbula de Itachise contrajo, pero él le acunó el rostro con ternura.

—Relájate, cariño, y escúchame. No eres nuestro juguete. Pero no pienso ni por un segundo que no seas nuestra, Sakura. Lo eres.

¿Nuestra? Posiblemente no podía significar otra cosa que, no sea jugar con ella y usar.

La descartarían cuando la diversión y los juegos se hubieran terminado porque eso era lo que hacían con todas las mujeres. Sakura quería creer que ella era diferente, pero se estaría tomando el pelo a sí misma.

Se retorció, tratando con desesperación de obligar a Sai a que la soltara.

—Déjenme ir. Llevarme a casa. Os juro que os diré si el acosador me contacta de nuevo. Solo… no me hagáis esto.

—Tranquilízate —exigió Sai—. No hay vuelta atrás, cariño. Vamos a mantenerte en Alaska hasta que aceptes que eres nuestra.

—Cásate con nosotros, cariño. Eso es lo que él quiere decir.

¿Casarse? Su cabeza le daba vueltas. ¿Querían que se casara con ellos? ¿Cómo se suponía que funcionaba? ¿O era esa "propuesta" solo una forma más de jugar con el corazón de una mujer? Si era así, ya no podría soportarlo. El anhelo era demasiado profundo y hechizante. Su partida le dejaría cicatrices de las que nunca se curaría.

—Por favor no lo hagáis.

—Sakura, cariño…

—Cállate, Sai —espetó Dex—. No está escuchando.

—Tienes razón. Necesitamos seguir adelante.

El alivio se precipitó por Sakura… junto con una aplastante desesperanza. La soltarían y podría volver a su antigua vida, menos al trabajo que amaba. De algún modo perseveraría. Pero dado que en verdad no la habían tocado, algún día ella superaría la ruptura de su corazón. Tal vez.

En vez de soltarla, Sai le bajó su ropa interior hasta los muslos. Sakura se quedó sin aliento. Su trasero desnudo estaba a plena vista. Itachise cernió sobre ella, dejándola mirando la alfombra industrial color azul.

—Mira ese hermoso culo.

—Te dije que era una preciosidad debajo de toda esa basura que usa. Sus pechos van a ser espectaculares. —Sai pasó la palma de la mano por su trasero.

El hormigueo se agitaba por dondequiera que la tocaba. ¿En verdad estaban hablando de ella en términos sexuales?

—Lo único que haría que este primoroso trasero se viese mejor es un bonito tono rosado. ¿Cuántos?

Sai continuaba con el examen de su culo. Sakura podía sentir el calor de su mirada.

—Creo que su ofensa fue muy, muy grave, pero es una novata. No entiende las reglas. Digo veinticinco.

Sakura levantó la cabeza.

—¿Veinticinco? ¿Tú… tú vas a zurrarme veinticinco veces? No puedes…

Pero Sai le demostró en el siguiente instante que podía. Su mano cayó con un chasquido y el fuego lamió por toda su piel. El horror y el deseo se apoderaron de ella a partes iguales. Sakura aulló y corcoveó.

Itachise volvió a arrodillar ante ella.

—Quédate quieta, Sakura. No luches contra nosotros. Acepta tu disciplina con elegancia o habrá más de esto.

Parecía incorrecto, pero el deseo se inflamaba a medida que Sai palmeaba su culo. Sin embargo nada podía frenar su furia.

—¡Pero… gracias!

Palmada. Sakura se agarrotó y gimoteó.

—Sin sarcasmo —gruñó Sai—. Pero puedes hacer ese sonidito entrecortado que acabas de hacer, amor. Ese fue directamente a mi polla.

Una palmada. Luego otra. Sakura jadeaba y apretaba los puños. Sai no parecía darse cuenta. Simplemente iba a su trabajo, la mano dejando caer una lluvia de golpes en su trasero. Ella se mordía el labio, obligándose a no gritar, incluso si ellos pensaban que necesitaba ser disciplinada como una niña, no actuaría como tal.

Entonces algo extraño comenzó a suceder. El calor impregnó su piel. Ella gritó, los ojos todavía borrosos por las lágrimas. El dolor persistía, pero estaba siendo superado por una nueva sensación, un tipo extraño de placer que no entendía.

—Quince —exclamó Sai.

Él había contado metódicamente cada vez que su mano había zurrado su carne con sólido entusiasmo varonil. Cuando repartió otro golpe a su culo, anunció el decimosexto.

Sakura respiró profundo y trató de concentrarse en la voz de Sai contando cuantas veces había sido castigada.

Nueve más y habría terminado. Palmada. Ocho más y este castigo quedaría atrás.

¿Pondría fin al dulce calor y a la increíble sensación de flotar que se estaba apoderando de ella?

Sakura por fin paró de tensarse contra la mano de Sai. No tenía sentido luchar contra esto. Sai se saldría con la suya. Itachiy Sasuke se lo permitirían. Iban a zurrarla cuando ella fuera mala. Si se sentía tan bien, podría ser mala muchas veces.

Con un suspiro se dejó ir y se derritió contra Sai.

—Mierda, te dije que era sumisa. —El gruñido de Itachiempeoró el floreciente dolor entre sus piernas.

—Veintidós —pronunció Sai, su voz volviéndose más ronca.

Su cuello ya no parecía ser capaz de mantener más su cabeza, la dejó caer. Estaba lánguida, su cuerpo entero centrado en el alboroto de sensaciones que gritaban en su trasero. Tres golpes más, luego una pausa. Seguida por la dicha absoluta. El mero cese del dolor era un placer.

—Eso fue hermoso. —Ahora, las manos de Sai la reconfortaban, presionando la palma en su piel con caricias largas e intensas, que bajaban por su columna y su culo. Cada toque le recordaba que él había sido el que la había traído a este lugar. Sakura suspiró y él se inclinó y le besó ambas nalgas.

El calor volvió a llamear a través de ella y no podía decir que todo fuera vergüenza.

Entonces, otro ligero roce de labios sobre su culo. Dex.

—Tan sumisa. Te puedo oler desde aquí, cariño.

Sakura se sonrojó ante las palabras roncas de Dex, sacándola de su estado de relajación. Sí, había tenido una reacción muy inesperada ante la disciplina de Sai. Estaba mojada. De hecho estaba muy segura de que nunca antes había estado tan mojada.

Sobresaltándose con las palabras, ella intentó arquearse y luchó por incorporarse.

—No te muevas o te daré diez más —dijo Sai con la mano presionando en la parte baja de su espalda. No dijo otra palabra, ni cedió un milímetro hasta que ella accedió. Por último, cuando no tuvo otra opción excepto quedarse inmóvil, la recompensó con una caricia, a la vez que deslizaba sus bragas al suelo.

—Buena chica, Sakura. Ahora, separa tus piernas. Queremos ver lo mucho que disfrutaste de tu zurra.

¿Separar sus…? Sakura estaba muy avergonzada. ¿Él pensaba que ella le iba a enseñar lo que sólo su doctor alguna vez había visto? Si lo hiciera, sabrían que disfrutó de la labor de la mano de Sai mucho más de lo que pudo haber imaginado.

—Cada segundo que te demoras, te gana un castigo mayor. —La voz de Sai se había vuelto sedosa y peligrosa.

—No vamos a lastimarte, cariño. Nunca te haríamos daño —le prometió Dex—. Pero no vamos a ceder hasta que entiendas que eres nuestra y te sometas a nosotros. Abre tus piernas así podemos ver tu coño. Ahora.

Sakura no quería más zurras. ¿O sí? Ella negó con la cabeza, tal vez fuera una estupidez de su parte, pero deseaba su atención, solo por esta vez. Más tarde se ocuparía de la pena inevitable.

Además, ¿qué le había procurado el decoro hasta ahora? Siempre había sido una buena chica. Había seguido todas las reglas y se había encargado de todo el mundo a su alrededor. Su madre había entrado y salido de su vida, regresando solo cuando necesitaba dinero. Cuando su abuela había sido incapaz de seguir trabajando, su madre comenzó a pedírselo a Sakura. La hermana de Sakura, Crystal, había sido igual. Había preferido a los muchachos y las drogas a su hermana pequeña. Al final, acabó prefiriendo las drogas y ellas le habían costado la vida.

Sin embargo ser buena no la había hecho feliz o la había mantenido alejada del acosador. Por cierto, no le había impedido estar sola o la había ayudado a encontrar alguien a quien amar.

Amaba a Dex, Sai y Sasuke. Tal vez… si pudiera ser la clase de mujer que ellos querían, nunca la abandonarían. Quizás se casaran con ella y todos serían felices juntos.

El pensamiento era embriagador.

—Sakura, te di una orden. Última advertencia. —La mano de Sai se apretó en su muslo.

—Dale un momento —insistió Sasuke, hablando por primera vez desde que la zurra había comenzado—. Sakura, ellos van en serio. Conozco a mis hermanos. Itachiy yo podemos pelear de vez en cuando porque es irascible y terco, pero no es un mentiroso. Confía en ellos, dulzura. Van a cuidar de ti.

Las palabras de Sasuke habían sonado un poco estranguladas, como si hubiera luchado por hacerlas salir. Pero una cosa sobre su jefe: nunca le mentiría. Saberlo obró magia sobre los nervios sobreexcitados de Sakura y su frágil corazón.

¿En verdad los hermanos se preocupaban por ella?

Si ella hacía lo que ellos le pedían… si creía en ellos… estaría corriendo un riesgo. Pero si siempre iba a lo seguro, ¿cómo sabría si podía encontrar algo maravilloso?

Respirando profundo, Sakura dejó que sus piernas se abrieran.

...

El corazón de Sai latía acelerado. Zurrar a Sakura había sido la experiencia más erótica de su vida. Había sido todo lo que podía haber esperado. Tenerla sobre su regazo, su glorioso culo en el aire esperando por su disciplina, hizo que Sai se sintiera a tres metros de altura. Había zurrado a subs en el club al que él y Itachipertenecían, pero nunca se había sentido así. Esas subs no habían sido suyas y zurrarlas solo había sido un juego divertido. Disciplinar a Sakura era importante porque era su mujer y enseñarle a lucirse ante su Maestro era su responsabilidad y su placer.

Y cuando Sakura tentativamente separó sus bonitos muslos, su corazón se infló de orgullo ante la confianza que depositaba en ellos. No la defraudarían.

Dios, esto era para el resto de su vida.

Intercambió una mirada con Dex, quien a las claras entendía cuán importante era el momento.

Sai dejó que su mano se deslizara por sus nalgas, luego hacia abajo hasta su coño. Su húmeda crema le recubrió los dedos, volviéndolos resbaladizos. Sakura jadeó con su contacto.

Él contempló a Dex, combatiendo una sonrisa de triunfo.

—Está empapada.

—Muéstrame.

Sai se congeló. La orden no había llegado de la persona que él esperaba. El rostro de Itachiestaba tan conmocionando como Sai sabía estaba el suyo. Ambos se volvieron hacia su hermano mayor. ¿Sasuke quería ver? Tal vez estaban más cerca de dar un gran paso adelante de lo que Sai hubiera esperado.

Él agarró a Sakura de la cintura antes de que Sasuke pudiera cambiar de idea. Ella se tensó un poco, pero él dejó caer un beso sobre su hombro, y ella se convirtió en un dulce pedacito de lánguida femineidad, intentando mostrar confianza en sus hombres.

Con una mínima discusión, ella lo dejó y Itachila sacó del regazo de Sai y luego la volvió a sentar sobre sus mulos, la espalda de Sakura sobre su pecho. Sai le acomodó las piernas a cada lado de sus rodillas de modo que cuando él las abrió, le separó los muslos.

El cabello rosa de Sakura fluía por su espalda, haciendo cosquillas en el rostro de Sai. Ella olía a melocotones y sexo dulce. Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás sobre su hombro. Ella estaba tan cerca de él como nunca él había logrado acercarse. Los abrazos que le había robado antes no eran nada comparado con la intimidad de tenerla en sus brazos después de disciplinarla.

Abrazándola, volvió su asiento y quedó frente a Sasuke.

La cara seria de su hermano se contrajo, sus cejas una V profunda sobre sus ojos del color de las nubes de lluvias. Él se quedó completamente inmóvil mientras su mirada se fundía sobre el coño muy resbaladizo de Sakura. Sasuke se aferraba a los apoyabrazos de su asiento con dedos temblorosos.

—Hermosa, ¿no? —Sai no pudo resistirse a atormentar a su hermano.

Sasuke tragó en silencio… pero no podía apartar la mirada.

Sai le recorría el cuerpo con las manos. Sakura gimió pero no luchó contra él, y su suave sumisión fue directamente a su polla y llenó un lugar que Sai no había sabido que estaba vacío. Había estado trabajando para ganarse a Sakura desde la primera noche que había entrado en un club de BDSM. Ahora ella estaba aquí.

Con sus palmas buscadoras encontró sus pechos, magníficamente redondos y suaves.

Sus pulgares pellizcaron los pezones tiesos a través de la ropa. Ella gimió apenas.

—Todo está bien. Solo quiero jugar un minuto —le susurró.

Después de un momento de vacilación se recostó.

—No trates de decirle que esto no te gusta. —Itachise arrodilló entre sus piernas—. Tus labios pueden mentir, pero tu coño no.

Él miró con atención a Sai luego lanzó un vistazo a Sasuke por encima del hombro.

—Ella está exquisitamente resbaladiza y cada vez más húmeda.

Sasuke apretó la mandíbula, pero permaneció obstinadamente mudo.

—Itachi—protestó ella—. ¿Tienes que decirlo sin tapujos? Es… de mala educación.

Su hermano sonrió abiertamente, su expresión haciéndole parecer más joven que sus veintiocho años. Itachinunca lo había visto tan abierto y joven como cuando Sakura le hacía sonreír.

—Cariño, tienes las piernas abiertas de par en par delante de tres hombres. Pasamos lo educado hace un rato.

Sai volvió a pellizcarle los pezones.

—Y nos gusta así.

Sakura recostó la cabeza sobre su hombro. Incluso desde su posición privilegiada, Sai podía ver el indicio de una sonrisa en el rostro de ella.

Había entrado en el avión llena de inseguridad en sí misma y no poco temor. Ahora estaba relajada, incluso algo feliz. Él le había brindado eso y maldita sea si no lo hacía sonreír. Casi estaría feliz si solo pudiera conseguir la reacción que quería obtener de Sasuke.

Sai hizo rodar los pezones de Sakura por encima de la tela de su camisa. No podía esperar a conseguir esos pechos en su boca. ¿Qué haría Sasuke entonces?

—Maldita seas cariño, estás tan mojada. —Itachino dudó. Puso su nariz justo donde Sai sabía que él quería. Sakura se quedó boquiabierta mientras Itachiinspiraba con fuerza—. Y huele tan jodidamente bien.

Ella trató de escabullirse, pero Sai apretó sus brazos en torno a ella. Si Sakura se refería a la mala educación de Itachihablando sobre lo bien que su coño olía, entonces muy probablemente tendría un problema con él sumergiéndose dentro para un banquete. Pero eso no iba a detenerlo.

—Oh. Oh. —Los sonidos sin aliento que salían de la boca de la chica le dijeron a Sai que tal vez ellos habían dejado atrás la simple cortesía—. Esto no debería sentirse tan bien.

—Sí, debería, cariño —la alentó Sai—. Se va a sentir mucho mejor cuando tengas a uno de nosotros chupándote los pechos y a otro comiendo tu precioso coño. Se va a sentir muy bien entonces.

Itachiretrocedió junto a Sasuke.

—Ella sabe a sol. Haz que se corra. Queremos observar.

Sai no podía esperar. Le acunó el coño. Estaba suave y resbaladizo, inflamado y

excitado. Su pulgar fue al centro de su clítoris y lo acarició mientras deslizaba un dedo

adentro.

—Eres tan estrecha, amor.

Él gimió porque podía sentir sus músculos ciñéndole el dedo. Su polla protestó.

Anhelaba estar adentro, pero esto era para ella. Se había sometido bellísimamente y merecía ser recompensada. Además, Sasuke necesitaba ver lo que se estaba perdiendo. Sai luchaba por introducir un segundo dedo en el apretado cierre de su coño.

Dudaba que pudiera meter un tercero. Iba a estar tan ajustada, pero eso estaba bien. Haría lo que fuera necesario para lograr meter su polla y hacer que le gustara. Dex… y tenía la esperanza Sasuke… harían lo mismo.

Mientras se movía a tientas en torno al clítoris, acarició justo el lugar correcto. Sakura jadeó. Él hizo presión y lo frotó, haciendo círculos mientras deslizaba el pulgar por encima del duro manojo de nervios. Todo el cuerpo de Sakura se puso rígido, se le aceleró la respiración y arañó los muslos de Sai.

—Sai…

—¿Se siente bien, cariño?

Ella asentía con la cabeza de manera frenética, las palabras al parecer la eludían.

—Esto es tan, tan sexy —ronroneó Itachimientras se instalaba de nuevo y subía arrastrando una mano hasta su muslo. La mirada fundida con la de ella.

—No tienes ni idea. Tienes que sentirla. —Sai retiró sus dedos resbaladizos, prodigando toda su atención al clítoris duro, prestando especial atención a las señales de su cuerpo. La mantenía en el borde con caricias suaves y circulares.

Itachino perdió un segundo antes de deslizar un grueso dedo dentro de su coño.

—Mierda, es estrecha. Vas a ser increíble.

Cuando Sakura gimió, él le besó el interior del muslo y bombeó otro dedo dentro, girando su muñeca así las puntas de los dedos se movían sobre el sitio más sensible.

Él y Itachino necesitaban hablar. Ambos sabían que era el momento.

Mientras Sai le frotaba la pequeña protuberancia dura un poco más rápido, un poco más fuerte, Itachiaguijonaba ese lugar dentro de ella de manera implacable. Sakura arqueó la espalda. Mientras él subía sus labios por el cuello, su piel se cubrió de rocío y humedad.

Ella inspiraba con jadeos cortos y agudos, uno tras otro.

—Dánoslo, cariño —exigió Dex—. Déjate ir.

Inmediatamente, salió disparada como un cohete, explotando a gran altura. Se estremeció, gritando de placer en sus brazos. Ojalá pudiera verle la cara, pero observó a Itachiquien parecía sumamente complacido. Sai podría decir que Sakura en éxtasis era una hermosa imagen.

Echó un vistazo a Sasuke. Cada músculo en el cuerpo de su hermano mayor estaba tenso. El hambre hacía más oscuros sus ojos mientras observaba el orgasmo explosivo destruir el cuerpo de Sakura hasta que sus lloriqueos se convirtieron en gemidos y ella se relajó en sus brazos.

Sin embargo, Sai no estaba dispuesto a soltarla. Continuó acariciándole el clítoris con delicadeza. Cada vez que lo hacía, el cuerpo de Sakura sufría un espasmo con pequeños temblores secundarios.

Itachiretiró los dedos y se los chupó, cerrando los ojos con un gemido.

—Esto fue hermoso, cariño. No puedo esperar para verlo de nuevo.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Qué fue esto? —preguntó Sakura con voz desesperada y aguda.

Sai volvió la cara para respirar su aroma, rozándole la mejilla con los labios y se rió ahogadamente. Podía ser tan adorable.

—Eso fue un orgasmo asesino —dijo Itachicon una sonrisa mientras se incorporaba con la mano en el botón de sus pantalones.

—Va a ser mucho mejor cuando mi polla esté dentro de ti. Vamos, cariño. Quiero que me cabalgues.

De repente, Sakura se incorporó, se bajó la falda y le echó una mirada. La cejas fruncidas, los ojos verdes inseguros, ella apartó la mirada. Sai se tambaleó hacia atrás ante la confusión en su dulce rostro y se obligó a permanecer sentado.

La giró en sus brazos.

—¿Nunca has tenido un orgasmo antes, cariño?

Sakura le clavó la mirada, parpadeando.

—No.

Todo el habitáculo se congeló.

—Cariño, ¿en qué estaban pensando esos hombres? —Itachimiraba ceñudo.

—¿Qué hombres? —preguntó Sakura con ojos inocentes.

Las piezas encajaron para Sai.

—¿Eres virgen?

Con un bonito sonrojo, Sakura se removió en su regazo, alisándose la falda.

—Sí.

Él y Itachiintercambiaron una mirada rápida. Esto lo cambiaba todo. Habían estado a punto de introducirla en los placeres de un trío a más de nueve mil metros de altura, pero si esta era su primera vez, se merecía una cama de verdad y una enorme cantidad de paciencia por parte de ellos.

—Oh, entiendo —murmuró—. No te gustan las vírgenes. Porque no sé lo que estoy haciendo, ¿verdad? —Sakura se echó para atrás—. No sé que me ha pasado antes. Vamos a olvidar lo que sucedió.

Sai se levantó, su polla era un martillo en sus pantalones, pero esperaría por Sakura.

Le tomó la mano y la acercó.

—Mírame, amor.

Ella dudó, finalmente le miró a los ojos. Él podía ver el coraje que le costó.

—No, no vamos a olvidar lo que pasó. Y va a pasar de nuevo. Nos sentimos muy honrados de que nos hayas confiado la verdad. Esperamos que hagas lo mismo con tu cuerpo.

Sai le levantó la mano hacia su boca con la palma hacia arriba y se la besó.

—Te cuidaremos muy bien.

Itachiestaba justo allí, tomándole la otra mano.

—Te lo prometo. Vamos a valorarte.

Las lágrimas le llenaban los ojos junto con una chispa de lo que Sai solo podría describir como esperanza.

—¿No estáis decepcionados?

—Estamos emocionados —dijo Sai—. Ahora siéntate y te prepararé algo de beber. Deberías descansar.

Él sirvió una copa de Sauvignon Blanc. Cuando se volvió ella estaba sentada en su asiento al lado de Dex. Habían dejado un asiento libre a su lado. Ese era su lugar, junto a ella. Le pasó la copa y se sentó. Itachile empezó a hablar de su gata y como había rescatado a la bola de pelo. En el momento en que terminó con la historia, Sakura le sonreía a Dex.

Cuando Sai le tomó la mano, ella se la apretó en respuesta.

Sai no pudo evitar reír arrugando el rostro. El momento era perfecto con la única excepción de Sasuke al otro lado del pasillo. Solo. Sus ojos grises estaban sombríos, miserables. Sai no sabía que decir, pero imaginó que mejor se le ocurriera algo rápido.

Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, Sasuke negó con la cabeza y clavó la mirada en la ventanilla. Por primera vez Sai comprendió que podría ganar una esposa y perder a su hermano.

* * *

**GenesisSakuritax:** Lamento mucho la demora. No he tenido internet. Me alegro de que te vaya gustando!

**1D:** Thank you so much for you review c: I hope you like this! Byee!

**Sakkuharuu:** lamento muchísimo la demora. Espero que no te hayas enojado! Saluditos!

**Misa Hatake:** a pesar de que no tenía que ver con esta historia tu review, te pido que no te molestes por haberme demorado tanto u.u Nos leemos, amix!

**Dianayf:** Lamento mucho la demora, en cerio. No tenía internet :c Prometo que no vuelve a ocurrir! Cuídate!


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola a todos!**

**ADVERTENCIA:**

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, ni nunca lo serán. La historia es de la increible Shayla Black. Yo solo la adapto para compartirla con todos ustedes. Lamento los errores, trataré de corregirlos. **

**Si eres sensible al BDSM, por favor no continúes leyendo esta historias. A los demás, lean bajo su propio riesgo. **

**Espero que les guste n.n**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

La limusina se alejaba de la pequeña pista de aterrizaje, el motor ronroneando casi en silencio.

Sasuke era bien consciente de que era totalmente incongruente tener una limusina en un pueblo remoto como River Run, Alaska, pero su padre había reservado una para sus viajes frecuentes y a Sasuke le había parecido cruel despedir al chofer. El hombre había estado con su familia durante cincuenta años, así que cuando Sasuke o cualquiera de los ejecutivos llegaba a River Run, eran recibidos por el conductor de avanzada edad y la limusina último modelo.

El vehículo era para seis ocupantes, no es que ellos necesitaran tanto espacio. Sus hermanos prácticamente tenían tumbada a Sakura en sus regazos. Ella no ocupaba mucho espacio de todos modos. Tampoco, al parecer, podía caminar. Cuando el avión aterrizó, ella trató de levantarse, pero Itachi había estado allí, llevándola en brazos. Se la había pasado a Sai cuando llegaron a la limusina. Ahora estaba sentada acurrucada como una gatita sexy y dulce arrebujada entre ellos. Al instante Itachi la había rodeado con un brazo, ella dejó que su cabeza encontrara su pecho y se había dormido. Itachi también tenía los ojos cerrados.

Bastardo con suerte. Sasuke dudaba que fuera capaz de dormir incluso en su cómoda cama. Su polla estaba dura horas después de ver a Sakura abrir sus piernas y correrse por primera vez. Sasuke sabía que nunca la tocaría… pero en ese momento, se había sentido tan involucrado, compartiendo la nueva experiencia con ella y sus hermanos. Mierda si él no quería más.

Nunca había pensado mucho en toda esa cosa de la dominación y la sumisión en la que Itachi y Sai estaban, pero observar el precioso culo de Sakura volverse de color rosado intenso bajo la mano de Sai había hecho trizas algo en él. Había imaginado que era su propia mano la que la sujetaba, la que administraba el castigo. Él la habría girado y la hubiese obligado a cabalgarlo.

Pero ella era virgen. Dios, no quería pensar en eso, en el hecho que en poco tiempo ya no tendría su virginidad… y uno de sus hermanos sería el hombre privilegiado que la tomara.

—¿Has recibido noticias de los hermanos Lenox? —Sai mantuvo la voz baja en deferencia a la pareja que dormía. Sasuke estaba agradecido por el respiro a sus sombríos pensamientos. Cuando encontrara al acosador de Sakura, pensaría en un modo excelente de desquitarse su frustración con el gilipollas.

—Envió un mensaje diciendo que tenía todos los datos. Les tomará unos pocos días analizar a fondo todo.

—Siempre nos queda la esperanza de que este puto enfermo pasara con el paquete por delante de un par de cámaras de seguridad.

—Sí.

Sasuke observó el terreno que atravesaban. Era pleno verano en Alaska y el suelo estaba cubierto de colores que nunca había visto en Texas. Las flores vivaces y brillantes formaban una alfombra que cubría desde la carretera a la planicie, que parecía seguir adelante por días. Incluso la hierba era de un exuberante verde multicolor.

—Siempre me encantó este lugar —dijo Sai, su mirada recorriendo las montañas a lo lejos—. Me siento libre.

—Ciertamente estamos mucho más libres que si estuviésemos en casa. —Sasuke sabía que su estricto padre pensaba que enviarles a Sai y a él aquí todos los veranos era una forma de castigo. Stuart James había dicho a sus hijos de nueve y cinco años que tenían que endurecerse y que Alaska podría hacerlos hombres.

Su padre en realidad había estado ciego. Lo que él y Sai habían descubierto en River Run era la verdadera amabilidad y el afecto por primera vez en sus vidas.

—Marnie dice que su col ganó el primer puesto en la feria este año.

Sai sonreía mientras hablaba de la mujer que habían conocido en la pista de aterrizaje el primer día. Marnie trabajaba en la taberna local y sabía cómo manejar a los matones con facilidad. También había sabido cómo tratar con dos niños asustados.

Él se preguntaba si tendría algún consejo para un hombre en conflicto.

Sasuke se volvió, clavando la mirada en el paisaje. Honestamente no tenía motivos para estar en conflicto. Era realista. El pasado le había demostrado, en la forma más desagradable posible, que no podía poner a nadie frágil en sus manos. Estaba demasiado roto para cuidar a Sakura como se merecía. Excitarse viendo a sus hermanos tocarle el coño y llevarla al orgasmo no significaba nada excepto que era varonil y saludable.

—Tú y Itachi apenas os dijisteis dos palabras uno al otro.

Sasuke se dio cuenta que al menos Itachi se había subido al avión con él.

—Itachi estaba demasiado ocupado con Sakura para hablar conmigo. Y no deberíamos fingir como que no está aquí escuchando cada palabra que decimos.

Sai desechó el pensamiento con un gesto de la mano.

—Es la persona con sueño más profundo que conozco. Una bomba nuclear podría explotar y Itachi seguiría durmiendo. Me contó que creció en algunos de los hogares más ruidosos imaginables y que tuvo que acostumbrarse a seguir durmiendo ante cualquier cosa.

Sasuke no había escuchado los relatos, pero había leído los expedientes que el investigador privado había recopilado. Itachi tuvo una vida dura. Su madre había sido una de las muchas novias de Stuart James. Una artista del striptease. Cuando ella había aparecido embarazada, él le había dado a Roxanne Townsend un cheque de diez mil dólares y le había ordenado que se practicara un aborto. Roxanne había ignorado las órdenes, pero había muerto en un accidente automovilístico cuando Itachi tenía siete años.

Él había pasado los siguientes diez años entrando y saliendo de casas de acogida hasta el día en que Sasuke y Sai lo encontraron.

—Él te admira —dijo Sai.

Sasuke lo dudaba.

—Él me ve como su jefe.

Sai negó con la cabeza.

—Eso no es cierto. Solo está más cerca de mí porque fuimos a la universidad juntos. Papá acababa de morir. Tú tenías veintidós y habías tomado las riendas de una compañía de miles de millones de dólares.

—Y trataba con una toma hostil del control corporativo. —Un grupo de miembros de la junta habían tratado de arrebatarle el control creyendo que Sasuke era un niño. Había probado entonces que podía nadar con los tiburones.

Ahora se había asegurado que ellos supieran muy bien que también los podía dirigir.

—Y Karin murió unos pocos meses después de eso. —Las palabras suaves aterrizaron con un golpe seco que Sai probablemente, no pudo haber previsto.

Sasuke sintió que todo su cuerpo se helaba.

—No hablemos de eso.

—Tal vez deberíamos. Ella ha sido un fantasma en tu vida todo este tiempo, deteniéndote. Tienes que seguir adelante. Tú la amabas y ella murió. No puedes culparte. Sasuke, ¿no querría ella que fueras feliz? Lo que sucedió fue una tragedia, pero no fue culpa tuya.

Excepto que había sido su culpa, y que, ocultar el hecho a todo el mundo, le había costado mucho más de su alma de lo que Sai posiblemente podría saber. Pero también mantuvo apartadas todas las cosas sucias de los periódicos. Había protegido el buen nombre de la familia. Lástima que eso fue todo lo que protegió.

Podía sentir el aire frío de la oficina del forense mientras recibía la noticia. Algunas veces tenía pesadillas con esa estrecha y maloliente habitación. Si nunca hubiese ido, si nunca hubiese sabido, ¿habría sido capaz de seguir adelante? ¿Podría haberse perdonado si solo hubiera sido a Karin a quien había matado con su negligencia?

—A las claras tienes un concepto erróneo de que yo estoy traumatizado por un acontecimiento desafortunado que ocurrió hace una década.

Ahora no era el momento de sacar a relucir la verdad.

Sai se recostó, obviamente decepcionado.

—Odio cuando me mientes. Pero te agradezco tu ayuda anterior para convencer a Sakura de nuestra sinceridad. Necesitaba escuchar que Itachi y yo la tomamos en serio.

Había ardido en deseos de incluirse en esa afirmación que había hecho a Sakura sobre las intenciones de sus hermanos. Eso lo había asustado más que nada.

—Sé que te preocupas por ella.

—La amo.

Sasuke envidiaba la implacable certeza en la afirmación de Sai, pero ahora sabía que nunca sería capaz de entregar todo su corazón a una persona.

—Ella parece sentir lo mismo por vosotros dos. Sed tiernos con ella.

Los labios de Sai se deslizaron en una sonrisa.

—¿Crees que la zurra fue un poco brusca?

Había pensado que la zurra fue la perfección absoluta.

—Pareció agradarle.

Una ceja se enarcó en el rostro de Sai mientras miraba a Sasuke.

—¿Pero a ti no te hizo nada?

—Me alivió ver que ella lo manejó muy bien. —Había sido dulce, sumisa y elegante.

Tan distinta a sus típicas mujeres de estos días.

El sexo se había convertido en un trueque para Sasuke. Tenía una amante, le pagaba el apartamento y le daba una asignación. En trueque, ella era su pareja en acontecimientos sociales y en el sexo hasta que él considerara lo contrario.

El arreglo era bastante bueno. Era todo lo que se merecía.

Los ojos de Sai se entornaron y Sasuke tuvo un miedo de muerte de que Sai tuviese la intención de continuar con este pequeño interrogatorio.

—¿En qué anda Kristin?

¿Kristin? Él no había hablado con ella hacía más de un año.

—De hecho, creo que se casó.

Los dedos de Sai rasguearon el apoyabrazos.

—Cierto. Tú has pasado a Tiffany. ¿Ella es tu última… novia?

Dijo novia de un modo vacilante, como si supiese que las palabras no encajaban, pero no se le pudo ocurrir algo mejor. Sasuke podía.

—Ella era mí querida, Sai. Y ya no está conmigo tampoco.

Su amante actual, Brooke, era exactamente como Tiffany, el tipo de mujer que él necesitaba… fría, experta y eficiente.

Sai puso sus ojos azules en blanco.

—Querida. Eso hace que suenes como un señor del siglo XIX. Nadie tiene queridas en estos días.

—Es el accesorio perfecto para los CEO2 de estos días.

—Eres más que un CEO, Sasuke. Me gustaría que entendieses que hay más en la vida que trabajo. —Los ojos de Sai se movieron a la mujer a su lado. Ella se removió en el sueño y su cabeza pasó del hombro de Itachi al de Sai. Su hermano le acunó la mejilla y le besó la coronilla, prácticamente suspirando ante el contacto—. Hay muchísimo más.

El resentimiento bulló en Sasuke. Por supuesto que Sai pensaba que había muchísimo más en la vida que trabajar. Había estado en la universidad cuando su mundo casi había sido dilacerado bajo sus pies. Sasuke fue el que tuvo que ocuparse de la lluvia radiactiva por la muerte prematura de su padre. Sai había estado en la universidad y Itachi le había seguido allí por la diversión de la camaradería y los juegos. Teniendo en cuenta que Sai y Itachi se llevaban solo unos pocos meses de diferencia de edad, no fue una sorpresa que se juntaran. Cuando Sasuke se pudo tomar un respiro, Sai y Itachi se habían unido y Sasuke estaba afuera.

En los años siguientes, nada había cambiado.

—Qué tal si tú trabajas en tus proyectitos de ingeniería y yo dirijo la compañía.

Sai frunció el ceño.

—¿Mis "proyectitos de ingeniería"? ¿Te refieres al proyecto que encontró una enorme reserva en el centro del Golfo? ¿Ese proyecto de billones de dólares?

A Sasuke le salvó el sonido del teléfono móvil. Miró el identificador de llamadas. Burke Lenox. El hombre trabajaba rápido. Clavó la mirada por un momento preguntándose qué querría con esta llamada. Si los hermanos Lenox ya habían resuelto el delito, entonces él y sus hermanos podrían dar media vuelta y llevar a Sakura a casa. O él podría irse y dejarla, Itachi y Sai tenían una escapada romántica. No quería irse. Quería más. Maldita sea, estaba cansado de estar afuera.

Pero eso no iba a cambiar.

—Tienes razón. Lamento el comentario sarcástico sobre ingeniería —dijo Sasuke de inmediato. Si quería volver a tener buenas relaciones con sus hermanos, necesitaba parar de ser tan gilipollas. Apretó el botón de responder en el teléfono, y se sorprendió de lo rápido que le latía el corazón.

—¿Lenox? ¿Qué tienes para mí?

La voz suave de Burke llegó por la línea.

—No hay mucho todavía. Cole repasa las cintas. Definitivamente creo que tienes razón. Es una persona de confianza.

Lo sabía. Una parte de él se relajó. Todavía no tenía que decidir qué hacer a continuación. Pero Sakura seguía estando en peligro.

—Haz comprobaciones a fondo de todo el mundo. Recursos Humanos debería tener hecho una parte del trabajo de campo, pero vosotros tenéis recursos que ellos no.

—Empezaré con alguien que tenga trato diario con Sakura. Estamos hablando de una gran compañía, Uchiha. Podría tomar algún tiempo.

—Entiendo. Quiero que seas muy cuidadoso. Comienza con Scott del área de tecnología. A mi modo de ver, podría estar obsesionado con Sakura de una forma algo peligrosa si él de repente le exigió tener un almuerzo importante con ella. No hay nada tan importante sobre el proyecto que ella está coordinando que requiera que almuerce con él. Y nuestro Gerente de Tecnología de la Información, Preston Ward III. Él y Sakura tuvieron un… altercado hace poco.

—Es curioso que lo menciones. El otro motivo por el que te llamo es para dejarte saber que tienes problemas allí en Alaska.

—Sí, hubo algunos problemas menores de informática. Nos proporcionó una tapadera decente para venir, pero eso no es nada por lo que estemos demasiado preocupados.

Hubo una larga pausa.

—Estuve en tu oficina esta tarde. Al parecer tu problema menor se convirtió en algo importante. De casualidad oí a Ward diciendo que River Run está en serios problemas, y que se dirigía allí con un par de técnicos para solucionarlo. Esto te va a encantar. Uno de los técnicos es Scott. El otro es el jefe del help desk, Lyle.

A Sasuke no le encantó. Era la peor de las noticias. Preston venía en camino con dos técnicos, y los tres hombres estaban en la lista de sospechosos de Sasuke. Cualquiera de ellos podría ser el acosador de Sakura. Hijo de puta.

Mientras estuvieran en Alaska, Sasuke habían imaginado que podría ir a pescar con sus hermanos en un intento de volver a relacionarse, aunque tal vez una buena y tradicional cagada a palos fuera la experiencia de vinculación afectiva definitiva. Porque cuando el trío llegara aquí por la mañana, él tenía la esperanza de que hubiesen descubierto la identidad del acosador de Sakura. El gilipollas iba a tener una fiesta de bienvenida que nunca olvidaría.

—Gracias, Burke. ¿Podrías averiguar en qué vuelo están? Alguien de administración debería saberlo. Quiero estar preparado.

—Acabo de enviarte un correo electrónico con esa información. Seguiré investigando, concentrándome primero en los hombres que has mencionado. Pero algo va mal aquí; lo presiento. Cuídate las espaldas, Uchiha. Volveré a llamar cuando sepa algo más.

La comunicación se cortó y Sasuke abrió de inmediato su correo electrónico.

—¿Qué está pasando? —La expresión en el rostro de Sai le dijo a Sasuke que él había imaginado que algo estaba pasando, pero no podía moverse porque la cabeza de Sakura estaba sobre su pecho. De lo contrario, ellos podrían haber estado luchando por el teléfono—. ¿Qué ha averiguado?

Sasuke escudriñó el correo electrónico. Se trataba de una copia del itinerario de los empleados que llegaban. Preston no había desaprovechado un minuto. Él y los dos hombres venían en el vuelo nocturno a Anchorage, luego en una pequeña avioneta que habían contratado para llegar a River Run. Primera clase para Preston, pero había metido a los técnicos en la tercera clase. Despreciable hijo de puta.

—Parece que vamos a tener compañía. ¿Has revisado tu móvil últimamente?

Sai se sonrojó levemente.

—Lo apagué mientras estábamos en el aire y no lo he vuelto a encender.

Porque estaba demasiado ocupado con Sakura. El trabajo iba a venir en segundo lugar para Sai a partir de ahora. Sasuke podría lidiar con esto. Echó un vistazo a sus correos electrónicos, leyendo unos cuantos del capataz de River Run, que había recibido minutos después de que el avión hubiera despegado.

—No te sientas mal. Acabo de poner en marcha el mío. Hay un fallo de sistema en la instalación. Lo tengo bajo control, pero necesita ser examinado por un experto.

—Puedo estar allí en una hora —dijo Sai.

—Un experto en informática. No es un problema de ingeniería. El sistema se bloqueó y ahora está de nuevo en línea, dando algunos números extraños. Ben Kunayak, el hombre del departamento de TI que dirige nuestras instalaciones aquí, cree que el sistema ha sido hackeado. Preston decidió que era lo suficientemente grave como para investigar en persona. Scott y Lyle aparentemente se ofrecieron a venir con él.

—¿Qué coño? —retumbó la voz de Sai en el coche—. Qué conveniente.

—Exactamente.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Sai puso a Itachi al corriente de la llamada de los hermanos Lenox. Itachi pensó seriamente en atravesar otra pared con el puño.

—¿Ese hijo de puta estará aquí por la mañana?

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza desde su asiento en el sofá. Itachi no podía sentarse. Todo lo que podía hacer era pensar que Preston Ward III había seguido a Sakura hasta Alaska.

—No podemos decirle nada a Sakura hasta que lo sepamos a ciencia cierta, pero no va a estar en ningún sitio cerca de ella.

—De acuerdo. —Sai entraba desde el pasillo que conducía a los dormitorios—. La instalé y no está particularmente feliz de haber perdido su móvil.

Sasuke miró de arriba abajo a Sai.

—¿Perdido?

Él sacó el pequeño teléfono de su bolsillo trasero con una sonrisa.

—Se perdió en mis pantalones.

Sasuke suspiró, un sonido tan familiar para Itachi que ya no se sobresaltaba. Estaba acostumbrado a decepcionar a Sasuke. Pero era bueno saber que su hermano mayor trataba a Sai de igual modo.

—¿Y por qué decidiría su móvil esconderse en tus pantalones?

Itachi tendió la mano y Sai le entregó el teléfono. De inmediato, Itachi comenzó recorrer sus llamadas recientes.

—Sai y yo hablamos antes sobre esto. Sakura conoce un montón de gente. Tal vez uno de ellos es su acosador. Pero si ella tiene este teléfono, va a contestarlo. Incluso podría llamar a sus amigas para hacerles saber donde se ha ido. No podemos correr ese riesgo.

Había recibido veinte llamadas en las últimas diez horas. Itachi ignoró las de Wendy y las de las otras empleadas mujeres de las que Sakura se había hecho amiga. Había varios números internos de Black Oak que Itachi no reconoció, y Sakura no tenía nombres de contacto para éstos.

—Tenemos que conservar el paradero de Sakura en secreto. Wendy es la única que sabe dónde está. Ha estado en la compañía durante más de una década. Le confiaría secretos de la compañía.

Sai abrió su ordenador portátil y lo encendió.

—Y Wendy ama a Sakura —agregó Sasuke—. La ve como la hija que nunca tuvo y me ha sermoneado en varias ocasiones sobre la importancia de cuidarla adecuadamente. Wendy no delataría su paradero. Conoce el peligro.

Itachi se sentó junto a Sai quien había desplegado la guía de la compañía.

—¿Quién tiene la extensión 709?

Los dedos de Sai volaban a través de las teclas.

—Scott Kirkwood. Trabaja en el área de tecnología. Ese era el tío con el que se suponía almorzaba hoy así podía hablar con ella sobre algo "importante".

Itachi recordaba a Scott. Bajo, flaco. Pelo pálido que hacía juego con su cara pálida.

Cuando Itachi fue a la sección de tecnología para interrogar al pichacorta, él había salido con una "cita personal", según su supervisor. Supuestamente, Scott era fiable y cumplidor, pero lo oportuno del momento le resultó sospechoso a Itachi.

—Envía a Burke su nombre.

—Ya lo he hecho —advirtió Sasuke.

La satisfacción atravesó de manera veloz a Itachi.

—Bien. Apuesto a que tenemos las fechas y las horas de algunas de las acciones de este maldito acosador. Tal vez podamos usarlos para reducir la lista de sospechosos y eliminar a los demás.

—Creo que deberíais tener esta conversación con Sakura —sugirió Sasuke.

Itachi se volvió a él.

—No queremos asustarla innecesariamente. Una vez que sepamos algo, vamos a traerla y contárselo todo.

—Entiendo lo de no querer asustarla, pero no podéis fingir que el problema no existe cuando esté cerca. ¿No es ella nuestro mejor recurso para desentrañar esto? Quiero decir, ella conoce quien la llama todos los días.

—Yo no la quiero involucrada. —Itachi hojeó el teléfono—. ¿Extensión 830?

Unos pocos clics del mouse sobre el ordenador y Sai tenía la respuesta.

—Esa es Heather Coleburn. Está en la oficina de administración comercial. Ella y Sakura han almorzado todos los miércoles durante el último año.

—Sakura hace amigos con tanta facilidad—murmuró Itachi con un amago de sonrisa.

Era una verdadera amiga y algunas personas se aprovechaban de eso—. ¿722?

Sai puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ese es Lyle. Conoces a Lyle.

Itachi le conocía muy bien. Lyle era el jefe del help desk y un supuesto genio de la informática. A Itachi le parecía un gilipollas repugnantemente zalamero.

—Sí. Creo que le dejó un mensaje en el ordenador de su casa. Se suponía que iba a arreglar su ordenador portátil esta noche. Tal vez deberíamos dar su nombre a Burke.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

—La próxima vez que hable con Burke o Cole lo haré.

—Bien. Ahora, ¿alguien de aquí quiere decirme por qué yo no sabía que Sakura había presentado una denuncia por acoso sexual en contra de nuestro Gerente de Tecnología?

—Yo no lo sabía tampoco —agregó Sai.

Sasuke entornó los ojos.

—Ella me dijo que no era serio. La había manoseado un poco en el happy hour un par de semanas atrás. Él y su esposa se están divorciando y Ward estaba borracho. Hablé con él ayer, poco después de que me enterara. Le dije que le despediría si tan solo miraba a

Sakura otra vez.

—Y no te molestaste en mencionar esto a alguno de nosotros, ¿por qué? —preguntó

Sai levantando la mirada del ordenador.

Los zapatos perfectamente lustrados de Sasuke golpeteaban contra el suelo de madera, una señal clara de que estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

—Por normas de Recursos Humanos, la queja de Sakura es confidencial. La única razón de que lo sepa fue el propio Preston. Estaba preocupado que RH siguiera el asunto y llegara a exponer su caso ante mí. Entonces le pregunté a Sakura.

Itachi no habría dejado al gilipollas alegar nada.

—¿Cómo le pudiste permitir escabullirse habiéndola acosado así?

—Ella se ocupó de él. Le rompió el dedo gordo del pie de un pisotón. Sakura es más fuerte de lo que vosotros creéis. Debiste tener muchísima suerte cuando te echaste encima de ella hoy o podrías haber terminado cojeando como Preston.

Sasuke se levantó.

—Me voy a la cama. Sugiero que vosotros dos hagáis lo mismo. Y aunque estoy de acuerdo en que Sakura es frágil en algunos aspectos, creo que haríais bien en recordar que es una mujer muy independiente y con cerebro.

Sasuke se alejó a zancadas de ellos, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina y cerrando la puerta con un golpe detrás de él.

—Dale un poco de tiempo —dijo Sai—. No entiende nuestra relación con Sakura.

—Bueno, no es el único —dijo una voz suave desde la puerta.

Itachi se volvió y vio a Sakura parada allí con una bata larga de felpa blanca reservada en todos los dormitorios para la comodidad de los invitados. Basado en la rabia encendida por todo su rostro, él apostaría que había estado parada allí durante un rato.

—Sakura, se supone estabas en la cama.

Ella se ajustó la bata.

—Sí, me metiste en la cama y me arropaste. A las claras esperabas que me quedase allí como una buena niñita. Si ese era tu cometido, entonces me deberías haber encerrado con llave.

—Lo pensé. —Itachi tenía el presentimiento que ella no le creería si mintiese. Había considerado seriamente cerrar con llave esa puerta y saber con absoluta certeza donde estaba.

—Oh, bien, vivir y aprender. Tal vez puedas encerrar con llave a la próxima chica. Me gustaría me devolvierais el teléfono. —Ella se acercó y tendió la mano.

—Eso no va a suceder —dijo Itachi, agarrándolo rápidamente en su gran puño.

—Sakura, amor —dijo Sai poniéndose de pie y agarrándola de los hombros—. No necesitas ese teléfono. Estás a salvo aquí.

—¿En serio? ¿Quién va a mantenerme a salvo de vuestra sobreprotección? —dijo arrastrando las palabras—. Quiero mi teléfono, ya.

—No lo necesitas.

—Lo necesito. ¿Cómo voy a llamar y hacer una reserva para irme volando de aquí?

Itachi ardía por repartir disciplina. Pero cuando escuchó el suspiro de Sai, supo que su hermano iba a tratar de disuadir amablemente a Sakura de su rabia. En opinión de Itachi, eso sería un error. Se tomó un momento para leer realmente el lenguaje corporal. Ella estaba tensa, los ojos entrecerrados y tensos. Los puños apretados y de vez en cuando los abría como si estuviese clavándose las uñas en las palmas. Itachi apostaría que estaba excitada y ardiendo por una pelea… o cualquier otra cosa que la alejara del borde.

Él estaba dispuesto a dárselo.

—No vas a ninguna parte, Sakura —dijo las palabras con implacable certeza.

Levantó la cabeza y se acercó casi hasta tocarlo con la punta del pie. Itachi no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa. Los dedos de su pie perfectamente esmaltados de color rosa se veían tan obviamente incorrectos contra sus botas raídas.

—No te rías de mí, Itachi Uchiha. Quiero mi teléfono… ahora. Me voy y no me vais a detener. Ya he terminado de jugar cualquier jueguecito que hayáis maquinado. Ah, y renuncio. Por favor, pon al tanto al señor Uchiha. Tan pronto como me des el teléfono me voy a casa. Y por casa, quiero decir de regreso al oeste de Texas.

Sai se paró junto a Itachi, claramente ya no estaba de ánimo para razonar con ella.

—Si crees que vamos a dejar que te vayas de aquí, cuando hay un acosador esperándote por ahí, estás loca.

Sakura puso sus manos sobre las caderas.

—No eres mi dueño. Puedo ir y venir como quiera.

—Eres nuestra y te vas a quedar en esta casa así te tenga que atar. —De hecho, sería un placer para Itachi. Ataría sus manos al cabecero y colocaría sus piernas bien torneadas en una barra espaciadora que dejaría su coño totalmente expuesto y listo para su uso. ¿Por qué no había pensado en ello en primera instancia?

—¿Entonces soy una prisionera aquí?

Itachi hizo una pausa y luego asintió con la cabeza.

—Es correcto, cariño. No te irás y es por tu propio bien.

—¿Así es cómo vais a convencerme de que sois mejores que el tipo que me acosa? Lo que fuera que pensasteis que había comenzado en el avión ha terminado.

Ella se giró sobre sus talones y se alejó.

La mandíbula de Sai cayó mientras la observaba. Itachi tenía una sensación de desazón que ellos la habían jodido en grande.

* * *

**Dianayf: Me alegra que te haya gustado el capi ^.^ Lamento la demora u.u Saludos! Nos leemos!**

**Sakkuharuu: sabes lo que me alegra ser una de tus escritoras\adaptadoras favoritas TuT Mil gracias por tu comentario! Espero que te haya gustado este cap. Cuídate!**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Hola a todos!**

**ADVERTENCIA:**

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, ni nunca lo serán. La historia es de la increible Shayla Black. Yo solo la adapto para compartirla con todos ustedes. Lamento los errores, trataré de corregirlos. **

**Si eres sensible al BDSM, por favor no continúes leyendo esta historias. A los demás, lean bajo su propio riesgo. **

**Espero que les guste n.n**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

Sakura luchaba por contener sus alaridos. Caminó pisando fuerte por el pasillo hacia su dormitorio, tramando la manera exacta de cómo saldría pitando de este enredo.

Había sido tan estúpida. Había creído que, porque los hermanos le ofrecieron un poco de cariño, realmente se preocupaban por ella. Pero no. La habían zurrado y la habían excitado entre ellos. Eso no era afecto, solo perversión.

Pero entonces… Sai la había tomado en sus brazos y bajado por las escalinatas. Eso se sentía como afecto, así como despertarse acurrucada entre ellos en la gran limusina.

Apartó las imágenes cuando atravesó la puerta del dormitorio. La habitación era más grande que su apartamento y la cama se veía como si hubiese sido construida para que durmiera un equipo de futbol. Sólo podía imaginar lo que los hermanos habían planeado hacer con ella allí.

Con una pizca de maliciosa alegría, giró el cerrojo. De ninguna manera iba a dejarlos entrar después de que la habían engañado. Ahora se enterarían de lo que era capaz.

Había escuchado bastante de su conversación para darse cuenta que solo Sasuke pensaba que ella tenía un cerebro capaz de pensar de manera independiente. Sai y Itachi… Dios, ¿en verdad creían que estaba tan necesitada? ¿Qué era tan estúpida?

¿Y dónde encajaba Sasuke en todo esto? No la había tocado pero aún podía oír su voz profunda e hipnótica diciendo a Sai que la girase para poder verla, todavía sentía la mirada ardiente de su jefe justo entre sus piernas después de su primer orgasmo. Y el último con ellos también, porque no había manera de que les permitiera a ninguno de esos hombres volver a acercarse a ella.

—¿Sakura? —Se oyó un golpe vacilante en la puerta—. Cariño, tenemos que hablar. Déjanos entrar.

Sai. Esa voz tierna la instaba a confiar en él. ¿Después de que le hubiera robado el teléfono y le hubiera dicho que no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba? De ninguna manera.

—Vete.

—No podemos —dijo Sai con esa voz zalamera—. Sakura, voy a entrar.

Ella sintió una oleada de satisfacción cuando el pomo de la puerta se movió, pero la puerta permaneció cerrada. Probablemente no creían que fuese lo bastante inteligente como para cerrarla con llave.

—No quiero hablar con vosotros.

Porque no hablarían, mentirían. Le dirían lo que fuera necesario para conseguir que abriera esa puerta. Ella se enamoraría de sus lisonjas. Entonces estaría justo donde empezó… la dulce y confiada Sakura permitiéndoles guiarla en el problema.

Pocas posibilidades.

Ahora podía ver que ellos realmente no la querían. Querían alguien sumisa, un juguetito confiado y pensaron que ella cumplía los requisitos. A pesar de su virginidad, no era completamente ingenua. Había leído libros y escuchado los rumores. Eran Doms y querían a alguien maleable que no se quejara cuando la atasen, le zurrasen el trasero y la utilizasen de un millón de formas deliciosas.

No era esa chica. Sin importar cuánto una parte de ella quisiera serlo.

—Sakura, abre la puerta en este mismo instante —exigió Itachi.

Él era inflexible. Siempre había sabido que era irascible, pero los arrebatos de cólera de Itachi se agotaban rápidamente. Sai, sin embargo, guardaba rencor. Él siempre primero intentaba persuadir y engatusar. Si eso no funcionaba, no tendría ningún problema en usar la fuerza.

—¿Qué parte de "no" no entendéis? ¿Es la N o la O, que es confusa? —preguntó ella de

manera dulce.

Segundos después la puerta se abrió de golpe, la pieza de madera finamente elaborada no pudo competir con los dos Doms. Lo que quedaba de ésta colgaba de las bisagras rotas.

Itachi irrumpió, todo hombre de las cavernas. Sakura se obligó a mantenerse firme. ¿Y ahora qué?

Sai miró furioso a Itachi.

—Sabes que tenía una llave.

—No fuiste lo bastante rápido. —Itachi caminó con paso impetuoso en dirección a ella—.Te ibas a quedar en el pasillo, hablándole de manera dulce toda la noche.

Sakura pensó en escapar, pero uno de ellos la atraparía. Además, probablemente incitaría sus temperamentos. Necesitaba apaciguarlos.

—Por supuesto. Al menos tu hermano tiene un mínimo de educación —puntualizó Sakura.

Sai cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y sonrió.

—Él estaba perdiendo el tiempo. —Itachi la tomó por los hombros—. Sakura no puedes irte. Estoy dispuesto a sentarme y aclarar esto contigo, pero necesitas entender que no te dejaré poner un pie fuera de estos terrenos.

—No eres mi dueño, Itachi. Ya renuncié, así que no me puedes impedir salir.

—Mírame, cariño. —Su arrogancia salía en oleadas.

—Estoy de acuerdo con él. —Sai le brindó una mirada de disculpa pero implacable.

—¿Y cuándo llame a la policía?

Sai se sonrió y demostró que podía ser tan difícil como su hermano.

—No hay policías en River Run. Hay un sheriff, pero te deseo buena suerte apartándole de su caña de pescar. Este pueblo entero es propiedad y está manejado por la Black Oak Oil. Nadie aquí te ayudará a dejarnos.

Él estaba mortalmente serio y Sakura tuvo que apartar su miedo.

—No estaré en cautiverio.

Sai se restregó una mano por el pelo, la frustración evidente en el tenso conjunto de los hombros.

—Sakura…

—Si no soy una cautiva entonces devuélveme mi teléfono.

Un largo suspiro escapó de la boca de Sai.

—Quienquiera que esté allí afuera conoce tus hábitos. Conoce tus amigos. Prométeme que no vas a llamar a alguno de ellos.

Ella iba a terminar negociando con ellos dado que todas las componendas estaban a favor de ellos.

—No voy a prometer nada, Sai. Quiero mi teléfono y quiero irme a casa.

—¿No puedes ver lo peligroso que sería? —preguntó Sai.

¿Era eso, en verdad, más peligroso que quedarse con ellos? Ellos, probablemente, la usarían para la diversión y los juegos, amarrarían su corazón al de ellos, luego la soltarían cuando la diversión terminara. Todo el discurso del matrimonio y para siempre era cháchara y ella se permitió creerlo en el avión porque lo deseaba muchísimo.

—Entiendo que es un riesgo. La única concesión que conseguirás de mí es que no voy a regresar a Dallas. Me voy directamente a Two Trees a ver a mi abuela. Seriamente dudo de que alguien me siguiera. Una vez que me haya ido, ese tío, quienquiera que sea se dará por vencido.

Tenía que creerlo. En verdad, ¿por qué la seguiría alguien?

—¿Y si no lo hace?

Ella sonrió, aunque era consciente de que el gesto no alcanzó sus ojos.

—Bueno, entonces sabré quién es. La primera persona de Dallas que ponga un pie en Two Trees se dará cuenta que me he comprado un arma de fuego. Y estaré lista para disparar.

—Sakura, dime lo que salió mal. Entiendo que estés molesta por el teléfono. En verdad creo que un corte completo de comunicaciones hasta que atrapemos a este tío es necesario.

Sai sonaba tan razonable que casi se encontró estando de acuerdo con él.

—Quizás darme esa explicación como si hubiese tenido un cerebro en mi cabeza habría funcionado. —Ella podría ser razonable. O, lo habría sido, de haberle dado una oportunidad.

Sai tomó su mano. Sakura se encontró girando su rostro hacia él. Era tan hermoso con los pómulos altos, la barbilla fuerte y las pestañas oscuras y tupidas que enmarcaban sus ojos azules capaces de ir de cariñosos a calientes en un instante. Ella quería pasar sus manos por su cabello negro y abrazarlo. Quería, en este momento, ser todo lo que él deseaba… suave, sumisa, compasiva. Podría dejar todo el problema en sus manos y preocuparse nada más que por lo que iba a desayunar al día siguiente.

Pero ella no podía renunciar a todo por lo que había trabajado tan duro por tan solo la comodidad momentánea. De niña, en Two Trees, añorando a su madre ausente y viendo a su hermana autodestruirse, había comprendido entonces que una chica tenía que ser capaz de cuidarse a sí misma. Si ella dejaba a Itachi y Sai salirse con la suya ahora y entregaba su independencia, ellos se aburrirían como una ostra, a pesar de que pensaran que eso era lo que querían. No podría construir nada con ellos si no la respetaban.

Dio un paso atrás y retiró su mano de la de Sai. Él puso cara larga.

—Sakura, por favor. ¿No podemos hablar de esto?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Podríamos haber hablado al principio del día. Habría escuchado. Pero ahora que comprendo con exactitud lo que vosotros queréis, no puedo ser esa mujer.

La cara de Itachi se volvió blanca de la conmoción.

—¿Qué dices?

—¿No escuchas? Estoy diciendo que me quiero ir a casa y que no quiero que ninguno de vosotros me llame. No quiero volver a veros. —Ella odió las palabras. Las podría lamentar, pero más lamentaría si se quedaba y se marchaba cuando el sexo se agotara.

La cara de Itachi era una máscara de piedra.

—Mensaje recibido. Aún permanecerás aquí por uno o dos días de manera que podamos atrapar a tu acosador. Si deseas llamar a la policía después de eso, aceptaré cualquier cosa que quieras darme. Prometo que no te volveré a tocar. Si no podemosresolver esto en uno o dos días, te dejaré ir a casa, pero tendrás guardaespaldas hasta que ese hombre sea atrapado.

A Sakura no le gustaba la tensión de su mandíbula. Quería calmarle, pero se obligó a permanecer firme.

—No me gusta, pero veo la cordura de tu plan. No más de dos días. Después de eso me voy.

La cara de Sai estaba surcada por una especie de triste confusión.

—¿Esto es porque me quedé con tu teléfono?

—No del todo. Digamos que es un patrón de comportamiento.

—No tenía la intención de asustarte —dijo Sai—. Mira, si lamentas lo de las nalgadas, no tenemos que hacerlo más.

—Detente. —Itachi apoyó una mano sobre el hombro de su hermano—. Ella lo ha finalizado. No nos quiere. No la podemos obligar, por mucho que nos gustaría. Va en contra de las reglas. Nunca le dimos una palabra segura, pero si lo hubiésemos hecho, ella la habría dicho a boca de jarro a estas horas. No es culpa tuya, es mía. Comencé demasiado fuerte. Sasuke tiene razón. Soy un capullo. Ahora salgamos y démosle algo de privacidad. Comenzaré a trabajar con esos informes.

Itachi se volvió hacia ella, su cara tan atenta que le desgarraba el corazón.

—Sakura, te juró que atraparemos a ese hijo de puta. No permitiremos que te lastime.

La mirada de Sai fija en ella.

—Eso es una promesa. Mientras tanto, si necesitas cualquier cosa, estamos al final del pasillo. Y aquí está el teléfono. Por favor, te lo ruego, no llames a nadie.

Él deslizó el teléfono en su mano. Ella lo agarró firmemente y su estómago le dio un vuelco. Se iban. Eso era lo que quería, incluso lo había exigido. Pero no podía soportar la derrota en sus rostros. O él modo en que Itachi la miraba sin verla.

—No eres un capullo —le dijo con voz dulce.

Itachi se encogió de hombros como si no tuviera importancia.

—Lo soy, cariño. Tu rechazo no es una gran sorpresa. Supongo que en el fondo sabía que nunca podrías quererme.

Su corazón sufría por él. Conocía su historial. Las cosas no le habían ido demasiado bien a Itachi Uchiha Townsend.

—Si hubieses hablado conmigo, tal vez lo podríamos haber resuelto.

—Volvería a hacer las mismas elecciones. Soy como un perro viejo y tonto. Nunca voy a aprender un nuevo truco. Te veré en peligro y haré lo que sea necesario para protegerte y cobijarte.

—Sakura —interrumpió Sai—. En realidad estábamos tratando de protegerte, no de robarte tu independencia. Puedo ver por qué podrías estar molesta, pero esto no fue ninguna táctica para engañarte, estafarte o usarte. Estábamos tratando de protegerte con tanta fuerza que nada, ni nadie pudiera lastimarte jamás. Sólo queríamos una oportunidad para conservarte y hacerte feliz.

—No lo entiendo. Un día somos amigos y al siguiente os abalanzáis sobre mí.

—Te abrumamos, ahora lo veo —dijo Sai—. La idea de una relación con dos hombres dominantes sería aterradora para la mayoría de las mujeres.

—¿Relación? Ni siquiera me pedisteis una cita. Fuisteis directamente a por mis bragas. Sin preliminares.

El ceño fruncido en el rostro de Itachi le hizo dar un paso atrás.

—¿Sin citas? ¿Sin preliminares? ¿Piensas que me desperté esta mañana y decidí que te quería y te tomé?

Seguro había parecido así, pero su tono sugirió algo muy diferente.

—¿No lo hiciste?

—¿Así que todos los almuerzos y las cenas no cuentan?

Él y Sai la habían sacado al menos una vez por semana durante seis meses.

—Eran por negocios.

—Eran excusas, Sakura —dijo Sai con un suspiro—. Tú no eres nuestra administrativa. Eres la de Sasuke. Cuando decidimos que te queríamos, Itachi y yo optamos por ir despacio, metiéndote con calma en esto. No es exactamente una relación tradicional.

Y no lo era, pero había estado loca por toda la pandilla James desde el momento en que los había conocido. Algo había encajado en su lugar la primera vez que había estado en una habitación con los tres.

—¿No somos sutiles? —dijo Sai chorreando amargura—. Ella ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estábamos interesados.

Solo porque era terriblemente inexperta. Sakura no había tenido muchas citas en la escuela secundaria. Fue a la universidad local, pero para entonces su abuela ya estaba enferma. Nunca había tenido mucho tiempo para sí, incluso desde que llegó a Dallas. Solía estar ocupada con el trabajo. Ahora ella recordaba el último año y podía ver algunas señales que no debería haber dejado pasar.

—Os acordasteis de mi cumpleaños.

—Por supuesto que sí —contestó Sai—. Lo planificamos durante semanas. Ya hemos comenzado a planificar el del año próximo, aunque tengo que admitir que iba a ser mejor que un pastel pequeño y un par de regalos.

Le habían regalado un lector de libros electrónicos que ella quería y le había encantado.

Tal vez le habían prestado más atención como persona de lo que había pensado.

—Me gustó mi fiesta.

La habían llevado a uno de los restaurantes económicos favoritas de Sakura. No era su ritmo. Cuando se había ido después de trabajar tras una comida casera, típica del sur de los EEUU, la habían estado esperando. Si hubieran tenido nada más que la seducción en mente, habría sido más ventajoso para Sai y Itachi llevarla a algún lugar tranquilo y exclusivo, lograr estar a solas con ella, emborracharla, y luego llevarla de vuelta a su cubil.

En cambio, habían invitado a sus amigas, habían bebido té helado con ella y sonreído toda la tarde. Cuando la acompañaron hasta la puerta, no le pidieron una "copa". Por el contrario, la abrazaron, la besaron en la frente, vieron que entrara a su apartamento y se fueron.

—Me alegro que te haya gustado, Sakura. —Sai le brindó una sonrisa triste.

Ella se mordisqueó el labio.

—No entiendo lo que veis en mí. O tal vez temo que lo hago y no me gusta.

—¿Qué crees que vemos en ti? —preguntó Sai.

—¿Una sumisa tranquila? ¿Os gusto porque hago lo que me decís?

Itachi casi se atragantó y Sai se abofeteó la cara, gritando.

—Tú no haces lo que te decimos, Sakura. ¿No te pedí hace un par de días aprovisionar mi oficina de Coca-Colas? —preguntó Itachi.

Sakura respingó. Lo había hecho.

—Sí.

—¿Y qué conseguí?

—El té verde es muy saludable. —Había esperado que él se quejara más, pero cuando ella le sonrió, acabó dándole las gracias.

—Es asqueroso —contestó Itachi.

—Y los bebió todos y cada uno —contrarrestó Sai—. ¿Qué tal la vez que te llevaste las llaves de la moto de Itachi y de mi auto después de haber tomado una cerveza durante el happy hour?

—Sí. —Itachi asintió con la cabeza—. Todavía tengo eso apuntado para un futuro castigo.

Estupendo. Así que ella no siempre había sido obediente.

—Y os las devolví cuando supe que estaríais sobrios. Y solo hice esas cosas porque estaba tratando de protegeros.

En el instante en que las palabras escaparon, ella quiso traerlas de regreso.

Sai le brindó una astuta mirada.

—¿Eso no suena un montón a la razón por la que tomé tu teléfono, Sakura?

—No es lo mismo —replicó.

—¿Por qué no? —respondió rápidamente él—. Dijiste que estabas tratando de protegernos. Bueno, tratamos de protegerte.

—Lo hice porque no quería que os hicieseis daño.

Sai cruzó sus brazos voluminosos sobre su amplio pecho.

—Todavía no veo cuál es la diferencia.

¿Ambos eran estúpidos?

—Yo no estaba al acecho de mi juguete sexual.

—Cariño, nosotros tampoco. Podría tener uno en los próximos cinco minutos si solo quisiera echar un polvo. Itachi, también. Estamos en esto por mucho más que sexo. Si aún no has entendido eso, dime cómo podemos probártelo.

—Primero me secuestrasteis, me obligasteis a venir a Alaska con vosotros y me mentisteis, vosotros imposibilitasteis eso.

Ellos se la quedaron mirando. Podía sentir las oleadas de descontento viniendo de ellos.

Así era cómo funcionaría una relación con estos hombres. Todo sería una batalla. Siempre querrían controlarla y protegerla.

Ella podría manejarlos. No tenía mucho miedo de ser arrollada, excepto por sí misma y por lo mucho que los quería. ¿A cuánto de sí misma estaba dispuesta a renunciar con el fin de conservarlos?

—Me niego a creer en eso —insistió Sai—. Así que nosotros la jodimos. ¿Y tú ya has dejado de querernos?

No. Nunca.

—Tenéis que comprender que no soy frágil. —Era una pequeña revelación. Siempre había pensado en sí misma como tranquila. Pero eso no significaba que no fuese fuerte.

—Si crees que no lo sabemos, estás equivocada. —Sai volvió a sonreír, como si

supiese que ella estaba recapacitando.

—Sakura, cariño… —Comenzó a tender la mano hacia ella, luego la apartó bruscamente cerrada en un puño—. Nunca pretendimos insinuar que no fueras fuerte ni inteligente.

Itachi, a pesar de su arrogancia, requería un tacto más suave. Aún no creía en sí mismo.

No creía que tenía un lugar. Pero ella lo podría ayudar. Después de que él respondiera una pregunta sencilla.

—¿Por qué?

Sus cejas se enarcaron por la confusión.

—¿Por qué?

—Ella quiere saber porque la quieres. Creo que tiene la errónea impresión que la seleccionamos casi al azar, simplemente porque es bonita y sumisa. —Sai casi le había leído la mente.

Cuando Itachi volvió a mirarla, su cara era más suave de lo que nunca la había visto.

—Recuerdo el día que entraste por la puerta. Llevabas una falda de denim a una entrevista laboral.

Ella se sonrojó. Hacía unas pocas horas que había bajado del autobús de Lubbock, el cual ni siquiera se había molestado en detenerse en Two Trees.

—Así que no estaba a la moda. Y si lo recordáis, hacía una entrevista para un trabajo en la oficina de clasificación de correspondencia.

—Oh, lo recuerdo. Te observé esperar en el pasillo. Había otra mujer entrevistándose por el mismo puesto. Os escuché hablar a las dos. ¿Recuerdas lo que hiciste?

—¿Lo viste? No fue nada.

—Gilipolleces. Te levantaste y le dijiste a la recepcionista que ya no estabas disponible para el trabajo porque la otra solicitante tenía tres hijos y un marido que acababa de abandonarla.

—Ella iba a ser echada a patadas de su apartamento. No podía quitarle ese trabajo. Sabía que se había reducido a nosotras dos. Y si no hubiese estado muy segura de que ella obtendría el trabajo después de que me retirase, no me habría ido. Además nunca llegué a la puerta porque la recepcionista… —Ella frunció el ceño—. Espera, tú la llamaste. Le dijiste que me detuviera.

—Él corrió por todo el edificio tratando de encontrarme —dijo Sai—. Cuando bajé y hablé contigo me di cuenta que te quería tanto como Itachi. Me sonreíste y empezaste a hablar de tu gata y estuve perdido. Me peleé para trasladar la cantidad suficiente de personas para procurarte una plaza de administrativa menor. Y un mes después, cuando la administrativa de Sasuke renunció, te trasladamos adonde perteneces.

Itachi respiró profundo.

—No pienso que solo seas algo sumisa para instalarte en nuestra cama. Te admiro muchísimo, Sakura. Eres femenina, dulce y generosa, cosas sobre las que no crecí conociendo mucho. Aprendo de ti todos los días. De hecho, creo que me convertí en un hombre mejor en el instante en que puse mis ojos en ti.

Sakura se quedó sin aliento. Eso, en su rostro, en su voz, no era deseo sino amor verdadero y genuino. Las lágrimas brotaron, luego caían en surcos calientes por su rostro.

—Me hiciste vislumbrar un futuro —dijo Sai tomándole una mano—. Tenía todo lo que el dinero podía comprar, pero era un hijo de puta hueco que solo pensaba en la siguiente conquista, ya fuera de negocios o de placer. Me enseñaste a hacer feliz a alguien, no porque esperase algo a cambio, sino solo por ver la sonrisa en su rostro. Así eres tú, Sakura.

Ella sollozaba, se mordisqueaba el labio y los observaba con el corazón en los ojos. Dios mío, los había entendido completamente mal. Había permitido que su inseguridad se entrometiera. ¿En verdad quería dejar pasar por la puerta su mejor oportunidad camino a la felicidad porque tenía miedo?

Itachi se volvió para irse.

—Pero si no somos lo que quieres, Sakura… te protegeremos hasta que esto se solucione y luego te dejaremos.

¿Se dirigía hacia la puerta? Sai se quedó de pie, observando, esperando, teniendo esperanzas. Era obvio que Itachi se había perdido sus señales. Eso estaba bien. Ella mejor se las mostraría.

Sakura se dirigió directamente hacia Itachi y lo agarró del codo.

Él se giró, los ojos recelosos.

—¿Sakura?

Pronunció su nombre como una pregunta, pero Sakura simplemente le contestó poniéndose en puntas de pie y clavando la mirada en los hermosos ojos de Itachi Townsend.

—Ambos me habéis zurrado, pero ninguno de los dos se molestó en darme un beso. Estoy esperando.

Él vaciló, frunció el ceño. Cuando las palabras de ella lo golpearon, le rodeó el rostro con sus manos grandes y su mirada ahondó en la de ella. El cariño que él vio brillando allí lo hizo debilitarse aliviado.

—Eso fue un error de nuestra parte. Ya mismo vamos a solucionarlo.

Sakura sintió a Sai deslizarse a sus espaldas. Sus manos le rozaron las caderas y ella sintió dulces movimientos de excitación.

—Dime que nunca te han besado, Sakura. —El aliento de Sai era caliente en su nuca.

Estaba atrapada entre dos cuerpos duros y no podía dejar de temblar.

—Me han besado, Sai. Soy virgen, no monja.

—¿Quién te besó? —preguntó Itachi, su boca cerniéndose sobre la de ella. Estaba justo allí. Tan cerca.

—Brandon Powers me besó en la reunión social de la iglesia detrás de los olmos. Usó la lengua y no me gustó. —Había habido algunos otros muchachos. Ella había salido en pocas ocasiones en la escuela secundaria y una vez en la universidad, pero había sido difícil. Su familia le demandaba mucho tiempo. La habían invitado a salir un par de veces desde que se había mudado a Dallas, pero siempre había contestado que no. Se había dicho a sí misma que era porque estaba muy ocupada, pero ella sabía la verdad. Había estado esperando a estos hombres.

—Hmm, ¿crees que podemos cambiar su opinión sobre los besos, Sai?

Las manos de Sai subían veloces por su torso, peligrosamente cerca de sus pechos.

—Hagamos un intento y veamos que sucede.

Los labios de Itachi tocaron los de ella y se dio cuenta que esto no iba a ser algún precursor negligente del acontecimiento principal. Su boca jugó con la de ella, rozando antes de alejarse. Le mordisqueó los labios, inflamándola, haciéndola desear muchísimo más. Una y otra vez presionaba sus bocas mientras Sai le besaba la oreja. ¿Quién podría haber adivinado que su oído tenía tantas terminaciones nerviosas? Sai estaba encendiendo cada una de ellas.

Sakura abrió la boca. Deseaba a Itachi más profundo.

—¿Qué quieres, cariño? —La grave risita que retumbaba en el pecho de Itachi le dijo a

Sakura que él ya lo sabía.

—Bésame.

—Eso hago. —Él comenzó ese juego exasperante en su boca otra vez. Tentándola, pero nunca cumpliendo cabalmente—. ¿Sigue sin que te guste besar?

—A sus pezones le gusta. —Sai pasó rozando sus pechos, la punta de los dedos moviéndose sobre las puntas tiesas.

Sakura boqueó y trató de respirar, pero las sensaciones se precipitaban por ella, salvajes y eléctricas. Nunca había conocido nada igual. Señor, anhelaba más.

—No estoy besando sus pezones. Al menos no todavía —puntualizó Itachi—. Estoy besando su bonita boca.

—Pero no con tu lengua. Quiero tu lengua. —Sus mejillas se calentaron con las palabras, pero maldito sea, la estaba haciendo esperar.

—Bueno, si eso es lo que quieres. —Itachi la sujetó con más fuerza y tomó el control del beso. Él le separó los labios con los suyos y su lengua se deslizó dentro, bailando contra la de ella. Se le doblaron las rodillas mientras todo su cuerpo se derretía. Sí. A ella le gustaba besar. Un montón.

Itachi la incitaba mientras Sai dejaba que sus manos vagaran por todas partes. Retiró la bata prestada. El aire fresco circuló sobre su piel, el cual fue rápidamente reemplazado por una quemazón que le robó el aliento cuando Sai le pellizcó los pezones.

—Hermano, creo que es mi turno. —El gruñido bajo de Sai hizo que su corazón latiera errático y ligero.

Itachi la besó una última vez, antes de girarla hacia Sai.

—Que nunca se diga que no sé compartir.

Sakura se sentía deliciosamente lánguida. Esto era exactamente lo que anhelaba. Ahora que estaba allí, se sentía segura, cuidada. Estos dos hombres podrían ser sobreprotectores, pero ahora entendía que se preocupaban por ella tanto como ella por ambos. Y Sakura se regocijaba con eso.

Entonces la boca de Sai cubrió la suya y él demostró que sabía besar tan bien como su hermano. Dominó su boca, su lengua se hundía y acariciaba, manteniéndola bajo su cuerpo, bajo su hechizo, y sin hacerse ilusiones de que no les daría todo de sí misma esta noche.

Itachi quitó la túnica de sus hombros y la bajó por su cuerpo. De repente, estaba desnuda entre ellos. Sus pezones se rozaban contra el algodón de la camisa de vestir de Sai. Los ásperos vaqueros de Itachi raspaban su delicado trasero. La excitación se acumuló entre ellos. El almizcle los rodeaba. Sakura se ahogaba en las sensaciones con los toques tiernos y los besos como narcóticos que le daban mientras la pasaban de un lado a otro.

—¿Tienes alguna idea cuánto tiempo hemos deseado esto? —susurró Itachi contra su nuca, haciéndole temblar todo el cuerpo.

Los labios de Sai como plumas bajaron por su barbilla, abriéndose paso hasta que encontró el pulso en su cuello.

—¿O a qué grado?

—Yo también lo he deseado —se hizo coro Sakura en respuesta—. Creo que, en el fondo, secretamente os esperé.

De hecho, había esperado toda su vida por sentirse así de conectada a otro ser humano.

El que estuviera rodeada de dos de los hombres que amaba tanto se sentía correcto. El único que faltaba era Sasuke. Pero ella lo quitó de su mente. Por esta noche, se trataba de ella, Itachi y Sai.

—Y estamos felices de que esperaras, amor —Sai presionó su frente a la de ella—. ¿Estás segura de que estás lista para nosotros?

—Podemos tomar las cosas con calma, cariño —Itachi bajó la mano por su torso, hacia su sexo dolorido.

—Te quiero. A los dos. —Ese tono ronco no sonaba ni de lejos como su voz.

Sai se agachó y la levantó en sus brazos. Se sentía delicada contra él. Miró por encima de su hombro para encontrar que Itachi los seguía, las manos en los botones de su camisa.

Ella observó como hizo un movimiento con los hombros para quitársela y la arrojó a un lado, dejando ver el tipo de pecho tallado y los abdominales que sólo había visto en las revistas. El cuerpo de Itachi era grande y musculoso, recubierto de piel besada por el sol que deseaba recorrer con las manos. Ella podría tocarle, abrazarlo. Entregarse a él.

Sai caminó a zancadas hacia la cama que dominaba el cuarto. La lanzó sobre el colchón. Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de par en par cuando Itachi se sacó las botas a patadas y se bajó los vaqueros por las caderas. Obviamente no era un gran creyente de la ropa interior. Su polla saltó libre, grande y dura, con un glande voluminoso y de color púrpura. El cuerpo de Itachi era algo hermoso.

Sai se quitó su ropa y Sakura miró, sin parpadear. Sus hombros anchos y su pecho tan marcado la dejaron con la boca abierta. Cuando sus pantalones cayeron al suelo, su mirada resbaló hasta su polla. Le falló el corazón. Larga, gruesa… ah y tan dispuesta.

Honestamente, no sabía hacia dónde mirar. Ambos hombres eran hermosos.

—Cariño, vamos a ir despacio porque es tu primera vez, pero creo en lo de empezar como tengas la intención de continuar —dijo Itachi, su acento texano más ronco que nunca.

Sai estaba parado al lado de su hermano.

—Lo que quiere decir, amor, es que nos vas a obedecer en el dormitorio. Podemos discutir la mayoría de las otras decisiones, pero aquí, somos tus Amos. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es confiar en nosotros, cariño. ¿Puedes hacer eso?

Sakura dejó escapar un suspiro nervioso. Estaba desnuda con dos hombres que querían su obediencia total y absoluta. Se estremeció al pensar en todas las cosas que podrían hacerle. Aun así, sabía que nunca la lastimarían físicamente. Si ella quería que esta relación funcionara, tenía que creer que nunca habían tenido la intención de lastimarla emocionalmente. Y tenía que creer en sí misma.

Asintió con la cabeza.

—No es lo suficientemente bueno —se quejó entre dientes Sai—. Danos las palabras. Esto tiene que ser una elección consciente de tu parte. ¿Puedes obedecernos y entregarte a nosotros?

—Sí. —La palabra fue poco más que un murmullo entrecortado, pero ellos la escucharon.

Una sonrisa sexy partió el rostro de Itachi mientras se acercaba a ella.

—Entonces separa tus piernas, cariño. Queremos ver nuestro coño.

Sakura respiró profundamente para calmar sus nervios y abrió las piernas. Sabía que no era la mujer más bella, pero se sintió así cuando la miraron con absorta atención y ojos ardientes.

—Vamos a tener que establecer un calendario para entrenamiento y cuidados. Llamaré al spa cuando lleguemos a casa. —Sai clavó la mirada, sus ojos yendo directamente entre sus piernas.

—¿Entrenamiento? ¿Cuidados? —¿De qué estaban hablando?

—Shh —ordenó Sai—. Nada de hablar. No es algo que tú no puedas manejar, cariño. Tengo fe en ti.

Cerró la boca. Extrañamente, aceptó su palabra de que cualquier cosa que tuvieran en mente, ella no tendría ningún problema para manejarlo. Ellos pretendían su sumisión ahora, pero siempre y cuando su voz fuese escuchada fuera del dormitorio, les podría dar lo que necesitaban.

—Absolutamente. Cuando hablamos de entrenamiento, estamos hablando de enseñarte a ser nuestra sumisa perfecta. Vamos a entrenar tu cuerpo para aceptar el placer y la dominación mientras tú a cambio aprendes a complacernos —explicó Itachi—. Te iniciaremos en el bondage y algunas formas de juego exóticas.

Para alguien con tan poca experiencia, todo eso sonaba ridículamente complicado. Pero eran Itachi y Sai. Ellos cuidarían de ella. Abrirían todo un mundo nuevo para ella.

—Y el cuidado se refiere a un régimen regular de depilación con cera en que insistiremos para ese hermoso coño. —Los labios de Sai se curvaron en una sonrisa pecaminosa—. Va a estar tan rosado y bonito.

—Por la mañana podemos afeitarte. Lo haría esta noche pero no quiero esperar.

Si ayer alguien le hubiera preguntado cómo se sentía con respecto a modificar su cuerpo en una forma tan personal para satisfacerlos, ella se habría negado rotundamente.

Pero ahora sonaba tan sencillo. No estaban pidiendo mucho y eso los complacía.

Complacerlos la hacía feliz.

Sai apoyó una rodilla en el suelo.

—¿Comprendes lo que dice? Pronto vamos a meterte en esa ducha y separar tus piernas. Te sujetaré y él va a afeitar ese coño nuestro hasta que esté a punto, desnudo y bonito como un melocotón.

—D… De acuerdo. —Su voz conmocionada casi tanto como ella. Quería decir que eran los nervios, pero sabía que no era verdad. La excitación atravesaba de prisa cada músculo hasta hacerla temblar.

—Pero no creas que no la probaré tal y como es. Sai, conseguiste zurrarla. Es mi turno de jugar.

Sai se subió a la cama grande y se ubicó detrás de ella. Podía sentir el trazo duro de su erección contra su columna cuando él la empujó hacia atrás, su pecho contra su espalda, acunándola en sus brazos. Atrapó sus tobillos con sus piernas y la abrió de par en par, besándole la sien y el cuello mientras Itachi trepaba entre sus muslos.

—Él va a comer tu coño, amor. Va a darse un banquete contigo. —La voz de Sai se había vuelto oscura y profunda, seduciéndola con las palabras—. Voy a observar y sentiré cada estremecimiento y tirón que hagas.

Se quedó sin aliento. Su vientre se contrajo. Apenas podía esperar.

—Amo la manera en que hueles. —Itachi aspiró profundamente dejando que su nariz tocara sus labios. Sakura se sentía tan vulnerable y en cierta medida eso la excitó aún más. Le encantaba la forma en que el cuerpo de Sai la envolvía, sujetándola. En otras circunstancias, estaría terriblemente avergonzada por lo que le estaban haciendo, pero ahora parecía estar bien.

Y luego no pensaba en nada, excepto en el lento deslizamiento de la lengua de Itachi raspando contra su piel, encendiendo cada uno de sus nervios. Intentó arquearse, exigir más, pero el agarre de Sai se hizo más fuerte.

—No, Sakura. Quédate quieta. Acepta lo que Itachi te da.

Él lamió hacia arriba sus pliegues hinchados lentamente, seguido de un golpecito torturante sobre el clítoris. Sakura estaba sin aliento, cada sensación demasiado excitante.

La mareaba. La hacía sentirse viva. Ella se retorcía entre los dos hombres, preguntándose como sobreviviría a semejante placer.

—Déjale dirigir, Sakura —insistió Sai—. Si te comportas mal, te ataremos. Estamos completamente equipados aquí. Podemos amarrarte las manos al cabecero y atar tu torso, pero mi parte favorita será ajustar tus piernas a la barra espaciadora. Me aseguraré que estés muy cómoda, pero no serías capaz de moverte ni un centímetro. Tus bonitos muslos estarán tan abiertos.

Sakura gimió cuando Itachi continuó mordisqueándole el coño. Se metió un pliegue suave en la boca, lo chupó un instante, luego el otro. La devoraba como una golosina. Su lengua entraba y salía, hundiéndose profundamente, como si no pudiese obtener bastante.

No existía un centímetro de ella que no hubiese probado. El orgasmo se gestaba en su interior. Ahora que había tenido uno, reconocía las sensaciones. Y lo ansiaba.

—Por favor, Itachi.

Las manos de Sai fueron directamente a sus pezones. Los pellizcó con una pequeña torsión de castigo. Sakura jadeó cuando ese diminuto mordisco de dolor activó un cable eléctrico en línea recta a su coño. La excitación la sacudió, quedó suspendida en el aire, como jugando al filo de la navaja.

—Eso hizo fluir sus jugos, hermano. —Itachi se rió entre dientes, la vibración resonando contra su carne sensible.

—Ella no tiene permitido hablar. —Sai volvió a pellizcarla, haciéndola gimotear—. La próxima vez pondré abrazaderas en esos pezones increíblemente sensibles.

—Deberíamos tenerlos perforados. Hmm…

Sakura comenzó a decir algo, pero Itachi mordió el centro del clítoris entre los dientes.

Ella lloriqueaba mientras él jugueteaba con ella, mordiendo con delicadeza, lamiendo.

—Me gusta esa idea. Pequeñas y delicadas argollas enjoyadas. —La lengua de Sai le recorrió el pabellón de la oreja. Sus dedos seguían jugando con sus pechos—. Podemos pasar una cadena por ellas y tirar con fuerza cuando queramos excitarla. Entonces nunca me saldría de ti, cariño.

Incluso la idea la hacía temblar. Pero todo lo que necesitaban hacer para excitarla era entrar en la habitación. Siempre había sido así.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior para evitar volver a suplicar. Quería correrse. Estaba tan cerca. Y Itachi solo jugueteaba con ella, apartándose cuando sabía que la había llevado cerca del orgasmo.

Mientras ella se contraía y gritaba otra vez, Itachi se apartó para lamerle el muslo.

—Vamos a necesitar comenzar su entrenamiento tan pronto como sea posible. No tiene disciplina. Casi se ha corrido tres veces desde que he puesto mi boca sobre ella.

Sai chasqueó la lengua a sus espaldas, como si fuera una colegiala traviesa.

—No lo hará. No podemos tenerla corriéndose cada vez que la tocamos.

—Pensé que ese era el propósito —se quejó Sakura y luego siseó cuando Sai le torturó los pezones una vez más. Esta vez el castigo estuvo acompañado de una palmada breve de Itachi en su coño la cual hizo corcovear a Sakura. Pero el agarre de acero de Sai no le permitió moverse. La obligó a quedarse inmóvil y aceptarla.

—Tus orgasmos pertenecen a tus Amos —explicó Sai—. Al igual que nos pertenece tu cuerpo. Vamos a enseñarte a aceptar el placer y a disciplinar tus respuestas así te podrás correr con la orden. ¿Te gustaría eso, amor? ¿Te gustaría que te mirásemos durante una de nuestras fiestas de la oficina y con un simple toque o una palabra fueras capaz de correrte? Vas a estar tan bien entrenada que nadie sabrá lo que está pasando excepto tú y tus hombres. Siempre estaremos cerca, siempre dispuestos a brindarte placer.

—Y para recibirlo —agregó Itachi—. Me imagino esa fiesta. Después de hacer que nuestra chica se corra un par de veces, vamos a encontrar un lugar bonito lejos de la multitud así podremos levantar tus faldas. Entonces tomarás nuestras pollas. Sabrás quedarte en silencio o todo el mundo te escuchará. Todo el mundo sabrá lo bien que te estamos follando.

No había pensado que podría excitarse solo con palabras, pero su sexo se contrajo y se movió espasmódicamente. Se sentía tan bien… más allá de cualquier cosa que hubiera imaginado. Quería todo lo que le ofrecían.

—Pero creo que dado que es una novata podemos renunciar a los rituales esta noche.

Solo retrasaría las cosas buenas. —Itachi sacó la lengua para lamerle el clítoris.

—De acuerdo. Estoy muy entusiasmado por meter mi polla en ese coño, pero te dejaré la desfloración propiamente dicha a ti, hermano. Yo la zurré primero, y tú fuiste el que la descubrió.

Itachi gimió.

—Preparémosla.

Los dedos de Itachi estaban suspendidos en la entrada de su coño. Cuidadosamente metió uno. Luego otro. Sakura luchaba por no retorcerse mientras él la llenaba con sus manos ásperas y extrañamente tiernas, pero proveyendo fricciones que la enviaban aún más cerca del borde. Se sentía tan bien, incluso cuando él la estiraba, abriendo los dedos como una tijera y dolía. ¿Se sentiría así cuando él estuviera dentro? ¿Y Sai, también?

Podría ser virgen, pero no era ingenua. Si ellos tenían la intención de compartirla, sabía lo que eso significaba. La llenarían por delante y por detrás. ¿Cómo se sentiría entonces? Una oleada de calor la abrasó con el pensamiento.

—Sigue muy estrecha. —Itachi metió los dedos un poco más adentro.

Sai la acercó más y le pasó la lengua por el cuello.

—Apuesto que sí. Va a tener el coño más estrecho que alguna vez hayamos follado.

También sería el último coño para ellos. Una posesividad salvaje se apoderó de ella.

Ellos pensaban que eran bárbaros, pero ella también podría serlo. Sakura se regocijaba con la pasión que sentía. El amor había sido algo tranquilo con anterioridad a este momento. Sus sentimientos hacia su abuela habían sido una tierna camaradería. Amar a su madre y a su hermana había requerido sacrificio y paciencia. Pero esto, oh, esto requería un tipo de confianza que nunca había dado. Desafiaba su coraje… sin embargo era tan natural como respirar. Tenía permitido ser codiciosa en su amor por ellos. Sakura lo aferró con ambas manos y lo guardó en su corazón. Estos hombres eran sus firmes anclas, y por primera vez en la vida, se sentía segura de que podría volar.

—Córrete para nosotros, cariño —Itachi gruñó las palabras y le chupó el clítoris. Sus dedos se movieron a la vez, doblándose y encontrando un dulce lugar del que Sakura había desconocido la existencia. Las sensaciones se acumularon bajo su clítoris, dentro de su cuerpo, creciendo y convergiendo. El orgasmo se precipitó por ella como un maremoto, certero y poderoso, ahogándola en la necesidad y dejándola jadeando por más. Su cuerpo se sacudía, pero Sai continuaba sujetándola con fuerza, totalmente segura en sus brazos.

—Eso fue muy hermoso. —La besó en la sien con un afecto dulce que la derritió después del violento orgasmo.

—Y tiene tan buen sabor. Se corrió por toda mi boca. —De modo semejante, Itachi depositó un tierno beso en su coño, antes de contemplarla a través de sus gruesas y oscuras pestañas.

—Te deseamos muchísimo, Sakura. Déjame hacerte nuestra.

Los labios de Sakura se curvaron en una tímida sonrisa.

—Sí.

* * *

**Dianayf: Holis! Lo lamento chica, pero Sasuke no será el primer hombre de Sakura :'c Yo también quería que fuera, pero las cosas no son así TnT. Lamento la demora. Espero que te haya gustado el cap! Saludos!**

**GenesisSakuritax: Me alegro de que te haya gustado c: Lamento la demora. Espero que este capi también te haya gustado este cap! Mil saludos! Cuídate!**

**Sakkuharuu: Holaa! Siento muchísimo la demora T.T Espero que me digas si te ha gustado el cap! Cuídate!**

**¡Espero que les haya gustado!**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Hola a todos!**

**ADVERTENCIA:**

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, ni nunca lo serán. La historia es de la increible Shayla Black. Yo solo la adapto para compartirla con todos ustedes. Lamento los errores, trataré de corregirlos. **

**Si eres sensible al BDSM, por favor no continúes leyendo esta historias. A los demás, lean bajo su propio riesgo. **

**Espero que les guste n.n**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Itachi contempló a Sakura y su corazón se contrajo. Era la cosa más hermosa que jamás había visto mientras descansaba contra Sai con el sedoso su cabello color miel extendido sobre el pecho de su hermano. Ella se arqueó y parpadeó lentamente dejando ver unos somnolientos ojos verdes. Los labios entreabiertos, la boca relajada. Sakura se veía bien amada. Él y Sai habían puesto esa apariencia en su rostro. Ese hecho lo hizo sentir orgulloso… y hambriento de hacerlo de nuevo.

Y ella le había dicho sí. Lo había invitado a su cuerpo intacto. La polla de Itachi se hinchó y estaba segurísimo de que no podría ponerse más duro cuando la crema de Sakura cayó desde su coño encima de la lengua. Se había equivocado. Ahora todo su cuerpo estaba duro, completamente consciente de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Sin embargo, vaciló.

Dios, quería hacer las cosas bien.

Los labios de Sakura se curvaron de modo tentador. Ella extendió la mano y le tocó el cabello.

—Sólo ámame, Itachi.

Esta era su Sakura. Tan dadivosa. Él amaba su lado salvaje y lascivo, pero su tierno corazón lo ligaba a ella siempre.

—Te amo, Sakura.

Tenía que saber que el hombre que reclamaba su cuerpo por primera vez estaba loco por ella. Itachi miró a su hermano, quien clavaba la mirada en Sakura con deseo y alegría. El segundo hombre que la reclamaría la adoraba también. Ellos la envolverían en su amor.

No le faltaría nunca de nada.

Itachi se pudo de rodillas, su polla erguida en su cuerpo. Se acarició unas par de veces, disfrutando la forma en que los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de par en par. Se estiró hacia la mesita de noche y sacó un condón.

—Alguien estaba seguro de sí mismo. —Las palabras femeninas fueron atrevidas, pero continuaba mirando el modo en que él hacía rodar el condón sobre su erección dura como una roca.

No quería ponerse ese puto condón. Quería tomarla desnudo, meterse profundo dentro de su cuerpo, pero aun no tenía ese derecho. Cuando estuvieran casados y establecidos, él y Sai hablarían con Sakura para comenzar una familia. Hasta entonces, su deseo cavernícola de llenarla con cada gota de su simiente tendría que esperar.

—Estábamos seguros de que los tres íbamos a estar bien juntos —aclaró Sai.

Itachi se acomodó entre sus piernas. Su coño todavía brillaba con la humedad de su reciente orgasmo. Sai acunó sus pechos suculentos y de forma redondeada, manoseándole los pezones hasta que ella gimió.

—Eres tan preciosa, cariño. Vamos a hacerte sentir tan bien. Tan amada.

Itachi quería mostrarle cuánto. Respirando para tranquilizarse, alineó su polla en su coño y observó mientras comenzaba a hundirse dentro de ese cuerpo caliente y dulce.

Estrecha. Dios, era tan estrecha. Él nunca había estado en un coño que lo aferrara y amenazara con arrancarle inmediatamente de un tirón el control. Era una vista bellísima, su polla grande desapareciendo dentro de su coño. Itachi apretó los dientes y se obligó a tomarla centímetro a centímetro, hundiéndose poco a poco, apretando los dientes mientras le daba tiempo para adaptarse.

Cuando ella lloriqueó, los dedos apretados en los muslos de Sai, su hermano la besó en la boca, su lengua entrando despacio y profundo, mientras la polla de Itachi se hundía, empujando más allá de su barrera.

Sakura se puso rígida y Sai le manoseó los pezones, los labios serenando contra su oído.

—Está casi dentro, cariño. Solo un poco más y eres nuestra. Entonces será todo placer. Respira profundo.

Ella lo hizo y se relajó lo suficiente para que Itachi penetrara otros pocos centímetros.

—Eres tan grande —se quejó Sakura, retorciéndose.

Él se detuvo, acunándole una mejilla.

—Estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para ser cuidadoso, cariño.

—Está bien. Dámelo todo.

Joder, eso lo excitó. La excitación rebanó su vientre, prendió fuego sus pelotas. Ella iba a tener todo de él. De ninguna manera se podría contener ahora.

Con un gruñido, Itachi levantó sus caderas y empujó profundo dentro de su coño. Después de un segundo de resistencia, la carne se separó como mantequilla derretida y él finalmente se hundió hasta las pelotas. Sakura se quedó sin aliento, agarrándose con fuerza a Sai.

—Ahora eres nuestra, Sakura —susurró Sai, inclinándole la barbilla y apretando la mano en su cabello para otro beso posesivo.

Itachi se quedó quieto, observándola enternecerse bajo la boca de su hermano. Mientras Itachi llenaba por completo a Sakura, la pareja de ambos, con su polla, se tomó un momento para disfrutar la sensación de estar en lo correcto. Pero ella se apretaba como una tenaza ardiente y sedosa sobre su polla. No duraría mucho tiempo.

—Ayúdame, hermano —dijo, desesperado para que ella encontrara placer en el acto.

La mano de Sai se levantó de su pecho y se arrastró hacia su clítoris, presionándolo con delicadeza. Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de par en par. Su respiración se volvió superficial.

—Por favor. —Ella dijo la única súplica que Itachi no podría rechazar.

Sai sonrió.

—Su clítoris está duro y tan mojado.

—Y ella está agarrándome con fuerza. No sé cuánto tiempo podré aguantar. —Itachi se retiró casi por completo, luego volvió a penetrarla.

Las paredes de su coño lo chuparon, lo aferraron, empujándole aun más cerca del orgasmo. Él estableció un ritmo suave, renuente a dejarse ir todavía, aunque cada músculo de su cuerpo le pedía a gritos follarla hasta que ninguno de los dos pudiera pensar correctamente. En lugar de eso, él entraba y salía, tan despacio que sus ojos casi estaban en blanco por el placer. Maldita sea, estaba cerca. Su columna vertebral estaba hormigueando. Sus pelotas subidas.

—Sakura, cariño, córrete para mí.

—Para nosotros —susurró Sai, sus dedos continuaban haciendo círculos en su clítoris—. Ahora, cariño.

Itachi empujó, su polla tan profundamente en el cuerpo de Sakura como podía ir. Ella se agarraba a él, las uñas clavadas en sus brazos. Él le dio la bienvenida a ese mordisco de dolor. Amaba a Sakura sumisa, pero esta vez la quería salvaje.

Consiguió su deseo cuando derramó todo lo que tenía, todo lo que era en todas y cada una de las eyaculaciones, deslizándose dentro con un impulso lento que la hizo rodearlo con las piernas. A la sazón clavaba las uñas en Sai, quien capturaba su boca con otro beso feroz y se tragaba sus gemidos. Itachi le agarró las caderas y empujó de nuevo. Pero más profundo no era lo suficientemente profundo para él. Nunca sería. Ella lo tomó por completo, pasando su pasión a Sai a través de la frenética unión de los labios.

Dios, el deseo nunca había abrasado a Itachi tanto que el placer era un tipo propio de dolor. Él y Sai habían compartido mujeres… un montón de ellas. Nunca había sentido este deseo ardiente de conservar una cerca para siempre. Nunca nada se había sentido tan bien. Nunca se había sentido tan… completo.

Ella se empujó contra él, luchando por su placer. Mientras su coño lo aferraba con rápidas contracciones, ella gritó, su rostro deformándose de manera tan bella, a la vez que contemplaba a Sai como pidiendo misericordia en silencio. Su hermano no tuvo ninguna, le frotaba el clítoris con insistente ritmo. Tampoco la tuvo Itachi la aporreaba como un pistón. Ella gritaba y lo agarraba con fuerza como si nunca quisiera dejarle ir.

Joder, estaba a punto de correrse. Se estaba corriendo. Y no podía esperar otro segundo. Itachi se hundió otra vez y se dejó ir. Un grito desgarrador escapó de su pecho. Su espalda se encorvaba mientras cada gota de su corrida brotaba violentamente de su cuerpo con fuerza imparable. El orgasmo se sentía como si continuase para siempre.

Finalmente saciado, sus brazos temblorosos cedieron, y se derrumbó encima de Sakura, completamente rodeado por su suavidad. Itachi apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho, escuchando como los latidos del corazón femenino reducían la velocidad gradualmente.

Ella le alisó el cabello. Esto era lo que había anhelado toda su maldita vida. Aceptación incondicional, paz. Amor.

—¿En verdad me habríais dejado ir a casa? —La voz de Sakura era jadeante.

Sai se echó a reír.

—Sí. Te habríamos dejado ir, pero hubieses llevado dos guardaespaldas contigo.

Itachi sonrió. El pezón de Sakura se levantaba todo bonito y rosado a centímetros de su boca. Se levantó el tiempo suficiente para besarlo.

—Exactamente. Si fueras a casa, tendrías que aceptar la protección que te diésemos. Pero ese acuerdo ya no está disponible. Tú te quedas con nosotros, Sakura. No hay vuelta atrás.

Ella continuaba acariciándole el cabello y él tuvo que contener un gemido satisfecho. Él era el Amo, pero en este momento, ella era la que tenía todo el poder.

—Me doy cuenta de eso. Solo estaba sorprendida de que me hubieseis dejado volver a casa con dos hombres… espera, vosotros ibais a ser mis guardaespaldas, ¿verdad?

Itachi levantó la mirada, ella tenía el puchero más bonito en su rostro. Le sonrió abiertamente a Sai.

—Ella es inteligente.

Sai asintió con la cabeza.

—Ya habíamos despejado nuestras agendas.

—Vosotros dos os movéis rápido —se quejó Sakura—. Teníais un plan listo antes de que incluso me largase de la habitación.

—Tuvimos que hacerlo. Nunca correremos riesgos en lo que a ti respecta. —Itachi salió de ella y rápidamente se deshizo del condón. Ella no tenía necesidad de ser aplastada bajo su peso. Y tenía la sensación de que su hermano estaba a punto de hacer su demanda de una manera mucho más física.

—Antes de que digáis cualquier otra cosa, necesito deciros algo —dijo Sakura, sentada en medio de la cama con las piernas cruzadas. Su cabello rosa caía en rizos sueltos en torno a sus hombros, descendiendo como cascada por sus brazos. Él había pensado antes que era bella, pero sentada aquí, desnuda, con la piel reluciente, era prácticamente una diosa.

—¿Qué pasa, cariño? Siempre escucharemos. —Sai se sentó detrás de ella, apoyando sus manos sobre los hombros y girándola para que quedara de cara a él.

Ella vaciló, como si no supiese como proceder.

—Os amo tanto. Ya lo sabéis. Pero… estaría mintiendo si dijera que no tengo sentimientos por Sasuke también. No sé muy bien cómo funciona este tipo de relaciones. O cómo queréis que funcione. No pondré en peligro lo que tenemos. Lo prometo. Pero quiero ser honesta.

Itachi compartió una larga mirada con Sai. A pesar de las diferencias que él y Sasuke tenían, Itachi no quería perder a su hermano. Y él temía que fuera a perderle. Excepto que Sasuke tenía un sitio con ellos… y con Sakura.

Itachi había conocido brevemente el Sasuke que existía antes de la muerte de Karin. Había tomado el trabajo en serio, pero había hecho tiempo para sus hermanos en aquellos días.

Sasuke había sido el que pagó la universidad de Itachi, y le ofreció un lugar en la familia.

Ellos podían discutir de vez en cuando, pero Sasuke era su hermano. Itachi siempre había asumido que resolverían sus asuntos algún día y serían una familia de verdad.

—Probablemente deberíamos hablar de eso, cariño —Itachi apretó su mano.

Sai le apartó el cabello de la mejilla y asumió el control.

—Sasuke, también está enamorado de ti, Sakura. No puedo decirte lo feliz que me hace escuchar que tienes sentimientos por él. Queremos que comparta esta felicidad con nosotros. Su pasado no siempre ha sido fácil. Tendremos que movernos despacio con él, pero creo que valdrá la pena.

Si Sakura hubiese estado enamorada de cualquier otro hombre, Itachi arrancaría el corazón del bastardo en un instante. Pero si Sakura podría salvar a Sasuke de no importa qué camino de oscuridad por el que transitaba solo, entonces Itachi los encerraría en una habitación juntos y no los dejaría salir hasta que Sasuke dejara de mentirse sobre sus sentimientos.

—Tres hombres. —Sakura sacudió la cabeza—. Supongo que cuando enloquezco, enloquezco en serio.

Sai se movió en la cama y estaba encima de Sakura en un instante.

—Otro motivo para que te amemos. Creo que es hora de que te vuelvas loca de nuevo, amor.

Él alcanzó un condón y le abrió las piernas. Itachi observaba, su propia polla endureciéndose de nuevo cuando Sai volvió a capturar la boca de Sakura y se deslizó dentro de su coño, luego la poseyó tan completamente que ella gritó, sollozó y finalmente suspiró con satisfacción en sus brazos.

La pared detrás de él golpeaba con ritmo burlón e insistente y Sasuke se preguntaba si sus hermanos estaban tratando de establecer un record mundial de cuántas veces podrían follar con la misma chica en una noche. Había dejado de tratar de dormir horas antes y ahora se había sentado en la oscuridad, clavando la mirada ciegamente en la ventana, escuchando los gemidos y las eróticas palmadas. Sin duda sus hermanos estaban teniendo la noche que habían anhelado compartir con ella durante un año.

Podría haber sonreído, pero ellos tenían a Sakura y él no la estaba follando. Estaban haciendo el amor con ella, vinculándose con la mujer con la que querían pasar el resto de sus vidas.

La desesperación lo atravesaba. Una vez más, Sasuke sentía cuán completamente fuera estaba.

Tragándose una palabrota, atravesó la habitación a zancadas incapaz de seguir escuchando su pasión. Aunque sus voces se habían callado, él sabía lo que estaban diciendo. Sus hermanos le estaban diciendo a Sakura que la amaban. Y Sakura los amaba, entregándose a ellos, probando su devoción.

Ella había esperado el amor y lo que les había dado a sus hermanos esta noche era un regalo precioso.

Maldita sea, había querido ser parte de eso.

Sasuke dio un portazo detrás de él. Estaban a escasos centímetros de distancia. La puerta estaba allí. Cinco pasos y la vuelta a una manija y podría estar con ellos. ¿Le rechazaría?

¿Itachi le daría un puñetazo en la cara? Sasuke en verdad dudaba de ambos. Con todo el malentendido entre Itachi y él, compartían el mismo deseo de amar a Sakura a conciencia.

Y Sasuke no podía olvidar la manera en que ella le había mirado con deseo en esos ojos verdes mientras él la observaba correrse. Estaba casi seguro que ella le daría la bienvenida.

Ese conocimiento lo estaba matando.

Se quedó del otro lado de la puerta. A partir de aquí, él podría amar a su familia a distancia, cuidar de ellos sin preocuparse de acercarse demasiado, arrastrarlos en su mierda y destruirles la vida. Era lo mejor.

Se vería obligado a mirar como Sakura se casaba con Itachi y Sai. Él podría imaginarla, tan preciosa en su vestido de novia con los ojos brillando de felicidad. Con el tiempo los bebés llegarían. Sakura sería una madre maravillosa y maternal. No ser parte de esto se sentía como si alguien le clavara en puñal en el corazón y arrastrara la hoja por su pecho. Anhelaba tantísimo darle al menos una pequeña porción de esa felicidad, verla llevar su anillo o traer al mundo su niño.

Pero ella no podría saber eso. Jamás.

Sasuke entró en la habitación grande. Las ventanas salientes estaban abiertas, dejando ver la belleza de la oscuridad iluminada por las estrellas de Alaska. La noche aquí era de una manera que era imposible en Dallas. Las estrellas titilantes se entretejían para crear un manto de diamantes en lo alto. La vista llenaría los ojos de Sakura de asombro. La conmovería.

Él nunca había traído a una mujer aquí. Nunca había querido. Sakura era la primera mujer con la que había pensado sobre compartir casi cualquier cosa. Pensándolo bien, ella era la primera mujer que en verdad había amado.

Durante horas, se había sentado en su dormitorio a oscuras, escuchando los gemidos y gritos de placer de Sakura, con la esperanza de que pudiera encontrar los celos que la arrancarían de su corazón. Todo lo que había logrado era adorarla más por sincerarse tan completamente con los hombres que amaba. La envidia taladraba a Sasuke. Probablemente debería estar consternado al pensar en compartir a una mujer con sus hermanos, pero de algún modo tenía sentido.

Si ellos estuvieran verdaderamente unidos, confiarían el uno en el otro, llevarían su unidad familiar al siguiente nivel. Cuando Sakura lo exasperara, sus hermanos podrían llegar a entenderla. Ella siempre sería cuidada, no importa qué. Alguien siempre contestaría sus llamadas y la abrazaría cuando llorase. No se quedaría sola como Karin se había quedado.

Karin. Dios, si sus hermanos supieran lo que Sasuke le había hecho, no estarían tan interesados en compartir a Sakura. Sai estaría horrorizado. Itachi amenazaría con matarlo si él tanto como miraba a Sakura. Sasuke creería que lo merecería.

Detrás de él oyó un golpe firme y una voz profunda y familiar.

—¿Sasuke? ¿Eres tú?

Sai. Hablando del Rey de Roma.

—¿Estabas esperando a alguien más? —bromeó Sasuke.

Su hermano encendió la luz para dejar ver un ceño fruncido. Él se había puesto unos vaqueros y nada más. Tenía el cabello revuelto como si Sakura hubiera pasado los dedos a través de él y un aire de inconfundible satisfacción en el rostro.

—Bien, al parecer media jodida compañía nos ha seguido hasta Alaska. Nunca se sabe.

Podrían aparecerse en nuestra puerta.

—Bien, Preston podría ser odioso, pero hablé con Marnie. Se registró hace una hora y ha estado quejándose del alojamiento desde entonces. Ella prometió llamarme si él deja el alojamiento.

La cara de Sai se iluminó con una sonrisa fácil.

—Puedo imaginar que él no es capaz de tratar con alguien como Marnie.

—Ella le mencionó que si no le gustaba su cuarto, debería sentirse libre para irse a freír espárragos. Creo que ella lo puso en la 108.

La risa de Sai retumbó por la habitación, haciéndola parecer viva cuando hacía unos momentos se había sentido tan solitaria y triste.

—Chester amará a Preston. Dime que no arregló la ventana. Dime que el viejo alce todavía asoma la cabeza a las seis de la mañana en busca de golosinas.

Sasuke sintió que sus labios se curvaban. Él había extrañado este lugar. Chester, a pesar de ser un alce, era conocido por entrar en cualquier establecimiento con una puerta lo suficientemente grande como para acomodar su corpulencia. Hace mucho tiempo, un hombre se había quedado con Marnie en la habitación 108. Había pensado que era divertido tener al alce saludándolo cada mañana, así que había entrenado a Chester para buscar golosinas. A pesar de que el hombre se había mudado, la gente de River Run mantuvo la tradición. A Preston se le avecinaba un despertar bastante brusco.

—Sasuke. —Sai se puso serio cuando se sentó en la silla cercana—. No tienes que estar aquí solo.

Las suaves palabras de su hermano hicieron que sus tripas se apretaran. Trató de mantener un comportamiento apacible.

—Prefiero la soledad, Sai.

—No, no lo haces. Vamos, hombre. Habla conmigo. No sé lo que pasa en tu cabeza. Sakura siente algo por ti. Ella nos lo confesó. Quiere estar con todos nosotros. Eres el único que se mantiene a distancia, y no lo entiendo. Sé que la amas.

La irritación de Sasuke se levantó como un caldero a punto de derramarse al hervir.

—¿Necesito decirlo de la manera más simple posible? No estoy interesado.

—Gilipolleces. Se trata de Karin. Ella está muerta y te sientes culpable por estar vivo.

Nunca entendí porque desperdiciaste tus sentimientos en ella. No puedo mantener este secreto por más tiempo. La oí por casualidad diciendo a una de sus amigas paletas que sólo estaba interesada en tu dinero y en tu posición. Ella no te amaba. Maldita sea, Sasuke, ella vino a mí justo antes de morir, cuando pensaba que te perdía. Tenía la intención de contártelo, pero cuando ella murió, no parecía bien apilar ese conocimiento encima de un incidente ya trágico. Ahora me pregunto si tomé la decisión correcta. Mierda, casi te has enterrado con ella. No puedo más soportar ver que un fantasma te abate.

El frío llenaba las tripas de Sasuke. Conocía la mayor parte de eso, pero no cambiaba nada. ¿Qué derecho tenía su hermano menor para arrojarle esta mierda en la cara? Él podría haber iniciado la relación con Karin con la mejor de las intenciones, pero lo más que alguna vez habían tenido juntos era buen sexo. Nunca había pretendido casarse con ella, nunca había estado enamorado de ella. No se había preocupado incluso cuando ella había amenazado con suicidarse.

_Haz lo que quieras, Karin._

Sus frías palabras resonaban en su mente. Todo lo que él necesitaba para mantenerse alejado de Sakura era pensar en el pasado. No se merecía otra oportunidad después de la muerte de Karin. Y especialmente no después de lo que había ocurrido a…

Sasuke no se atrevió a terminar el pensamiento. En su lugar, se volvió hacia su hermano deseoso de devolver el golpe. Era la única forma de acabar con sus ataques constantes a las defensas bien construidas de Sasuke.

—Sakura es una chica encantadora, Sai. Y estoy muy feliz de que Itachi y tú finalmente se hayan metido entre sus piernas. Mierda, si quieres casarte con ella, pagaré la boda, pero ella no es para mí. Necesito alguien con más estilo y refinamiento. ¿Me puedes imaginar invitando a casa a los inversionistas? Ella es una cosa dulce, pero no duraría un minuto con las matronas de alta sociedad. La comerían viva. Seguro, disfrutaría follando a Sakura, ¿pero matrimonio y niños? —Él se mofó—. No puedo construir una vida con ella.

Un pequeño grito ahogado desde la puerta congeló el corazón de Sasuke. Se volvió y Sakura estaba en el pasillo, Itachi a su lado. Ella llevaba puesta una bata que no podía ocultar la bellísima generosidad de sus pechos. Itachi la rodeó con su brazo, acercándola a él. Incluso con la poca luz, Sasuke no podía confundir sus ojos duros y su gruñido furioso.

Pero Sasuke no podía desdecirse, por mucho dolor que le causara lastimar a Sakura.

Era mejor de esta manera. Todos estaban mejor sin él. Lisa y llanamente podía ver que si no acababa con su esperanza ahora, entonces nunca dejarían de acosarle para superar lo de Karin y crear una familia con Sakura. Y podría ser un cobarde, pero prefería mucho más que le odiaran por denigrar a Sakura que supieran la verdad. Quizás un día, cuando fueran viejos, le perdonarían por unas pocas y crueles palabras. Ellos nunca perdonarían lo que él le había hecho a Karin.

—Lo siento, Sakura —logró decir Sasuke en un tono tranquilo, aunque su corazón se retorcía—. No pretendí lastimarte.

Los labios de Sakura temblaban como si estuviera refrenando alguna emoción fuerte.

El orgullo, obviamente ganó porque levantó la barbilla.

—Lo que acaba de decir me desgarró el corazón. Y usted está equivocado. Puedo defenderme de cualquiera. Habría sido una esposa estupenda. No encontrará una mujer que hubiese sido una madre mejor para sus hijos. Si todo lo que anda buscando es alguien para que mantenga su agenda social y luzca bonita en las fiestas de la compañía, entonces no lo quiero. Sugiero que encuentre otra administrativa, señor Uchiha.

Dios, él se había clavado un cuchillo en el pecho, pero con sus palabras, ella acababa de hacerlo. Pero eso era lo mejor.

Ella se volvió hacia Itachi.

—Creo que he perdido el apetito. Quiero irme a dormir. ¿Podemos hacerlo?

Itachi no lo dudó. La acercó más, sus grandes brazos la acunaban, la protegían del mundo.

—Por supuesto, cariño. Adelántate. Sai y yo estaremos en un minuto.

La besó en la frente y ella regresó por el pasillo, tan regia como cualquier princesa.

Sakura tenía razón. Sería una esposa genial. Ahora, él nunca se casaría porque la única mujer que deseaba era la que nunca podría tener.

En el instante en que Sakura dobló la esquina, Itachi se volvió contra él. Sus puños eran bolas de furia. Sai se interpuso entre ellos, pero Sasuke casi hubiera deseado que no lo hubiera hecho. Dejar que Itachi lo golpeara podría darle alguna pequeña expiación. Sin duda alguna sería mejor que estar viviendo con el rostro de Sakura inquietando sus sueños.

—Eres un despreciable hijo de puta —gruñó Itachi.

—¿Te sorprende? —le arrojó Sasuke en respuesta. Tenía ganas de quemar todo. Algo sucio tenía agarrado a sus tripas. Si él destruía todo, tal vez, al fin pudiera estar solo con su culpa.

—Cállate —le espetó Sai, afirmando amabas manos sobre el pecho de su hermano menor para impedir el ataque pendiente—. Itachi, él no quiso decir ni una sola palabra de eso.

—Deja de hablar por mí. —La insistencia de Sai en su bondad innata comenzaba a irritar a Sasuke. Sin importar lo que hacía o decía, Sai no le dejaría—. Quise decir todo lo que dije. Sakura está bien, pero mi posición se basa en la imagen, y no puedo tomar a una chica de un pequeño pueblo como mi prometida. Si ambos queréis emparejaros con una chica que no tiene estudios superiores, sin auténticos modales, entonces bien por vosotros.

Itachi se detuvo. Sus brazos bajaron, poco dispuesto a continuar con la pelea. Eso decepcionó a Sasuke.

—Sai tiene razón. Estás lleno de mierda. Sé que amas a esa mujer. ¿Qué diablos estás escondiendo? —exigió Itachi.

El estómago de Sasuke dio un vuelco. Lo último que quería era Itachi investigando el pasado. Sai esperaría, sin imaginar que su hermano se reservaría algo de él. Para Itachi, confiar era difícil. Él desenterraría todo.

—No estoy escondiendo nada. He dicho a las claras que no quiero una relación con Sakura.

Itachi lo miraba furioso.

—Tú no quieres casarte con Sakura. Estás demasiado interesado en tu imagen corporativa, ¿verdad? Bueno, entonces explícame esto, Sasuke. Como CEO de Black Oak no hay una mujer más involucrada en tu vida o en tu negocio que tu secretaria. Has permitido a Sakura planificar tus fiestas, actuar como tu anfitriona. Siempre se ha manejado a la perfección. Tú mismo lo has dicho. Así que no me mientas. Prácticamente ha sido tu esposa en todo sentido, excepto uno. ¿Ahora le pones peros? Hay algo más en juego y tengo la intención de averiguar lo que es. ¿Quieres ahorrarme la molestia?

—Vete a la mierda, Itachi. Y mantente al margen de mis asuntos —Él se abalanzó contra Itachi.

Sai le golpeó el pecho con una mano para pararle. Sus ojos se entornaron mientras lo empujaba hacia atrás, luego echó una mirada en la dirección de Itachi.

—Vamos a cuidar de Sakura, hermano. Sasuke tiene que pensar seriamente en venir y confesarlo todo porque creo que definitivamente está ocultando algo. Si es así, lo descubriremos. Y habrá un duro castigo.

En silenciosa armonía, Itachi y Sai caminaron a zancadas hacia el dormitorio, donde Sakura probablemente lloraba.

Sasuke apagó las luces de nuevo y se desplomó en la silla más cercana totalmente agotado. Tenía que encontrar la manera de distraerlos de escarbar en la muerte de Karin.

Podría tratar con revolver las cosas nuevamente; hacía eso casi todos los días en su cabeza.

Pero no podría tratar con su censura, su asco cuando se enteraran de la verdad. Mierda, sin importar lo que hiciera iba a perder a sus hermanos. Ya había perdido a Sakura. No esperaría su alegre sonrisa nunca más. Ya no podría engañarse más pensando que algún día encontraría la forma de estar con ella. Ese sueño se había terminado.

Se había terminado para siempre. Se había acabado en el minuto en que colgó el teléfono y dejó morir a Karin.

Se sentó durante un largo tiempo y finalmente logró quedarse dormido. Sus sueños estaban llenos de imágenes de Sakura y de sus ojos llorosos. Parecía un instante después cuando sintió que su teléfono vibraba y se despertó. Tenía un dolor horrible en el cuello. Había pasado la noche en un postura extraña, pero no había sido capaz de hacer que sus pies se movieran hacia la habitación. Una cosa había sido escuchar los gritos de placer de Sakura. No habría sido capaz de manejar sus lágrimas.

El teléfono sonó de nuevo. Estaba, como siempre, cerca de él, metido en el bolsillo de su pantalón. El trabajo era el único lugar donde él no la había jodido atrozmente y tenía la intención de que siguiera siendo así.

Con un suspiro profundo, sacó el dispositivo para encontrar un mensaje. Miró el reloj.

Eran casi las ocho de la mañana. La luz inundaba la habitación y Sasuke deseaba haber cerrado las cortinas. Podía oler el café filtrándose de alguna parte de la cocina.

Él abrió el mensaje y no reconoció el número.

_Mantente alejado de Sakura. Lo sé todo, señor jefe. No lo puedes enterrar. Si no dejas ir a Sakura, entonces divulgaré todos los documentos relacionados con la muerte de tu novia y te arruinaré._

Sasuke clavó los ojos en las palabras, leyéndolas de nuevo, el espanto tamborileando a través de él. Después de un largo tiempo, se puso de pie y caminó hacia el estudio. No necesitaba café. Necesitaba una gran cantidad de alcohol que le nublara la mente, porque su puto pasado finalmente iba a ponerse al día con él.

No había forma de que dejara libre a Sakura para que este crápula pudiera ponerle las manos encima. Él nunca la privaría de su futuro por proteger su pasado.

La amaba y ella nunca sabría cuánto. Nunca sabría que él voluntariamente había sacrificado todo por ella.

* * *

**Dianayf: Pues yo tampoco tendria problema si los tuviera a los tres a mi alrededor xD Saludos! Espero que te haya gustado el cap!**

**Sakkuharuu: Me alegro de que te gusten todas mis adaptaciones -/- Mil gracias! Amo tus reviews! Saludos y cuidate!**

**GenesisSakuritax: Que bien que te vaya gustando! Saludos! Nos leemos!**

**Aome-Hime: ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review! Saludos y me alegro de que te vaya gustando!**


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Hola a todos!**

**ADVERTENCIA:**

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, ni nunca lo serán. La historia es de la increible Shayla Black. Yo solo la adapto para compartirla con todos ustedes. Lamento los errores, trataré de corregirlos. **

**Si eres sensible al BDSM, por favor no continúes leyendo esta historias. A los demás, lean bajo su propio riesgo. **

**Espero que les guste n.n**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

Sai entró en las oficinas de Alaska de Black Oak Oil sintiéndose como un hombre nuevo. Había dejado a Sakura en la mesa del desayuno poniéndose un poco de azúcar en el café. La había besado en la frente y le había dicho que volvería pronto. Había sido la imagen perfecta de la intimidad. Un hombre y su esposa separándose para iniciar la jornada.

Por supuesto, Itachi también la había besado. Tal vez no era del todo convencional, pero eso funcionaba para Sai.

― ¿Quieres matar a Ward, o puedo hacer yo los honores? ―dijo Itachi.

Sonrió ante la amenaza de su impulsivo hermano. Sai siempre podía contar con Itachi para ofrecerse a patear el culo de cualquiera que se lo mereciera.

―¿Qué tal si averiguamos si él es el que ha estado acosando a Sakura antes de enterrarle en alguna parte?

Itachi suspiró desilusionado.

―Odio cuando eres lógico

La oficina del lugar era pequeña y decepcionante comparada con las oficinas corporativas. El lugar era funcional con paredes blancas y suelos de cemento. De alguna manera, Sai se sentía más en casa aquí de lo que nunca hizo en la corporación. Le encantaba el trabajo de campo y había estado detrás de un escritorio demasiado tiempo. Prefería a los rudos obreros y pasar tiempo en las plataformas. Se sentía perfectamente cómodo con los empleados en River Run, pero era obvio, incluso desde la distancia, que Preston Ward III no sentía lo mismo.

―Este no es el protocolo ―la voz de Preston sonó a través del pequeño edificio. Era peor que las uñas sobre una pizarra.

Itachi puso los ojos en blanco.

―Asegúrate de llamarme si cambias de idea y necesitas a alguien para matar al hijo de puta. Voy a ponerme al corriente con Burke y Cole. Después voy a curiosear por mi cuenta.

Sai asintió con la cabeza. Podía manejar a Preston mejor que Itachi y ambos estaban de acuerdo en que ya era hora de que descubrieran lo que estaba carcomiendo a Sasuke.

Después que Itachi se dirigió hacia la oficina principal, Sai serpenteó por el pequeño grupo de cubículos de informática. Preston Ward permaneció de pie en mitad de la sala, incongruente con su traje de mil dólares, mirando por encima de su nariz de Harvard hacia el hombre rechoncho con la mata de pelo negro y cara que proclamaba con orgullo su herencia esquimal. Ben Kunayak dirigía este lugar. Era más bajo que Preston, pero teniendo en cuenta la obstinada expresión en su boca, era también más difícil. Sai pensó seriamente en retroceder y dejar a Ben hacer el trabajo sucio, pero entonces no tendría la información necesaria… o la satisfacción.

Dos hombres jóvenes se habían unido a Preston desde la corporación, ambos obviamente empleados de informática. Sai pensó que reconocía al hombre delgado, de aspecto triste y pelo marrón como Lyle Franklin, el jefe del departamento de asistencia técnica. Lyle permanecía de pie con Preston, pero el otro hombre de veinte-algo, un chupatintas vestido con camisa a cuadros de pelo claro y dedos volando sobre el teclado, se sentaba delante de su portátil. Mierda, Scott Kirkwood. El miserable mocoso que había intentado tener un almuerzo "importante" con Sakura. Gilipolleces.

Con un suspiro, Sai hizo notar su presencia.

―Sai, gracias a Dios que estás aquí. Necesitas echar a este hombre en este mismo instante ―Preston señaló a Ben con el dedo―. Es grosero con sus superiores y obviamente no entiende los protocolos o las reglas de Black Oak. Creo que los hombres de aquí han estado usando los ordenadores de la compañía para acceder a pornografía.

¿Esto era lo que le molestaba a Preston? Sai resopló. Por supuesto. Estos eran un grupo de rudos obreros en una ciudad donde los hombres superaban en número a las mujeres en cinco a uno y una conexión fiable de internet era difícil de conseguir. Le habría sorprendido si no accedieran a pornografía on-line.

―Este empleado ha estado permitiendo que esto suceda ―los dedos de Preston repiquetearon contra el escritorio de Ben con una rápida e irritante acusación―. De hecho, prácticamente ha defendido la práctica.

―He encontrado por lo menos cuatro ordenadores con direcciones IP restringidas en sus historiales de navegación ―Lyle Franklin tenía un rostro delgado y obviamente creía en el protector solar―. No creo que los virus infectados de las páginas porno sean la razón actual de nuestro cierre, pero ciertamente podrían causar problemas en el futuro. No se debe permitir.

Así que ahora el departamento de informática de la corporación se había convertido en policía de la moralidad. Magnífico. Sai tuvo el impulso de echar a los tres. Si se deshiciera de ellos, estaba casi seguro que cortaría cualquier acceso que tuviera el acosador a Sakura. Pero eso no iba a hacer que el hijo de puta se fuera y Sai quería agarrar a ese bastardo para siempre.

―Si el porno de internet no es el problema ahora, centrémonos en lo que lo es ―Sai se giró hacia el ejecutivo de informática.

No podía confiar en ninguno de ellos con Sakura, pero sabía por experiencia que eran más que competentes escribiendo códigos y manteniendo un sistema seguro. Iban a hacer su trabajo. Y si cualquiera de ellos era el acosador de Sakura, querría hacer cualquier cosa para mantener los vínculos profesionales con ella.

Pero Sai apostaba por Preston.

―Ya está hecho, señor. He aislado el virus. Es peligroso, pero lo puedo arreglar en un par de horas.

Tenía que enviar los hombres de la corporación de regreso a Dallas. Hasta entonces, tenía que vigilar a estos tres como un halcón. Una vez que dejaran Alaska, Sai podría respirar aliviado, dejar que Burke y Cole hicieran lo que mejor hacían y centrarse en Sakura.

―Tendremos las cosas funcionando a pleno en poco tiempo ―aseguró Scott.

―Vaya a hacerlo realidad ―Sai asintió con la cabeza a Scott y el tío de informática corrió a trabajar. Ben y Lyle entendieron el mensaje y lo siguieron. Pronto, el trío se veía profundamente atrincherado en sus ordenadores. Sai empujó suavemente a Preston a una sala contigua.

―Vamos a hablar Preston.

* * *

Dios, Preston no sabía cuando callarse.

―Es bueno saberlo. Pero esto no es de lo que quiero hablar. Estoy esperando que me felicites por mi compromiso.

Preston le lanzó una sonrisa suave.

―Felicidades. No tenía idea que estuvieras viendo a alguien. ¿Cuál es el nombre de la afortunada dama?

―Creo que la conoces. Sakura Craig.

La sonrisa de Preston se esfumó instantáneamente.

―¿Te vas a casar con la administrativa de Sasuke?

Sai dio un paso adelante y bajó la voz.

―Sí. ¿Te gustaría explicarme por qué molestaste a mi prometida?

Preston tragó saliva una vez y luego otra.

―No la molesté. No fue nada.

―A mí no me suena como nada, especialmente cuando dejas mensajes después de llamarla a su nuevo número de teléfono que no figura en lista y le dices que retire su demanda a recursos humanos contra ti mientras que la llamas "nena".

Él tuvo el buen sentido de parecer avergonzado.

―Ella es una cosita linda. Creo… entendí mal sus señales.

―Te puedo asegurar, que si estabas leyendo las señales de Sakura, no estaba dándote ninguna luz verde.

Preston levantó las manos derrotado.

―Desde que mi esposa y yo nos separamos recientemente, no he sido yo mismo. Yo...yo he estado buscando consuelo en el sitio equivocado. No quería herirla. Y ella me quebró el dedo del pie.

―Yo te quebraré más que eso si siquiera la vuelves a mirar. Cuando regresemos a Dallas, vamos a tener una larga charla sobre tu empleo en esta compañía.

―Maldita sea, no me puedes despedir. Ni siquiera sabía que la chica estaba saliendo con el hermano del jefe.

―¿Entonces eso la hacía una presa legítima?

―Pensé que podría ser agradable. Hay un rumor de que está acostándose con vosotros tres. Me imaginé que si ella estaba abriéndose camino a través de los ejecutivos, ¿por qué no podría tener una oportunidad?

Antes que la última palabra saliera de la boca de Preston, el puño de Sai estaba volando. Conectó con el rostro rubicundo del ejecutivo de mediana edad con un ruido satisfactorio. Preston cayó al suelo e inmediatamente empezó a quejarse. Una gruesa línea de sangre le goteaba de la nariz.

Sai se puso en cuclillas y se puso delante de la cara del hombre. Estaba complacido con el miedo en sus ojos.

―Estás despedido. Te quiero en el primer avión de regreso a Dallas. Tu secretaria puede vaciar tu oficina. Si te atrapo otra vez en una propiedad de Black Oil, haré que te arresten. Si te vuelvo a ver cerca de nuestra prometida, te mataré. Nadie jamás encontrará tu cuerpo. ¿Entendido?

Preston retrocedió con un asentimiento de cabeza y Sai se tuvo que preguntar si este cobarde se subiría a un árbol para tomar fotos de una mujer. No parecía su estilo, pero Sai no iba subestimar el deseo de nadie por Sakura. Sabía de primera mano como quemaba eso, como volvía loco a un hombre. Incluso aunque no tuviera sentido, Sai no quería al bastardo en ningún lugar cerca de su mujer.

Escuchó pasos detrás de él y se volvió para encontrar a Itachi entrando despacio. Su hermano menor se quedó mirando a Preston, que gemía e intentaba taparse la cara.

―¿Golpearle sienta bien? ―Itachi asintió con malicia al otro hombre.

Sai sonrió.

―Satisfacción inminente.

―Perfecto. Haré saber a la recepcionista que reserve en el primer vuelo a Anchorage y que se asegure de que su culo viaja en clase turista. ―Itachi empezó a marcharse, entonces se detuvo un momento―. Oh, y vine a buscarte. Tenemos una conferencia con los hermanos Lenox en cinco minutos.

Cuando Itachi se fue, Lyle entró a toda velocidad por la puerta, luego se arrodilló para ayudar a su ex jefe a ponerse de pie. Él tiró de Preston y las mangas de su camisa se subieron, revelando unos brazos nervudos llenos de marcas de rasguños. Sai reprimió una sonrisa. Los callados a menudo tenían una extraña vida sexual. Se preguntó quien habría arañado a un imbécil como él.

Sai se giró hacia la puerta, pero antes que pudiera irse, Scott, el técnico rubio que había identificado supuestamente el problema, le detuvo.

―Señor. ¿Puedo hablar con usted en privado?

Sai dudó, entonces abrió la puerta de una pequeña sala de conferencias.

―¿Qué hay?

Si Scott decía una palabra sobre Sakura, Sai juró que desparramaría también al gilipollas.

―Es sobre el virus, señor. Como dije es un virus peligroso, pero afortunadamente común. El señor Ward cree que es un problema de seguridad por el porno, pero no lo es. Parece como si alguien subiera este virus directamente al sistema. Alguien que tiene acceso a nuestro software quería que este sistema fallara en un momento muy preciso.

Sai sintió que su cuerpo se congelaba. Entonces se detuvo. ¿Creía a Scott o no? Demasiado pronto para decirlo. Necesitaba más información.

―¿Cuándo fue subido?

―No tengo una hora concreta, pero el virus se coló en el sistema alrededor de las once de la mañana de ayer.

Justo en el momento en que el jet corporativo despegaba con Sakura, él y sus hermanos, en su viaje a Alaska. Lyle había visto a Itachi sacar a Sakura por la puerta. Ya que el tipo estaba todavía flotando protectoramente alrededor de su ex jefe, Sai podría sospechar que Lyle era el esclavo de Preston. Él le habría dicho al señor Harvard que Sakura había sido llevada rápidamente. Irónico cómo estuvo perfectamente cronometrado el virus. Preston era definitivamente lo suficientemente listo como para escribir el código para violar la seguridad del sistema. Demonios, contando con la lealtad de Lyle, el pequeño lameculos podría haber ayudado a su ex jefe.

Sai se dirigió a los cubículos de informática, clavando una dura mirada a Lyle.

―Gracias. Regresa a tu trabajo. Arregla ese virus.

―Sí, señor ―dijo, entonces observó a Sai arrastrando lejos a un balbuceante Preston.

El personal de seguridad del edificio se le unió para sacar al director de informática. Sai juró azuzar a Burke y Cole sobre él en el segundo en que los pies de Preston tocaran de nuevo el suelo de Dallas.

Después de terminar su desayuno y de encontrar algo de ropa medio decente, Sakura exploró la casa. Nunca más dejaría que Itachi empacara por ella. No había traído ni un simple conjunto de ropa interior y rehusaba decirle donde comprar alguno. Ella iba en plan comando bajo su falda de algodón. Los sujetadores, tampoco parecían estar en la lista de artículos necesarios de Itachi. Su blusa de seda se frotaba contra sus duros pezonesmhaciéndola consciente de su cuerpo y de todas las maneras en que le dolía. Ahora que había tenido sexo, parecía que no podía sacarlo de su mente.

Miró con atención en cada habitación. Anoche, Sai había contado unas pocas historias sobre este lugar y su tiempo con Sasuke aquí cuando eran niños. Ahora estaba fascinada por esta cabaña de leños grandiosa y su distante majestuosidad, que bordeaba un plácido y pequeño lago enmarcado a lo lejos por montañas coronadas de nieve. El cielo era de un azul tan brillante que casi hería sus ojos. Nunca había visto nada como esto.

Mientras vagaba por la oficina, Sakura miró por la ventana a los jardines. Todo, desde cada perspectiva, parecía vibrante y vivo. Había un par de carros de golf en la parte de atrás de la casa que, como le informó el personal de ésta, podía utilizar para llegar a los establos. Definitivamente quería verlos antes de irse. Era una chica del oeste de Texas, por lo que montar a caballo había sido parte de su educación. Itachi y Sai habían prometido llevarla a cabalgar en algún momento esta semana. Hoy estaba demasiado dolorida después de haber pasado toda la noche cabalgando hombres hambrientos.

Sakura sintió que su cara enrojecía al pensarlo. La noche anterior había sido perfecta… con una excepción: el terrible incidente entre ella y Sasuke.

Itachi y Sai habían jurado que Sasuke no había querido decir ni una sola de sus feas palabras y que estaba luchando contra ciertos demonios internos. Quizá. Sasuke podía ser un frío hombre de negocios, pero en su interior, tenía un corazón. Ella sabía de sus amantes. Y sabía que tenía mucho para dar para estar feliz con semejante arreglo frío para siempre. Pero ahora mismo, él no parecía inclinado a cambiar el estado de las cosas y sus demonios internos estaban ganando. Eso la hacía reconsiderar su decisión de estar con Itachi y Sai. No podía ser la razón de que su familia se desintegrara. Estos hermanos se necesitaban mutuamente y a menos que Sasuke se imaginara como vencer lo que le reconcomía, Sakura temía seriamente que ella fuese como un muro entre los dos hermanos más jóvenes y el mayor, separándolos directamente.

Cuando Sasuke había afirmado que no era lo bastante buena, los dardos golpearon demasiado cerca de casa. Sakura había llorado mientras Sai la sostenía y la mecía, asegurándole que era todo lo que ellos necesitaban. Bromeó con ella sobre que él sería un desastre sin sus habilidades organizativas. Que Itachi podía ser como un toro en una tienda de porcelana china sin su influencia tranquilizadora. Incluso si Sasuke no lo admitiera, la necesitaba por su gran corazón. Sai insistió en que si Sasuke hubiera en verdad encontrado alguna deficiencia en la forma en que ella le representaba a él o a Black Oak, la habría despedido hacía mucho tiempo. Sakura sabía que Sasuke nunca dejaba ninguna situación sin tratar si creía que los cambios se debían hacer. Pero incluso si la estuviese engañando a ella… y a sí mismo, aún estaría entre él y sus hermanos.

Después, Itachi había preparado un baño completo para ella, con burbujas. La habían llevado al enorme cuarto baño con bañera de hidromasaje… entonces la habían hecho olvidar todo. Se sintió como una princesa mientras ellos la adoraron, lavando su cuerpo y su cabello, pasando una y otra vez, asegurándole que era perfecta para ellos. Que con tiempo y paciencia, Sasuke se acercaría.

Luego Sai la sostuvo mientras Itachi le afeitaba el coño. Después, ambos hombres se habían turnado prodigando sus lenguas afectuosas sobre su carne recién desnuda. Por unos pocos felices momentos, había olvidado todo el dolor que las palabras de Sasuke habían causado.

Esta mañana habían hecho lo mismo. La habían abrazado y amado antes de empezar su entrenamiento. Se había arrodillado delante de ellos, Itachi pacientemente le explicó la posición de esclava mientras Sai la había estado preparando para algo más.

Su trasero se apretó alrededor del plug que él había alojado profundamente en su interior. Era un recordatorio constante de todo lo que querían de ella. Todo lo que ella ardía en deseos de darles.

Pero ahora, Sakura se encontraba sola. Sasuke se deslizó de nuevo en su mente.

Vagó por el recibidor y escuchó el sonido inquietante de un piano tocado con manos hábiles. La abuela había amado la música y Sakura había estudiado bien. Esta pieza, un triste estudio de Chopin, era una de sus favoritas.

Mientras buscaba la fuente del sonido, se asomó en una sala que había pasado en el breve recorrido que le dio Sai la noche anterior. Ahora, Sasuke se sentaba delante de un enorme piano negro, sus dedos recorriendo las teclas como un maestro. De toda la información que había recabado de su ex jefe, Sakura no sabía que tocaba el piano y mucho menos tan maravillosamente. La música llenaba el espacio, la conmovedora melodía apaleaba su corazón. Estupefacta, se detuvo y se quedó mirando.

Una botella de vodka reposaba sobre el piano y se veía como que Sasuke había consumido la mayor parte de ésta. Ella miró el reloj en la pared. La una de la tarde. Nunca le había visto beber más que unos pequeños sorbos de vodka con tónica y nunca en mitad del día. ¿Qué le había hecho beber? ¿La pelea con sus hermanos? Su pelo oscuro, generalmente perfecto, estaba despeinado, los pantalones de su pijama color gris pizarra, arrugados. No se había molestado en ponerse una camisa.

Mientras él tocaba cada nota, cada músculo de sus hombros, bíceps y pecho se movía, se contraían. Sakura nunca había visto el pecho desnudo de Sasuke Uchiha. Juntó las manos para contenerse. Al igual que su rostro y su personalidad, incluso el modo en que manipulaba las teclas, todo en él era fuerte, dominante. Sus anchos hombros eran capaces de hacer que una compañía de miles de millones de dólares prosperara durante una década. También se veían igualmente capaces de arrastrarla bajo él, sujetarla y follarla…

No. Ella no le dejaría sacar provecho de la chica pueblerina que había jurado que no era bastante buena para él.

Pero mientras el cuerpo de él se balanceaba con la música, apretaba la mandíbula con furia. Con una mano tocaba la siguiente serie de notas y con la otra alcanzaba la botella.

Tomó un trago largo y profundo.

Sasuke se veía… atormentado. ¿Ella le había hecho eso?

La música se detuvo de repente con un abrupto sonido de las teclas y él se sentó a horcajadas en la banqueta del piano, sus ojos grises bordeados de rojo, casi acusadores.

Ella dudó que hubiera dormido mucho la pasada noche.

—Sakura. Precisamente a quien quería ver.

Había un pequeño menosprecio en su airada voz que la hizo contraerse de dolor.

—Lamento molestarte. Me iré. —Comenzó a retirarse de la sala, pero la voz de él la retuvo.

—Mierda. Nunca te irás, mi pequeña Sakura. Ese es el problema. Ni siquiera desapareces cuando duermo. Siempre estás ahí. Y ahora será mucho peor porque estarás cerca, pero con Sai . Tendré que oírles follarte cada maldita noche, escuchar tus gemidos de placer. Ahora, nunca me libraré de ti.

Las lágrimas empezaron a nublar sus ojos. Era peor de lo que pensaba. No importaba que no la quisiera. Que ni siquiera le gustara. Si tenía ese gran desprecio por ella porque no era lo suficientemente buena para él, seguramente sentía lo mismo acerca de su relación con sus hermanos. Sin duda, deseaba que ellos se establecieran con algunas mujeres de la buena sociedad.

Tanto como le había gustado la pasada noche, las palabras de Sasuke probaban que quedarse con Sai e Itachi podría separar a la familia y fragmentar su relación fraternal. Y acabarían odiándola por ello. No podía arriesgarse. Tenía que anteponer sus necesidades a las de ella.

—Lo conseguirá, señor Uchiha. Sé que necesita a sus hermanos. Por lo que no quiero ser la cuña que les separe. Los amo demasiado para eso. Y sé que no siente lo mismo, pero me preocupo por usted.

Él se levantó lentamente de la banqueta del piano, todos sus movimientos depredadores. Sus ojos tormentosos la inmovilizaron en el lugar. Incluso a través de la habitación, ella sintió la amenaza en él.

—¿Te preocupas por mí?

El aliento de Sakura se atascó. ¿Pelear o huir? Tenía que decidir. Todo lo de Sasuke, desde el conjunto de sus hombros amplios y desnudos hasta el brillo peligroso en sus ojos, le decían a Sakura que algo desagradable fermentaba dentro de él. Definitivamente, ella debería escapar. Pero no podía hacer que sus pies se movieran. Sería pelea.

—Sí, señor Uchiha. Me preocupo por usted. —Ella dio un paso hacia el macho enojado y ebrio.

Con su metro noventa y dos, Sasuke se alzaba por encima de ella. Definitivamente debía escaparse de la habitación, gritando. Sin embargo, en todo en lo que podía pensar era en tomarlo en sus brazos y alejar su dolor. Esta era su última oportunidad para luchar por el futuro que quería, para tratar de sanar a este hombre orgulloso y fuerte. Si no podía de alguna manera impedirle ahogarse en su propio dolor, entonces se temía que todo estuviese perdido. Si fallaba, por lo menos tendría el consuelo de saber que lo había dado todo.

—¿Y tú no quieres interponerte entre mis hermanos y yo? —Él caminó hacia ella con paso majestuoso. No se tambaleó o vaciló, simplemente avanzó a zancadas con peligrosa elegancia.

—No.

Una ceja se enarcó con ironía, se acercó más. Sakura luchó contra la necesidad de

retroceder y se mantuvo firme. Él necesitaba parar de mentirse a sí mismo y entender que

ella era buena para todos ellos.

Sasuke invadió su espacio. Tan cerca, ella podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo, oler el vodka en su aliento. Sabía que debería apartarse, pero su cuerpo estaba vibrando.

—Creo que eres una pequeña mentirosa, Sakura. Creo que estar entre mis hermanos y yo es exactamente donde quieres estar. Te oí anoche. Escuché cada grito y gemido. Te gustaba estar entre Itachi y Sai. Dime algo Sakura, ¿Follaron tu coño? ¿Empujaron sus pollas en ese apretado coño virgen?

Su desafío, su lenguaje, su agresividad… nada de eso debía calentarla. Pero lo hacía.

—Sí. —Ella odió la manera jadeante en que la palabra salió, no sonaba fuerte, si no sumisa.

—¿Te gustó como se sentía?¿Te sujetaron, haciendo que tomaras cada centímetro?¿Te follaron duro?

Ella asintió con la cabeza mientras su pulso saltaba. Su respiración se volvió inestable.

No confiaba en su propia voz.

Él se acercó más, su cuerpo era una pared de carne caliente y musculosa.

—¿Y mis hermanos también te follaron el culo?¿Uno de ellos se abrió camino bruscamente dentro de tu diminuto agujero trasero y te hizo gritar?

—No. Ellos dijeron que necesitaba ser preparada.

Los ojos de él llamearon. Sus manos temblaron a sus lados, elevándose como si quisiera tocarla, pero las obligó a comportarse. Al final, Sasuke perdió. Le agarró el brazo y la arrastró contra su cuerpo, el pecho femenino contra el de él. Ella echó hacia atrás la cabeza bruscamente y le miró directamente a los ojos, brillantes de deseo insatisfecho.

—Conozco a mis hermanos, Sakura. ¿Metieron un plug en tu lindo culo virgen?

Sakura miró hacia otro lado, notando que el rubor subía por su rostro. Dios, podía sentir el plug incluso ahora y las palabras de Sasuke la hacían consciente de su cuerpo.

Sai le había prometido que el plug rosa era pequeño, pero se sentía enorme. Ella se apretó en torno a él una vez más, como había hecho durante todo el día, encendiendo nervios que ella no sabía que tenía.

Sasuke cogió su mandíbula con la mano y la forzó a mirarle de nuevo.

—Dime cuál de mis hermanos te lo hizo, Sakura. No seas tímida. Dime cómo se sintió cuando empujaron ese plug en tu culo por primera vez. ¿Te estremeciste cuando sentiste el lubricante frío contra tu piel cálida y fruncida?

Ella luchó contra la vergüenza, quería apartar la mirada. Sasuke no iba a dejarle. Y esto era demasiado importante para simplemente rendirse. Sasuke no estaba actuando como un hombre a quien no le importara. No le agradaba el hecho de que ella le importara, pero la deseaba. Podía sentirlo. Si los detalles lo ponían de rodillas, se los daría.

—Sí. Estaba muy frío. Los dedos de Sai lo calentaron.

—¿Entonces, jugó contigo?¿Bordeó tu roseta con sus dedos?

—Sí, durante mucho tiempo. Entonces los presionó en el interior, tan profundo. Me quedé sin aliento. Nunca había sentido nada igual. —Había sido una extraña sensación—. Al principio no me gustó.

Los dedos de él acariciaron su mandíbula.

—¿Solo al principio? Luego cambiaste de opinión, ¿verdad?

—Sí —susurró.

—Apuesto a que sí. Creo que, después de un momento, te gustó que Sai metiera sus dedos dentro de tu culo. Te encantó. De hecho, no tengo ninguna duda de que él perseveró hasta que dilucidó con exactitud cómo te gustaba. Hasta que te corriste, ¿No es verdad?

Sakura se movió, intentando dar un paso atrás, encontrar un pequeño respiro. Sasuke no iba a permitir nada de eso.

—Respóndeme —le exigió, agarrándola más fuerte.

—Sí, me corrí.

La verdad relajó su cuerpo, pero él disparó sus siguientes preguntas con la misma rapidez.

—¿Porque también jugaba con tu coño con su otra mano?¿Porque Itachi chupaba esos bonitos pezones que, en este momento, se me están clavando a través de tu blusa de seda?

—Porque Itachi utilizó su boca abajo… allí.

La comprensión llameó ardiente en la cara de Sasuke.

—¿Mientras Sai metía sus dedos en ese culo virgen para tenerte toda preparada? ¿Te dijo cuánto le gusta el sexo anal?

Sakura sabía que no pudo evitar el shock que sacudió su cara.

—Eso pensé. Sí, no hay nada que nuestro hermano mediano ame más que inclinar a una mujer y empujar su polla directamente en su culo. Cada día. Más de una vez al día, si ella lo acepta. —Una pequeña sonrisa se arrastró por su cara.

—Sai me ordenó separar las piernas, inclinarme y presentar mi trasero. —Ella recordó cuán insistente había sido Sai y como obedecerle la hizo sentirse como la diosa más sexy. Pero la forma en que él la había despojado del control, la había dejado vulnerable, temblorosa. Excitada.

—Exactamente. ¿Obedeciste, o tuvo que zurrarte?

Sí. A Sasuke le había gustado observar sus azotes. No importaba lo que hubiera dicho antes, él estaba interesado en ella. Sakura no podía evitar recordar la conversación que había oído por causalidad entre Itachi y Sai sobre Sasuke. Ellos creían que Sasuke estaba escondiendo algo.

—Obedecí, señor Uchiha. Me sentí atemorizada y vulnerable, pero lo hice. Puse mis manos sobre la cama y presenté mi culo.

Él cerró con fuerza los ojos y su respiración se volvió irregular. Sakura miró hacia abajo. La polla de Sasuke hacía una tienda campaña en sus pantalones de pijama.

—¿Entonces Sai metió el plug en tu culo?

—Sí. Él introdujo poco a poco el plug. Siguió jugando. Lo metía y lo sacaba, ganando un poco de terreno cada vez. Creí que nunca acabaría. Las sensaciones eran tan diferentes.

—¿Quieres decir que te calentaste de nuevo? —Sus ojos entornados le advirtieron que no mintiera.

Ella se sonrojó.

—Sí. Sai lo metió y sacó hasta que el plug se deslizó en su lugar. Y yo me…excité de nuevo.

—¿Estaba todavía Itachi comiendo ese dulce coñito? Porque tú sabes que Itachi ama los coños. Entre los dos, te van a mantener constantemente ocupada y saciada, cariño, por delante y por detrás.

—Itachi no se detuvo hasta que yo estuve desmadejada y completamente exhausta. Hasta que yo casi no podía respirar. Entonces me dijo todas las cosas que quería enseñarme.

Sasuke acarició su garganta antes de que su mano se acomodara en su nuca.

—¿Cómo qué?

—El modo de chupar su polla. —Las palabras de Itachi todavía calentaban su piel y la hacían temblar. Mientras Sai había jugado detrás de ella, Itachi se había inclinado y se lo había susurrado al oído—. Él quiere enseñarme como tomar su polla en mi boca y tragarle.

La mano de él se apretó en su nuca, el leve dolor atravesó su cuerpo. El dolor aumentó su excitación a alturas casi insoportables. Sus pezones estaban tan duros que podía sentir su blusa irritándolos.

—Señor —gruñó él—. Me llamarás señor cuando estemos solos. No permitiré que me respetes menos que a mis hermanos.

Ella levantó su mirada para encontrarse con la de él. Si no había espacio para la falta de respeto, entonces tampoco para la vergüenza o la timidez.

—Él quiere enseñarme a chupar su polla, señor.

Una mano se cerró con fuerza en su cabello. El dolor hormigueó a través de su cuero cabelludo.

—¿Entonces no te obligaron a hacerles una felación?

—No, señor.

Él tiró de su cabello, obligándola a arrodillarse. Sakura dudó solo un momento antes de descender rápidamente. Cuando sus rodillas golpearon la lujosa alfombra, el plug se movió en su culo. Ella tuvo que apretar para mantenerlo dentro. Era un recordatorio constante de Sai e Itachi. Incluso si no estaban en la misma habitación, marcaba su posesión de ella de una forma física y real.

—¿Te preocupas por mí? —Esas palabras volvieron a salir chirriantes de su boca burlona. Él se veía ligeramente cruel, pero ella podía escuchar la necesidad detrás de sus palabras.

—Me preocupo por usted, señor

Sasuke había estado solo durante demasiado tiempo. Ella no estaba segura de por qué, pero él necesitaba esto. En este momento la necesitaba a ella. Él soltó el agarre de su pelo. Sus manos fueron a la cinturilla de los pantalones de su pijama.

—Eso dices ahora. Me pregunto cómo te sentirás después.

—¿Después? —El corazón de Sakura comenzó a latir acelerado.

—Después que hayas tenido una pequeña degustación de mi, cariño. Abre la boca. Quiero lo que mis hermanos no han tenido —Su polla se abalanzó. Él armonizaba con sus hermanos. Era grande y estaba gloriosamente dura.

No importaba lo que él dijese, definitivamente la deseaba. Estaba al borde. Ella podía notarlo.

Con una sonrisa reservada, Sakura se inclinó hacia la polla de Sasuke.

* * *

**Aome-Hime: Concuerdo contigo, y el capi que viene, verás cuán idiota Sasuke puede ser a veces. Espero que te haya gustado el cap! Nos leemos!**

**GenesisSakuritax: Pues ahora el tonto de Sasuke lo complica pronto u.u Pero bueno, espero que te haya gustado el cap n.n Cuídate!**

**Sakkuharuu: Aquí hay un acercamiento, pero pronto habrá un gran problema de parte del, a veces tonto, de Sasuke. No te quito más el tiempo! Saludos, y cuídate!**

**Guest: Me alegro de que te haya gustado c: Gracias por comentar. Byeee!**


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Hola a todos!**

**ADVERTENCIA:**

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, ni nunca lo serán. La historia es de la increible Shayla Black. Yo solo la adapto para compartirla con todos ustedes. Lamento los errores, trataré de corregirlos. **

**Si eres sensible al BDSM, por favor no continúes leyendo esta historias. A los demás, lean bajo su propio riesgo. **

**Espero que les guste n.n**

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo?

En lo profundo de su mente consumida por el alcohol, una migaja de sentido común le preguntaba a gritos a Sasuke, aporreando su conciencia. Todo eso huyó en el mismo momento en que ella bajó su lengua hacia su polla.

Había tenido la intención de asustarla, apartarla a empujones. Pero Sakura no había escapado. En lugar de eso, había respondido a cada una de sus preguntas con ese dulce acento del oeste de Texas que lo ponía duro. Le había contado cómo se había sometido a los dedos de Sai y a la boca de Itachi. Mierda, Sasuke podía imaginarlo, podía verse allí, observando, con la lengua femenina azotando su polla. Aunque se estaba tambaleando al filo de la navaja, sabía que debería alejarla a la fuerza.

En lugar de eso, presionó para lograr más.

—Si vas a aprender cómo chupar una polla, entonces por Dios, seré el hombre que te enseñe.

Ella lo miró con sus ojos grandes y verdes y asintió. Joder, Sakura lo calentaba.

—¿Y ahora qué, señor?—suspiró.

—Lame la punta. —Dios, él era un hijo de puta, pero iba a disfrutar cada segundo de esto.

La lengua rosada asomó de esos labios exuberantes, del color de las cerezas. La polla de Sasuke avanzó sacudiéndose y se estiró hacia ella como si la maldita cosa tuviera mente propia. Esto era un error, pero su polla quería a Sakura. ¿A quién estaba engañando? Su alma también quería a Sakura. Solo su cerebro tenía mejor criterio.

Con indecisión, ella se inclinó. Sasuke sintió su aliento en la punta hinchada. Cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensó. La espera era pura tortura. Sasuke sabía que sus hermanos habían pervertido por completo a Sakura anoche, pero cuando ella lo miró con esa mirada inocente, todo en lo que podía pensar era en que sería el primer hombre en su lengua.

Lo lamió lentamente, como un cono de helado en un día de verano. Luego se echó para atrás, esperando, sin saber.

—Más, Sakura. Lame todo el glande. Mételo en tu boca. —Ella había respondido de manera tan bella a sus órdenes antes, que él ahora endureció la voz. La hizo más grave e implacable.

Casi al instante, esa lengüita se movía por toda la punta sensible de su polla. Sasuke apretó los dientes cuando el fuego crepitó por su columna. El deseo le escaldó.

Dulce Sakura, tan sumisa, tan dispuesta. Él nunca había tenido el deseo de tener una mujer que lo llamara señor, o había ardido por zurrar su culo y observarlo sonrojarse bajo su mano. Sakura cambió todo. Sasuke podía visualizarla atada y tan confiada en espera de él. Sería un hermoso espectáculo. Ella trabajaba su polla con besos y pequeños lengüetazos suaves como mariposas. Era demasiado confiada. No confiaría en él en absoluto si lo conociera por dentro. Y sus hermanos nunca lo perdonarían.

Mierda, no debería hacerle esto. La orden para detenerla estaba posada en la punta de su lengua pero entonces Sakura lo tragó, casi hasta el fondo de su garganta. Él siseó y gimió. Se sentía tan bien. Había tenido mujeres haciéndole una mamada más veces de las que podía contar, entonces ¿por qué la boca inexperta de Sakura hacía que se tambaleara? Bajó la mirada hacia su polla que desaparecía en su virginal boca. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, su cara casi beatífica.

Había esperado tanto tiempo para tocarla. En el instante en que se conocieron, supo en algún nivel que su bondad y su luz era la reflexión perfecta de su alma horrible y oscura. Si él fuera un hombre mejor, entonces podría haberla merecido. Si fuera un hombre mejor, entonces removería cielo y tierra para hacerla sublimemente feliz. Pero este momento robado sería la única vez que la tocaría.

—Toma más, cariño. Puedes tomar todo de mí. Métetela. —Sasuke suavizó la voz, pero enredó las manos en su pelo, agarrando puñados. Largo y suave, el cabello de Sakura era el asa perfecta para asirse mientras le follaba profundamente la boca, abriéndose paso centímetro a centímetro, de manera deliciosa. —Respira por la nariz, Sakura. Puedes hacerlo.

Las manos de Sakura encontraron sus muslos, los dedos se agarraron casi con desesperación. Ella se estremeció cuando abrió ampliamente los labios para acomodar sus cortas estocadas. Él se hundió otro centímetro en la boca caliente.

—Tócame las pelotas.

Ella no vaciló, acunándoselas, masajeándoselas. Él se estremeció. Sus pelotas estaban apretadas contra su cuerpo y se sentían muy pesadas con su semen. Hasta la última gota era para ella. Todas las razones por las que no debería estar allí se desvanecieron. Ella estaba sentada sobre sus rodillas delante de él, tocándolo, aceptándolo. Mierda, Sakura había abierto la boca y le había dado la bienvenida. En este momento precioso, le pertenecía, era suya para hacer con ella lo que quisiera. Ninguna culpa u odio a sí mismo podría evitar que la tomara de todas las maneras que quería.

Cruelmente, él se empujó aun más profundo en su boca. Sakura trató de rodearle la polla con la lengua, pero no había espacio en su boca apretada y caliente. Sus pelotas subieron, tan puñeteramente cerca del orgasmo. Pero si sólo tendría esta vez con ella, eyacular en su garganta, aunque caliente, no era cómo él quería correrse.

Con una mueca de disgusto, se salió de su boca. Sakura se echó para atrás. Jadeaba, metiendo oxígeno a sus pulmones, mientras lo miraba con ojos inciertos.

—No te has corrido.

—No voy a tratarte con mano suave. Mis hermanos tenían toda la noche. ¿Crees que me conformaría con una mamada rápida y luego seguir tu alegre camino? Ni lo pienses, cariño. Quítate la ropa.

Sakura se levantó con el cuerpo temblando. Ella le sostuvo la mirada mientras se desabotonaba la blusa con dedos temblorosos. Poco a poco, casi de manera vacilante, descubrió su piel cremosa, casi centímetro a centímetro.

Cuando se retiró la blusa de los hombros, él inspiró sorprendido. Dios, era bellísima. Le había dicho que no era digna de él, pero no era verdad. Al mirarla ahora, sabía con exactitud cuánto había mentido. Sakura era imponente, con unos hombros delicados, una cintura esbelta, pechos grandes coronados con pezones tensos y rosados pidiendo a gritos ser chupados. Todo lo que un hombre podría desear.

Y le pertenecía a sus hermanos.

Podría pertenecerte a ti, si solo extendieras la mano y confiaras en ella. Detén todo y cuéntale tu historia. Pídele perdón. No podía correr el riesgo. Ella sabría… y lo odiaría… casi de inmediato. La prensa le diría a todo el mundo y la vida como él la conocía se acabaría.

La blusa cayó al suelo.

—¿Sin sujetador?—se sofocó él.

Sakura negó con la cabeza, los rizos rosa acariciaron los hombros pálidos.

—Itachi no puso ninguno en mi maleta. —Se llevó las manos a la falda, pero se detuvo cuando él extendió la mano y le acunó un pecho, rozándole el pezón con el pulgar. Éste alcanzó su punto máximo y se sonrojó. El seno de Sakura se ajustaba a la perfección a su mano, cada suave y sedoso centímetro.

—¿También olvidó mi hermano empacar tus bragas? —Sasuke podía imaginar el pecaminoso disfrute de Itachi.

—Ya no tengo permiso para usar bragas a menos que tus hermanos las escojan.

Ante la implicación, Sasuke casi se tragó la lengua.

—¿No estás usando ninguna ahora?

—No, señor.

Mierda. Cada palabra que salía de su boca lo ponía más duro. Él dio un paso atrás, salió de su pantalón de pijama y lo arrojó a través de la habitación. Se quedó desnudo delante de Sakura. Ella lo observaba, abarcándole con la mirada y se quedó sin aliento. Entonces lo miró a los ojos. Ninguna forma de que Sasuke pudiera perderse el deseo ardiendo allí.

Cuando ella extendió la mano para tocarlo, él se la apartó.

—No te he dado permiso para tocarme. Preséntame ese culo. Muéstrame ese plug. Ahora.

Quería ver exactamente lo que Sai había metido profundo dentro de ella, cómo se apretaba alrededor del plug para conservarlo alojado. Quería que ella se inclinara y le mostrara lo mojado e inflamado que estaba su coño a causa de ello.

Sakura se deslizó la falda por las caderas, dejando al descubierto las curvas exuberantes. Tenía una silueta de reloj de arena que le hacía agua la boca. Con los dientes clavados en su labio inferior y los ojos abiertos de par en par y llenos de dudas mientras se quitaba la prenda y la dejaba en el suelo. Se dio media vuelta y se inclinó, pero no tenía nada para agarrarse, así que se inclinó y apoyó las manos sobre los muslos. Su culo era precioso y redondo, los cachetes un perfecto corazón invertido. Pero él no podía ver lo que quería ver.

—Más abajo, Sakura. Inclínate más abajo y utiliza tus manos para abrir tus nalgas.

Ella masculló algo que él no pudo oír.

—¿Qué dijiste? —La taladró con una dura mirada.

—Nada, señor.

Sin dudarlo, Sasuke le dio una palmada en el culo. Amaba el sonido, la picadura, la forma en que su piel se ponía más rosada.

—No me mientas. ¿Cómo me llamaste?

—Le llamé hijo de puta, señor. —Su voz sonó aguda y débil.

Él le zurró el otro cachete, observando cómo se sonrosaba allí también. Dios, podría acostumbrarse a ser dominante con Sakura.

—No utilices ese lenguaje a mí alrededor.

—Entonces no me empuje.

—Siempre te empujaré. —La echaría de su vida. Era tan estúpido y eso era lo que se debía hacer. Pero no iba a negarse este único momento con ella. Lo mantendría muy cerca de su corazón durante el resto de su vida—. Ahora haz como te dije. Mantén tus nalgas separadas.

No podría confundir su renuencia, pero esas manos subieron y poco a poco separaron las esferas de su culo. Allí estaba, asomando, un pequeño plug rosado empujado ajustado en su interior. Sasuke apoyó una rodilla en el suelo y miró con atención más de cerca. Ese plug la prepararía para tomar una polla en su culo. También podría acomodar una en su coño y otra en su boca. Él y sus hermanos podrían poseer su cuerpo al mismo tiempo.

No. Eso no iba a ocurrir. No podía ponerla en riesgo y dejar que eso pasara.

—Dime una cosa, Sakura. —Tocó el plug y luego palmeó su culo, amando el modo en que se estremeció—. ¿Aun te preocupas por mí?

Ella respiró de manera temblorosa.

—Te amo, Sasuke.

Sus palabras jadeantes lo vencieron totalmente. No podía esperar un segundo más. Necesitaba penetrarla, estar rodeado de ella. La necesitaba tantísimo. Sasuke la alzó en sus brazos y la llevó hasta el piano… la superficie plana más cercana.

Sakura jadeó cuando él apoyó su culo desnudo sobre las teclas. Éstas hicieron un sonido discordante, pero su grito entrecortado cuando él empujó su polla entre sus piernas fue música para los oídos de Sasuke.

Cuando ella le clavó los dedos en sus hombros y se aferró, Sasuke la acercó más. Podía sentir lo mojada que estaba. Sakura podría pensar que él era un hijo de puta, pero, de todos modos, lo deseaba.

Ella no dudó. Le rodeó la cintura con las piernas y tiró de él cuando debería apartarle de un empujón. Su polla se acercó a la entrada de su coño pero él se contuvo. Necesitaba más que simplemente follarla. Necesitaba contactar con ella.

Sasuke metió las manos en su cabello y tiró, poniendo la boca de Sakura debajo de la suya. Le cubrió ese arco bonito y rojo, los labios inflamados por haber chupado su polla.

Dios, sabía dulce. Su lengua se adentró profundamente y ella la aceptó. No, ella se sometió, dándole permiso de pillaje y saqueo. Nada excepto gemidos suaves y dulces salieron de su garganta mientras se agarraba con fuerza, retorciéndose con impaciencia contra él.

Él no podía obtener bastante. La besó en la boca, en la nariz, en la barbilla y en la garganta. Ella sabía dulce en sus labios. Sus hermanos la podrían tomar cuantas veces quisieran, pero su inocencia se conservaría. Sakura siempre sabría dulce, siempre tendría un corazón puro que tironeaba de él. Volvió a besarla, poseyendo y devastando, pero su polla exigía más. Sondeó en sus pliegues resbaladizos y suaves y entonces la penetró poco a poco.

Observó como su coño hermoso y desnudo aceptaba su polla, sujetándola con fuerza, dando la bienvenida a cada centímetro que él le daba. Sasuke se metió más adentro. Joder, ella tenía el agujero más ceñido en que alguna vez había estado. Su coño lo chupó, lo arrastró dentro, manteniéndolo profundo. Ella lo rodeó con los brazos como si no quisiera dejarle ir nunca.

Cuando su cabeza cayó hacia atrás exponiendo su garganta, Sasuke besó la piel pálida allí. No se cansaba de su sabor. Le mordisqueaba el hombro mientras su polla le estiraba el coño.

Al final, él se enterró por completo. Ella se sentía tan bien en torno de su polla que

Sasuke no sabía cómo iba a sobrevivir.

Una señal de alarma se disparó en su cabeza, pero los suaves gemidos de Sakura y sus besos aún más suaves por su mandíbula ahogaron la voz insistente que le gritaba que su mundo estaba a punto de irse al infierno. El problema era, que el infierno se sentía realmente bueno en este momento. De hecho, el infierno se sentía perfecto. Sasuke la follaba duro, sin contenerse en absoluto. En este momento, ella era suya para follarla y llenarla, para excitarla, saquearla y consumirla. Era suya para abrazarla y amarla.

Dios, la amaba.

—Sakura. —Su nombre era una bendición.

Él acercó bruscamente las caderas femeninas, sellándolos juntos, fusionando sus cuerpos hasta que no podía decir donde terminaba él y comenzaba ella. Empujó más duro, más profundo, más rápido, queriendo más y más de ella… todo, de hecho. Corazón, alma, futuro… todo lo que nunca había querido de ninguna otra mujer. Ella casi le hacía explotar el corazón.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza y jadeó.

—Sasuke.

Su voz sonaba desesperada. Su coño se cerró sobre él con más fuerza. Tenía que esforzarse para retirarse y luego abrirse paso de regreso de manera implacable.

—¿Estás lista para correrte, Sakura?

—Sasuke. —Ella se agarró de su cabello corto con dedos desesperados, sus ojos verdes tan necesitados y abiertos de par en par. Lo miraba como si él tuviese el poder de destruirla o satisfacerla.

—Dime, Sakura —le exigió, mientras su propio orgasmo bramaba más cerca—. ¿Necesitas correrte?

Ella asentía con la cabeza de manera frenética.

—¡Sasuke!

Su boca abierta mientras se corría y gritaba su nombre. Podía sentir los músculos de su coño pulsando con fuerza, apretando su polla hasta que no podría resistir ni un segundo más. Sus pelotas subieron de manera dolorosa. La penetró hasta la empuñadura una última vez, capturó el grito de placer de Sakura con su boca y luego el orgasmo lo azotó.

Derramó todo lo que tenía dentro de su Sakura, la sensación tan buena que tenía que ser pecado.

De hecho, era un pecado. Oh, Dios. No se había puesto un condón.

La voz que había ignorado, había estado tratando de advertirle. Había follado a Sakura, la mujer de sus hermanos, sin protegerla. La había cagado de nuevo. Se le revolvió el estómago. Su visión se volvió borrosa.

¡Bien hecho!, arruinando la vida de otra mujer. Y tus hermanos realmente te amarán por haber asesinado a ésta.

El desprecio a sí mismo hervía en la sangre de Sasuke mientras se retiraba bruscamente. Mascullando una horrible maldición, se dio la vuelta. Las notas discordantes del piano, seguidas de la suave pisada, le dijeron a Sasuke que Sakura se había bajado del piano.

—¿Sasuke? —Ella le tocó el hombro con indecisión y delicadeza. Con preocupación.

Mierda, él no se lo merecía.

Todo el mundo sabe lo genial que eres con tus amantes. Las usas y las olvidas. Y te cruzas de brazos mientras agonizan. ¡Qué gran tío!

—¿Qué pasa? —Sakura se puso frente a él, los ojos sondeando.

Él solo miraba echando chispas por los ojos. ¿Qué mierda podría decir? Sakura retrocedió, extendió la mano al suelo a por su blusa y comenzó a cubrirse los pechos. Ella sabía que algo había salido terriblemente mal.

Sasuke quería abrazarla. Las palabras encaramadas en la punta de su lengua. _Te amo. Me ocuparé siempre de ti_. Podría decirlas. Tendrían significado para él.

Su móvil sonó, recordándole que su tiempo se había terminado. No habría una casita con una cerca blanca para él.

¿Pero qué pasaría si Sakura pudiese perdonarle sus errores del pasado? ¿Qué si sus hermanos entendían? Aunque nada de eso importaría si no podía perdonarse a sí mismo.

No tenía ningún derecho a arrastrarla en el escándalo que estaba a punto de abatirse sobre él. Si el acosador se mantenía fiel a su amenaza, los periódicos pronto obtendrían la historia completa de cómo había ocultado las circunstancias que rodearon la muerte de Karin, ellos lo acosarían y nadie se le acercaría.

Tenía que apartarla lo más lejos posible de él, aunque tuviera que hacer que lo odiara.

—Todo está bien, Sakura. Pero he terminado. Puedes irte ahora.

Sasuke recuperó su pantalón de pijama y se lo puso, mirando lo último del vodka, antes de obligarse a alejarse. No podría mirar la confusión en el rostro de Sakura durante otro segundo. Ella había sido dulce y generosa y si él fuera un ser humano mejor, Sakura hubiera podido sanarlo.

—Habla conmigo. Por favor, dime lo que está mal.

Sasuke resistió la tentación de ir hacia ella. No podía tocarla de nuevo o flaquearía. Tenía que ser fuerte por el bien de ambos.

—No hay nada mal, Sakura. Te dije ayer que me encantaría follarte. Lo hice. Estuvo bien. Ahora he terminado. Eres una chica atractiva, pero no quiero una segunda vuelta. Estoy acostumbrado a amantes con más experiencia.

—¿Con más experiencia? —Las palabras cayeron de su boca con un torpe sonido. Los ojos perdieron su luz.

El corazón de Sasuke se fue a pique, pero logró encogerse de hombros de manera indolente.

—Una noche con mis hermanos no te ha enseñado mucho, cariño.

Era una mentira. Estaba tan acostumbrado a mentir, que le resultaba fácil. La verdad era, que soñaría con follarla cada noche del resto de su miserable vida. Si alguna vez podía tener el deseo de follar a otra mujer, sería la cara de Sakura la que vería. Nunca olvidaría la forma en que lo había aferrado, la forma en que encajaron. Pero tampoco sería capaz de sacar de su cabeza esta Sakura con el corazón roto. Esta Sakura que no estaba sonriendo. Esta Sakura que buscaba a tientas su falda en un intento de esconderse de él.

Se vistió en absoluto silencio, de espaldas a él. Deseaba que ella se largara. No sería capaz de tratar con la tranquila dignidad que ella de seguro le arrojaría a la cara de un momento a otro. Sin embargo, se obligó a permanecer allí y esperar mientras la culpa llegaba a raudales.

Sakura se volvió después de bajarse la falda y no había tranquila dignidad en su rostro. No, la pura furia femenina reinaba en él.

—Es usted un idiota, señor Uchiha. Nunca habría esperado esto de usted.

Él tenía que seguir siendo un idiota.

—¿Qué, Sakura, ahora vas a jugar a la mujer despreciada? Nunca te mentí.

—Nunca me ha dicho la verdad tampoco. ¿Por qué me contrató?

Porque la quería cerca. Quería disfrutar de su luz.

—Fue un favor a mis hermanos.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron, la aguda inteligencia clara en sus profundidades.

—No le creo. Itachi y Sai me hubieran perseguido con la misma facilidad sin meterme en su oficina. ¿Y por qué me conserva como su administrativa ejecutiva, si solo estaba "bien"?

¿Por qué todo el mundo estaba cuestionándole? ¿Por qué, simplemente, no le dejarían solo?

Porque se merecía toda la mierda que cayera sobre él. Dios, la había follado sin un condón. Si estaba embarazada, lo mataría. No si estaba embarazada, Itachi y Sai lo matarían.

—Te dije que no tenía ningún problema en acostarme contigo. Tienes cierto encanto, tanto en la oficina como tendida de espaldas. Pero no voy a renunciar a mi posición social para casarme con una chica tan absolutamente carente de elegancia y educación.

Los labios de ella se curvaron en una sonrisa cínica. Era la primera que la veía en ella. Sasuke tragó un montón de bilis por su garganta. Su Sakura había aprendido mucho durante estos días desde que él y sus hermanos la habían secuestrado y no todo era bueno.

—Exacto. Simplemente soy una chica de pueblo sin modales ni educación. No soy más que un buen momento para un hombre como usted. Pierda cuidado, no lo olvidaré otra vez.

Eso le dañaba, pero Sasuke asintió con la cabeza.

—Bueno. Espero que no hagas aspavientos con mis hermanos.

—Eso no será un problema. —Los hombros de Sakura se hundieron. Su sonrisa cínica huyó y las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos—. No causaré ningún problema entre usted y sus hermanos. Nosotras, las pueblerinas tontas, al menos sabemos que no debemos meternos con la familia.

Ella comenzó a salir de la sala con la cabeza bien alta.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Váyase a la mierda —le espetó, sin darse la vuelta.

—¿A dónde vas? —exigió él.

—No es asunto suyo.

—Permanece en tu habitación hasta que mis hermanos regresen. —Él no podría volver a verla.

Ella aun se mantenía de espaldas a él.

—No tengo que seguir sus órdenes más, señor Uchiha. No es mi jefe. Ni siquiera es mi amante. Solo es un idiota que me usa.

Eso lo resumía a la perfección. El dolor lo atravesó de golpe, pero él se lo tragó.

—Este idiota cree que sería mejor si permanecieras en tu habitación.

—¿Crees que me importa?

Él se echó a reír, un sonido sin humor.

—Supongo que no me amas después de todo.

—Estás equivocado. —Suspiró y siguió caminando.

Con dos palabras, ella lo deshizo. Sasuke se tambaleó de regreso al piano, agarrándose el estómago. Sentía que le habían sacado las entrañas. Agarró la botella de vodka y vació lo último con los ojos clavados en el piano. Nunca sería capaz de volver a tocar sin ver a Sakura allí. Nunca sería capaz de regresar a esta casa sin desearla de nuevo.

Era un hijo de puta miserable y esto solo iba a empeorar. Pero sabía lo que tenía que hacer, lo único honorable que podía hacer. Levantó el teléfono y marcó el número de su abogado.

Tal vez algún día Sakura y sus hermanos lo entenderían. Sakura atravesaba la casa como una zombi, arrastrando los pies por el suelo de madera. Los acontecimientos de los últimos días pasaban por su mente mientras caminaba hacia su cuarto. Había sido brevemente feliz aquí, pero eso se había terminado.

Se sacó la ropa y abrió la ducha. Dios, se sentía sucia. Era curioso como ella podía estar con dos hombres y sentirse como un ángel, pero Sasuke la había hecho sentirse promiscua y barata.

Después de eliminar la evidencia de su error, salió y se vistió lo mejor que pudo. Con lágrimas nublándole la mirada, empacó sus cosas y cerró la maleta. Abrió su ordenador portátil. Con solo pulsar unas teclas, encontró el número de teléfono del servicio de chárter que volaba desde River Run a Anchorage. Podría encontrar un vuelo a casa desde allí. En un día, poco más o menos, estaría de regreso en Two Trees. Tal vez pudiera recoger los pedazos de su vida.

Si pudiera encontrar la manera de ir al pueblo.

Luego Sakura abrió su procesador de texto y tipió una nota a Itachi y Sai. Después de explorar en el estudio cercano, no encontró evidencias de una impresora, así que dejó el ordenador abierto así ellos encontrarían su adiós.

Sakura lloraba mientras arrastraba su maleta detrás de ella y rebuscaba infructuosamente por toda la casa las llaves del vehículo o al conductor. No estaban donde se suponía deberían encontrarse. Maldita sea, tenía que irse antes de que Sai y Itachi regresaran. Ellos no lo entenderían. La convencerían de que Sasuke era como un león con una espina en una pata… gruñendo y diciendo, pero en realidad lastimado en lo más profundo. La convencerían de que ella le podría curar. Pero Sakura sabía lo que en verdad pasaría. Si se quedaba, acabaría causando problemas entre ellos.

Dios, perdería a estos hombres y nunca amaría a nadie más, ni la mitad de ello, pero no podría desintegrar una familia.

¿Por qué había pensado que podría estar involucrada con tres hombres? Ella no había pensado en absoluto, al menos no con su cerebro. Su corazón y las regiones inferiores habían demostrado que entre las dos no podían tomar una decisión un poco decente.

Entró tranquilamente en la gran habitación donde había encarado a Sasuke antes. Si tan solo le hubiera escuchado. Había estado muy segura de que estaba ocultando algo. Tal vez lo estaba, pero nada de lo que ella hubiera hecho había atravesado esos muros de protección. Él no quería su ayuda, ni su amor.

Miraba por la ventana preguntándose a qué distancia estaba del pueblo cuando los carritos de golf le llamaron la atención.

Sonrió por primera vez. Las chicas de pueblo podrían no ser refinadas, pero sabían cómo apañárselas.

Ella metió el carrito de golf en un lugar de estacionamiento detrás del Angry Moose, el bar, la tienda y la posada todo en uno. El edificio más grande del diminuto pueblito.

Hecho de grandes troncos, se asemejaba a una enorme cabaña. Dos hombres corpulentos salieron del bar y se detuvieron en seco cuando la vieron.

Ambos eran más altos que Sakura. La miraron abiertamente y luego el que llevaba un sombrero volvió a entrar sin decir una palabra.

Fantástico. Parecía que hoy encontraba en todas partes un hombre dispuesto a ser grosero con ella. Levantó la barbilla y atravesó las puertas dobles del bar.

El Angry Moose era diferente a todo lo que había visto. Las paredes estaban cubiertas con cabezas de animales. Estas personas tomaban sus cacerías muy en serio. Alces, osos, Dios, incluso una ardilla, había cabezas colgando por toda la pared, un testimonio de la proeza humana con una escopeta.

Una imagen rápida de la cabeza de Sasuke colgando en la pared pasó como un relámpago por su mente. Ella negó con la cabeza. La violencia no cambiaría nada. No la haría sentirse mejor. Tal vez la aliviaría por un momento, pero aún lo amaba. De hecho, los amaba a los tres. El dolor de dejar atrás a la pandilla Uchiha, le iba a durar para siempre.

Aferró con fuerza la maleta y se dirigió a la barra, ignorando la multitud de hombres que se detenían a mirarla. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Actuaban como si nunca hubieran visto a una mujer antes.

Un hombre joven, con el cabello oscuro y facciones de nativo americano estaba detrás de la barra. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando ella se acercó.

—Señorita, ¿puedo ayudarla? ¿Se ha perdido? —Se inclinó—. ¿Necesita llamar al alguacil? Él no es exactamente efectivo, pero es mejor que nada.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué necesitaría al alguacil? Solo necesito encontrar a Billy.

Billy Harris dirigía el pequeño servicio de chárter que la llevaría de River Run a Anchorage. A partir de allí, ella estaría sola. Pero podría encontrar el modo de regresar a Texas.

El rostro del hombre joven descendió.

—Umm, ¿eres Sukara Harno?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Sakura Haruno.

El camarero hizo una mueca.

—Lo siento. Billy no es realmente genial con los nombres cuando está como una cuba. Por desgracia eso es la mayoría de las veces.

De la nada, la mano de un desconocido le agarró el brazo.

—No te preocupes por nada, Harry. Te sacaré de este antro de mala muerte de inmediato.

Ella podía oler el alcohol en el aliento del hombre. ¿Este era Billy, su piloto?

Sakura se volvió hacia el camarero.

—¿Puede alguien más llevarme a casa?

El camarero frunció el ceño y apuntó detrás de ella. Sakura se volvió. Cada hombre en el bar le clavaba la mirada. La mayoría se había acercado demasiado para estar cómodos.

—Puedo llevarte a casa —dijo un hombre de voz profunda, con unos vaqueros desteñidos y una sonrisa traviesa. Ella tuvo la clara sensación que no estaba hablando de Texas.

—Yo debería llevarla a su casa, viejo bobo. Estoy más cerca de su edad. —Un hombre que parecía no tener la edad suficiente para beber, se abrió paso a empujones hasta la primera fila.

Sakura retrocedió… y sintió el borde duro de la barra en la espalda. Tragó saliva. Esto podría ponerse feo.

* * *

**Setsuna17: Holis! Rara y mucho...pero sobre todo picante xD Gracias por animarte a comentar!**

**Akane: Hola! Aquí te dejo la conti, como pediste c: Me alegro de que te vaya gustando! Nos leemos!**

**GenesisSakuritax: Y seguirá girando! Sobre todo cuando Sai e Itachi se enteren de lo que sucedió xD Saludos!**


	10. Chapter 10

**¡Hola a todos!**

**ADVERTENCIA:**

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, ni nunca lo serán. La historia es de la increible Shayla Black. Yo solo la adapto para compartirla con todos ustedes. Lamento los errores, trataré de corregirlos. **

**Si eres sensible al BDSM, por favor no continúes leyendo esta historias. A los demás, lean bajo su propio riesgo. **

**Espero que les guste n.n**

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

Itachi entró en la casa con una inexplicable sensación de confianza adherida a él. A pesar de que la llamada en conferencia con los hermanos Lenox no había arrojado el nombre del acosador de Sakura, tenía la sensación de que estaban cerca. Por supuesto, ahora, tenían otro problema, un saboteador corporativo. Alguien que, adrede había enviado un virus a los ordenadores en los sitios de perforación. Itachi ya había hecho un llamado a los otros sitios para bloquear los sistemas y no aceptar actualizaciones hasta nuevo aviso.

—Hola. —Sai entró detrás de él, atravesó las puertas de la cocina y entró en el salón multiuso—. Dado que tenemos toda la mierda metida en los ordenadores, pensaba que deberíamos mostrar a Sakura un poquito de los alrededores. Probablemente hoy estará demasiado dolorida para montar a caballo, pero podríamos trepar al Jeep y llevarla a las montañas.

—Sí, buena idea. —Luego se quedó inmóvil—. ¿Qué pasa con Sasuke?

El Gran Hermano era otro problema que ellos iban a tener que resolver. Sakura lo amaba. Sai lo echaría de menos. Mierda, si era realmente honesto consigo mismo, Itachi no quería excluir a Sasuke, a pesar de las horribles mentiras que había gruñido a Sakura anoche. Si ellos permitían que Sasuke se alejara en este momento, probablemente sería para siempre. Itachi lo sabía en lo profundo de su ser.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Estás preguntando si debemos invitarlo?

Itachi negó con la cabeza.

—No, tenemos que averiguar qué es lo que lo está carcomiendo y la forma de detenerlo antes de dejarlo en cualquier sitio cerca de Sakura de nuevo. ¿Qué sabes sobre Karin y la noche que murió?

Sai le disparó una aguda mirada.

—No mucho. Karin era realmente hermosa. Ya sabes, una de esas chicas que llama la atención de todos.

—Lo recuerdo. —Itachi tendía a alejarse de las mujeres como ella. Por regla general, alguien que necesita mucha atención no sabe como devolverla—. Chica de sociedad, ¿verdad?

—Sí. De la peor clase. Su familia había caído en tiempos difíciles y ella estaba dispuesta a volver a la cima follándose a quien fuera.

—Empezando con Sasuke.

Sai negó con la cabeza.

—Mierda, no. Ella se había abierto paso por un montón de hombres antes de que clavara sus garfios en él.

—Sasuke siempre ha sido muy inteligente. ¿Por qué dejó que alguien como ella se le acercara?

—Era un momento difícil para él —dijo Sai de manera pausada—. Nuestro padre había muerto. Acabábamos de encontrarte. Sasuke se perdió tratando de salvar a la compañía. Yo le dejé.

—Tú apenas tenías dieciocho años. —Itachi recordaba esa época como la más grandiosa de su vida. Había encontrado hermanos que parecían aceptarlo y empezado la universidad. Hasta que Sasuke y Sai se habían presentado, él había estado bastante seguro de que no vería un campus universitario al menos que lo limpiara. Muchas familias ricas nunca le habrían contactado, muchos menos le habrían dado la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos y ofrecido a pagar su educación.

Pero aquellos años habían sido difíciles para Sasuke. Recién se había graduado en la universidad cuando se vio obligado a sumergirse en las aguas infectadas de tiburones de la vida empresarial. Si su padre no hubiera mantenido tercamente la mayoría de las acciones, entonces Black Oak Oil probablemente habría sido atacada de manera despiadada y deshecha.

Sasuke había salvado a sus hermanos. Sí, él tenía una deuda con Sasuke.

—Recuerdo a Karin, pero solo apenas. —Itachi se sonrojó. Él no había querido admitir esto—. Ella vino a mí una noche.

—Únete al club. Lo que me mata es que Sasuke no estaba enamorado de ella. Creo que a él le gustaba el sexo. Era muy apasionada. Peleaban constantemente. En ese momento, algún demonio en él deseaba ese drama. Tal vez quitaba de su mente todo lo demás. — Sai se encogió de hombros—. No lo sé.

Y Itachi podría apostar que Karin lo había resarcido por toda esa discusión en la cama.

—Recuerdo un par de rupturas. Siempre parecían definitivas, pero a la semana siguiente ella regresaba.

—Siempre se las arregló para atraerlo de nuevo. Pero finalmente, él había tenido suficiente y resolvió romper con ella para siempre. Dos días después, ella murió de una sobredosis. El informe policial dice que fue un suicidio accidental… un llamado de atención… pero Sasuke no ha sido el mismo en los últimos diez años. No lo entiendo. Él no la añora. —Sai negó con la cabeza—. Tal vez se siente responsable, pero no empujó un montón de píldoras por su garganta.

Algunas veces no se necesita tener una participación verdadera en algo para que un hombre se sienta culpable. Itachi sabía eso. Él se sentía culpable por su nacimiento. Su madre había sido dulce, pero no demasiado inteligente. Ella había tenido que trabajar en dos empleos para tratar de mantenerle después de que su amante la había apartado de su camino con un cheque de diez mil dólares y le había ordenado que se hiciera un aborto.

Cuando era un niño, a menudo pensaba que ella habría estado mucho mejor si se lo hubiese hecho. Si hubiera seguido las instrucciones de James Stuart, no habría estado trabajando hasta tarde en un bar. No habría estado en un coche que se averió. No habría sido atropellada por un huidizo conductor borracho.

Itachi se libró del pensamiento. Su madre lo había amado y había hecho todo lo posible por mantenerle. Ella no querría que se sintiese culpable por nada. Tal vez por eso Itachi podía dejar ir la culpa y Sasuke no. Si Karin pudiese ver el tormento de Sasuke, estaría alimentándolo desde arriba.

—Tenemos que hablar con él y convencerle de dejar ir esto—insistió Itachi. Iba a hacer esto bien con su hermano y darle a Sakura la felicidad completa que ella quería y se merecía.

Sai sonrió y puso una mano fraternal en su hombro.

—No puedo decirte lo mucho que significa para mí, tío. Sí, vamos a buscarlo y tengamos una charla. Luego todos sacaremos a nuestra chica y le mostraremos las montañas.

Sakura se vería hermosa tumbada en un campo de hierba verde. Solo habían pasado unas pocas horas desde que él y Sai la habían limpiado y empezado a preparar su culo.

Su polla se endureció con el recuerdo de Sai deslizando bien profundo ese plug rosado en su interior. Sus ojos se habían abierto de par en par y un gemido entrecortado había brotado de su garganta. Él casi se había corrido en sus vaqueros en el acto. Si ellos no hubieran acordado dejarla recuperarse durante la mañana, él la habría acercado y visto cuán apretado estaba su coño mientras su culo estaba lleno.

Echó una ojeada a su reloj de pulsera. Cuatro p.m. Sonrió. Ellos en realidad habían acordado que la dejarían sola durante la mañana.

—¿Estás pensando en lo que yo estoy pensando? —sonrió abiertamente Sai. Cuando se trataba de Sakura, siempre estaban pensando en lo mismo.

Estaban dando la vuelta a la esquina que los llevaba hacia la habitación que compartían con Sakura cuando lo vieron.

Sasuke estaba en la puerta con los ojos ojerosos y clavados en ellos. Itachi nunca había visto a su hermano lucir tan despeinado y angustiado. Algo había salido terriblemente mal. ¿Cuánto había oído? ¿La conversación de ellos acerca de Karin lo había puesto en este estado?

—Sasuke, ¿qué coño pasa? —Sai agarró la botella de vodka vacía en la mano de su hermano—. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te tomaste todo esto hoy?

—Sí. Vine en busca de otra pero no quise interrumpir vuestra charla fraternal.

Sai se detuvo, maldijo ante la mirada obsesiva en los ojos de su hermano mayor.

—Dinos que sucedió.

Los labios de Sasuke se curvaron, él irradiaba pura auto-repugnancia.

—Todo. Parte de ello fue hace mucho tiempo. Pero no importa cuán profundo lo entierres, esa mierda siempre se vuelve en tu contra.

—Si hablar de Karin te altera tanto, entonces desistiré —juró Itachi. Sasuke necesitaba sanar, pero él no estaba dispuesto a dañar a su hermano para forzar el asunto.

Negando con la cabeza, Sasuke cruzó cuidadosamente el cuarto. Su semblante derrotado contrastaba fuertemente con la imagen de la cocina soleada.

—Da igual. Toda la desagradable historia saldrá en los periódicos de mañana.

Sai miró a Itachi durante un largo rato, la mirada preocupada mientras se sentaba junto a Sasuke.

—¿Toda la historia de Karin?

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza, los ojos cerrados con fuerza, el tormento destruyéndole a las claras.

—¿La mataste? —preguntó Itachi con calma—. ¿Han desenterrado la evidencia? ¿Hay tiempo para hacerla desaparecer?

Sasuke se volvió hacia él con el ceño fruncido de manera solemne.

—¿En verdad lo encubrirías?

—Sin dudarlo un segundo—replicó Itachi—. Me cabrearía que no hubieras venido a mí en primer lugar. Si tienes un cuerpo que ocultar, llama a tus hermanos.

—A veces me pregunto si me consideras un hermano. No he estado cerca de ti. Te acusé de actuar impulsivamente.

Itachi esbozó una sonrisa.

—En el pasado me he comportado de forma impulsiva. Tuviste que sacarme de la cárcel más de una vez en la universidad.

Sai sonrió.

—Al menos, ya no andabas peleando en los bares.

—Tuve un mensaje del acosador de Sakura. —Las palabras de Sasuke giraron ciento ochenta grados la conversación y a Itachi se le detuvo el corazón por un doloroso instante.

—¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? —No podía pronunciar las palabras con la suficiente rapidez.

—Alrededor de las ocho de la mañana.

Antes de que ellos se hubieran enfrentado a Preston.

Sai lo miró, luego regresó a Sasuke.

—¿De qué número? Déjame ver.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

—Nada que puedas hacer. Acabo de reenviar el texto completo de la conversación a los hermanos Lenox. Ellos están trabajando en esto, pero este tío no es estúpido. El número será de un móvil prepago, imposible de encontrar. Lo esencial del corto mensaje fue que él conoce mi secreto y va a decírselo al mundo al menos que soltemos a Sakura.

—¿Cómo es que sabe que tenemos a Sakura? —preguntó Sai—. Al menos que sea Preston, entonces lo sabe por Lyle, porque el don nadie te vio llevártela cargada de la oficina ayer.

—Es cierto. Sai despidió a Preston, Sasuke. El tío es un gilipollas que trataba a Sakura como una mierda.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

—El despido de nuestro CIO3 es la menor de mis preocupaciones. Esta mierda que va a salir nos hará pedazos.

—Necesitamos averiguar ahora si Preston subió a ese avión de regreso a Anchorage o si sigue rondando por aquí —le dijo Itachi a Sai mientras se hacía una nota mental para llamar a los hermanos Lenox lo antes posible para rastrear el paradero actual de Preston.

Sasuke dejó caer repentinamente los hombros.

—¿En verdad creéis que Preston la acosaría? Se ha enfrentado a ella muchas veces. ¿Por qué el subterfugio repentino?

Quién conoce los motivos por los que un psicópata hace algo, pensó Itachi de manera sombría.

—Hasta que sepamos con certeza quién es el acosador, vamos a concentrarnos en mantener a Sakura cerca y protegida —sugirió Sasuke—. El resto ya pertenece al pasado.

CIO es el responsable del área informática. Aunque ya no se hable más de informática sino de tecnología de la información. Lo gerentes de informática han pasado a llamarse gerentes de tecnología de la información. Dado que ésta es el activo más poderoso que tienen las áreas informáticas.

El puñetero pasado va a hacerse público, y he hecho los arreglos adecuados para lidiar con las consecuencias.

—¿Qué tipo de arreglos? ¿Qué tan grave es la historia? —Sai agarró los hombros de Sasuke—. ¿Nuestras acciones se verán perjudicadas? No lo entiendo.

—Lo explicaré. Prefiero que escuchéis esto de mí antes que de la prensa. Y las acciones no se verán perjudicadas. Me he asegurado de ello. Voy a dimitir como CEO el lunes por la mañana. He dividido las acciones que nuestro padre me dejó entre tú y Itachi. Mi abogado está ultimando los detalles ahora.

—¿Qué? —estalló Sai, poniéndose de pie y mirándolo con incredulidad.

Itachi siempre había querido una parte de la compañía que su padre ausente había creado, pero solo porque quería estar en un pie de igualdad con sus hermanos. Segurísimo no lo había querido de esta manera.

—Llama y dile que lo deje sin efecto.

—No lo haré —dijo Sasuke, su voz cobrando un carácter serio y definitivo—. Esto es lo más conveniente para la compañía, para vosotros dos y Sakura. En un minuto, también, lo creeréis.

—Lo dudo. —Sai se cruzó de brazos—. Eres el corazón de Black Oak Oil. Lo haces funcionar.

Sasuke apenas logró hacer un encogimiento de hombros, como si levantarlos fuera demasiado esfuerzo.

—Dinos. Escupe lo que va a salir en la prensa para que podamos encargarnos de ello. —

Todo lo que estaba a punto de confesar había sido una herida ulcerada envenenando a su hermano mayor desde hacía años.

Dejando caer los codos sobre sus rodillas, Sasuke se encorvó y clavó los ojos en el suelo.

—Yo maté a Karin, pero lo peor, maté a mi propio hijo.

Itachi se desplomó en la silla, la verdad golpeándolo. La compasión lo embargaba. Podría no haberse criado con Sasuke, pero le conocía. El sentimiento de culpa por la infancia difícil de Itachi había traído a Sasuke a la puerta de su hermano desconocido en primera instancia. Incluso pensar que había sido un poco responsable de la muerte de su hijo lo aplastaría. Sasuke trabó la mirada con Sai, luego con Itachi. Claramente, él estaba preparado, esperando por la condena, el rechazo y el odio.

Itachi tendió una mano y la puso sobre la suya y dijo las palabras que nunca antes había dicho… a ninguno de ellos.

—Te quiero, hermano. Saldremos de esto.

Sasuke retiró la mano. De todas las cosas que Itachi pudo haber dicho, ésta lo conmocionó al máximo. Se volvió hacia Sai y vio la misma mirada de preocupación y compasión en su rostro. Ningún enojo. Nada de espanto o exclusión. Ellos solo lo esperaban a que contara la historia.

—¿Escuchasteis lo que dije? —preguntó con incredulidad.

Sai asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí. Escuché. Voy a decirte lo mismo que te dijo Itachi, te quiero, hermano y estoy aquí para ti. Solo saca todo, nosotros podemos hacerle frente.

Sus rostros estaban sombríos, pero no le habían dado la espalda. Le habían mostrado su solidaridad, ofrecido apoyo. Mierda. Sus hermanos le habían dicho que lo amaban. Itachi lo miró de manera solemne.

—Supongo que Karin estaba embarazada cuando decidió tragar un montón de píldoras. ¿Cómo es que tienes la culpa, Sasuke?

—Déjame ilustrarte. —Odió el borde vil en sus palabras.

Sasuke había sabido que esto sería difícil, pero ver su aparente aceptación lo hacía más difícil. ¿Qué pasaría si se enteraban de los detalles y decidían que él era un gilipollas asesino después de todo? Se restregó los ojos con las palmas de las manos. Entonces finalmente entenderían. Nada de eso cambiaba el hecho de que él les adeudaba la verdad antes de que la prensa la publicara en todas las primeras planas.

—Como sabéis, Karin y yo tuvimos una relación volátil. En un primer momento era interesante. Un bonito entretenimiento de toda la otra mierda en mi vida. Tuvimos un poco de sexo caliente. A ella le gustaba follar y yo disfrutaba complaciéndola. Durante algún tiempo, valió la pena todo el drama. Luego ella se puso exigente. Me encontré en ese estado constante de reconciliación y ruptura con ella. Tengo que admitir que, mientras más peleábamos, más caliente se volvía el sexo. Era excelente. Y cuando la ex junta de Black Oak estaba tratando de comerme vivo, necesitaba el escape. —Se encogió de hombros—. Me hice adicto al sexo y a la ira. Me hacía olvidarme del trabajo por un rato. Nuestros padres habían muerto. No teníamos mucha familia. Vosotros dos estabais en la universidad, lejos… así que Karin se volvió un aditamento en mi vida. Nunca tuve intención de casarme con ella. Sabía que no era buena para mí.

—Pero estaba allí y nosotros no. —La culpa devastaba la cara de Sai. Él sacudía la cabeza con los hombros caídos.

—Hey, ambos teníais que ir a la universidad—reprendió Sasuke. Lo último que necesitaba es que Sai o Itachi se sintieran responsables—. Esta debacle fue toda culpa mía. Yo era el adulto.

—Tenías veintidós años, Sasuke —gruñó Itachi—. La mayoría a los veintidós años está bebiendo cerveza y tratando de averiguar dónde conseguir un trabajo. No está ocupándose de compañías de miles de millones de dólares y tomas hostiles del control corporativo. Ellos no trataban de mantener todo unido.

—Deja de tratar de justificarlo, Itachi. Ser joven no me exime de nada.

El licor se estaba disipando. Necesitaba más para atravesar esto, pero seguro de que sus hermanos se opondrían en el acto. Sin embargo, después de que él les contara el resto, posiblemente decidieran que después de todo no les importaba un bledo y le dejaran beber hasta la muerte.

—Mierda, no eres perfecto. No esperes serlo —insistió Sai.

—¿Perfecto? —se burló Sasuke aun cuando su estómago amenazaba con rebelarse. Esta era la parte que él había temido—. Joder, no estaba ni siquiera cerca. Cuando decidí romper ese círculo vicioso en el que Karin y yo estábamos, le dije que habíamos terminado para siempre. Corté de raíz. Conseguí un número de teléfono nuevo. Le dije al personal de seguridad de la oficina y del condominio que no la dejaran entrar. Ella se las arregló para conseguir mi número. Y llamaba, dejándome largos mensajes rogándome que regresara porque me necesitaba. Luego me dijo que estaba embarazada.

—¿Alguna vez te lo había dicho antes? —preguntó Sai.

—Había tenido un par de sustos, aunque afirmaba que tomaba la píldora. Y yo siempre usé condones con ella.

Pero no con Sakura. Ni siquiera había pensado en protegerla. Solo se había perdido y la había inundado con cada gota de su semen. Dios, sus hermanos iba a odiarlo… y tenían todo el derecho.

Sasuke suspiró.

—Karin había intentado que me casara con ella dos veces antes, alegando que estaba embarazada.

—Así que cuando esta vez lo anunció, no le creíste por un buen motivo. —Sai se recostó en la silla.

—Tampoco le creí cuando dijo que se iba a suicidar porque también había dicho eso antes. —El estómago de Sasuke se revolvió de nuevo—. Ella llamó. Yo estaba en una fiesta.

Ni siquiera me molesté en salir a hablar con ella. Me preguntó si me preocupaba por nuestro bebé. Le dije que no existía un bebé. Ella me dijo que había tomado algunas píldoras. Había amenazado con suicidarse antes y no lo había llevado a cabo, así que no alerté a nadie. No moví ni un puto dedo.

La cara de Itachi se suavizó.

—Eso no es tu culpa. No podías saber que ella iba en serio.

—Debería haberlo adivinado, o haber hecho algo por si acaso. En lugar de eso, le dije a Karin que hiciera lo que tuviera que hacer. Luego le colgué. Una hora más tarde me llamó su hermana para decirme que estaba muerta.

—Maldita sea, Sasuke, no la obligaste a tomar las pastillas.

—No, pero ni siquiera traté de salvarla. —Sasuke se puso de pie y pateó la silla a otro lado de la habitación—. Estaba embarazada de verdad, de unas pocas semanas de acuerdo al forense. Él lo mantuvo en secreto por mí.

Sai respingó.

—No vas a querer escuchar esto, Sasuke, ¿pero cómo puedes estar seguro que el bebé era tuyo?

Él se había hecho esa pregunta un millón de veces.

—¿Realmente importa? Si yo hubiera tomado su amenaza en serio, el niño hoy estaría vivo.

Itachi negó con la cabeza.

—Nunca habrías lastimado de manera intencional ni a ella, ni a ese bebé. Lo sé.

—Obviamente estás olvidando el hecho de que por mi negligencia, maté a una mujer y a un niño.

—No—dijo Sai en tono tranquilo—. No lo hiciste. Terminaste una relación con una mujer desequilibrada y ella resolvió extralimitarse hasta el punto de la locura. Karin necesitaba ayuda, tío.

—No me preocupé por ella. Maldita sea, no me estáis escuchando. —Era desesperante—. La abandoné allí. La dejé morir.

—Ella optó por tomar las pastillas por su cuenta. No se preocupó por el bebé en su vientre. No llamó a una ambulancia. No quería vivir. No es culpa tuya. —Sai se paró y comenzó a pasearse, a la vez que se pasaba la mano por el cabello—. ¿En verdad has desaprovechado años de tu vida por esto?

—¡Ese era mi hijo! —gritó Sasuke. Años de rabia amenazaban con desbordarse.

—Ella se llevó al niño con ella —dijo Itachi en voz baja. Sasuke no podía confundir la tristeza en los ojos de su hermano—. Y eso es lo que te acongoja sobre todo. Lo sé. Y lo siento mucho.

Las manos de Sai descansaban sobre sus hombros.

—Yo también lo siento. Me hubiera gustado que nos lo hubieses contado antes. Habríamos hecho cualquier cosa para ayudarte a atravesar por esto.

Sasuke los apartó a la fuerza.

—No.

—No, ¿qué, te importa un bledo? ¿No te cabrea haber desaprovechado años de tu vida por algo que no podías controlar?

—¿Qué no te perdone? Es eso por lo que estás realmente molesto, ¿no? —le rebatió Sai—. No quieres que te perdonemos.

Sasuke se sentó por un momento, los pensamientos corrían a toda prisa. Las palabras de Sai lo golpearon de lleno en el pecho. Él no quería el perdón. Había refrenado el dolor durante tanto tiempo. La idea de soltarlo lo aterrorizaba. Se había ocultado detrás de él, lo había usado como una barrera para evitar todo lo que pudiera volver a lastimarlo. Lo había usado para alejar a las personas.

Como a Sakura.

Él no había amado a Karin. Había tenido un vago afecto por ella en un principio… y nada más que desprecio al final. Eso no le había parecido anormal a Sasuke. Él había visto la relación absolutamente carente de amor de su madre y su padre y había decidido que era incapaz de verdadera devoción. Se había aferrado a esa mentira hasta ahora, incluso de cara a sus sentimientos por Sakura.

Mierda. Él no tenía miedo de lo que haría a Sakura. Tenía miedo de lo que sentiría por ella… y cuán vulnerable lo haría eso.

Sakura podría morir o irse. Podría amar a sus hermanos más de lo que jamás lo amaría a él. Cualquiera de esos panoramas lo demolerían.

—Tienes razón. El perdón es aterrador. Vuestro odio habría sido más fácil. Y ahora la he vuelto a cagar. —Sasuke dejó caer la cabeza sobre las manos.

El arrepentimiento, intenso e hiriente, lo cortaba en tiras. Había permitido que su miedo apartara a Sakura. Ella le había ofrecido todo lo que él podría desear y él había actuado como un animal.

—¿Porque apartaste a Sakura con insultos? —Sai le palmeó el hombro—. Eres humano. Cometes errores. La mayor parte del tiempo una disculpa arregla las cosas. Te irá mejor en el futuro. Pero ahora ha llegado el tiempo de perdonarte. Hay una mujer en esta casa que te ama. No la vuelvas a apartar a la fuerza porque estás asustado. ¿Tienes idea de lo preciosa que es? Tiene un corazón lo suficientemente grande para todos nosotros.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

—No para mí. No después de lo que le hice esta mañana. Dios, nunca me perdonará. Ni vosotros tampoco.

La cara de Itachi se volvió dura e implacable.

—¿Qué pasó con Sakura?

Esto podría ser peor que contarles lo de Karin.

—Sakura me encontró poco después de que yo hubiera hablado con el abogado. Había estado bebiendo durante un rato… duro.

Sai manoteó la botella.

—Es obvio.

—¿La lastimaste? —exigió Itachi.

Lleno de vergüenza, Sasuke asintió con la cabeza, reacio a decir las palabras que realmente podrían cortar la relación con sus hermanos. Apenas había comenzado a entender que no era del todo responsable de lo que había sucedido con Karin. No podría decir lo mismo de Sakura.

No había sabido hasta este momento lo mucho que había necesitado el apoyo y el consuelo de sus hermanos. Ahora todo podría desaparecer. Pero él les debía la verdad.

—No la lastimé físicamente —se atragantó Sasuke—. Pero le desgarré el corazón.

—Escúpelo —insistió Sai.

—Estaba tratando de alejarla. Pensé que sería más fácil para todos si ella me odiaba.

—¿De la forma en que te has estado odiando a ti mismo? —preguntó Sai de manera deliberada.

Dios, puesto de esa manera, su comportamiento parecía patético.

—La amo. No podía soportar la idea de que ella se enterara de lo que había hecho y me mirara como si fuera un monstruo.

Sai puso los ojos en blanco.

—No la conoces en absoluto. Te habría abrazado y dicho que te perdones. Lo habría entendido.

—En el fondo, él lo sabía. Pero como tú dices, no estaba dispuesto a perdonarse. Ahora… —Itachi se cernía sobre él—. Dime lo que le dijiste.

En ese instante, Sasuke entendió por qué esa relación con Sakura tenía una posibilidad. Ellos se mantendrían uno al lado del otro. Cuando uno de ellos estuviera malhumorado y difícil, los otros dos lo harían recapacitar. Todos estarían allí para Sakura y para el otro.

Serían una familia.

Si él encontraba el valor para formar parte de ella.

—La llamé torpe y sin clase. Le dije que no era lo bastante buena para ser mi esposa.

Sasuke se había preparado para el puño que voló en su dirección. No estaba preparado para lo duro que golpeaba su hermano menor. Su cabeza voló hacia atrás, el dolor en su mandíbula un bienvenida llamada de atención.

—No vuelvas a decir eso de ella. Es una mierda y lo sabes. ¿Entendido?

—No quería decir eso, Itachi. La amo. Dios, la amo tanto. Creo que es perfecta.

Itachi lo apuntó con un dedo acusatorio.

—Vas a hacer las paces con ella. La tratarás como a una princesa. Te disculparás y si ella quiere que le beses los pies, entonces te tirarás al suelo y se lo besarás.

Sai interrumpió.

—Exactamente. Y también vas a decirle a ese puñetero abogado que pare lo que sea que esté haciendo.

—Has dado en el puto clavo. Voy a ir a buscar a Sakura. Vamos a discutir esto a fondo. Mejor que estés preparado para arrastrarte. —Itachi se volvió y salió pisando fuerte de la habitación.

Sai se levantó con calma y caminó hacia la nevera. Volvió con una bolsa de guisantes congelados y se la pasó a Sasuke.

—Ponte esto en la cara. ¿Hay algo roto?

Él movió la mandíbula dolorida.

—Creo que no. Pero me duele.

—Alégrate que no estabas de pie. He estado en peleas de bar con nuestro duro hermanito menor. Es sucio. Podría haberte pateado las pelotas. —Sai sacudió la cabeza de manera afectuosa—. Pero siempre está dispuesto a perdonar cuando le importas algo. Creo que tú encontrarás que Sakura es así también.

Él esperaba que fuera así. Sasuke se puso los vegetales congelados en la mandíbula inflamada. Algo se había aliviado dentro de él. Cayó en la cuenta de que no había respirado de manera profunda en años. Ese sentimiento de culpa y miedo siempre había estado presionándole el pecho. Sin embargo, esa pelota de odio a sí mismo había comenzado a disminuir con la aceptación de sus hermanos. Sasuke esperaba que se disolviera por completo bajo el amor de Sakura.

¿Qué iba a hacer si ella lo rechazaba?

Sus labios se curvaron cuando la respuesta llegó a él. Ella podría rechazarlo todo lo que quisiera, pero él la conquistaría al fin porque la agobiaría con su amor. Siempre estaría allí, abriéndole la puerta, ocupándose de sus necesidades, diciéndole lo hermosa que era.

Joder, él era Sasuke James. Había hecho bajar la mirada a una habitación llena de ejecutivos ambiciosos a la edad de veintidós años y los había hecho retroceder. Se había encargado de sus hermanos. Era más fuerte de lo que alguna vez había creído.

Seguiría el ejemplo de su hermano pateador. Cuando encontrara al pequeño gilipollas que amenazaba a su familia, iba a matar al cabrón a palos.

—Me alegro de que esa mirada no esté dirigida a mí —dijo Sai.

—Tienes razón. No voy a renunciar como CEO. —Sasuke necesitaba decir esas palabras… y muchas más—. No voy a rendirme con Sakura. Y no voy a contenerme más. He terminado. Puede que sea una mierda, pero soy miembro de esta familia.

El alivio era palpable en el rosto de Sai.

—Gracias a Dios. De vez en cuando, Itachi tiene que comenzar una pelea. Tú puedes ser su combinación de niñera y bolsa de arena, al menos a tiempo parcial. Él es agotador.

Sasuke sonrió. Eso sonaba divertido. Podría pelear con sus hermanos y lo seguirían queriendo. Excepto….

Probablemente debería contarle todo a Sai.

—No usé un condón con Sakura.

No estaba preparado para que el puño de Sai le golpeara directamente en la mejilla.

El otro lado de la cara de Sasuke se encendió. Mierda, ¿cuándo había aprendido Sai a hacer tanto daño?

—¡Hijo de puta! —gritó Sasuke. Esperaba que hubiera otra bolsa de guisantes congelados.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso hasta que ella esté bien y correctamente casada. —Sai le miró de manera ceñuda—. Incluso entonces, discutiremos esa mierda en esta familia. ¿Quedó claro?

Ellos no iban a excluirlo por esta cabronada. Sasuke dio un suspiro de alivio que le llegó hasta el alma.

—De acuerdo. Supongo que quieres decir que tenemos que llevarla al altar pronto.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió violetamente y Itachi entró corriendo, los ojos desorbitados por la preocupación.

—No puedo encontrar a Sakura. Nos dejó una nota en su ordenador que se había ido.

Nos abandonó. Si no podemos encontrarla, voy a romperte más que la mandíbula, Sasuke. Sai corrió al cajón de la cocina donde se guardaban las llaves de todos los vehículos.

—Las llaves de la limusina y de los Jeep siguen aquí. Dios, ¿creéis que se fue a pie?

Él lo dudaba. Sakura era terca, pero también inteligente. Sasuke se puso de pie con el rostro dolorido y miró por la ventana.

—Falta uno de los carritos de golf. Dependiendo de cuando se fue, podríamos ser capaces de alcanzarla, simplemente corriendo tras ella.

Itachi se dirigió hacia la puerta, al parecer dispuesto a hacer precisamente eso. Sasuke lo detuvo con un gesto de la mano.

—Podemos ir tras ella más rápido en un Jeep.

—Oh —dijo Itachi—. Eso está mejor.

Sasuke agarró las llaves del Jeep y se la entregó a Sai.

Era hora de conseguir a su chica.

* * *

**Gracias por los comentarios:**

**GenesisSakuritax**

**Tokidosita-hddlx**

**Setsuna17**

**Espero que este cap les haya gustado :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**¡Hola a todos!**

**ADVERTENCIA:**

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, ni nunca lo serán. La historia es de la increible Shayla Black. Yo solo la adapto para compartirla con todos ustedes. Lamento los errores, trataré de corregirlos. **

**Si eres sensible al BDSM, por favor no continúes leyendo esta historias. A los demás, lean bajo su propio riesgo. **

**Espero que les guste n.n**

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

Sakura se quedó mirando a todos los hombres desconocidos en el Angry Moose concentrados en ella con expresiones que iban desde la curiosidad al hambre total y absoluto. ¿Qué diablos iba a hacer?

—Muchachos den un gran paso atrás —se oyó una voz femenina y firme.

Una mujer mayor, con una trenza que le llegaba casi hasta la cintura, salió. El matón que había mirado a Sakura fuera del bar se paró al lado de la mujer con expresión tímida.

—¡Tobías, pequeño traidor! —gruñó el vaquero más grande del grupo, pero la mujer lo silenció con una simple mirada de sus ojos marrones.

—El primero que se meta con la señorita pierde los privilegios del bar.

Cada hombre en el bar dio un gran paso atrás. Sakura sonrió. Al parecer, sus encantos no eran tan codiciados como una jarra de cerveza fría. Ella exhaló un profundo suspiro de alivio cuando la anciana se adelantó con una sonrisa amable en el rostro. La mujer era delgada pero de constitución sólida, un hecho subrayado por sus prácticos vaqueros y la camisa de franela corriente.

—Usted, señorita, parece que le vendría bien un trago.

Sakura se sentó en el taburete más cercano, y miró a hurtadillas a su piloto ebrio, que seguía roncando felizmente. No parecía que fuera a ir a ningún lado durante un tiempo.

—Sí, por favor.

Veinte minutos y dos tequilas más tarde, ella sonreía a Marnie.

—Quiero otro.

—¿Está segura?

Sakura sopesó la pregunta. Probablemente. Después de todo, había pasado los últimos días hincando el diente a mucho más de lo que podría masticar. ¿Quería a uno de los muchachos James? No, eso era demasiado sencillo. ¿Dos? ¡Venga! ¿Tres? Bien… tres contra uno demasiado. ¿La pondría un tercer trago de tequila al borde, al igual que ese tercer hombre? No importaba. Ella podría tomar otro trago… uno por cada hermano James.

—Sí. Tomaré otro. —Golpeó con fuerza en la barra, erró y se golpeó el muslo.

Seguramente no necesitaba más alcohol, pero el tequila hacía que su estómago se sintiera cálido y hormigueante. Y eso la hizo volver a pensar en aquellos hombres, en estar desnuda y entrelazada con ellos, brindándole la clase de placer que incluso las novelas románticas no habían descrito de manera adecuada. Ella los había perdido y los quería. Necesitaba más tequila para ahogar eso por completo.

Marnie se encogió de hombros y metió la mano debajo de la barra. Regresó con un vasito de tequila lleno de líquido ámbar. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Sakura lo agarró y se lo bebió de un trago. Ningún sorbo femenino para ella esta vez. A diferencia de los dos primeros que había tomado, este trago carecía del mordisco. Era suave como la seda y dulce. Bajó el vaso vacío y se quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido.

—No creo que esto sea tequila. Este me gusta, Marnie. Podría beberlo toda la noche.

Probablemente tuviera que hacerlo. Volviendo a echar un vistazo al piloto, Sakura le preguntó:

—¿Tienes alguna idea de cuándo Billy podría estar sobrio?

Era de mala educación hacerla esperar mientras se libraba del vodka durmiendo. Ella había planeado una salida grandiosa. Se suponía que a estas horas estaría a mitad de camino de Anchorage. No podía sentarse aquí durante mucho tiempo o los hermanos la encontrarían. ¿Qué pasaría entonces? Ella tembló de antemano. No, se suponía que los dejaría para siempre, no qué pensaría en todas las formas deliciosas en que la podrían castigar. Marnie se inclinó hacia adelante.

—Estás en un problema, muchacha. ¿Por qué no me lo cuentas? Tengo la sensación que esto se trata de mis muchachos.

—Lo siento, señora. No conozco a sus muchachos. Ayer volé desde Dallas con mi jefe… bueno, mi ex jefe… y sus hermanos. No he visto mucho más allá del dormitorio, si sabe lo que quiero decir. —¿Acababa de decir eso en voz alta?

Sakura sintió que se ruborizaba. ¿A dónde se habían ido sus modales? Sospechaba que habían huido en una nebulosa de alcohol. Salvo que ella no se sentía muy borracha. Achispada, tal vez. Levantó el último vaso de tequila y lo olfateó.

—Oiga, ¿esto es jugo de manzana?

Marnie solo le sirvió otro.

—Ahora veamos, suena como que te has encontrado con mis muchachos. Sasuke y Sai serían justo del tipo de esconder a una mujer. Y aunque no intervine en la crianza de Itachi, él se ha vuelto uno de los míos. Puede ser un cavernícola cuando le conviene.

—Perfecto. —Sakura se bebió la bebida—. Escapo y me topo directamente con su mamá adoptiva. ¿Si no va a ayudarme a que me emborrache, me conseguirá al menos una taza de café?

Un crujido contra el suelo de madera estropeado sonó a sus espaldas. Sakura suspiró. Los hombres del bar habían estado observando cada uno de sus movimientos desde que había entrado. Al principio, Marnie los había asustado, pero Sakura los había oído murmurar. Ahora, empezaban a cantar sus ofertas con voz chillona.

—Le compraré una bebida, señorita.

—Yo también. Una de esas bebidas frutales, si gusta —agregó otro.

—Tengo algo de esa cerveza de lujo en mi casa. Podríamos ponernos… cómodos y beber unas cuantas.

Respingando, Sakura se volvió. La docena poco más o menos de matones se había acercado. Hombres grandes y fornidos con pantalones vaqueros descoloridos y camisas de franela, visiblemente utilizados para el trabajo duro si sus botas estropeadas eran alguna indicación, revoloteaban. Si ella ya no hubiera entregado su corazón, podría haber encontrado a estos tíos atractivos. Pero ni uno estaba a la altura de sus hombres.

Excepto que Sasuke, Sai y Itachi ya no eran más sus hombres. Sakura se retiró el cabello.

—Aprecio la oferta, caballeros, pero he tenido suficiente de hombres para que me dure toda la vida. Y, probablemente, la señorita Marnie está en lo cierto, no necesito más alcohol. Sin embargo, podría utilizar un almacén de ramos generales. ¿Hay uno cerca así puedo recoger unos pocos artículos necesarios?

Estaba un poco mareada. Sakura sintió un profundo agradecimiento hacia Marnie por interrumpirla mientras todavía podía permanecer de pie. No estaba acostumbrada a beber, a excepción del ocasional vaso de vino que Sai ordenaba para ella.

—La tienda está al lado. ¿Qué necesitas? —preguntó Marnie—. Haré que alguien vaya a buscar tus artículos.

—Bien, para empezar, necesito algo de ropa interior. Itachi no empacó ninguna. Él dijo que no tenía permiso para usarlos, pero ahora que me he ido, usaré lo que me guste. Y me gusta la ropa interior.

Oyó a los hombres detrás de ella estallar en murmullos. Se volvió para encontrar a una parte de ellos mandando mensajes de texto. Otros hablando abiertamente entre ellos.

—La nueva chica no está usando ninguna ropa interior.

Sakura levantó la cabeza bien alto y miró echando chispas por los ojos al hombre que había hecho esa declaración. Medía al menos un metro noventa siete y a lo sumo tenía unos veintiún años, pero ningún rasgo lo excusaba de usar dobles negativos, al menos no en el libro de modales de Sakura.

—Es más correcto decir que no llevo puesta ropa interior. También es descortés señalar eso. —Se volvió de nuevo hacia Marnie—. Me encantaría también un sujetador.

—Te dije que ella no llevaba ningún sujetador. Lo puedo asegurar.

Sakura miró por encima de su hombro con expresión furiosa al otro hombre. Era más pequeño, pero parecía tener el problema del amigo que lo aventajaba en altura, con la gramática.

—Lo siento, señora —dijo, un rubor le volvía la piel de color café oscuro—. Quise decir que usted no lleva puesto un sujetador.

Ella negó con la cabeza, decidida a ignorarlo junto con los demás. Marnie colocó una taza de café delante de ella. Sakura la levantó, preguntándose en cambio si podría verterla en la garganta del piloto. El tiempo se estaba agotando.

La anciana sonrió abiertamente, el regocijo le iluminaba los ojos oscuros.

—Puedo ver por qué mis muchachos están interesados en ti. Puedes desenvolverte, muchacha. Pero siento decirte que a menos que te gusten los calzoncillos extra grandes, no tienes suerte. Y definitivamente no almaceno sujetadores, aunque por la forma en que alguno de los hombres han aumentado de peso, unos cuantos podrían necesitar un poco de sostén.

—Es mi tiroides, Marnie —dijo un hombre particularmente grande mientras cruzaba los brazos y se encogía de hombros como si estuviese tratando de ocultar su pecho.

Marnie puso los ojos en blanco.

—Matones. De repente son muy sensibles. Ahora, ¿cuál de mis muchachos te está dando problemas? Apuesto a que es Sasuke. A menos que te estés yendo por lo de la ropa interior. Entonces diría que es Itachi o Sai. A decir verdad, me gustan mis calzoncillos, no pienso que podría prescindir de ellos.

Muy probable, Sakura podría vivir sin ropa interior, aunque tenía la intención de luchar contra ellos por el tema del sujetador. También tenía que averiguar la manera de sacar el plug de su trasero. Seguía allí, un recordatorio sutil cada vez que se movía de los placeres que había perdido ahora que había dejado a esos hombres pervertidos y maravillosos.

—Es solo que… Sasuke no está interesado en mí.

Los ojos oscuros de Marnie se volvieron astutos.

—Lo dudo. Yo lo conozco. He estado preocupada por él durante los últimos diez años. Yo estaba muy feliz cuando me enteré que había traído a una mujer aquí. Ahora que te he conocido, estoy aún más feliz. Eres lo que él necesita. Supongo que ya estás involucrada con Sai y Itachi mientras Sasuke está siendo el terco resistente.

Sakura se ruborizó.

—Eres perspicaz.

—Bueno, cariño, los hombres por lo general no decretan si una mujer puede llevar prendas delicadas si no están teniendo una relación y sé que Sai y Itachi han estado buscando una mujer para compartir durante mucho tiempo.

—Eso es un modo de vida por estos lares, señorita —dijo el hombre grande con el asunto de la tiroides con una gran sonrisa—. No tenemos una gran cantidad de mujeres aquí. Tenemos que compartir. Y si los muchachos James solo le ofrecen tres hombres, bueno, yo y mis hermanos estamos dispuestos a ofrecerle cinco.

—No estoy interesada —le dijo Sakura incapaz de evitar el horror en su voz. ¿Qué demonios haría con cinco hombres? Lo más probable, se volvería loca. La cantidad a cocinar y el lavadero la haría suicidarse.

—No les prestes atención. —Marnie extendió la mano y cubrió la de Sakura con la suya—. ¿Así que dices que Sasuke no te quiere?

Las lágrimas amenazaban.

—Sí. Ha dejado en claro que no soy lo bastante buena para él.

—Bosta de caballo —respondió Marnie—. Ha estado camino a la autodestrucción durante años. Pregúntate por qué te trajo aquí si no tenía interés.

—Bueno, parece que tengo alguna suerte de acosador…

Marnie se encogió de hombros.

—La especialidad de Itachi. Eso no requiere que Sasuke esté aquí.

Buen punto. Sakura no había pensado en eso. Últimamente todo había sido como un torbellino. El tiempo para pensar entre todos aquellos orgasmos había sido breve.

¿Por qué necesitaría Sasuke estar aquí? El problema en el lugar era informático o mecánico. Era la parte de Sai en el negocio. La de Itachi era la seguridad y ya se había adelantado al trabajar con los hermanos Lenox, así como también a investigar el virus malicioso en las oficinas de River Run. Sasuke no necesitaba estar aquí para nada.

¿Simplemente había venido porque quería?

—Puede que tenga razón.

—Por supuesto que la tengo. —Una sonrisa de satisfacción cruzaba el rostro de Marnie—. Hablé con él ayer. Siempre me llama cuando viene. Le pregunté qué era lo que estaba haciendo aquí e hizo la farfulla que hacen los hombres cuando en realidad no se lo pueden explicar a ellos mismos. Apuesto a que Itachi y Sai podrían haberse encargado de todo. Sasuke, probablemente debería estar en Dallas, pero eligió venir aquí con vosotros.

—Lo que está diciendo tiene sentido, pero él me apartó de manera brusca, Marnie. Dijo algunas cosas muy feas.

—Los hombres no siempre toman las mejores decisiones a la hora de admitir que están enamorados. Deja de pensar en lo que dijo y comienza a pensar en cómo te ha tratado desde que te conoció. Eso es lo que su corazón te está diciendo, incluso si su boca está mintiendo.

¿Cómo la había tratado Sasuke? Había estado tan herida por sus insultos, que casi había olvidado todo lo demás entre ellos. Había confiado en ella para un trabajo para el cual no estaba completamente calificada. Había sido paciente y amable mientras ella aprendía. Cuando había chocado en la carretera, había llamado a Sasuke para hacerle saber que llegaría tarde al trabajo. Minutos más tarde, había aparecido en el lugar, justo cuando la policía le estaba tomando declaración. Él se había hecho cargo de todo, incluyendo el remolque de su coche y de llevarla a trabajar mientras este estaba en el taller.

Sasuke no hacía eso por todos los empleados.

También apostaba que no había puesto a su última secretaria sobre el piano y le había hecho el amor como si fuera un hombre moribundo y ella fuese la única que pudiera salvarlo. Podría estar embarazada de su hijo en este momento… y una parte de ella no odiaba esa idea. En ese momento, todo en lo que había podido pensar era en arrimarse más a él. Porque lo amaba. Tal vez Sasuke había estado bajo el mismo hechizo.

Y tal vez ella estaba inventándose excusas para él porque la alternativa dolía demasiado.

—No tiene importancia —dijo Sakura con un suspiro triste—. Puede que tenga sentimientos por mí, pero no los enfrentará.

Y ella no se interpondría entre él y sus hermanos. La propia familia de Sakura había estado muy fracturada y ella no podía soportar ser la razón de que Sai, Itachi y Sasuke se pelearan.

¿Aceptarían Sai y Itachi su adiós? Ella lo dudaba. Probablemente tomarían el siguiente avión a Texas una vez que descubrieran que se había marchado. Tratarían de encontrarla.

Porque la amaban.

¿Era demasiado tarde? ¿Ya estaba entre ellos y Sasuke? ¿Estaba renunciando a Itachi y a Sai por nada?

—No estoy siendo muy inteligente con esto, ¿verdad? —preguntó Sakura a Marnie.

—Marcharse no es la respuesta, muchacha.

—No sé qué hacer. —La miseria se apoderó de Sakura. Una gran parte de ella quería que nada de esto hubiera pasado. Entonces ella estaría en su casa, abrazada a su gato, sin dejar de soñar con sus hombres.

Pero eso ya no era una opción. ¿Y ahora qué? Siempre había pensado que el amor sería una brisa suave que le traería nada más que alegría. No. Era difícil, como todo en la vida. Tal vez más difícil porque era tan precioso. Sin embargo, ella no había luchado por ello en absoluto. ¿Había conseguido casi todo lo que quería y ahora estaba dispuesta a tirar todo por la borda porque no era del todo perfecto?

Marnie se inclinó sobre la barra, apoyando el mentón en el puño.

—¿Crees que le diste algún motivo a Sasuke para apartarte?

Ella negó con la cabeza, luchando contra las lágrimas mientras recordaba aquella horrible escena.

—No. No tiene ningún motivo para condescenderse de mí de esa manera. Hijo de puta.

La había tratado como una peste molesta cuando todo lo que ella había hecho fue ofrecerle consuelo. Bueno y una mamada. Le había dado al hombre su primera mamada. ¿No debería contar para algo? Sí. Pero ella no había peleado, no le había dicho a Sasuke cómo la hacían sentir sus palabras. No se había defendido. Golpeó un puño en la barra.

—Ahora, está enfureciéndote. —Marnie sonrió abiertamente—. Esta es la reacción que deberías haber tenido.

La mujer estaba en lo cierto. Sasuke había sido un completo gilipollas con ella. ¿Por qué no le había gritado y estaba dispuesta a alejarse de los dos hombres que la habían tratado bien? Ella sabía que él estaba herido, pero eso no le daba derecho a herir a los demás. ¿Por qué debería renunciar a su futuro con Sai y Itachi porque Sasuke quería revolcarse en el pasado?

—Oye, Marnie, ¿por qué tendrías que ir y hacer eso? —gruñó el tío del metro noventa y siete—. Ella estaba muy triste. Las mujeres tristes son más fáciles de consolar que las enfurecidas. Ahora, nunca vamos a conseguir llevarla a nuestras casas.

—Das un paso un centímetro más cerca de ella y tu casa va a ser una caja de pino dos metros bajo tierra —amenazó una voz baja.

El sol de la tarde entraba oblicuamente por las puertas abiertas del bar. Sai, Itachi y Sasuke estaban en el umbral, con aspecto de pistoleros a punto de comenzar una pelea al estilo de viejo Oeste. El corazón de Sakura cayó en picado. Individualmente eran hermosos. Juntos, positivamente eran de infarto.

Ninguno de ellos tenía puesto su usual traje caro. En lugar de ello, todos usaban pantalones vaqueros y camisas de algodón que probaban que eran mucho más fuertes y masculinos que los ejecutivos comunes. Sai era alto, delgado y abultado en todos los sitios correctos. Su rostro tenía hermosos ángulos y parecía cincelado. Esos ojos azules eran agudos por la inteligencia. Y debajo de todo eso, un poder apenas oculto que tironeaba de ella.

Itachi era un vaquero peligroso. Estaba desarrollado más como un futbolista que sus hermanos. Sus bíceps eran enormes y ese torso tallado terminaba en una esbelta cintura y el mejor trasero que alguna vez había tenido la dicha de ver en un hombre.

Y Sasuke parecía un ángel caído. Su rostro era absolutamente hermoso y hacía juego con su cuerpo. Esos labios, tan hábiles y exigentes, desarmaban a Sakura por completo. No podía dejar de pensar en cómo se había sentido tenerlos sobre su piel, amándola.

Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos se veía muy cariñoso ahora. Mientras miraban a la multitud, parecían a punto de matar.

Todos los hombres se quedaron inmóviles.

—Ahora, Itachi —dijo Sasuke con esa voz suave como la seda— no creo que tengamos que gastar dinero en una caja de pino. Tiremos su cadáver en la montaña o dejemos que los osos se encarguen de él.

Sakura se deslizó del taburete y los enfrentó. Era hora de empezar a pisar firme con su delicado pie.

—Tú no tienes derecho a hablarles de esa manera. No eres mi dueño, Sasuke James.

Sai se acercó y la agarró del brazo. Su agarre era gentil, pero sin lugar a dudas firme.

—Él puede no ser tu dueño. Pero nosotros segurísimo que sí.

—Exactamente. —Itachi cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho enorme y la perforó con una sombría mirada.

Sakura entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Tenéis alguna idea de lo arrogante que sonáis ambos? No soy una propiedad. Nadie es mi dueño. Vamos a dejarlo claro ahora mismo.

Itachi negó con la cabeza.

—Te volviste nuestra cuando te entregaste a nosotros, cariño. No hay vuelta atrás.

—Y te has ganado algunas nalgadas de todos nosotros por salir sin explicación, excepto esa pequeña nota en tu ordenador —dijo Sai, su voz tomando ese tono oscuro y profundo que le hacía saber que estaba en problemas.

Sakura se volvió para ver si alguno de sus admiradores planeaba apoyarla. Solo Marnie, estaba a sus espaldas.

—Se fueron al minuto en que la pandilla James entró por la puerta —murmuró Marnie—. Escaparon por la puerta trasera.

—Es bueno saber que tienen instinto de supervivencia—resopló Sasuke—. Prepárate para sentir mi mano en tu culo, cariño.

Se paró entre sus hermanos, como si tuviera algún tipo de derecho a estar allí. Sakura se enfureció.

—Podría estar dispuesta a escuchar esto de Sai y Itachi. Tal vez. Pero, ¿por qué estás aquí, Sasuke? Ya no eres mi jefe. Renuncié, ¿recuerdas? Negaste ser mi amante o tener sentimientos por mí, así que lo que haga no es de tu incumbencia. Por cierto, no puedes amenazar con zurrarme.

—Oh, haré mucho más que amenazar una vez que tengamos todo esto resuelto. — Sasuke levantó una ceja y su expresión se suavizó—. Sakura, no quise decir ni una sola palabra de todas las que dije esta tarde. Estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para demostrarlo.

Sus palabras le hicieron saltar el pulso, pero Sakura dudó. Tenía que tener cuidado de no entenderle mal.

—Si estás tratando de contratarme de nuevo, la respuesta es no.

Sasuke sonrió, se veía sumamente divertido.

—Me encanta tenerte como mi administrativa y te volvería a contratar en un instante. Pero cariño, mi interés por ti en este momento no es del todo profesional. Estaré feliz de demostrarlo, empezando por esos azotes.

Ella se las arregló para refrenar un suspiro… a duras penas.

—No me toques. Ya no te quiero más.

—Sí, lo haces.

—¿Ahora crees leer mi mente? —Sakura se apoyó las manos en las caderas, su expresión casi desafiándolo a que afirmara que era psíquico.

—No, tus pezones me están diciendo todo lo que necesito saber.

Sakura se quedó sin aliento. Miró hacia abajo. Efectivamente, los pequeños traidores estaban erectos, empujando desde atrás de la camisa. A toda prisa, se cruzó de brazos.

—Es una reacción involuntaria. No quiere decir que te quiera.

—Te quiero, cariño. Has dicho que te preocupabas por mí. Lo admito, me preocupo por ti. —Él se acercó—. Ahora dime, ¿me quieres?

Su voz se había convertido en una profunda caricia masculina. Sakura sintió más sangre precipitándose hacia sus pezones… y hacia abajo entre sus piernas, haciendo difícil pensar. ¿Por qué estaba Sasuke empujando esto? ¿En verdad había tenido un cambio de sentimiento o se trataba de un juego nuevo?

—No lo sé. —Una enorme mentira. Sakura se mordió el labio. Pero que lo zurzan, ella no estaba dispuesta a volver a confesar todo lo que había en su corazón, solo para que le fuera arrojado a la cara.

—Muchachos, ¿creéis que ella me quiere? —Sasuke intercambió miradas con Sai y Itachi, que la flanquearon en un instante. Itachi agarró su brazo libre y cogió el dobladillo de su falda.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —gritó Sakura mientras le levantaba la falda hasta los muslos—. ¡Este es un lugar público!

—Todo el mundo se ha ido, incluido Marnie. Escapó por la puerta de atrás.

Por supuesto que la mujer elegiría a sus "muchachos" por encima de alguien a quien había conocido hacía menos de una hora, pero también con Marnie se iba su última esperanza de una aliada.

Un segundo más tarde, no tenía importancia porque Sai había arrancado los botones de su blusa, dejando al descubierto sus duros pezones y los dedos de Itachi pasaban rozando los pliegues vergonzosamente mojados de su coño. Ella contuvo la respiración, luego gimió cuando rozó su clítoris.

Bridándole una perversa sonrisa, Itachi retiró los dedos y los sostuvo en alto para Sasuke.

—Mira esto. Todo bonito y muy, muy mojado.

—Creo que lo he confirmado —dijo arrastrando las palabras Sasuke.

Ella apartó de una bofetada las manos de Sai y se juntó los bordes de la camisa mientras se contorsionaba para alejarse de Itachi. La falda cayó a sus rodillas.

—Eso era por tus hermanos —le dijo a Sasuke—. Ellos me estaban tocando. Mi excitación no tiene nada que ver contigo.

Sasuke hizo una pausa y se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, entonces. Entraré furtivamente en ti y veré si puedo hacer que te corras. Eso debería demostrar algo.

Sin duda lo haría y ella se derretiría rápidamente en un charco a sus pies. Entonces él sabría que podría jugar con ella en cualquier momento que quisiera y su cuerpo respondería.

Tal vez debería dejar de luchar contra él y preguntarle qué diablos quería.

—Está bien. Te quiero. Lo admito. ¿Cuál es el punto?

—El punto es, que las cosas no están bien entre nosotros. Tenemos que hablar.

—Por favor, solo escucha. —Sai se volvió hacia ella y suspiró—. Sasuke tiene un par de cosas que quiere decirte.

Sasuke ya había dicho bastante. Ella había sido llevada a Alaska, se había visto obligada a perderse de ir a visitar a su abuela. Le habían quitado su teléfono móvil. Había perdido la virginidad y su facultad de usar ropa interior. Sasuke le había arrancado el corazón, la había obligado a admitir que le quería y ahora ¿él tenía algo que decir? Marnie le había aconsejado que se enfureciera. Bueno, ella estaba furiosa.

Sakura levantó el vasito de tequila y lo lanzó directamente a la cabeza de Sasuke.

—No voy a escuchar.

—Mierda. —Sasuke maldijo cuando éste le pasó zumbando por su cabeza y se estrelló violentamente contra la pared detrás de él, haciéndose añicos.

Sakura trató de alcanzar otro sobre la barra cercana. Sasuke caminó a zancadas en dirección a ella, la promesa de castigo madura en sus ojos. Ella lo soltó. Se deslizó a la izquierda otra vez.

Sai y Itachi parecían contentos observando el desarrollo de todo con sonrisas apenas reprimidas.

—Oye. Sasuke, antes de que la zurres, prometiste comportarte de manera servil. —Itachi se apoyó contra la barra.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos.

—No puedo comportarme de manera servil si ella está arrojando mierda a mi cabeza.

—¿Tú, arrastrándote? ¡Ja! —Sakura echó manos a un vaso de vino que estaba cerca y lo alzó sobre su cabeza. Si estaba teniendo dificultades con los misiles pequeños, iría por los más grandes—. Eso no sucederá nunca.

Sakura afinó la puntería. Solo tendría algunas oportunidades antes de que Sai y Itachi detuvieran su desquite.

—Si vas a golpearlo, apuntale a la cara, cariño —dijo Itachi—. Va a estar delicado allí.

—Claro que sí —coincidió Sai—. Itachi y yo le pegamos hoy más temprano.

—¿Por qué le pegaron? —Y ahora que lo pensaba, ¿por qué le habían permitido lanzar bolas rápidas a la cabeza de su hermano? No era típico de ellos. Uno debería haberla tenido sobre sus rodillas antes de que ella pudiera soltar la primera bola. Sin embargo, aquí estaban, observando cómo se sacaba las frustraciones con los utensilios del bar.

—Por un par de razones —aclaró Sai—. En primer lugar, nunca debería haberte dicho las cosas que te dijo.

—¿Te lo dijo él? —¿Por qué les habría contado? Si en verdad, había estado tratando de alejarla, debería haber aprovechado la oportunidad para meter una cuña entre ella y sus hermanos.

—Les conté todo, cariño. —Sasuke se puso de pie, la expresión en su rostro tan dolida que Sakura dejó el vaso. En verdad no lo había mirado antes. Solo había reaccionado a su presencia. Su hermoso rostro estaba un poco hinchado en la mandíbula del lado izquierdo y su mejilla del lado derecho, cerca del ojo, había comenzado a inflamarse.

—Itachi lo golpeó por lo que te dijo. Yo lo golpeé por no usar un condón —explicó Sai.

Itachi frunció las cejas.

—¿Él hizo qué?

Sakura dejó caer el vaso y levantó una mano.

—Alto. Desiste del acto de barbarie. —Ella se volvió hacia Sasuke—. ¿Por qué les contaste?

—Estaba confesando. Todo. —Sasuke le clavó la mirada. Ella podía sentir la determinación masculina bombardeándola—. Les conté a mis hermanos todos los errores que he cometido. Apartarte a empujones fue uno de los más estúpidos.

—¿Por qué piensas eso?

—Porque te amo, Sakura.

De repente estaba cansada.

—Lo siento. Sasuke, pero no sé si puedo confiar en ti. Creo que piensas que tratas de decir lo que estás diciendo. Incluso puedes creer que tienes sentimientos hacia mí, pero siempre seré una chica de pueblo sin una educación superior. No puedo cambiar eso. Nunca me preocupé por las cosas que les preocupan a las mujeres de la sociedad, como los diseñadores de moda o la clase de vehículo que conduzco. No puedo ser el tipo de esposa que necesitas.

—Eres exactamente el tipo de esposa que necesito. —Sasuke dio los últimos pasos entre ellos—. Cariñosa. Bondadosa. Lista. Leal. Sakura, no puedo imaginar amar a otra mujer de la manera que te amo. La cagué con esto. Solo espero que me des una segunda oportunidad.

Ella quería, pero él había maltratado muchísimo su corazón.

El teléfono de Itachi sonó. Él maldijo en voz baja mientras lo sacaba y lo contestaba.

—Es el sitio. Ya vuelvo.

Itachi se apartó. Sai sacó las manos para rodearle los hombros.

—Sakura, él ha estado asustado. Por favor dale una oportunidad. Realmente está loco por ti, al igual que yo sé que tú lo estás por él.

En este momento, Sasuke estaba dispuesto a decir que ella le importaba, pero ¿qué pasaría cuando la gente lo cuestionara? ¿Y cómo se suponía iba a funcionar la relación? Si Sasuke se avergonzaba de ella por sus antecedentes, ¿cómo iba a reaccionar cuando las personas se enteraran de su ménage?

Itachi regresó a la habitación con el rostro pálido. Agarraba el teléfono con fuerza.

—Era uno de los ayudantes del sheriff. Encontraron muerto a Preston. Al parecer se ahorcó en una de las salas de conferencias. Sai dejó caer las manos.

—Dios mío. Qué… yo lo escolté fuera de las instalaciones. ¿Cómo volvió a entrar?

A Sakura no le había gustado mucho Preston Ward III, pero sin duda no había querido verlo muerto.

—No lo sé. Tal vez quería hacer una declaración. —Itachi se volvió hacia Sakura—. Nosotros lo despedimos hoy más temprano. Creíamos que podría haber sido tu acosador. Maldita sea. Tengo que ir al lugar.

Sai se acercó a Itachi.

—Iré contigo. Soy el que lo despidió. Él no lo tomó bien, pero nunca esperé esto.

—No fue tu culpa —dijo Sakura, abrazándolo—. Su esposa también lo había abandonado hacía poco. Podrían existir un montón de motivos por lo que eligió esto.

Podía sentir la tensión enroscada en el cuerpo de Sai, pero él la abrazó con fuerza.

Itachi se puso a sus espaldas y la abrazó. Estaba rodeada por la calidez de ambos.

—Hablaremos de eso más tarde —dijo Sai—. Me sentiría más seguro si te fueras a casa con Sasuke. No tienes que hablar con él. Eso sí, no lo apalees hasta la muerte.

—Por favor, Sakura. —Las manos de Itachi se enredaron en el cabello femenino. Le levantó la cabeza, la hizo girar ligeramente y rozó sus labios contra los de ella—. Dale una oportunidad.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. No podía decirles que no. Besó a Sai y luego ellos se fueron.

Sakura se quedó sola con el hombre que le había roto el corazón.

* * *

**Uuuyyy. Al parecer las cosas está mejorando...pero nada es como parece jeje.**

**Gracias por comentar:**

**Tokidosita-hddlx**

**Milena**

**Setsuna17**

**¡Espero que les haya gustado este cap!**


	12. Chapter 12

**¡Hola a todos!**

**ADVERTENCIA:**

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, ni nunca lo serán. La historia es de la increible Shayla Black. Yo solo la adapto para compartirla con todos ustedes. Lamento los errores, trataré de corregirlos. **

**Si eres sensible al BDSM, por favor no continúes leyendo esta historias. A los demás, lean bajo su propio riesgo. **

**Espero que les guste n.n**

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

Sasuke condujo el Jeep por el camino que llevaba a la casa. La grava crujía bajo los neumáticos. Sus hermanos iban a pasar un rato divertido volviendo a casa en el carrito de golf por estos caminos rústicos. Era un testimonio del deseo de Sakura de estar lejos de él que hubiera logrado conducir hasta la ciudad en ese vehículo en miniatura.

Echó una mirada a la mujer a su lado. Su bella cara marcada con líneas tercas, su atención firme en el camino adelante. No lo había mirado ni una sola vez desde que se fueron del Angry Moose. Sasuke suspiró. La persona que más lamentaba de todas las que había herido con su negativa a perdonarse, era Sakura. Dios, esperaba no haber perdido su oportunidad con ella.

—Sakura, me gustaría hablar contigo.

—No estoy segura que sirviera de algo —dijo Sakura. Su acento del oeste de Texas siempre se agudizaba cuando se ponía seria. Ese acento se filtraba ahora mientras hablaba—. Creo que nos hemos dicho todo lo que teníamos que decir.

—Eso no es cierto. Te dije un montón de mentiras para protegerme. ¿Vas a permitir que me explique?

Ella vaciló, luego hizo un titubeante asentimiento, Sasuke continuó:

— En la universidad, conocí a una chica llamada Karin…

Él explicó la historia entera, cada detalle terrible, incluyendo su fallo al actuar ante la amenaza de suicidio. Cuando terminó, el vehículo estaba completamente silencioso. Probablemente lo estaba juzgando y él se lo merecía, pero Sasuke no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido. Le había hecho falta mucho coraje contarle a alguien con un corazón tan grande como Sakura lo mezquino que había sido en el pasado.

Al fin, ella dijo:

—No fue tu culpa. Karin tomó una decisión. Siento que hayas estado viviendo con tanta culpa.

Él dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Ella no le odiaba.

—He deplorado mi parte en la muerte de Karin. Y he estado convencido desde que entraste en mi oficina y estrechaste mi mano que, si bien yo te podría amar, sería veneno para ti. Cuando me dijiste que me amabas, mi primer instinto fue apartarte a la fuerza. Pero tú no serías disuadida, mi adorable y terca muchacha.

Ella sonrió con dulzura y el peso aplastante en su pecho comenzó a aliviarse.

—Te juro que no quise decir una palabra de lo dicho. —Apretaba las manos con fuerza sobre el volante mientras trataba de encontrar la manera de convencerla de su sinceridad.

Ella volvió esos ojos verdes sobre él. Eran tan grandes y puros. Dios, nada que él o sus hermanos pudieran hacer jamás, borraría la inocencia que parecía ser una parte innata de Sakura.

—Pero en cierto nivel, lo decías en serio, Sasuke. Había una gran verdad en aquellas palabras. De lo contrario, no habrían dolido tanto. No encajo en tu mundo. Ni siquiera sé si quiero encajar. Es más fácil con Sai y Itachi. A ellos en verdad no les importa lo que piensen los demás.

Sasuke se recostó en el asiento del conductor con un suspiro. Que ella fuera inocente no significaba que no fuera sensata. Sakura no encajaría fácilmente en su mundo. Siempre correría el riesgo de ser ridiculizada. Pasaría a espaldas de ella, porque él tenía dinero y la influencia para dañar a cualquiera que la rechazara, pero era demasiado mundano para creer que no ocurriría.

Aunque Sakura se equivocaba en una cosa.

—Confundes inteligencia política con afecto, cariño. No me importa una mierda lo que piense nadie ajeno a mi familia. Soy muy bueno en políticas corporativas, pero ellos no significan nada para mí. Fuera del trabajo, nada de eso importa.

Nunca iría a otra fiesta, evento de caridad o reunión social si eso significaba que Sakura se sintiese miserable.

—Pero todo lo que tú haces es trabajar, Sasuke. Es toda tu vida.

Lo había sido, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo importante que era ella para él. Ahora él quería algo muy diferente. Había elegido a su equipo ejecutivo con cuidado. Black Oak Oil podía funcionar con menos control estricto por su parte y seguir haciéndolo como una máquina bien engrasada.

Sasuke, tentativamente extendió la mano y la puso sobre la de ella. Ella no la rodeó con sus dedos, pero tampoco la apartó.

—Me has hecho darme cuenta que quiero algo diferente. Me he probado como un CEO. Ahora quiero demostrarte a ti y a mis hermanos que puedo ser un buen marido y algún día, con suerte, un buen padre.

Ella lo miró por el rabillo del ojo y retiró la mano. Sasuke perdió su calor.

—Después de esta tarde, algún día podría llegar antes de lo que piensas. No estoy segura de estar lista para eso. No estoy segura de que tú lo estés tampoco.

Él dejó que su mano encontrara el volante de nuevo. Se había cavado un hoyo muy profundo con Sakura. Necesitaba rellenarlo con paciencia.

—Estoy listo. Si estás embarazada… e incluso si no lo estás, para demostrarte que estaré aquí a cada paso del camino. Todo estaremos aquí para ti.

Porque él y sus hermanos estaban juntos en esto, no tenía que preocuparse por Sakura y sus hijos si algo le sucedía. Itachi y Sai la protegerían y la cobijarían, a ella y a los niños.

La levantarían si estuviese vencida. No había modo de que su historia trágica se repitiese con ella.

Algo cálido e infinitamente seguro se instaló en el corazón de Sasuke. Se sentía tan era exactamente la familia que quería, tres planetas girando alrededor de un hermoso sol… con un montón de lunitas por venir.

—Si tengo un bebé y no es biológicamente tuyo, no permitiré que le des la espalda.

Las palabras de Sakura le dieron de lleno en sus tripas. ¿En verdad creía que podría abandonarla a ella o a cualquiera de sus hijos? Por supuesto, ¿qué otra cosa iba a pensar después de escuchar su participación en la muerte de Karin? Su satisfacción y la visión optimista del futuro se disiparon. Un millón de desgarradoras preocupaciones se precipitaron a la superficie. ¿Cómo podía convencerla de que había cambiado?

Él se pasó la mano por el cabello, luego la inmovilizó con una seria mirada.

—Nunca. Nunca me antepondré a ti otra vez. Nunca daré media vuelta y me marcharé si tú o uno de los niños me necesita. Sé que debe parecer que lo haría después de saber de Karin pero en verdad no creía que ella estuviera hablando en serio o que estuviera embarazada. Por favor créeme.

El largo silencio estuvo a punto de partirlo en dos. Él tenía más daños que reparar con ella de los que había creído. ¿Qué diablos iba a hacer?

—¿Sasuke? —a Sakura le temblaba la voz y eso fue directo a su corazón.

Dios, tenía miedo de mirarla si su opinión de él era tan baja. Pero, hacía unos momentos, le había prometido estar allí para ella. No podría fallar ahora. La miró a la cara otra vez.

Sus ojos estaba abiertos de par en par, además de con lágrimas no derramadas.

—Lamento que hayas tenido que vivir con eso. Lamento que hayas sido herido. El hombre que yo conozco nunca abandonaría a su hijo… o al hijo de cualquier otro. —

Sakura negó con la cabeza, su cabello rosa le rozó los hombres. Ella trató de alcanzar su mano y él se la dio—. Cuando descubriste que Itachi existía, moviste cielo y tierra hasta encontrarlo. Pagaste su universidad, le diste un buen trabajo y lo hiciste entrar en tu familia. Mucha gente no hubiera hecho ni la mitad de eso.

—No podía dejarlo allí. Era mi hermano. Ojalá lo hubiera sabido antes.

Sasuke recordaba entrar en la casa sucia donde Itachi había vivido durante el último año de su estancia en acogida. Más como un cautiverio. La casa había estado hecha un asco. Su madre adoptiva se preocupaba mucho más por ella y sus condenados perros que por los niños a su cuidado. Antes de que Itachi pudiera incluso decir hola, Sasuke había arrojado un fajo de billetes a la mujer y subido a su hermano en el Mercedes Benz. Todo lo que Itachi tenía cabía en una bolsa de comestibles.

—Por supuesto. —Ella le apretó la mano—. Tú significas muchísimo para él.

—No siempre he hecho un buen trabajo demostrando que me preocupo por él.

—Serás un gran padre, Sasuke.

—Me esforzaré todos los días. No puedo prometer que todo será perfecto, Sakura. Solo puedo prometer que trataré. Tendrás todo lo que tengo para dar, si me das una oportunidad.

Ella sollozó y lo soltó, luego cruzó las manos sobre su regazo. Él quería abrazarla, pero todavía no se había ganado el derecho.

—¿Puedo pensarlo durante un rato?

Al menos no estaba diciendo que no. O culpándolo por la muerte de Karin y de su hijo no nacido. O arrojándole cosas.

Él no se lo admitiría, pero ella había estado muy caliente cuando estaba furiosa. Sakura furiosa le había hecho toda clase de cosas a su polla. Incluso mientras se agachaba, todo en lo que era capaz de pensar era en arrojarla sobre la mesa de billar y abrirse paso luchando dentro de ella.

—Por supuesto, cariño. Tómate el tiempo necesario. Quiero que estés segura.

La casa apareció amenazante en el horizonte. Él deseaba que el recorrido fuera más largo. Incluso con toda la tensión entre ellos, disfrutaba el estar sentado con ella.

Sinceramente esperaba que Preston hubiera sido el acosador de Sakura. Si era sí, con él muerto, finalmente Sakura estaría segura y él y sus hermanos se podrían concentrar en amarla. Sasuke sabía que tendría que sentir algo por su ex Gerente de Tecnología, pero después de la forma en que la había tratado, Sasuke solo deseaba que hubiera conseguido un pedazo de él antes de que tomase la salida del cobarde. Si la amenaza sobre Sakura había terminado, ellos no tenían ninguna razón para volver corriendo a Dallas. No se habían tomado vacaciones en años. Tal vez podrían mantenerla cautiva solo un poco más.

Con una amplia sonrisa, pensó en los artículos que sus hermanos habían traído. Látigos, esposas y paletas, sin mencionar vibradores, pinzas para los pezones y el bonito plug anal de color rosado... todas las cosas que un Dom necesitaría para atormentar y dar placer a una pequeña y hermosa sumisa. El pensamiento de Sakura con la pinza en los pezones, confinada y amarrada con fuerza para su placer, lo excitó. Porque sería la mujer que amaba de verdad, confiando en él en todos los sentidos.

—No me gusta esa mirada traviesa en tu cara. —Ella frunció el ceño, haciendo un mohín con los labios.

A él le gustaría empujar su polla dura como la piedra a través de esos labios carnosos.

—¿Qué mirada es esa, cariño?

—Me recuerdas a un lobo a punto de comer a un conejito peludo.

Su polla dio un tirón. Si ella supiera cuán depredador se sentía, podría saltar fuera del auto.

—Gracias a mis hermanos, la conejita que estoy pensando degustar en este momento ya no es velluda.

Sakura jadeó y se puso del tono más perfecto de rojo.

—Sasuke…

—Antes apenas tuve tiempo para mirar. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

Mientras él aparcaba el vehículo, Sakura permaneció completamente silenciosa.

Finalmente, se volvió, portando la sonrisa más pícara en su rostro.

—Esta conejita podría no estar más peluda, pero está alejándose a saltitos. Por ahora.

Ella abrió la puerta y salió. Sasuke la siguió, observando el meneo de su culo. La conversación había resultado más prometedora de lo que había esperado. Ella no le había condenado, ni juzgado. La comprensión femenina le entibió el corazón y le hizo estar más seguro que nunca de que Sakura era la mujer perfecta para él. Sasuke rogaba conseguir una segunda oportunidad.

El estómago de Sai se revolvió cuando bajó la mirada hacia el cuerpo de Preston. En la superficie, el hombre no se veía tan terriblemente diferente del que había despedido apenas unas horas antes. Llevaba el mismo traje. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero yacía demasiado tranquilo para estar simplemente durmiendo. No quedaba nada de Preston Ward en el recipiente que tenía delante de él. Era un ser frío y muerto.

—Es él. —Sai se obligó a reconocer la identidad de Preston. Se sintió aliviado cuando el sheriff volvió a poner la sábana encima del rostro sin vida del hombre.

El sheriff asintió con la cabeza bruscamente. Mike Akna era un hombre tranquilo, pero profesional. Hasta donde Sai conocía, nunca había tenido que encargarse de un caso como este. River Run no era un hervidero de actividad, pero Mike irradiaba una competencia que se ganó la confianza de Sai.

—Gracias, señor Uchiha. Sabíamos quién era, pero el papeleo exige una identificación formal del cuerpo. Tenemos testigos que dicen que usted y el señor Ward tuvieron una discusión el día de hoy.

—Lo despedí y le dije que regresara a Dallas, si eso es lo que quiere decir.

—¿Lo amenazó o no con matarlo?

Sai sintió que sus cejas subían. Miró a su hermano menor.

—Pensé que se trataba de un suicidio —dijo Itachi—. Cuando su ayudante llamó, dijo que Preston se había ahorcado.

Mike sostuvo la mirada de Itachi, sujetando un ordenador portátil pequeño en la mano.

—Alguien quiere que yo crea eso.

El estómago de Sai cayó hasta sus rodillas.

—Yo no maté a nadie.

Itachi le golpeó el pecho con una mano para que se callara, entonces se puso en modo profesional.

—¿Cuál fue la hora de la muerte?

Sai pensó que si Sasuke no le hubiera ofrecido un empleo fácil y bien remunerado a Itachi, él habría sido un excelente detective de homicidios.

—Ninguna hora de la muerte todavía. El doctor no está aquí para tomar la temperatura del hígado. Sin embargo, tengo una línea de tiempo. La última vez que alguien habló con la víctima fue a las 14:35. Preston llamó a los dos técnicos que había traído con él de Dallas, Scott Kirkwood y Lyle Franklin, y les aconsejó que hicieran los preparativos para volver a casa.

—Él había sido despedido—dijo Sai rechinando los dientes—. No tenía autoridad para esa llamada.

—Y ellos se quedaron aquí por esa misma razón, según Ben Kunayak. Ben dijo que Preston estaba más furioso que una gallina mojada y no deprimido cuando tú lo echaste de la oficina. En el aparcamiento, la seguridad le escuchó gritar que iba a llamar a Sasuke y exigir su puesto de trabajo u os iba a demandar.

—¿Has revisado el móvil de Preston? —preguntó Sai—. ¿Llamó a Sasuke?

—Encontré su móvil, pero estaba destruido. —El sheriff señaló una mesa a un lado. Sai podía ver el móvil diezmado. No se veía roto, sino como si alguien hubiese tratado de desintegrarlo.

—¿Está la tarjeta SIM en el interior? —La tarjeta SIM les diría a quien había llamado Preston. Sai se acercó a la mesa, pero Itachi los paró con un gesto de la mano.

—No lo toques. La cadena de evidencias es importante. Si esto no es un suicidio, entonces no queremos joder la prueba ya que podrías ser el principal sospechoso en una investigación de asesinato.

Itachi siempre supo exponer las cosas lo más concreto posible. Sai miró al sheriff quien asintió con la cabeza de manera solemne.

—De todos modos, usted está involucrado —explicó Mike—. Era su empleado y usted tuvo un altercado con él poco antes de su muerte. Definitivamente voy a necesitar una declaración. Ahora se rumorea que usted y sus hermanos estaban en lo de Marnie recientemente, y había toda una escena. Este hombre no ha estado muerto durante mucho tiempo. No hay rigor y su cuerpo todavía estaba caliente cuando tratamos de reanimarlo. Creo que la hora de la muerte lo dejará limpio, pero primero, tenemos que seguir todo el procedimiento. Y usted tiene razón, falta la tarjeta SIM. Hay también algunas señales de lucha.

—Yo le di un puñetazo antes de su muerte —admitió Sai—. Eso debería explicar lo magullado en su rostro.

Mike asintió con la cabeza, haciendo algunas anotaciones.

—Gracias, pero hay más. Francamente, su piel no es del color adecuado para un ahorcamiento. No creo, ni por un segundo que este hombre muriese por asfixia. Esta habitación tiene una altura de casi dos metros y medio, no es la altura que se necesita para que la caída sea lo bastante larga como para romper el cuello de alguien. Sin embargo, parece que eso es lo que sucedió. Se necesita más fuerza de lo que se imaginaría matar a un hombre de esa manera. Nada de esto aporta.

Itachi miró a su alrededor. El cinturón que había utilizado para ahorcarse todavía se balanceaba desde el techo.

—¿Cómo llegó hasta allí? ¿Usted movió una silla? ¿Una mesa?

Mike se pasó la mano por la cara y lucía como que más bien debería ir de pesca.

—Esa sería la pregunta número tres. Nada ha sido movido excepto el cuerpo y ese fue solo movido en un intento de reanimarlo. Ben lo bajó e intentó rehabilitación cardiorespiratoria pero él se había ido.

Sai llegó a varias conclusiones, ninguna de ellas agradables. Preston no había sido un hombre muy alto, cerca del metro setenta y cinco. El cielorraso estaba a más de dos metros cuarenta. Él habría necesitado algo que lo levantara hasta la altura correcta.

—Entonces a menos que saltara, alguien lo ayudó a subir allí. Eso significa que alguien mató a Preston porque sabía algo o hizo algo.

—¿Algo está sucediendo en Black Oak que debería saber? —preguntó Mike—. ¿Algún intento de absorción? ¿Espionaje corporativo?

Las políticas corporativas podrían ser sucias, pero Black Oak Oil tenía sólidos principios. No desarrollaban nada que otra compañía quisiera. Estaban en el negocio de la búsqueda y refinamiento del petróleo. Sai tenía un mal presentimiento que esto no estaba relacionado con Black Oak Oil en absoluto. Esto se trataba de Sakura. Sospechaba que todo se trataba sobre ella, al igual que el virus cargado en el lugar. Alguien había seguido a su obsesión por más de mil seiscientos kilómetros. Eso era enfermiza dedicación.

Alguien había vigilado a Sakura mucho más de cerca de lo que ellos hubieran imaginado.

—¿Dónde están los técnicos Scott y Lyle? —preguntó Sai con voz ronca.

Repasó rápidamente la serie de eventos y llegó a una conclusión. El asesino… y el acosador de Sakura… tenía que ser uno de ellos. Lyle había estado en la oficina cuando Itachi se había llevado cargada a Sakura. Scott había planeado un almuerzo "importante" con ella ese mismo día. O bien el cotilleo le dijo lo qué estaba pasando o bien él podría haber averiguado con facilidad dónde sus hermanos y él la habían llevado. Cualquiera podría haber soltado el virus.

—Hasta donde yo sé, ellos están en el albergue. Voy a ir allí y hablar con los dos tan pronto como finalicemos todo aquí. No pueden ir a ninguna parte hasta mañana. La única manera de irse es por avión y según Marnie, Billy se desmayó —explicó Mike.

Cualquiera que fuera el técnico culpable, no querría irse. Todavía quería a Sakura… rápidamente… antes de que nadie tuviera tiempo de darse cuenta de que Preston había sido asesinado y quien había sido el culpable. Llegar hasta Sakura significaba viajar hasta la casa. Cualquier persona con acceso a un vehículo podría hacer eso.

La sangre se le congelaba en las venas mientras Sai marcaba el número de Sasuke. Le diría a su hermano mayor que llevara a Sakura a las montañas. Sasuke conocía el terreno de una manera que Scott y Lyle no. Las cabañas de caza salpicaban la ladera montañosa.

Cualquier persona que no estuviera familiarizado con la zona necesitaría un mapa para encontrarlos. Ella estaría a salvo. Sasuke dispararía a cualquiera que se cruzara en el camino de Sakura.

Pero maldita sea, la llamada no se conectaba. De repente, la señal era débil. Su móvil no servía para nada.

—No puedo conseguir señal. —El pánico amenazaba con apoderarse de él. Cogió el teléfono fijo más cercano y llamó a la casa.

Después de diez timbrazos, se dio por vencido. Itachi le clavaba los ojos como deseando que Sai le diera buenas noticias. Deseó poder mentir.

—Él no responde.

—No voy a perder el tiempo. Voy tras ella.

Sai estuvo de acuerdo.

—Sheriff, vamos a necesitar pedir prestado un vehículo.

Sakura salió del baño sintiéndose un poco más relajada. Se había duchado y finalmente sacado ese maldito plug. Probablemente se metería en líos por quitarlo, pero dudaba seriamente que Sai y Itachi hubieran tenido la intención de que lo usara todo el dia.

Además, en verdad no le importaba la zurra que recibiría. De hecho, le podría gustar.

A Sakura Haruno le gustaban las zurras. Adiós, buena chica.

Aunque tal vez disfrutar de una buena zurra no la haría una chica mala. Tal vez la hiciera más sincera consigo misma. Había pasado tanto tiempo de su vida tratando de ser lo que todos a su alrededor esperaban que se había olvidado de ser simplemente ella. Por más que lo intentara, Sakura no podía ver nada realmente malo en amar a tres hombres. Ellos no estaban haciendo daño a nadie. ¿Por qué tenía que haber un límite en el amor?

Sakura no se molestó en cerrar las cortinas cuando entró en el dormitorio. Alguien las había dejado abiertas de par en par, y los grandes ventanales ofrecían una vista asombrosa de las montañas. Alaska era impresionante. Era un cambio de la gran ciudad y el invasivo calor del verano de Texas. Todo parecía exuberante y vibrante con el aire tan fresco y vivificante que era una alegría respirar. Se sentía realmente viva por primera vez en su vida. Estar en Alaska ayudaba a ese sentimiento, pero estaba más relacionado con sus hombres. ¿En verdad iba a dejar escapar ese sentimiento porque estaba cabreada con Sasuke? Sí, él había dicho algunas cosas muy feas. Pero el Señor sabía que ella había dicho algunas cosas en el pasado que había lamentado. No creía que Sasuke la volviera a lastimar. Y si lo hacía, Itachi y Sai lo patearían uno detrás del otro.

El sol entraba a raudales por la ventana y ella abrió las puertas francesas que llevaban al patio con una sonrisa. Solo llevaba puesta la bata, pero no había nadie en los alrededores para verla.

Era agradable estar sola durante un minuto. Si esos muchachos se salían con la suya, esto no duraría mucho tiempo.

Aspiró el aire ligeramente frío y pensó seriamente en dejar caer la bata para sentir el aire sobre la piel. Si lo hacía, los hermanos la encontrarían así, descansando desnuda en el patio, deleitándose con su sensualidad renovada. Itachi sería el primero en atacarla, y Sai lo seguiría, sus manos, labios y lengua vagando de manera febril por su cuerpo.

Ella levantaría la mirada y Sasuke estaría observando, esperando a ver si lo dejaba participar.

Hacer el amor con él sería una forma bonita de hacerle saber que estaba dispuesta a hablar. Bueno, quizás no a hablar, pero dispuesta a intentarlo. No podía permitir que el miedo la gobernara. Si Sasuke se volvía a alejar, entonces ella trataría con eso. Ese era un riesgo que toda mujer tomaba.

Su mano agarró el lazo de la bata. Estaba a punto de dejarlo caer cuando oyó una voz.

—¿Sakura?

Ella levantó la mirada… y se dio cuenta que no estaba tan a salvo aquí después de todo.

* * *

**Gracias por los comentarios a:**

**tokidosita-hddlx**

**Setsuna17**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola a todos!**

**ADVERTENCIA:**

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, ni nunca lo serán. La historia es de la increible Shayla Black. Yo solo la adapto para compartirla con todos ustedes. Lamento los errores, trataré de corregirlos. Espero que les guste.**

** Lamento mucho la demora chicos. Pero me he tomado un tiempo. Ahora voy tratar de que esto no vuelva a pasar. Espero que no me odien T.T.**

**Los quiero a todos!**

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

—¿Scott?—Sakura parpadeó incapaz de creer que había venido hasta aquí y encontrado el camino hasta el patio junto a su dormitorio. ¿Por qué haría eso? Había estado tratando de verla de manera desesperada el día en que la pandilla Uchiha la habían llevado a la fuerza a Alaska. Ella solo podía pensar en un único motivo por el que hubiera venido.

Era su acosador.

Sakura dio un paso atrás, el pánico desbordaba su cuerpo. Era brutalmente consciente de que estaba sola. La paz de la tarde, una vez tan apacible, ahora se sentía ominosa. Ella miró por encima del hombro, más allá del dormitorio, al vestíbulo vacío. ¿Dónde estaba Sasuke?

—Estoy tan contento de haberte encontrado —suspiró Scott—. Siento como si hubiera caminado kilómetros para llegar a ti. No podía detenerme. Tenía que verte, Sakura. Necesito hablar contigo. —El rostro de Scott estaba fruncido, una emoción sin nombre lo animaba. Se veía joven y un poco vulnerable parado allí con la luz de la tarde iluminando sus cabellos oscuros como un halo. Era toda una ilusión.

—Si querías hablar conmigo, deberías haberme llamado. —Por supuesto, no era como si ella y Scott fueran los mejores amigos. Una llamada telefónica habría sido sospechosa. Si él lo hubiera hecho, probablemente la hubiera puesto sobre aviso. O si ella no hubiera comprendido su culpabilidad de inmediato, lo habría hecho uno de los hombres que la rondaba.

Deseaba que esos hombres estuvieran aquí ahora. Sai y Itachi estaban de vuelta en River Run investigando el suicidio de Preston. ¿O su muerte no había sido ningún suicidio? Sakura se mordisqueaba de manera nerviosa el labio inferior mientras toda clase de posibilidades le daban vueltas. ¿Había asesinado Scott a Preston? ¿Hasta dónde estaba dispuesto a ir para llevarla?

¿Sasuke sería capaz de oírla si gritaba?

—Traté de llamar. No pude conseguir señal en el móvil. —La mirada de Scott rebotaba por todos lados, visiblemente nerviosa—. Creo que él lo estaba bloqueando. Hay varias formas de bloquear las señales locales. Él es mucho más listo y tortuoso de lo que pensé.

Sakura volvió a mirar hacia las puertas francesas. ¿Podría atravesarlas y entrar al dormitorio antes de que la atrapara?

Si no hubiera sido tan terca, habría estado con Sasuke, hablando de sus problemas.

—¿Dónde está el señor Townsend? Llamé a la puerta principal, pero nadie me respondió. Realmente necesito hablar con él, o con el señor Uchiha. Sakura, hay algo que necesitas saber.

Sakura se detuvo y dejó que las palabras penetraran en ella.

—¿Llamaste a la puerta principal?

Scott asintió.

—Sí. Golpeé. No intenté abrirla ni nada. Este es un lugar de gente rica. Nunca se sabe, podrían soltar a los perros o algo así. Pensé que tal vez todo el mundo había vuelto a salir, pero… Sakura, hay alguien detrás de ti.

—Lo sé. —No podía evitar el miedo en su voz.

—Oh, mierda. Crees que soy yo. —Scott negó con la cabeza y levantó las manos, mostrándole que había venido desarmado.

—Bueno, estás aquí no en Dallas donde se supone deberías estar. La razón por la que Sai, Itachi y Sasuke me trajeron hasta aquí era para escapar de ese acosador.

—Eso tiene sentido. Yo estaba camino a tu oficina para recogerte para ir a almorzar así podía ponerte sobre aviso cuando vi tu… salida. Pero él también la vio. Una hora más tarde, un virus había impactado en las instalaciones de River Run. Así que me ofrecí como voluntario para esta tarea, con la esperanza de que tuviera una oportunidad de verte y…

—¿Quién me vio salir? ¿Sobre quién estas tratando de ponerme sobre aviso?

—Lyle.

La verdad la embargó. Lyle Franklin. Lo había conocido en su primer día de trabajo. Le había traído su ordenador portátil y ayudado a configurarlo. Era el jefe del help desk, pero había encontrado tiempo para echar una mano a una chica nueva. Le había tenido paciencia. Ella había oído rumores de que era difícil trabajar con él, pero que era brillante a la hora de reparar y mantener sistemas. Nunca lo había encontrado difícil. Cada vez que ella había tenido un problema y solicitado asistencia técnica, él había venido en persona.

En ese momento había pensado que se ocupaba de ella porque era la administrativa del jefe. No había empleado en Black Oak que no quisiera que Sasuke Uchiha o ella les debiese un favor. Había almorzado con Lyle en un par de oportunidades con grandes grupos, pero rechazó una cena porque se parecía demasiado a una cita y ella no había querido engañarle. Nunca había sentido nada más allá de una vaga amistad por el hombre desgarbado y tímido.

¿Cuánto le había escondido?

—Creo que debería ir a buscar a Sasuke. —Sakura sabía que necesitaba ser cautelosa. No estaba dispuesta a confiar plenamente en nadie, excepto en sus hombres. Iría a buscar a Sasuke y juntos podrían conversar con Scott.

A menos que Scott estuviera mintiendo para ganarse su confianza. Entonces él no la dejaría moverse ni un milímetro fuera de este patio. Sakura retrocedió hacia las puertas francesas, deslizándose más cerca de éstas. Las cerraría con llave detrás de ella y encontraría a Sasuke. Podrían traer al sheriff, quien podría resolver todo en un cuarto de interrogatorio bonito y seguro donde todos los empleados tuvieran armas y la autorización para disparar a la gente.

Sonaba como un plan.

—Esa es una buena idea, Sakura. —La voz de Scott había adquirido una cualidad calmante. Se sentó a la mesa del patio, colocando con cuidado las manos encima—. Por favor, dile al señor Uchiha que no me dispare sin previo aviso. Creo que tienes que ser cautelosa. Yo lo soy. Esperaré aquí.

Sakura aun no se daba vuelta.

—Y Sakura, si tu ordenador está encendido, apágalo.

—¿Por qué? —Ella lo había encendido horas antes ese día para revisar su correo electrónico. Seguía apoyado abierto sobre el escritorio en su dormitorio. Casi siempre lo dejaba encendido y listo para usar.

—Tienes una cámara web en ese ordenador, Sakura. Él te ha estado observando a través de ésta durante meses. Así es cómo me di cuenta de su plan. El lunes, Preston nos hizo participar en una reunión en Dallas con uno de esos grupos de trabajo de instalación.

Lyle salió para ir a hacer algo y yo andaba buscando un archivo faltante. En lugar de eso, vi los videos tuyos.

—¿Míos?

Scott se ruborizó un poco.

—Sí. Tiene un montón de videos tuyos. Te ha estado observando día y noche. Algunos son solo largos videos de ti acostada en ropa interior leyendo un libro o hablando por teléfono. Parece que estás en tu dormitorio.

Ese hijo de puta. Él había configurado su equipo. Lyle sabía que era una analfabeta informática. Le había dicho que no necesitaba saber más, que él sabía lo suficiente de ordenadores por ambos. Se había reído de eso en ese momento.

Mientras tanto él la había estado vigilando, acechándola.

Había sido el que le enviaba las notas amenazantes. Había intentado matar a su gato.

Con sincera expresión, Scott continuó:

—Cuando ese virus atacó el ordenador del sitio, supe que alguien con acceso y el conocimiento lo había subido. Lyle se ajustaba a la descripción.

Todo lo que Scott decía tenía mucho sentido.

—Voy a buscar a Sasuke. No te vayas a ningún lado. Te creo, Scott. Muchas gracias.

Ella estaba a punto de darse vuelta cuando un estallido fracturó el aire a su alrededor.

Scott gruñó y su cara se puso extrañamente blanca. El rojo floreció a través de su camisa. Sangre. Él había recibido un disparo.

—No vas a ninguna parte, Sakura. —Lyle dio un paso desde detrás de la casa y apuntó el arma hacia ella.

Scott se dejó caer hacia adelante, su cabeza golpeó contra la mesa con un ruido desagradable. La bilis se le subió a la garganta.

Lyle Franklin estaba de pie, apenas un metro setenta de alto. Llevaba el cabello demasiado corto para sus facciones redondeadas. Tenía los ojos demasiado juntos, dándole una apariencia sórdida. Su cuerpo era delgado de una manera chocante, como si nunca hubiera dejado atrás sus años de adolescencia y jamás fuera a tener el cuerpo de un hombre. Pero Sakura no dudaba ni por un segundo que él la podría dominar. Sus brazos se veían escuálidos en comparación con los de sus hombres, pero Lyle ya le había demostrado que tenía un montón de nervios y pocos escrúpulos.

—T… tú lo mataste. —Sakura no podía creer que hubiera disparado a Scott propiamente ante sus ojos. ¿Podría estar tendido allí muerto? Acaba de hablar con él hacía unos instantes. Scott no podía ser mucho mayor que ella. Debería haber tenido toda una vida para esperar con ilusión, pero ahora, porque había tratado de ayudarla, había tomado su último aliento.

—Estaba tratando de mantenernos separados, querida. No puedo permitir eso. ¿Cómo puedo llamarme tu hombre si dejo que otro se interponga entre nosotros? —Lyle bajó el brazo, dejando que el arma descansara a su lado. Pero Sakura no dudaba que él podría tenerla en la mira en un instante.

Tenía que ser cuidadosa.

—¿Mataste a Preston también?

Sus pequeños ojos se suavizaron y sonrió, como si estuviera excesivamente orgulloso.

—Lo hice por ti. Oí lo que te hizo, tratando de forzarte a darle un beso. No podía dejarlo vivir después de eso. Si yo hubiera estado allí, te habría protegido, Sakura. Eso es lo que hago. Protegerte.

¿Tratando de matar a su gato? ¿Aterrorizándola? Podría tratar de razonar con él, pero dudaba que negociar con un loco funcionara. Él estaba aquí para violarla o asesinarla… o ambas cosas.

—De hecho, he estado velando por ti durante un tiempo. Supe al momento en que te vi que estábamos destinados a estar juntos. También lo sentí. No trates de negarlo. Vi la forma en que me miraste aquel día.

Ella apenas recordaba ese día. Sakura quería gritar, pero la estela de caos y asesinato era demasiado larga para arriesgarse a enfurecerle. Mierda, la prueba de su maldad todavía estaba tibia y desplomada sobre la mesa del patio. Dio un paso tentativo hacia atrás.

La cara de Lyle se endureció como si estuviera a punto de estallar en una rabieta. Por desgracia, su rabieta incluía un arma.

—No huyas, querida. Ya he terminado de jugar contigo. Si huyes, te buscaré hasta encontrarte. Quiero que nuestra primera vez juntos sea especial.

Oh, Dios mío. Ella necesitaba tiempo. Sus hombres vendrían por ella. Tarde o temprano, Sasuke vendría a buscarla. Sai y Itachi se darían cuenta de la identidad del acosador y tratarían de encontrarla.

Y Lyle les dispararía.

La idea del cuerpo grande de Sasuke desplomado para no levantarse nunca más, le dio náuseas. ¿Por qué ella no le dijo que lo amaba?

Los amaba a los tres y estaba segurísima que no iba a dejar que este desquiciado asqueroso les asesinara.

Sakura miró a su alrededor buscando cualquier tipo de arma que pudiera usar en su contra. Entonces se dio cuenta de que el cuerpo de Scott se movía levemente. Su pecho aun subía y bajaba con respiraciones cortas. ¡Gracias, Dios mío! Todavía estaba vivo.

Lyle suspiró y se dirigió hacia el hombre en la mesa.

—Hijo de puta. Es más fuerte de lo que yo pensaba.

Lyle levantó el arma.

—No lo hagas —gritó Sakura. Ella no podría estar allí y verlo asesinar a Scott.

Los ojos de Lyle se entrecerraron.

—¿Quieres salvarlo, Sakura? Él nos quiere separar.

—No, él solo quería hablar conmigo. Ya sabes se suponía que teníamos una reunión ayer para hablar sobre cómo el CEO puede trabajar mejor con sus equipos. Era solo cuestión de negocios. —Dios, esperaba que él no hubiese escuchado mucho de su conversación.

Su cara se volvió feroz y agarró el arma con más fuerza.

—Te gustan demasiado tus compañeros de trabajo, Sakura. ¿No te dije que te mantuvieras lejos de los hermanos pervertidos?

Las palabras anteriores de Scott zumbaron en su cabeza. Lyle la había observado a través de la cámara web. Ella había tenido su ordenador abierto anoche. Bien podría haberla visto entregar su virginidad a Itachi, entonces volverse y abrazarse a Sai mientras

Itachi se abría paso cuidadosamente en su cuerpo y le murmuraba caliente estímulo.

—Tenemos que discutir esto, Lyle. —Si ella pudiera seguir hablando, estaría muy ocupado para dispararle a la gente.

—El tiempo de hablar se ha terminado. Te amaba, Sakura. Te protegía. Era tu ángel guardián. —Él lanzó un suspiro enojado—. Pero eres igual que el resto… una puta dispuesta a abrir las piernas a los hombres ricos. Dime una cosa, Sakura. ¿Cómo pudiste dejar que esos pervertidos te degradaran? ¿Qué te zurraran y metieran… esa cosa en tu culo? Yo te hubiera tratado como a una princesa. No hubiera permitido que nadie más te tocara. Pero ellos te pasaron como a un juguete. ¿Cómo es que te gusta ser la muñeca inflable viva de alguien?

—No fue así. —Sakura trataba de mantener la voz tranquila. La mano de Scott se movió. Aún vivía. ¿Cómo iba a sacarlo de esto antes de que se desangrase hasta morir?

Él se mofó.

—Lo vi. Lo oí. Fue repugnante. Les dejaste convertirte en una puta. —Luego puso cara larga, se veía a punto de derramar lágrimas de rabia—. Yo solo… trataba de amarte.

Discutir con un hombre loco con un arma parecía muy peligroso.

—Lo sé.

—Traté de salvarte. Sabía lo que eran.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Trataste de advertirme. No lo entendí. Pero ahora lo hago. Estoy escuchando cada palabra.

Él le clavó la mirada, entrecerrando sus ojos negros.

—No quería hacerlo así. Sino que te hubiera amado con delicadeza. Pero no te gusta así, ¿verdad, Sakura? Eres una putita. Tendré que demostrarte que soy más hombre que los tres juntos, ¿no?

A ella no le gustó como sonaba eso.

—Ellos no dejaran que me folles.

—Ellos están investigando la muerte de Preston. No van a estar por aquí durante horas.

Me sorprendió que te dejaran aquí con el jefe. Habría asumido que protegerían a su pequeña perra, pero tal vez ya han terminado contigo.

No había visto a Sasuke hacer el amor con ella en la sala. Lyle no tenía idea que Sasuke la protegería. Si ella pudiera encontrar un modo de detenerlo y pedir ayuda…

Las cámaras. Durante un breve recorrido por la finca ayer, Sai le había mostrado las cámaras de seguridad, desperdigadas por el predio. Ella dejó que sus ojos vagaran cuidadosamente mientras él continuaba con su diatriba. Ella era una puta, una mujerzuela y una perra. Esa arma la hacía cagarse de miedo y no podía dejar de temblar, pero sus palabras no la tocaban. Ella era amada. Era la mujer de ellos y todo lo que hacía con ellos era hermoso. Lyle era el pervertido.

Allí estaba. Una cámara pequeña y blanca apuntada directamente hacia ella. No se movía, pero la luz roja estaba encendida. Estaba funcionando. Por supuesto, nada de eso tenía importancia si Sasuke no estaba mirando. Incluso si lo estuviera, ella tenía miedo de que todo lo que viera desde ese ángulo fuese ella de pie sola a la luz del sol.

—Perra, ¿estás escuchando? ¿Tal vez tenga que poner otra bala en el niñito explorador Scott para llamar tu atención? —Lyle apoyó la pistola en la nuca de Scott y Sakura vio que éste se tensaba. Él no estaba tan ido como ella había temido. Scott tenía una posibilidad de sobrevivir, pero solo si Sakura actuaba adecuadamente.

Y a ella en realidad solo le quedaba una sola carta.

—Escucha, Lyle. No entendía las cosas. No te dejaste ver antes. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía saber que eras tú? Podría haber sido cualquiera.

El arma se relajó y él se quedó pensativo.

—Pensé que te darías cuenta de que era yo. Era obvio.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No para mí. —Ni para nadie.

—Eres una mentirosa, pequeña puta. ¿Por qué debería creerte? —Una mueca desagradable le atravesaba el rostro—. Te voy a decir una cosa, Sakura. Dejaré a Scott aquí vivo si te metes en mi coche. Tú y yo vamos a marcharnos. Te mostraré a un hombre de verdad.

Oh, ella no podía meterse en ese vehículo. De ninguna manera. Pero si lo alejaba de

Scott, podría escapar.

—D… de acuerdo. —Su voz tembló.

—No es tan fácil, querida. Primero quiero una muestra de lo que has estado dando a los peces gordos. Quítate la bata. Dado que eres una mujerzuela, puedes andar sin ropas. ¿No quieres ser mi amor puro? Puedes ser mi esclava sexual. Puedo golpearte como ellos lo hicieron. Te voy a demostrar que clase de hombre soy.

Ocultó su estremecimiento, Sakura temía que ella ya lo supiera. Él era un misógino detestable que estaba muy dañado, que nunca se curaría. Ella no estaba segura de lo que había corrompido el alma de Lyle y no le importaba. Solo le importaba que no matase a nadie más.

Temblando, dejó que su mano encontrara el lazo de la bata. Había deseado estar desnuda a la luz del sol. Había querido esperar a que sus hombres la encontraran y la amaran.

Ahora solo podía tener esperanzas de que la salvaran.

Sasuke encontró justo lo que necesitaba en la cocina. Té de manzanilla. Sakura había tenido un día difícil. Él había intentado retroceder, darle tiempo y espacio. Pero dejar las cosas sin resolver entre ellos lo estaba carcomiendo. Tenía que verla. Después de unos pocos minutos que le habían parecido meses, le había hecho una bonita taza de humeante infusión. Eso le daría una excusa para entrar en su habitación. Había escuchado con atención más temprano y oyó la ducha abierta.

Tratar de mutilar a un hombre con vasitos había sido un feo asunto. Él no se sorprendería si Sakura estuviera tratando de relajarse.

Tal vez si él hablaba con bastante suavidad, podría convencerla para que apoyara la cabeza en su hombro. Sería un movimiento sencillo poner un brazo alrededor de ella y abrazarla. Eso era todo lo que quería.

Gilipolleces.

Su voz interior estaba de regreso, pero había un marcado cambio en ella. Sasuke localizó un platito para la taza de té mientras su nueva voz interior le hablaba.

Quieres recostarla y besarla. Quieres mostrarle que puedes ser tan tierno como rudo antes.

Quieres demostrarle que puedes ser todo lo que ella necesita. Que puedes amarla y protegerla. Que puedes cambiar por ella.

No un cambio realmente. Volver a ser el que eras.

A Sasuke le gustaba su nueva voz interior. Se sorprendió que sonara muy parecida a su Sakura.

Levantó la taza y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo. No iba a hacer el amor con Sakura en este momento, no importaba lo mucho que lo deseaba. Iba a abrazarla. La próxima vez que hiciera el amor con ella, sus hermanos estarían allí. Serían un equipo, de la forma en que estaban destinados a ser.

Hubo un sonido metálico distante, un ruido agudo y familiar. Sasuke había estado el tiempo suficiente en Alaska para reconocer el sonido de un disparo de arma de fuego.

¿Cazadores? Sonó muy cerca de la casa para ser disparos de caza mayor. Había una pequeña habitación de madera justo a la salida de la cocina que servía como oficina del ama de llaves. Allí había un ordenador y todas las llaves de los diversos edificios. Todo lo eléctrico de la casa podía ser monitoreado desde la oficina, incluso las cámaras de seguridad.

Sasuke apoyó con estrepito la taza de té sobre el escritorio mientras hojeaba las cámaras.

Tenían diversas vistas de los jardines. Nada, nada… casi se le detuvo el corazón cuando llegó al dispositivo de la cámara número cuatro. Sakura estaba en el patio del lado de afuera del dormitorio principal. Llevaba puesta una bata y miraba de frente a la cámara.

Su mano estaba sobre el lazo y desataba el nudo poco a poco.

El recuerdo de Karin asaltó su cerebro. Ella lucharía contra él como una gata furiosa.

Luego lo incitaría.

Como Sakura lo estaba provocando en este momento. Sus manos se movían a tientas mientras soltaba el lazo. Lentamente, muy lentamente, subió las manos a las solapas de la bata. Él no podía verle la cara con claridad, pero parecía estar actuando para la cámara.

Ella se quitó la bata lentamente, casi rígidamente. ¿Lo provocaba aún más? Sus pechos aparecieron en la imagen, los pezones duros y puntiagudos por el aire frío. Se veía hermosa… pero entonces él notó la expresión tensa, el terror en sus ojos.

Sasuke comprendió al instante. Sakura no se parecía en nada a Karin. Ella no se había inventado un motivo para pelear solo por el drama. Si ella quería reconciliarse, se lo diría directamente a la cara.

Sakura no lo estaba provocando ante las cámaras, estaba siendo obligada.

La radio graznó, el sonido chirrió en la habitación silenciosa.

—Sasuke. Sasuke, soy Itachi. ¿Puedes oírme? Por favor, Dios, escúchame.

Él levantó la radio, pero sin quitar los ojos de la pantalla. ¿Quién estaba fuera de la vista de la cámara? Rogó que fuera uno de sus hermanos jugando con la que pronto sería su esposa.

—Itachi, ¿Sai y tú estáis en los jardines? —Por favor di que sí. Haz de esto todo un chiste divertido. Correré hasta allí y jugaré con Sakura también.

—No, estamos en uno de los coches patrullas del sheriff—gritó Itachi—. Ya casi llegamos, pero necesitamos que vigiles a Sakura. Preston fue asesinado y uno de los técnicos es su acosador. Creo que es Lyle. Sai notó que tenía rasguños por todas partes de los brazos.

Tengo arañazos similares por rescatar al Sr. Snuggles. ¿Está Sakura contigo en este momento?

Sasuke sentía como que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho.

—No, pero creo que otra persona podría estar con ella. Date prisa.

Él tiró la radio. No tenía tiempo para dar explicaciones. Necesitaba llegar hasta Sakura.

Después de sacar la llave que abría el pequeño gabinete de las armas, sacó una escopeta y la cargó rápidamente. No iba a fallarle.

Sasuke corrió por el pasillo y salió de la casa.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola a todos!**

**ADVERTENCIA:**

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, ni nunca lo serán. La historia es de la increible Shayla Black. Yo solo la adapto para compartirla con todos ustedes. Lamento los errores, trataré de corregirlos. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

Sasuke respiró profundamente. El arma en su mano se sentía como una vieja amiga. Agradeció de manera silenciosa a Marnie por haberle enseñado a usarla años atrás. Ella los había llevado a Sai y a él de caza todos los veranos cuando se suponía estaban aprendiendo contabilidad y cómo manejar un aparejo. Correcto, habían aprendido esas cosas… pero muchas más. Sobre todo, habían aprendido que eran hermanos y que podían depender uno del otro, sin importar para qué. Cada vez que su padre había intentado convertirlos en rivales, Sasuke recordaba la relación estrecha con Sai durante aquellos veranos, que por primera vez, le enseñaron la verdadera importancia de la familia.

Cuando Itachi llegó, se había convertido en otro hermano de quien depender, incluso si Sasuke no siempre lo hubiera dejado traslucir. Ahora, él deseaba que su familia fuera un grupo muy unido, compartiendo a Sakura y su amor.

Tan pronto como él echara al que la amenazaba.

Aplastó el cuerpo contra el ladrillo y escuchó, tratando de averiguar la identidad del hijo de puta.

—Tienes un hermoso cuerpo, Sakura. Deja caer la bata para que pueda ver algo más que tus senos. Quiero saber si ese cabello rosa tuyo es real. Sé cómo las putas cambian su apariencia para seducir a los hombres.

Oh, iba a matar a ese cabrón. A Sasuke no le importaba cómo o por qué este hombre había quedado tan jodido. Nadie iba a hablarle a Sakura de ese modo.

Sasuke se asomó por la esquina. Incluso desde atrás, reconoció a Lyle por el cabello cortísimo y sus ropas. Cabrón hijo de puta.

Sakura estaba de pie con la luz del sol bañándola, se sostenía con fuerza la bata en torno a su cintura y los ojos verdes le brillaban de miedo. Se veía tan joven y vulnerable.

Tan sola. Ella era suya para protegerla. No la podía decepcionar. Preferiría morir con ella que vivir sabiendo que le había fallado.

—Vas a tener alguna dificultad para averiguar eso, pero te diré que no me decoloro el cabello.

El dulce tono nasal de Sakura lo recorrió. No había miedo en su chica. Su voz firme era música para sus oídos.

Sasuke era un hombre posesivo. Podría compartir con sus hermanos, pero cualquier otro estaba fuera de consideración. Sin embargo, estaba dispuesto a que Sakura hiciera todo lo necesario para mantenerse viva. Sin importar qué, la amaría. Y con el tiempo, su amor incondicional… y el de sus hermanos… la sanarían.

Sasuke bordeó la esquina y comprobó la posición de todo el mundo. Sakura estaba en el fondo. Lyle, el hijo de puta, a apenas tres metros delante de ella, de espaldas a Sasuke. Otra persona se sentaba en la mesa, la cabeza baja sobre el hierro forjado.

¿El otro técnico, Scott? Él no se movía. La sangre goteaba lentamente encima del patio de piedra. Tal vez Lyle disparando a Scott había sido el ruido que Sasuke había escuchado.

Si Lyle ya había matado a alguien, entonces Sasuke podía disparar a discreción… si pudiera sacar a Sakura fuera de la línea directa de fuego. Como estaban las cosas, si Sasuke disparaba a Lyle y erraba, Sakura sufriría.

Con un leve movimiento de cabeza, atrapó la mirada de Sakura. Sus ojos verdes brillantes se abrieron de par en par. Él deseaba que ella hiciera lo que fuera que tuviera que hacer.

Te amo, Sakura. Él articuló las palabras.

Con una mirada que le dijo que ella entendía su consuelo, Sakura dejó caer la bata, exhibiendo por completo su hermoso cuerpo. Luego ella saltó fuera de la línea de fuego.

Eso tuvo el efecto deseado. Lyle maldijo de manera salvaje y cargó sobre ella, absorto en el ataque. Eso dejó a Sasuke libre para actuar.

Respirando con calma, salió de detrás de la casa, apuntó y disparó. Después de un rápido jalón del gatillo, el cuerpo de Lyle se sacudió con fuerza. Entonces la sangre comenzó a empaparle la camisa en el hombro derecho. Sakura gritó y corrió hacia Sasuke. Pero Lyle no la dejaría ir con tanta facilidad. Se abalanzó sobre ella, atrapándole el tobillo en un agarre mortal.

—Tú te quedas conmigo, puta—gruñó.

A Sasuke el corazón se le alojó en la garganta.

—Déjala ir y podrás vivir—le gruñó a Lyle, dándose la vuelta para ponerse delante del gilipollas y acercándose.

—Ella es mía. Si yo caigo, me la llevaré conmigo. —Lyle levantó su arma con la mano libre. Una sonrisa espantosa le deformaba el rostro—. Ella es mía.

—No, no lo es, hijo de puta. —Sasuke no dudó. Levantó la escopeta y volvió a disparar.

Y una vez más.

Finalmente, Lyle relajó el agarre. Sakura se soltó y corrió en busca de él. Sasuke la atrapó en sus brazos justo cuando oía gritar a sus hermanos desde el camino de acceso.

Sakura lo abrazó.

—Lo siento mucho. Debería habértelo dicho antes, Sasuke. Te amo.

El corazón de Sasuke se infló de orgullo mientras mantenía el arma apuntada sobre Lyle, por si acaso.

—Cariño, yo también te amo. Muchísimo.

Sus hermanos entraron corriendo en el patio. Itachi pateó la pistola de Lyle lejos, luego se inclinó y puso los dedos sobre la carótida del técnico.

—Muerto.

Sasuke pensó que tal vez debería sentirse mal por haber tomado una vida, pero todo lo que sentía en este momento era un profundo alivio. La paz y la sensación de lo correcto siguieron cuando sus hermanos los cercaron. Los brazos masculinos rodeando a Sakura. Su mujer estaba a salvo y su familia finalmente estaba completa.

Horas más tarde, Sakura entró en la casa, sus manos seguían temblando. Aun podía ver la cara desesperada de Lyle, sentir el escozor de su agarre mientras le aferraba el tobillo, intentando arrastrarla hacia abajo con él. Tanto dolor y rabia había ardido en sus ojos justo antes de que Sasuke le hubiera dado el golpe mortal. Nunca olvidaría la furia burbujeando en su expresión, poco antes de que hubiera caído hacia atrás, muerto. Horas más tarde, ella seguía temblando.

—¿Sakura?—indagó en voz baja Sai cuando entró en la habitación—. Pensé que te gustaría saber que Scott llegó a Anchorage. Ahora está en cirugía, pero los médicos dicen que va a estar bien. La bala no dio en los pulmones. Si Lyle le hubiera vuelto a disparar…

Lyle le habría matado, como la habría matado a ella al fin. Como podría haberlos matado a todos.

Los brazos de Sai la rodearon, metiéndola en la comodidad de su pecho.

—Cariño, puedes llorar. Deja que salga todo.

Ella le permitió a Sai envolverla en su abrazo protector.

—Estaba muy asustada.

—Lo sé. Igual que todos. Pero estuviste magnifica, Sakura. No entraste en pánico. Te mantuviste centrada y ganaste tiempo para que Sasuke lo abatiera.

—Juro que mi vida me pasó por delante cuando te vi en ese monitor de seguridad. — Sasuke se paró en el umbral.

Ella sollozaba y se sentía bien llorar. Se había obligado a ser fuerte mientras estuvo al cuidado de Scott, esperando por una ambulancia. Se había aguantado en la oficina del sheriff mientras hacía su declaración. Ahora quería la comodidad de los brazos de ellos a su alrededor, pero solo Sai parecía estar dispuesto a acercarse a ella. No entendía.

—¿Pensaste que estaba haciendo algo que no debería? —preguntó Sakura. Cuando se paró delante de la cámara, había sabido que Sasuke solo podría verla a ella. ¿Qué había pensado que estaba haciendo?

El rubor de él le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber.

—Por un momento pensé que estabas provocándome, como Nikki solía hacer.

Itachi se volvió hacia su hermano, su cara poniéndose intransigente y testaruda.

—Gilipollas, ella no se parece en nada a Nikki.

—Lo sé. Y rápidamente entendí que algo andaba mal.

Pero Sasuke no la había abrazado desde el momento en que ella había corrido a sus brazos. Después de eso, levantó su bata y la cubrió, su toque casi impersonal. Él había buscado su falda y su blusa pero no se había ofrecido a vestirla. Tampoco Itachi. Los dos estaban muy corteses y distantes.

Sakura necesitaba sentirse viva… y amada. Pero Itachi simplemente se apoyaba contra la pared, mirándola con sus ojos entornados con ansias. Sasuke se contenía, su cara ansiosa, pero no hacía ningún movimiento hacia ella.

Sai le retiró con suavidad el cabello y le levantó la barbilla hacia él.

—Veo que necesitas algo, cariño. Dime qué.

Sakura no lo dudó.

—A todos vosotros. Junto a mí.

Ella necesitaba perderse en el placer que ellos le daban. Los necesitaba rodeándola.

—Sakura, has pasado por muchas cosas. —Sasuke decía una cosa, pero sus ojos otra.

Ellos se la estaban comiendo y su sexo se contrajo ante la hambrienta expresión. ¿Por qué no avanzaba hacia ella?

—Deberías descansar —insistió en voz baja Itachi, pero se negaba a mirarla—. Puedo dormir en una de las otras habitaciones. Esta noche necesitas descansar.

—Haré lo mismo —ofreció Sasuke, el deseo en su rostro atenuándose—. Y hay otra habitación para Sai. Haré que también la preparen.

Sai la abrazó con más fuerza.

—Yo me quedo con Sakura.

¿Él era el único? ¿Los otros no la querían más? Su primer instinto fue llorar, pero la ira se levantó más rápida.

Antes de que pudiera enfrentarlos, Sai intervino.

—Será mejor que os expliquéis, hermanos. O ella podría empezar a arrojar cosas de nuevo.

—No importa. —Sakura no podía creer que hubieran terminado con ella. Pero si Itachi y Sasuke no la querían, entonces tendría a Sai y vertería todo su amor en él—. Estaremos bien solos. Ellos pueden dormir donde quieran. Pero deberían irse ahora porque voy a besarte, Sai Uchiha. Te deseo.

Una sonrisa larga y lenta le cruzó el rostro ridículamente guapo.

—También te deseo, cariño. ¿Quieres jugar?

Eso sonaba maravilloso y le carcomió los sesos

—Por favor.

—¿Quieres jugar ahora? —Itachi la miraba sin creerlo.

—Habéis oído a la dama. Ponte en posición, Sakura —murmuró Sai—. Y detén el papel dominante.

Sakura cayó de rodillas.

—No sé qué significa eso.

Una risita baja tronó desde de pecho de Sai mientras él le tocaba la cabeza.

—Significa que estás tratando de manipularme para conseguir lo que quieres.

Sakura se encogió de hombros. Ella no iba a dejar de hacer eso. Sai tendría que acostumbrarse a esa cosa de papel dominante.

—Eso te convierte en una pequeña sumisa malcriada—dijo Itachi, su voz asumiendo ese gruñido bajo que aceleraba el corazón de Sakura. Cuando él finalmente la miró, su mirada era caliente y oscura con la amenaza de pecado.

—Acordamos darle tiempo —dijo Sasuke. Pero él se estaba alejando de la pared, acercándose, acechándola.

—¿Tiempo para qué? —Sakura se estremeció cuando ellos la cercaron.

Todos ellos podrían haber muerto hoy. Ella no quería perder el tiempo. Solo quería sentirlos.

Sai enredó las manos en su cabello. El pequeño pinchazo de dolor la hizo gemir.

—¿Estamos jugando?

Sakura sabía a dónde iba él con eso.

—Sí, señor.

—Entonces me obedeces. Tus Amos necesitan hablar. No interrumpas. —Él sonrió—.

Escucha un poco. Podrías aprender algo.

Tal vez… pero probablemente tendría problemas para quedarse callada. Con todo,

Sakura se cuestionaba si ella era apta para esta relación o lo bastante buena para ello. Era exactamente lo que esos tres hombres necesitaban. Y ella los necesitaba. Necesitaba la profunda comprensión y la conexión del alma que había encontrado con Sai. Deseaba ardientemente la dominación alocada de macho alfa de Itachi. Y deseaba la dualidad de Sasuke. Él era todo refinado en la superficie, pero debajo de ésta, la necesitaba más que los otros dos.

—Ella ha atravesado por una experiencia terrible. Tiene que estar traumatizada. ¿De verdad crees que, en este momento, necesita que la zurremos y atemos? —preguntó Sasuke.

Eso era exactamente lo que ella necesitaba, en especial si ellos sacaban ese chisme del separador. Sakura abrió la boca para decírselo, pero la expresión de Sai la hizo detenerse.

—Entiendo que Sakura ha afirmado que lo necesita. Creo que jugar duro con ella le aseguraría que estamos aquí para ella sin importar de qué forma lo necesite. —Sai sonaba muy razonable. Siempre la había entendido.

—Lyle la hizo desnudarse. En verdad no sé qué otra cosa le hizo. ¿Cómo vamos a saber si algo de lo que hacemos le traerá de regreso todo? —Itachi sonaba torturado.

Sakura levantó la mirada hacia Sai, intentando sin palabras dejar claro susnecesidades.

Sai suspiró.

—Díselo. No me van a creer.

—Él no me hizo nada horrible. Sasuke llegó antes de que me pusiera una mano encima. Me quité la bata porque me daba algo de tiempo. No me gustó que me mirara, pero incluso si me hubiera violado, seguiría siendo vuestra. Seguiría necesitando esto. Pero estáis dudando. ¿Debería preocuparme de que no me queráis más? Tal vez ahora que el peligro ha pasado, vuestros instintos protectores han disminuido y ya no me encontráis tan atractiva. Si ese es el caso, entonces deberíais iros corriendo a vuestras camas.

Ella estaba muy satisfecha cuando a Sasuke se le cayó la mandíbula y Itachi entrecerró los ojos.

—Esto es pasarse de la raya, mocosa malcriada. —El lenguaje corporal de Itachi cambió.

Tiró hacia atrás los hombros y apretó la mandíbula. Su comportamiento pasó de renuente a dominante en un segundo—. No me gusta eso, Sakura. ¿Cómo me llamas cuando estamos jugando?

—Señor. —Ella reprimió una sonrisa. Sí, ella muy probablemente iba a hablar dominante y actuar como sumisa muchísimas veces.

—Yo prefiero Amo, cariño —dijo arrastrando las palabras—. Y tengo algunas preguntas para ti. Te importa explicar, ¿por qué estabas sola fuera de la casa cuando tenías un acosador detrás de ti?

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior. Dicho así, sonaba un poco imprudente.

—Estaba buscando un poco de aire fresco y disfrutando de la luz de sol.

—¿Cuáles eran las instrucciones del Amo Sasuke? —ladró Itachi.

Tío, cuando se decidía a compenetrarse en el modo Dom, colmaba las expectativas.

—Él me dijo que me quedara en la casa. Pero yo no pensé que el patio no fuera parte de la casa. —Ella no lo había pensado en absoluto.

—Me gusta el modo en que suena Amo Sasuke, Sakura. —Sasuke bajó la mirada hacia ella, rondándola cerca—. Me llamarás así en el dormitorio de ahora en adelante. Déjame oírlo.

Sakura sabía que él seguía estando preocupado de estar fuera.

—Sí, Amo Sasuke.

—¿Desobedeciste una orden directa dada para tu seguridad?—gruñó Sasuke.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, respingando. Podría estar en más problemas de los que había imaginado. Sospechaba que su trasero estaba a punto de ponerse muy dolorido.

—Sakura, elige una palabra de seguridad. —Itachi le tocó la cabeza, su mano acariciándola. Ella no podía ignorar el modo en que su polla tensaba sus vaqueros.

Todos estaban muy preocupados por ella. Solo Sai entendía que los necesitaba pisando a fondo y difíciles de manejar. Y los necesitaba ya. Quería todo lo que la pandilla Uchiha pudiera dar.

—¿Qué tal elefante? Prometo usarla si las cosas se vuelven algo difíciles de soportar, pero quiero algo de ti también, Itachi.

Los ojos de Itachi se calentaron.

—Podría estar dispuesto a concederte un favor, cariño.

—Cámbiate el nombre.

Él dio un paso atrás y frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué?

Itachi podría estar sorprendido, pero sus hermanos estaban sonriendo.

—Tratamos de convencerlo de que lo hiciera, mi amor. —Las manos de Sai estaban en los botones de su camisa.

—Él se negó porque dijo que no quería el apellido del hombre que lo había abandonado —explicó Sasuke.

Sakura levantó la mirada a Itachi.

—Pero también va a ser mi nombre. Al menos que penséis que debería conservar el mío. Podríamos tener un matrimonio muy moderno, mantener todo por separado.

—Mierda, no. No va a ser así, Sakura. Tú tomarás el nombre de tus esposos y no hay más que hablar —dijo Itachi con carácter definitivo—. Hablaré con el abogado mañana. También tenemos que decirle que detenga el enredo que Sasuke comenzó.

Sai se arrodilló detrás de ella y le deslizó las manos por debajo de la camisa, sacándosela poco a poco y exponiéndola al aire frío y a las miradas calientes de sus hermanos. Él le acunó los pechos y ella suspiró en sus brazos. Esto era lo que había necesitado. Se sentía más segura ahora que ellos la rodeaban.

Sasuke miró las manos sobre sus pechos.

—No creo que detenga la distribución de las acciones, solo la voy a alterar. Voy a dividir la compañía en cuatro. Creo que nuestra esposa debe tener opinión también.

Los ojos de Sakura se llenaron de lágrimas.

—No puedes hacer eso, Sasuke. Estoy dispuesta a firmar el acuerdo prenupcial que quieras.

Sus ojos se endurecieron.

—No, Sakura. Esto va a funcionar y ésta va a ser tu compañía también. ¿Me entiendes?

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Ellos le estaban haciendo un gran regalo, pero esto iba mucho más allá del valor monetario. Le estaban dando una familia con la que podría contar.

—Te amo, a todos vosotros.

Sasuke apoyó una rodilla en el suelo y la besó profundamente.

—Haré que nunca te arrepientas de eso.

—Pero yo podría—dijo Itachi—. Has tenido todas las concesiones que vas a conseguir por esta noche. Ahora presenta ese culo a tus Amos para el castigo.

—Primero pásame las abrazaderas. Quiero ver estos pezones decorados. —Sai los pinzó, haciendo rodar los pezones de Sakura entre sus dedos pulgares e índices.

Sakura trataba de no retorcerse. Observó a Itachi caminar hasta el pequeño armario y sacar una caja. Sai manoseaba y retorcía sus pezones mientras Sasuke arrojaba la camisa a un lado, exponiendo su pecho amplio y musculoso.

—No creo que estén lo bastante duros todavía. —Sasuke le pellizcó uno de los pezones.

—Tal vez un jueguecito con la lengua los conseguiría a donde los necesitamos—sugirió Sai.

—Estaba pensando en lo mismo. —Sasuke se agachó y chupó una punta dura en su boca.

A medida que él metía el pezón en su boca caliente, la sensación se disparaba de su pecho a su coño sin escalas. Sakura jadeó. Sasuke chupó con más fuerza, sus dientes apenas pasaban rozando el borde de la carne, excitándola. La mordió con suavidad mientras su mano encontraba el muslo femenino.

Itachi se arrodilló junto a Sasuke, una pequeña pieza de joyería en su mano. La sostuvo en alto para su análisis.

—Esto es una abrazadera, Sakura. Sujetaré tus pezones cuando hayas sido una chica mala, o simplemente porque quiero decorar el cuerpo de mi preciosa chica.

Sakura siseó un poco cuando él le pellizcó el pezón libre y luego lo sujetó. Sasuke trabajaba en su otro pezón, lo chupaba y le pasaba la lengua con delicadeza. Luego Itachi sujetó ése también, antes de ponerla de pie con ternura. Las abrazaderas sonaron de manera discordante, el peso de éstas hacían a Sakura muy consciente de sus pechos.

—Mira, eso es bonito —dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa dulcemente lasciva.

Itachi tironeó con cuidado de uno, sonriendo abiertamente cuando Sakura se estremeció.

—Tan sensibles. Es hora de encender ese precioso trasero tuyo. Inclínate y pon las manos sobre la mesa. ¿Necesitas una mordaza?

—No lo sé. ¿La necesitaré? —La pregunta llegó como un chillido casi sin aliento.

—Amo oír tus gritos, cariño. Me hace gotear la polla, pero Sasuke es nuevo en esto.

—¿Por qué no dejas que yo decida lo que puedo manejar? —disparó en respuesta Sasuke.

Los labios de Sai se torcieron en una sonrisa sarcástica.

—También podríamos dar a Sasuke una palabra de seguridad.

—Que te den, Sai. Sakura, tu Maestro te ha dado una orden. ¿Por qué no estás obedeciendo? —exigió Sasuke con voz grave y oscura.

Sai se echó a reír y Sakura dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Tenía a sus hombres exactamente como los deseaba… trabajando juntos.

Caminó hacia la mesa y apoyó las manos sobre la tabla de nogal. Se arqueó, levantando su culo para ellos.

—Sin esto —dijo Sai mientras tiraba con fuerza de su falda, bajándosela y luego apartándola de un puntapié—. Así está mejor. ¿Tienes una idea de lo mucho que te amo? Algunas veces pienso que mi vida comenzó realmente el día que entraste en ella.

Sakura se volvió para mirarlo. La calidez en sus ojos oscuros hizo que su corazón manara de emoción.

Sai le acarició la columna con la mano, luego dejó caer un beso entre sus hombros.

—Pensé que iba a morir cuando me di cuenta de lo cerca que ese gilipollas había llegado a ti —intervino Itachi, sus manos grandes y ásperas le acariciaban las caderas—. No sé lo que habría hecho si te hubiera lastimado.

—Habría sido malo, hermano —dijo Sasuke, enredando una mano en los cabellos de Sakura. Él se acercó y le susurró al oído—. Tú lograste lo que yo no pude. Nos has convertido en una familia, cariño. Prometo amarte por el resto de mi vida, amor. No te volveré a fallar.

La besó en la mejilla… y dejó caer una venda sobre sus ojos.

Sakura apenas tuvo tiempo de regocijarse en la dulzura de su adoración antes de que comenzara.

Azote.

—Esto no va a ser fácil, querida—entonó Itachi, su acento texano más pronunciado a medida que se excitaba—. Nos debes veinticinco por desobedecer.

Azote.

Este sobre su nalga de derecha tuvo que haber venido de Sai. Las lágrimas se formaron, calientes y desesperadas, en sus ojos.

—Y otros cinco por tratar de actuar dominante.

Ella no puntualizó que no había tratado, lo había hecho. Tenía todo lo que quería, incluyendo esta zurra.

Azote.

Uno más fuerte aún, y había aterrizado justo entre sus nalgas, calentando la raja de su culo.

—Este es por arrojar vasos a mi cabeza—canturreó Sasuke—. Mierda, esto es hermoso. Tan rosado.

Ella sintió que alguien separaba sus nalgas.

—¿Dónde está tu plug, Sakura? —El disgusto resonaba en la voz de Itachi.

Ella se había olvidado de eso.

—Me lo saqué.

Sakura no mencionó que lo había tirado.

Los tres hombres gruñeron.

Las nalgadas cayeron como lluvia, una tras otra. Ella los oyó contando, pero en algún punto a las diez ellos parecieron alejarse hasta que todo lo que percibía era su cuerpo y las sensaciones de éste. Las lágrimas escurrían de sus ojos. Incluso eso se sentía bien. El dolor liberó no solo los miedos y las preocupaciones que ella había enterrado profundamente en su interior, sino también cierta reserva e incertidumbre que había mantenido encadenadas.

Ella estaba a salvo aquí. Podía confiar en sus hombres y descubrirse.

El calor encendía la piel de su culo. Comenzó como un dolor agudo y punzante.

Luego… se convirtió en un calor profundo que se colaba debajo de su piel. Cada nervio en su cuerpo saltó a la vida y encendió la necesidad en sus venas. Sus pechos, pesados por las abrazaderas, rozaban la madera fría de la mesa, desencadenando otra oleada de percepción. Todo dentro de ella parecía estar despierto y vivo.

—Agrega otros veinte por quitarse el plug. —La exigencia de Sai sacó a Sakura de su agradable nebulosa.

Una mano golpeó su culo ya dolorido otra vez. Dios, ¿cómo iba a aguantar otros veinte?

Ellos iban a obligarla, y este hecho envió un placer que golpeó con fuerza directamente entre sus piernas. Jadeó cuando unas manos grandes y masculinas, las de Sai pensó Sakura, le separaron las nalgas y el frío lubricante goteó encima de su roseta.

—¿Está lista? —preguntó Sasuke.

Sakura se tensó y su estómago se anudó. Ella sabía de lo que ellos estaban hablando. Estaba nerviosa, pero lista. Su primer encuentro con el sexo anal podría ser duro, pero no iba a acobardarse. Quería estar llena con sus hombres.

—Dios, ella va a estar tan estrecha. —La voz de Itachi habló cuando ella sintió un nuevo plug comenzar a abrir una brecha en su culo. Un dolor familiar comenzó. Sensaciones de inquietud que pusieron sus nervios de punta se activaron en lo profundo de ella—. Este es un plug mediano, cariño. Deberías saber que de manera habitual te insertaré uno como parte de nuestro juego. Si te quitas uno sin permiso, yo usaré uno más grande la próxima vez. Nunca nos quedaremos sin modos de llenarte.

Ella sabía que la mantendrían llena en más formas que la sexual. Llenarían su vida, su corazón y un día, su vientre. Lo que había parecido tan vacío pocos días antes, ahora estaba hasta el tope, dándole esperanzas, expectativa para el futuro y satisfacción perfecta.

Ella exhaló y se arqueó hacia atrás. El plug se deslizó en su sitio. Nunca les negaría lo que ellos necesitaban.

—Muy bien, cariño. —Itachi la rodeó y levantó la venda de los ojos. Una sonrisa cálida le arrugaba el rostro y su voz se había enternecido—. ¿Estás tratando de evitar el último conteo?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No. Lo quiero. Quiero todo lo que mis Maestros me quieran dar.

Él se rió entre dientes y le besó la frente.

—Maestros. Todos sabemos quién está realmente al mando. Dáselos. Me estoy muriendo por llegar a la parte donde hacemos que se corra.

Las nalgadas comenzaron de nuevo, Sai y Sasuke parecían contentos de turnarse. Cuando el calor se hundió en su piel, la acariciaron con una mano suave pero firme. Uno de ellos presionó y jugó con el plug mientras el otro encontraba su coño. Ella lloriqueó ante la sensación de los dedos hábiles atormentando sus pliegues, rozándole el clítoris por un instante antes de retirarse. Luego la zurra volvió a comenzar.

El proceso se repitió una y otra vez hasta que Sakura estaba tan excitada que pensó que chillaría.

Finalmente, después de lo que pareció toda una vida, Sasuke terminó de contar, y actoseguido volvió a atormentarla entre las piernas.

—Ella está muy mojada. Creo que a nuestra pequeña sub le gusta que la zurren.

Muchísimo. Sakura estaba tensa por la excitación, su cuerpo casi gritando de necesidad.

—Por favor.

Itachi se inclinó hacia ella.

—¿Qué has dicho, querida?

—Por favor, Itachi. Te necesito.

Los labios se separaron en una amplia sonrisa.

—Estoy aquí. No voy a ninguna parte.

—Eso no es lo que ella está diciendo y lo sabes. —El toque de Sai era suave. Sakura sentía los dedos presionar contra su clítoris—. Ella está desesperada por correrse. ¿Vamos a darle permiso a nuestra pequeña y malcriada sub?

—Diablos, no —insistió Itachi.

—Por favor, Sai.

Un ceño fruncido atronador le cruzó el rostro.

—No hasta que estemos dentro de ti. ¿Cómo se supone que me llames?

Tal vez él no era tan blando con ella después de todo.

—Maestro —dijo suspirando Sakura mientras Sai la acarreaba en sus brazos. Ella le echó los brazos al cuello mientras la llevaba al dormitorio.

Sakura miró por encima del hombro. Itachi y Sasuke caminaban uno al lado del otro.

Ambos se habían quitado las ropas, y sus magníficos cuerpos con impresionantes erecciones, se exhibían por completo.

Sai la bajó y volvió su cara hacia él.

—¿Estás segura que estás lista para esto, cariño? Vamos a ser exigentes.

El tierno trasero de Sakura podría dar testimonio de eso.

—Puedo tratar con los tres.

Él se inclinó y rozó su boca contra la de ella, lamiendo sus labios hasta que Sakura permitió que su lengua se deslizara contra la de ella en una sedosa danza. Mientras besaba a Sai, sintió otro cuerpo a sus espaldas.

—Dame un poco de eso, cariño. —Una mano ruda la volvió la cara hacia la derecha.

Itachi la besó largo y lento mientras que Sai jugaba con sus pezones y las joyas que colgaban de ellos.

—Oye, no me olvides. —Sasuke la empujó hacia él. La besó con fuerza, su boca dominando la de ella con poder de mando y seducción.

—Es hora, cariño. —Sasuke la soltó—. Monta a Sai.

Sakura miró hacia la enorme cama. Sai estaba atravesado sobre la colcha suave, sosteniendo su gran polla hacia arriba, esperando que ella la enfundara.

—Vamos, cariño. —Itachi la instó a avanzar, su mano acariciando su trasero torturado.

Sakura subió poco a poco a la cama, con cuidado para conservar el plug adentro. Beso su camino por el cuerpo de Sai, desde los dedos del pie hasta los muslos fuertes, la cintura estrecha y todo el recorrido hasta sus labios. Sai. Su alma gemela.

—Bésame también, cariño. —Itachi tomó su lugar en la cabecera de la cama. Su polla empujaba hacia ella. Sakura le permitió saquear su boca una vez más. Itachi. Su campeón.

Las manos fuertes de Sasuke le rodearon las caderas.

—Estoy aquí también. Y nunca volveré a dejarte sola.

Él plantó suaves besos a lo largo de la piel sensible de su cuello, haciéndola estremecerse. Haciendo que se sintiera tan adorada. Sasuke. Su salvador.

Sus hombres. Ya era hora de estar con todos ellos.

Sai tenía un condón en la mano. Lo hizo rodar sobre esa enorme polla, acariciándose mientras se preparaba para llenarla.

—Ven aquí, cariño. Déjame entrar en ti.

Itachi le sujetó las manos y Sai le movió las caderas a la posición. Ella suspiró cuando la enorme polla se deslizó en su coño.

—Dios, me encanta como te sientes. —Sai empujó hacia arriba, metiéndose más profundo dentro de ella—. Está tan estrecha con el plug.

Él tenía razón. Su coño se sentía estirado y deliciosamente invadido.

Sasuke gimió detrás de ella cuando de manera gentil la llevó hacia adelante.

—Va a ponerse bastante más estrecha. Creo que Itachi necesita también un poco de atención.

Itachi estaba en la cabecera de la cama de rodillas, polla en mano, esperando por ella. Una cremosa gota de semen asomaba de la punta redondeada. Sakura suspiró mientras la lamía, luego se metió el glande en la boca. Itachi sabía masculino y salado y ella se deleitó con eso mientras Sai se empujaba hacia arriba y la empalaba en su polla.

—Voy a sacar el plug, Sakura. —La voz de Sasuke fue un gemido profundo—. No sueltes a Itachi.

Sakura gimoteó en torno a la polla de Itachi mientras ésta le llenaba la boca, al mismo tiempo que Sasuke quitaba poco a poco el plug de su culo. Ella sintió su pérdida pero no tuvo tiempo para lamentarlo. Itachi la alimentaba con su pene centímetro a centímetro.

Sai bombeaba con suavidad hacia arriba, encontrando un lugar profundo dentro de su coño que hizo aumentar el placer a un crescendo.

Más lubricante recubrió su ano. Los dedos masajeaban aquí y allá. Nunca había imaginado que podía sentirse tan bueno. Sasuke metió la lengua en su culo, preparándola para tomar algo que ella sabía era mucho más grande que los plug que habían utilizado.

Sakura se tensó cuando sintió la polla de Sasuke en su estrecha entrada. Ardió cuando él presionó contra los músculos tensos e inexpertos, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a dar marcha atrás.

—Sostente, cariño. Eres muy, muy estrecha. —Las manos de Sasuke se sentían como hierros calientes en sus caderas. La sujetaba con fuerza como si temiera fuera a escapar.

—Dios, esto se siente bien. —La respiración de Sai llegaba en profundos jadeos, su control resbalando de manera obvia—. Arquéate un poco, cariño. Deja que Sasuke se deslice más profundo dentro de ti.

—Apúrate. Su boca me está matando. —Itachi se abrió paso de nuevo, llenándola.

Sakura sentía que podría fracturarse en mil pedazos mientras seguía la orden de Sai. Cuando ella levantó el culo, la polla de Sasuke se abrió paso más profundamente. Más ardor y estiramiento. Ella no estaba segura de cuanto más podría tomar, pero el delicioso mordisco de dolor desgarró su compostura. Ella gemía y arañaba los muslos de Itachi.

—Relájate, cariño. —La voz de Itachi la serenó. Sus manos le acariciaron el cabello y él suavizó las estocadas—. Eres bellísima. Eres de sobra mujer para todos nosotros.

—Eres nuestro todo, Sakura—agregó Sai—. Relájate y deja que nos ocupemos de ti.

Respira profundo y empuja hacia afuera. Deja que Sasuke entre, así todos podemos amarte.

—Sí. Cristo, déjame entrar, Sakura. Me muero por estar muy adentro de ti. Nunca he deseado nada tanto como deseo este dulce culo. —Sasuke presionaba, de manera inexorable, obligándola a tomar un poco más de su ancha polla con cada pequeña estocada.

Sai tiró las abrazaderas, retorciendo sus pezones. Cuando ella gimió, la rodeó con las manos y le separó bien las nalgas para Sasuke.

—Vamos. Cariño. No te resistas. Tómalo todo.

Sakura gimoteó con grititos de placer en torno a la polla de Itachi cuando Sasuke se deslizó por completo en su culo. El ardor estaba allí, pero también estaba un loco tintineo de sensación, una plenitud que estimulaba una horda de nuevas terminaciones nerviosas.

Cuando él se retiró, Sai la penetró profundo.

—Dios, esto está tan apretado.

—Sí —siseó Sasuke—. Está tomando cada centímetro de mi polla y eso es tan bonito. No voy a dejarte nunca, cariño. Siempre querré estar dentro de ti de esta manera.

Sus palabras hicieron que el placer dentro de ella ardiera al rojo vivo. Cuando volvió a penetrarla y a alabarla, Sasuke la llevó más cerca del orgasmo. Mientras retrocedía, Sai se empujaba hacia arriba, acercándose a su matriz. Ella lanzó un grito de felicidad.

Inflamada, excitada, desesperada, tiró de la polla de Itachi, atrayéndolo casi a la parte de atrás de su garganta.

—Joder, tíos, voy a morir aquí. —La voz de Itachi sonaba estrangulada.

—Ahí le has dado —dijo Sai. Él volvió a empujar su polla hacia arriba.

—Ella es como un tornillo sobre mi polla. Esto es demasiado bueno. No duraré.

Sakura, córrete para tus Maestros. —Sasuke la follaba con estocadas largas y lujuriosas.

Los otros se unieron. Eran como una máquina bien engrasada. Cuando Sasuke se metía profundo en su culo, Sai se retiraba. Cuando Sai le follaba el coño, Sasuke sacaba su polla, casi por completo. Cada sensor de placer en su cuerpo se activó. Ellos intercambian alientos jadeantes y devoción. Sai empleaba su lengua en torno a los pezones sensibles y sujetos por las abrazaderas. Sasuke le mordisqueaba el cuello, su afecto caliente haciéndole temblar todo el cuerpo.

—Remátalo —dijo Sai a los demás—. No sé cuánto tiempo podré aguantar. Ella se siente tan bien.

—Está cerca. —Las manos de Itachi estaban enredadas en el cabello de Sakura—.

Relájate, cariño. Solo respira profundamente y tómame.

Él le folló la boca con estocadas profundas, su polla hinchándose contra su lengua mientras los otros dos se volvían más grandes e insistentes en su interior. El placer creció rápido y con fuerza, desgarrando su compostura. Con cada empuje la enviaba más lejos en un abismo de necesidad tan profundo, que Sakura no estaba segura si alguna vez saldría. No lo deseaba. Su cuerpo se montó en una ola de sensación que ellos apilaron sobre ella. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era dejarse llevar y sentir.

Ella relajó la garganta. Itachi se adentró en su boca y su cuerpo se puso rígido. Gritó, sonando desesperado y agonizante. Luego el semen tibio le recubrió la lengua. Una inesperada sorpresa salobre y picante. Entonces el instinto se hizo cargo y ella lo tragó.

Durante todo ese tiempo, Sai y Sasuke la saquearon despiadadamente, las manos sujetándola con fuerza como si no quisieran dejarla ir jamás.

Cuando Itachi se retiró de su boca, Sakura se desplomó contra Sai, deleitándose en la sensación del corazón masculino latiendo acelerado contra su pecho. Casi de inmediato él la abrazó hasta que ella lo miró a los ojos. Itachi pasó la mano por su vientre, metiéndola a la fuerza entre ellos.

—Esto es lo que necesitas, cariño. —El dedo de Itachi le encontró el clítoris—. Móntalo. Córrete para nosotros.

—Ahora, Sakura —ordenó Sasuke—. Voy a correrme.

—Yo también, no puedo aguantar más. —Sai se incorporó, manteniendo la cabeza lo suficiente para soltar las abrazaderas.

La sangre volvió a circular por los pezones en una oleada al rojo vivo de exquisito dolor mientras Itachi hacía círculos en su clítoris. La sobrecarga de placer, junto con la fricción, catapultó a Sakura en un éxtasis cegador que ella nunca había experimentado. Se quedó sin aliento mientras el orgasmo se precipitaba por su cuerpo. Empezó en su núcleo, creció, creció y luego se extendió como un reguero de pólvora hasta culminar en un gran estallido que la engulló, arrancando un grito de su garganta.

Cuando ella levantó vuelo, Sai y Sasuke cedieron a la necesidad. La polla de Sai latió dentro de ella. Su cara bellísima se desencajó, sus ojos oscuros fusionados con los de ella como si su mundo empezara y terminara en Sakura. Sasuke se corrió con fuertes ráfagas, recubriéndole el culo con su esencia, sus manos aferrándola como si nunca la fuera a dejar ir.

Cayeron juntos en un montón de carne caliente y satisfecha. La cabeza de Sakura descansaba sobre el pecho de Sai. Podía oír el latido fuerte de su corazón mientras él respiraba sin resuello debajo. El cuerpo de Sasuke la apretaba contra el de Sai, el peso un calor bienvenido. Itachi se tendió junto a ella, su rostro en la línea del de ella. Se veía satisfecho y feliz, como si se hubiese quitado un enorme peso de encima.

—Te amo, Sakura —dijo de manera solemne y le besó la frente.

—Lo mejor que hicimos fue secuestrarte y llevarte a nuestra guarida. —Sai se sonrió.

Podía sentir la conexión con ellos a lo largo de sus huesos. Incluso cuando estuvieran separados, ella podría sentirlos.

—Me gusta el modo en que tratáis a una cautiva—dijo ella, acurrucándose. Sospechaba que sería una noche larga.

Sasuke apretó su mejilla caliente a la de él.

—Acostúmbrate a eso. No creo que nunca dejemos ir a nuestra cautiva.

Eso estaba bien para Sakura.

* * *

**Mas tarde prometo subir el ultimo cap!**

**Besooooossss.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

Un año más tarde.

Con un Sr. Snuggles completamente curado ronroneando alrededor de sus tobillos, Sasuke se sacó la corbata y la tiró a un lado. Se sentía tan bien salir del trabajo ahora. Su nuevo Vicepresidente de Operaciones le había echado la bronca. Había estado en funciones durante casi nueve meses y tenía grandes planes para cambiar la forma en que Black Oak Oil hacía negocios. Ella estaba muy orientada a los empleados. La mujer ya había abierto un jardín maternal en el lugar, le había convencido de un mejor plan de seguro médico y le forzó a construir mejores instalaciones en el sitio de Alaska. Tenía cabeza para los negocios y podría discutir durante todo el día cuando creía en algo.

Por supuesto, él siempre se lo daba porque ella se veía muy bien en bikini.

—¡Oye, saliste temprano! —Sai entraba desde la piscina—. Itachi estaba a punto de prender la parrilla-¿Quieres una cerveza?

—Por supuesto. Estoy de vacaciones después de todo. ¿Lo sabe ella? —Sasuke miró hacia el exterior donde Sakura chapoteaba en la piscina, el cabello rosa en un montón desordenado en la parte superior de su cabeza. Su panza de embarazada no se notaba todavía, pero en unas pocas semanas más, lo haría. Saber que pronto se vería la evidencia de su pasión, de la vida que ellos habían creado, creciendo dentro de ella, lo excitó.

Sai sonrió.

—Ella no tiene idea. Cree que mañana es la reunión con el jefe de tecnología.

—Excelente. —Sasuke se quitó la chaqueta con un movimiento de hombros. Scott había demostrado no solo ser un gran gerente, sino un conspirador exitoso—. Todo está en su sitio. El avión está listo. Marnie sabe que vamos. ¿Los contratistas han finalizado el cuarto de juegos?

—Sí, hoy mismo. Te envié las fotos. Te aseguro que ahora tenemos el espacio perfecto para jugar con nuestra esposa durante el próximo mes. E Itachi decidió que esta vez la va a atar. Va a entrar en la sala de conferencia y va a enlazarla antes de que la levantemos y la saquemos. Sabes que a ella le gusta la cosa vaquera.

Sasuke echó hacia atrás la cabeza y se rió. Su dulce Sakura tenía una imaginación muy vívida. Se había encariñado con jugar como un pato con el agua.

Él esperaba pasar el mes concentrado en ella nada más.

Sakura levantó la mirada y Sasuke supo en el momento en que lo vio. Sus ojos verdes se iluminaron. Ella corrió a la orilla de la piscina y subió de prisa por las escalinatas. Itachi se apartó de la parrilla y lo saludó con la cabeza a su paso. Itachi Uchiha. Su hermano. Todo era legal ahora. Él se sonrió.

Sakura caminaba hacia él, sus pechos apenas cubiertos por un biquini amarillo. Ella nunca usaba ese traje en público, pero a él le encantaba vérselo en privado.

—Ten cuidado —dijo Sai al empujar una cerveza en su mano—. Ella va a arrojarse en tus brazos. Y si no quieres mojar estas ropas, me escaparía.

Ella simplemente lo perseguiría hasta encontrarlo. Su esposa nunca lo dejaba ir muy lejos. Cada vez que la presión podía con él, lo arrastraba de regreso con el sol de su sonrisa. Su mundo finalmente tenía un centro y estaba contento de orbitar en torno a ella.

Sakura hizo lo que Sai le había prometido. Se arrojó en sus brazos, aplastando su cuerpo contra el de él.

—Bienvenido a casa, señor Uchiha. —Ella le presionó un pequeño beso en los labios—. Te extrañé.

Le echaba de menos cada minuto que él no estaba en su presencia.

—Yo también, cariño. ¿Está lista para su reunión de mañana, señora Vicepresidenta?

—Por supuesto, jefe. —Sakura amaba sus nuevas responsabilidades y los empleados la adoraban.

—Asegúrate de no llegar tarde.

Ella frunció el ceño y arrugó la nariz.

—Nunca llego tarde, señor Uchiha. ¿Vas a venir a nadar conmigo? El agua está genial.

—Como ya estoy mojado, creo que lo haré. —Le palmeó el culo de manera juguetona mientras ella regresaba a la piscina.

Sasuke se quitó la camisa.

—¿Ha tomado un tono claramente adulto nuestra pequeña fiesta en la piscina? — preguntó Itachi con una sonrisa amplia en el rostro.

—A Sakura le gusta jugar a los vaqueros y prisioneros, ¿verdad? —preguntó Sasuke—. Creo que la pandilla Uchiha va a montar esta noche.

—La cena puede esperar—dijo Itachi y se zambulló en la piscina.

—Aleluya. Me mata cuando ella usa ese bikini. Siempre quiero quitárselo. —Sai siguió a su hermano.

Sasuke se quitó el resto de la ropa. No la necesitaba.

La pandilla Uchiha tenía una prisionera y nunca iban a dejarla ir.

Fin

* * *

**Y aquí quedó todo chicos. **

**Muchas gracias por aguantar todo este tiempo xD**

**Nos leemos pronto. Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Saludos!**


End file.
